I really can't explain this
by CyberAngelAlexis
Summary: What happens when a explosion turns Jack, Miko, Raf and June into...Autobots? Nothing but trouble, headaches, funny crap for Autobots and Decepticons. But what happens when a figure from the ex-humans past comes back to finish what she started years ago..
1. A Normal day till the end

**When people are talking through the comm. link, it will be like this **_"- …. -"_

**When Bee is talking, it looks like this**_ "__…_.._"_

* * *

><p>"And remember, it might be a good idea to review because we mightmight not have a quiz on Monday" droned Mr. Paulitsh as the bell rang, signaling to teachers and students alike that school was over and the weekend has began. As students left in groups, some going onto the school buses, others walking or going to their cars. Two certain students stopped outside on the front steps of the school, waiting for their third party member.

"Where's Miko?" asked the smaller boy with glasses. The boy looked about 12 and was wearing glasses. He had a white long sleeve shirt on with an orange vest, long blue jeans and sneakers.

"I don't know, but my guess is that she is being held up by a Mr. Fitzgerald after that stunt she pulled in class" replied the other boy. He looked around the age of 16. He wore a white and gray long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans and sneakers as well.

"Waiting long you guys?" asked a voice from behind. Both boys turned and there standing in the doorway was their third party member; a girl with pink highlights in her hair wearing a lit purple shirt with a blue tank top over it, with dark blue shorts with tights and boots. She was smiling her smile when she gets an idea and her brown eyes were twinkling with mischief, as it always did.

"Miko, I thought you were getting detention after what you pulled in Chemistry with Mr. Fitzgerald" said the taller boy who's name was Jack as he raised an eyebrow as she approached them

"Oh please" snorted Miko, "Like I will get in trouble for a little prank on a Friday"

"You never know Miko" warned the smaller boy who's name was Rafael or Raf, "He might change one of this days and-"

"And the day that happens is the day Megatron become an Autobot" Miko said, cutting off Raf

Just then, three vehicles pulled up into the parking lot that was in front of the school; a heavy duty dark green pick-up truck, a yellow customized muscle car and a blue with pink highlights motorcycle.

"Bulkhead" Miko yelled running towards the pick-up truck much to Jack's and Raf's horror, "You wouldn't believe what happen to me today"

"Miko, are you crazy, what if someone saw you!" cried Jack in alarm

"Ah don't worry about it Jack" replied the green pick up truck or Bulkhead as Miko has cried out, "The worst that can happen is that someone thinks that Miko needs some mental help…which she already needs"

"Bulkhead!" cried Miko, "That's unfair, ganging up on me like that"

Bulkhead laughed as he opened the passenger door so that Miko come in. "You know I was only kidding" he laughed as he started his engine and drove out of the parking lot

Jack and Raf sighed as they went towards their partners

"How was your day, BumbleBee?" asked Raf to the yellow muscle car as he got in. BumbleBee answered with beeps and whistles with Raf replying, "Really? Tell me about it on the way to base". Bee answered again with beeps and whistles and drove out of the parking lot the same way Bulkhead did

"Hey Arcee, anything happen while I was at school?" asked Jack to the motorcycle

"No, not much really" she replied as he climbed on and started her engine

"Really? How come I don't believe you" he teased as he kicked off the stand and headed out of the parking lot

"Don't know" was her reply as they headed towards the base that was located outside of Jasper, Nevada.

* * *

><p>"Hey doc bot, missed us?" asked Miko to the white and redorange bot that was typing away at the computer when they arrived at base

"In reality, I wish you never came" was his gruff reply as he didn't look away from the screen

"That is so mean" pouted Miko as Bulkhead laughed and transformed. The sounds of two engines were heard and Arcee and BumbleBee appeared with Jack and Raf.

"Hey Ratchet" said Raf as he exited BumbleBee, allowing him to transform as well

"Guess nothing much happened while we were away" said Jack as he pulled off his helmet and got off Arcee, allowing her to transform as well.

Ratchet only grunted as Miko with Jack and Raf following her up the stairs and to the little station for them.

"Who's up for a game?" Miko asked as she grab a controller and held it high up in the air

"Count me in" said Raf as he sat on the couch and grabbed the other controller

"I'll watch" said Jack as he sat on the opposite side of Miko

BumbleBee beeped and Raf translated, "I'll watch too"

"I would love too, but I got patrol" said Bulkhead, shrugging his shoulders and earning a groan of disappointment from Miko. "But" he added, "We can go dune bashing later if you want". His answer was Miko whooping in joy with a big grin on her face.

Jack looked over to his partner and asked, "Patrol too?"

She smiled and a half-smile and nodded. He nodded and turned back his attention to the game that was going on between Raf and Miko as Arcee and Bulkhead went through the ground bridge and disappeared into a portal of green light.

* * *

><p>"Come on Jack" said Arcee, "time that I got you home before curfew and your mom picks a bone with both you and me"<p>

Jack chuckled, knowing what she meant by that and grabbed his helmet and walked down the stairs

BumbleBee beeped to Raf who replied, "K Bee" and followed Jack down the stairs

"That means you to Miko" Said Bulkhead and Miko groaned, "Do I have too?"

"Sorry, but if I don't get you in time for your curfew, your host parents will freak" shrugged Bulkhead, causing Miko to groan again

'Will you get out of here finally!" scolded Ratchet glaring at Miko, "I want to get some work done in peace and quiet"

"Peace and quiet is over rated Ratchet" said Miko as she walked down the stairs to Bulkhead who chuckled.

Jack grinned and placed his helmet on his head and got on the transformed Arcee and left the base, followed by BumbleBee and Raf and finally Bulkhead and Miko who called out, "Bye Ratchet, see you tomorrow!"

"I can't wait" grumbled Ratchet to the now quiet space as he continued to work away

"You can not blame them Ratchet" said a deep voice from behind

"Oh really Optimus" huffed Ratchet, "And why not?"

"Because they are only children and that is how children are" he chuckled, causing Ratchet to huff and continue his work

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home" Jack said when the garage opened to his house. When the garage closed Arcee transformed with a slight smile on his face when June, Jack's mom, open the door<p>

"Jack…oh Arcee, how are you?" she asked

"I'm fine" Arcee replied with a shrug

June nodded her head and June turned her attention to Jack, "I'm making supper so take a quick shower then it's off to bed"

"But its Friday" whined Jack

"Fine" said June, "You can stay up till 11, but no later than that" and not giving Jack a chance to whine she closed the door, leaving Jack alone with a snickering Arcee

"Geez…" groaned Jack

"Can't be help" laughed Arcee softly, "She's your mom so it's her job"

"I know" groaned Jack as he threw back his head and gazed at the ceiling

Just then, Arcee's comm. came to life, _"-Arcee, can you hear me?-"_

"I'm here Optimus" answered Arcee, "What's wrong?"

"_-Your assistance is needed-"_ was Optimus's reply as a green portal appeared in the garage

Arcee turned to Jack, about to say that she will be back, when he smiled and nodded, "Be back" he said, "I need you to drive me to work tomorrow"

Arcee smiled and entered the portal, leaving Jack all alone in the garage.

* * *

><p>BumbleBee was telling Raf about a mission that happened in Rust Canyon when his comm. came to life, <em>"-BumbleBee? Can you hear me?-"<em>

"_Loud and clear"_ beeped BumbleBee

"_-Your assistance is needed-" _said Optimus,_ "-Ratchet is sending you the coordinates for the Ground Bridge back to base-"_ and with that, Optimus cut the transmitting message

"_Raf…"_ chirped BumbleBee sadly

"I understand, Bee" said Raf, "You're needed right now so it's OK, just…come back safe, K?"

"_I will, promise"_ whistled Bee as he opened his door, letting Raf off. Bee closed the door and started his engine and drove away from Raf.

"Bye Bee" said Raf as he wave, watching Bee drive away until he turned a corner and out of sight

* * *

><p>"What did you do next then big guy?" asked Miko who was bouncing up and down in her seat<p>

Bulkhead laughed and was about to continue the story when his comm. sprang up, interrupting him, _"-Bulkhead, do you read me?"_

"Yup" replied Bulkhead, "What's up?"

"_You are needed, it is urgent; Ratchet is sending coordinates to you as we speak_" said Optimus as he cut the transmission after

"Miko I…" started Bulkhead but he faltered, unsure of what to say

"Its OK Bulk, just make sure you come back and finish telling the rest, K?"

"You got it" chuckled Bulkhead, opening the passenger door, allowing Miko to exit, "Just don't stay up, K?"

"You got it" grinned Miko as Bulkhead started his engine and drove towards the coordinates he was sent by Ratchet with Miko still waving to him, even when he couldn't see her anymore

* * *

><p>"What is wrong Ratchet?" asked Optimus as he gazed at the frantic Ratchet<p>

"The Ground Bridge is 'what's wrong'" he hissed, "I have lost all connections to it"

"What do you mean?" asked Optimus

"It means someone hacked into our computers and took over the Ground Bridge" said Ratchet icily as he slammed his fist into the side of the controls, "And that means that the bot that did this can open up a portal where ever and when ever they please. They can open it to a busy city street, in the middle of the ocean or…"

"Or to aboard the Nemesis" finished Optimus, his voice grave

Just then, the Ground Bridge came to left and Arcee, BumbleBee and Bulkhead entered the base, their faces worried

"What do you need Optimus?" asked Arcee

"_Yeah, what do you need us to assist you with?" _buzzed BumbleBee

"Where's the emergency?" asked Bulkhead as he looked around the base, trying to figure out what the problem was

"What do you mean?" asked Optimus puzzled

"You comm. me telling me that my assistance was needed" replied Arcee confused

"_Same here"_ chirped BumbleBee

"You told me that I was needed and that it was urgent" said Bulkhead, confused as Arcee and BumbleBee

"_Yeah and Ratchet send me the coordinates for the Ground Bridge"_ beeped BumbleBee, Arcee and Bulkhead nodding and agreeing with what BumbleBee had said

"But I did not send such a message and Ratchet did not send you the coordinates for the Ground Bridge" said Optimus

"Then who did?" asked Bulkhead

A few seconds after Bulkhead asked his question that the room was filled with a terrible cold as Arcee yelled, "The Decepticons!"

"I will try to send a Ground-"started Ratchet but he never got the chance to finish as a huge tremor rumbled through the base, catching them off guard. Ratchet ran to the computers and typed in at lightning speed and yelled, "The explosion came from Jasper, Nevada!"

"The kids!" Bulkhead screamed

Ratchet ran back to the Ground Bridge control and type in the coordinates for Jasper and pulled the level, praying that it would respond, which it did. The Ground Bridge activated and Bulkhead, Arcee, BumbleBee and Optimus ran through the Ground Bridge and arrived in Jasper to only have despair and horror fill their very chassis at the scene that unfolded before them.

Jasper, Nevada not longer existed. All that did was a smoldering area of craters and collapsed buildings. A disaster that no one could have survived.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. The first chapter of my very first Transformers: Prime fic. Sorry if some parts are kinda lousy, I'm still a noob when it comes to writing Transformers fic so I hope to improve while writing. Anyway, this isn't a one-shot or a fic where the humans die that is too cruel for me to do to the Autobots. If you want to know what happens, fav this story and you will find out when I update XD<strong>

**I hope that you liked it and that you will fav and review!**


	2. It can't be

"No…this…this can't be Jasper" whispered Arcee as she vented air heavily through her system

All the bots gazed at the site that was before them, not speaking and not moving, and all of them wishing this were a dream

"Jack!" Arcee cried as she transformed into a motorcycle and sped down the broken and burned road

"Arcee, wait!" Optimus called to her, but he was ignored as she continued until she was a dot on the horizon

Bulkhead and BumbleBee transformed and before Optimus could say anything, they sped away until they too were a dot on the horizon. Optimus looked in the direction his men had gone, his spark grieving for the new loss of life.

* * *

><p>As Arcee raced down the streets that once made up Jasper, Nevada; her spark felt heaving knowing what she would find there. A burn out house or a crater of what once use to house her partner. "First Tailgate, then Cliffjumper…please don't let me lose you too, Jack" whispered Arcee to herself sadly as she fought back tears.<p>

Arcee, recognizing the part of town she was in, slowed down till she was at a crawl; wanting to put off the truth until the last moment if she could. But life was like a road, you eventually reach where you are going and Arcee pulled up in front of the house where her partner lived…and died.

She transformed and just stared at it, not moving as she began to cry. Her quiet sobs became louder as she fell to her knees and placed her faceplate into her servos as the tears ran down freely.

Confused, Arcee looked up from her servos and looked at the wreckage. She thought she had heard something, she waiting; trying to figure out if she was imagining it. But there it was again, a moan. Arcee jumped up to her pedes and ran to the shell of the house and looked into it, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. The moan came again and Arcee jumped into the smouldering ashes, and began to dig. She scraped away dirt, dust and ashes until her servo touch metal, but it wasn't cold or hot; it was warm, like it was alive.

Arcee felt her spark beat fast as she uncovered more and more of the metal, and only when she uncovered at last close to 25% of it that Arcee realized that the metal was actually a transformer. Arcee spark began to beat even faster as she continued to dig him out. When enough dirt and ashes were clear, Arcee began to pull him.

After several long minutes of pulling, tugging, and swearing; Arcee was finally able to pull the large mech from the dirt and ashes. With him finally free, Arcee bean to get a closer look at him. He had heavy duty armor, like you would see on a high class warrior or even on a Prime maybe. He had a light tan color skin, not the usual sliver you would see on other mech's except for Breakdown.

He had clawed servos; ones that looked strong and could snap her neck easily. He had also…wings? That was right. Arcee did a double take and he indeed had wings but he had the build for a heavy duty vehicle with wheels…or maybe trends. Could he be…a triple-changer? The last group of triple-changer had been exterminated by both Autobots and Decepticons because they had been a threat to both sides.

He had sliver armor, (even if it was covered in dirt and ashes, Arcee could still tell that his armor was sliver), with black highlights along his entire body and helm. And he was huge, at least the height of Optimus himself or maybe slightly smaller. But despite his size, he looked quite young; possibly even younger than Bee and he was young.

"How did you get all the way out here?" she asked to the triple-changer who replied with a moan. Arcee sighed and was about to call Optimus with her findings when the triple-changer opened his optics and looked at Arcee. Arcee's blue optics meets with his sliver ones and she asked,

"Jack…is that you?"

* * *

><p>Bulkhead was speeding down the roads, his engine echoing over the now dead town as he raced, hoping against hope that Miko was still alive.<p>

"Please, please" begged Bulkhead, his spark aching terribly, "Please let her be alive"

Upon arriving at Miko's host parent's house, Bulkhead wasted no time in transforming and running till he stood in front of what had been a familiar sight to him. Bulkhead scanned, looking for a familiar energy signal but found nothing.

Reality hit Bulkhead harder than anything he had endured during the war as he closed his optics and began to cry. Bulkhead slowly began to walk away from the mess, his processor replaying everything that he had gone through with Miko, his spark heavy with sadness and pain.

Bulkhead's head snapped up as he turned and face the house, his audios straining. He had heard something, something like a moan. He waited, hope inside him like a tiny flame but nothing came. His hopes dashed, Bulkhead was about to transform and drive back to base when he heard it again, a moan. Someone or something was alive and it was coming from where the house had once stood.

Wasting no time, Bulkhead ran to the house as fast as he could and scanned the wreckage once more. There, a weak signal was coming from beneath the dirt and ashes and it was a signal none the less. Without wondering if it was friend or foe, bulkhead jumped into the ashes and began to scoop handfuls away until the owner of the signal came into sight.

Bulkhead paused, it was a transformer. A transformer femme to be exact; her black paintjob blending her well into the blacken ashes that lied around her. Carefully, Bulkhead reached out and grabbed her, pulling her free from her earthly prison.

Stepping out of the ashes and walking away from the debris, Bulkhead got the chance to look at her more closely. She was a young femme, definitely younger than BumbleBee. Her black paintjob covered her entire body and her helm. The only parts of her that weren't black where her hands, her face and other parts that weren't covered by her primary armor which were a sliver color. She had what looked like two horns on the top of her helm and when Bulkhead took a closer look, she had a part of her helm cover plus a small portion of her face covered with a highlight, something that Arcee had and both were the same color as well; pink.

When Bulkhead placed her on the ground, he noticed that she had what looked like the human equivalent of a ponytail. Bulkhead chuckled quietly, the femme's 'ponytail' and 'horns' reminding him of Miko. Bulkhead optics bulge as he did a double take on the femme, his processor going a mile a minute.

"Could she be…?" Bulkhead started, his spark beating fast as he gazed upon the unconscious femme.

* * *

><p>As BumbleBee raced down the blacken path to Raf's house, his processor was racing faster than he was. Did Raf survive? Did his family survive? Did his family survive and Raf didn't? Or did Raf survive and his entire family didn't? These thought and more ran circles in Bee's processor that he became dizzy that he almost served off the road. But Bee shook himself mentally and was able to straighten out before he crashed and continued down the blacken road to where the truth that would either break him or redefine him lie.<p>

BumbleBee saw that he was approaching his destination and sped up even more before he transformed and screech to a halt in front of Raf's house.

BumbleBee looked around, he saw nothing. So he began to look and scan the area around, trying to pick up signal, any signal. A moan from the debris made Bee cut his scan short as he picked up an extremely weak signal. But the signal was too weak to determine if it was friend or foe, human or…something else. Not wanting the signal to disappear, Bee didn't waste any time as he rushed to the ashy debris and began pulling large chucks over his shoulder and digging away handfuls of dirt and ash.

Bee's optics went big as he saw what looked like a seeker's wing. Bee froze, knowing that seekers were mostly Decepticons but when another moan, this one seeming more painful than the others, Bee continued digging out the seeker until he could finally pull him out.

With the seeker finally free from the dirt and ashes, Bee was able to get a better look of him.

He was a seeker all right; wings and all. He was a small mech, about his size or maybe slightly smaller even. Meaning that he was younger than Bee and not a fully grown seeker.

Bee checked for an insignia but found none. 'He's a Neutral' thought Bee, 'but what is he doing all the way here? And where is his trine?'

Bee checked to see if he had any injuries, he found none. And seeing that he wasn't injured, Bee got a closer look at the seeker. He had several different colors on his armor which didn't look very thick. An extremely pale orange and blue that Bee had to squint in order to see with white highlights. The orange and blue seemed to interlock with each other, creating a pattern rather similar to the army camouflage used on vehicles in the front lines. Bee took a look at the seeker's helm and saw that it was a slightly different color than the rest of him. Instead of an orange and blue pattern like the rest with white highlights, he had a dirty yellow color mixed in with some white and brown, giving him a look that his head didn't belong on his body.

Bee looked at the seeker a while longer before deciding that he was going to give Optimus a call and tell him what he found. Just as he was about to, the seeker humbled and said a single word, "Bee"

BumbleBee froze and stared down at the seeker, not believing what he had heard. His audio receptors must have been malfunctioning, but…the seeker's voice had just sounded like…Raf. Bee kneeled down and placed a servo on the seekers shoulder and asked a question,

"_Raf?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2, finally! Yes! I am dedicating this chapter to all of the 8 reviewers and all the people who added this to their watch list and waited patiently for me to get off my lazy ass or aft in the transformers world to update. Thank-you for waiting and I hope you enjoy. Fav and review!<strong>

**And sorry for the cliff-hanger, I had some writers block and I didn't want to make such a huge update that people might groan and say, .I am not reading this, it's too long". Don't believe me, ask some of my classmates from last year in LA 20, they can say otherwise**

**And for all new people to transformers (and something for me so that I can double check to make sure that I get the right terms of this fic):**

**Processor- mind**

**Faceplate- face**

**Spark- heart**

**Servo- hand**

**Pede- foot**

**Audio Receptors- ears**

**Femme- girl/ woman (depending on how you take it)**

**Mech- guy\man (same as above)**

**Seeker- flyer\ a bot that an fly**

**Triple-changer- a bot that can both fly and travel on the ground (has two alt. modes)**

**Neutral- a bot, either femme or mech, that isn't on any side of the war (not Autobot or Decepticon)**

**Trine- it is known that all seekers travel in a group of three's, with one being the leader and the other two following the leader.**

**If I forgot one or did a wrong translation of one, let me know by PM or review, thanks!**


	3. Decepticons find out!

**GOD, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME SO I MAKING UP FOR IT!**

**SO ENJOY CHAPTER 3 AND THE FOLLOWING CHPATERS THAT SHOULD BE UP TODAY (and maybe tomorrow, depending on my time management), INCLUDING THIS ONE AND CHAPTER 4, 5, 6, AND 7!**

**And on another note: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE STUCK USING THE FAMILY COMPUTER IF I DID!**

When the comm. link is being used, it will look like: _"- … -"_

If Bee is talking, it looks like:_" ….. "_

Faceplate- face

Optic- eye

Servo- hand

Pede- foot

Processor- mind

Femme- girl\woman

Pit- hell

Seeker- flyer

Carrier- mother

Sire- father

**I AM SORRY IF THERE WAS GRAMMAR ERRORS AND INCORRECTLY SPELLED WORDS, I NEVER SEEM TO WATCH MY MISTAKES UNTIL **_**AFTER**_** I POST MY WORK!**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))**

It was dark and quiet aboard the Nemesis; the silence only disturbed by the footsteps of a drone as he walked down the many hallways that made up the interior of the ship.

Quieter than a shadow, a tall mech with a mask walked the hallway; back from patrol with some interesting news.

A large door loomed in front of the mech but he kept going forward, not afraid of what lied behind it. The doors opened a _swish_, signalling his presence to the tall, board mech at the front.

"Soundwave" rasped the mech, "What news do you bring for me?"

Soundwave didn't speak; but instead he played a recording along with some images he had gathered on his patrol

"_**It is unknown what has happen to the small town of Jasper, located in Nevada. Police, state troopers and even the army have been called in and have blocked all roads and any other way into the town. And all flight paths over the town have also been either been change to avoid the area all together or cancelled. Many are speculating of what happened and how. Theories from explosion from factories to government testing to even genocide by bombs. No one is certain, but all new information will be told by this reporter. That is granted. This is Mary Sue from Las Vegas, signing out"**_

"How is this of importance to me?" asked the mech as he slowly turned around to cast his glowing red glare onto the mech before him

Soundwave didn't move or reply; just showed the images he had gathered of the destruction of the town, and then moved onto a graph with a rather familiar energy signature

"An energon reading? Are you certain of this?" he leered, his gaze focused onto the graph

Soundwave nodded his head and the mech turned around so that his gaze was once more facing forward to the shy before him.

"This is Lord Megatron!" he boomed over the ship speakers, "I want all available warriors and drones to converge on the location I am sending you now. If there is of any value there, I want you to seize, at any way or cost possible. And if you happen to come across any Autobots…**DESTROY THEM**!"

((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))

"Jack? Jack, is that you? Answer me Jack!" demanded Arcee, her panic rising with each moment passing as she kneeled beside her partner, shaking him with all her might. The thought that Jack had died in the explosion had been unbearable, but now, there was a chance that he was alive, somehow

"Ar…cee" the bot wheezed, struggling not only to stay awake and online; but to speak as well

"Yeah, yeah it's me Arcee" said Arcee, tears threaten to fall as she stopped, "Come on Jack hold on just a little longer. I am going to call in reinforcement" as she reached to comm. Ratchet, Optimus and the rest of the team

"No…" he grimaced

"What! Why! You're not going to survive much longer, you need medical assistance!" yelled Arcee, "Now is not the time for you to try and be macho!"

"M…mo…mom" he wheezed

Arcee felt the energon in her chassis go cold as she looked around the area; scanning it for signs, any signs that someone else was buried. There were none

"Jack…" stared Arcee but she faltered, not knowing what to say

"Mom…at…hospital…emergency" Jack gasped before shuddering and going still

"JACK!" Arcee cried as feelings of dread and horror coursed through her as she started to shake him again. Hoping to bring him back to reality

He coughed, bringing up some unknown substance. It was thick and reminding Arcee of sludge; a dark red colored sludge.

Arcee let out a small sign, some small relief inside her now. Arcee snapped her optics open as she remembered what Jack had said before blacking out. June was at the hospital, probably called because of some emergency and left home leaving Jack all alone. She racked her processor, trying to figure out what to do before realizing that there was something that could be done. Knowing that time was of the essence, she comm. Optimus.

"_-Arcee to Optimus, do you read me-"_

"_-Loud and clear Arcee, what has happened?-"_

"_-It's Jack I found him…well sort of-"_

"_-What do you mean?-"_

"_-It's complicated but I will explain when I get him to base but right now there is another emergency. June was at the hospital when the explosion happen and since Jack survived, there is a possibility that June survived as well-"_

"_-I understand I am on my way there Arcee, hold your ground until I have checked the hospital as well as the rest of the town from survivors-"_

"_-Got it Optimus, but I don't think Jack can hold on that long so I am comming Ratchet for a ground bridge-"_

"_-Understood, Optimus out-"_

Arcee signed off the comm. link with Optimus and was about to contact Ratchet when blips appeared on her radar; blips that belonged to the Decepticons.

Arcee muttered curses, Cybertronian and English as they got closer. Arcee bared her denta in anger and frustration as they appeared in her sight. Arcee felt herself go tense as she recognized the certain silhouette of a helicopter with bug-like features, flanked by drones.

Arcee got out her blasters and started firing, determined not to let the Cons near Jack. In response, the Cons fired back. Primus must have been watching her that day, for because she got the 4 drones down; 1 hit KO'S each as they plummet to the ground before crashing. All that remained was the chopper.

But as hard as Arcee could, she just couldn't hit the Con. It moved from side to side, up and down and all around to avoid getting hit. When the Con was close, it transformed. A head, a torso, two arms and two legs appeared as it fell to the ground, causing a cloud of dust and ash to appear when it landed.

Arcee was breathing hard a silhouette of a femme appeared; her purple paint job and her extra four arms unmistakable.

"Airachnid" Arcee hissed, her blasters locked onto the monster before, warming up; ready to fire

"Arcee" she replied smugly, "So I guess this makes it partner number 3 that has 'bite the dust' as the humans say"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bulkhead felt his optics go as wide as hub caps as he started at the femme before him; recognizing features that Miko and the femme had. Their 'hair' pulled up in the same way, the pink dye, and their faces, their everything was a match.

It was so similar that Bulkhead pinched himself to make sure he wasn't having a dream, or if this was some type of illusion. Wincing and rubbing his shoulder where he pinched himself, he concluded that this wasn't a dream and that this was real.

"Miko?" Bulkhead asked quietly as he stepped forward and kneeled beside her, "Miko, can you hear me? It's me, Bulkhead, do you remember me? …Can you even hear me?"

Bulkhead felt his spark plummet as the femme remained silent and motionless; giving no signs that she was even online. Bulkhead felt tears escape his optics as he looked at the silent form of a person who had been filled with so much life only minutes before.

Bulkhead snapped his head up, onlining his blasters as he did a sweep of the area. He had heard something, something like…a car engine.

Bulkhead felt his chassis go a level colder as he recognized the sound as it became louder and came from more than one car. 5 shapes came thundering down at full speed at Bulkhead but before you could blink; 5 became 3 as Bulkhead opened up a world of hurt on the Cons. Taking the first 2 in 2 shots, Bulkhead turned his attention to the now 3 shapes which had transformed and returned fire. 2 purple drones and a certain blue mech with an eye patch.

Bulkhead ran at them with a speed you thought he wasn't able to achieve because of his size and mass. With some well-placed punches, 3 became 1.

"Bulkhead, didn't expect to see you here" sneered the blue mech as one of his servos transformed into a hammer

"Same here Breakdown" snapped Bulkhead as both of his blasters became servos and one of them became a wrecking ball

"Hm?" hummed Breakdown as he turned his head and spotted Miko lying on the ground. "Well, well" purred Breakdown, "who's the pretty thing Bulkhead, I thought you didn't swing that way?"

Bulkhead let out a roar of fury as he charge, colliding with Breakdown and sending him crashing into the wreckage of one of the destroyed homes.

Bulkhead panted as he watched the cloud of dust rise and fall, before Breakdown's form reappeared from the wreckage

"What's the matter Bulkhead" grinned Breakdown, his smile full with a cold glee and his optic filled with desire and lust, "Don't like me looking at your 'femme-toy'? Maybe you should do something about it, before I do something to her"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))

Bee felt his chassis fill with a feeling he couldn't identify. Happiness? Joy? Relief? Whatever it was, it filled with every crack, gap and space inside him.

"_Raf?"_ asked Bee slowly, _"Is that you?"_

The seeker moaned in pain, causing Bee to go into 'over-protective guardian' mode like he always did when Raf got hurt in some way or another. Bee began to scan Raf, searching for any injuries that he could treat in some way to lessen his pain

"_Raf? Raf? Can you hear me? Where does it hurt? Is it your back, your arms, your body, your…wings?" _beeped Bee in panic as he continued to search for injuries but the sound of approaching jets halted that search as he looked up and gasped in panic and fear. The jets that were approaching were not human jets, but Cons. Starscream with 4 drones at his side, and fast approaching.

Bee, not wasting a moment even, launched an attack of gunfire; desperately shooting at the Cons, not wanting them to discover Raf. Some of the shots found there mark and brought 2 down, but 3 remain and returned fire. Bee dodged the return fire with ease and realized something. He could dodge the fire, but not Raf. Raf could get hit by one of the shoots and it will be all over form him then.

Determination to protect his friend coursed through Bee like a wildfire and he return fired with a ferocity that took the Cons by surprise. That surprise quickly going to Bee's favour as the other 2 drones went down, leaving only Starscream. Starscream with a burst of speed, return Bee's shoots with his own; causing the young scout to dodge and giving Starscream the opportunity he needed.

Transforming in mid-air, the jet was replaced with the shape of the second-in-command of the Decepticon army, Starscream. Landed with a thud and causing a cloud of dust to rise around his pedes

"Why such ferocity young scout?" asked Starscream, waking forward towards BumbleBee, only to stop in his tracks when he spotted Raf lying on the ground

"A seeker? A youngling seeker?" whispered Starscream in disbelief, "Impossible, there hasn't been any since the middle of the war back on Cybertron"

Bee, seeing his chance, fired on Starscream in hopes of making him retreat. But Starscream didn't, instead with the Agility he is known for, he dodge the shots while making the distance between him and Bee disappear.

When got close enough, he swung his fist into Bee's faceplate; stunning Bee and making him collapse on the ground, as he tried to get his bearings. Satisfied, Starscream then turned his attention to the youngling close by.

Starscream walked towards Raf, his optics hard as he considered and thought about the young seeker and what to do with him.

Kneeling down beside him, Starscream got a good look at him before his expression soften and did something unexpected. He bended down and gathered Raf into his arms.

"How did you get here young one?" asked Starscream in a soft voice as he looked at the pained expression he had

"_Let go of him Starscream!"_ yelled Bee, who had risen to his pedes and had his servos in clenched fists

"This seeker is still a youngling. He can still grow and become a fine seeker if he has the right mentor and Sire!" snapped Starscream, his eyes blazing in anger and…love? Bee shook his head; this was Starscream they were talking about. Second-in-command of the entire Decepticon army and who had crushed Autobot sparkling's right beneath his pedes before their Carriers and Sires. There was no way in the pits that he actually felt something for Raf?

"_If you thinking you're the right mentor for him, you're sadly mistaken"_ chirped Bee, _"Its Optimus and the rest of us Autobots here. We will be perfect mentors for him; we will be the family he needs. __**Not you!**__"_

"Very well then **Scout**" barked Starscream, "Try and take him for me"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"_Understood, Optimus out" _Optimus said before cutting the comm. link and changing direction. He had been scanning the wreckage and debris for any survivors. But now, after receiving Arcee's message and that there might be a survivor, gave Optimus hope.

Optimus thundered down the broken road, passing by homes and other places such as stores and schools that had been filled with life early today gave Optimus the feeling that he had failed. He had made a vow to protect humanity and he had failed the town of Jasper, Nevada and all of its citizen; human and none.

'Please, let there be a survivor. Please, let June survive' prayed Optimus as he increased his speed. Roaring through the town didn't stop his thoughts from wandering. Arcee had said that Jack survived in some way, perhaps Rafael and Miko has survived as well. Optimus hoped that was the cause for he couldn't imagine what the others might go through if they didn't. Bulkhead would become an empty shell if Miko didn't survive and Bee would be completely devastated if Rafael didn't make it. And if Jack died before he got medical attention or if June didn't survive after all; what happen with Cliffjumper will happen all over again.

Optimus transformed, skidding to a halt before the wreckage that was once the Jasper hospital. Optimus surveyed the damage and grimaced; it wasn't a pretty sight. Concrete chucks and metal were spread over some area and only some parts of the wall still were standing.

Optimus focused his optics on a patch of the destroyed hospital, unsure if he had heard correctly. But there it was again, a moan; a feminine moan

"Mrs. Darby!" Optimus cried as he ran forward, "Hold on, I am coming!"

With great speed and strength, Optimus was upon the wreckage where he heard the moan and was throwing large concrete chucks and twisted metal over his shoulder until he came across a rm. But this wasn't a human arm, but a Cybertronian one. Optimus hesitated, unsure of how to go forward. Arcee had said she had found Jack and that is was complicated, was this what she meant? Optimus shook his head and continued to pull rubble off the trapped Cybertronian until he could see clearly who it was. The trapped Cybertronian was a femme; a femme with teal-colored armor with black highlights, and had what could have been the Cybertronian equivalent of a ponytail which was all black.

The femme looked young, not as young as Bee, but was probably around Arcee's age maybe even Bulkhead's age. The femme stirred and let out a gasp of pain, causing Optimus to worry that she had received some type of injury he wasn't aware of. The femme optics flicked before onlining to reveal that they were a gray with hints of a dark blue in them

"Op…ti…mus?" wheezed the femme

"Yes, Mrs. Darby. It is I" replied Optimus, his clear blue ones locked with her gray ones

The femme gave a small smile before slumping forward and closing her optics. Optimus closed his optics and frowned before standing up and onlining his weapons

"Whoa, no need for that Optimus" said a smooth voice; the owner of voice being no other than the Decepticons own medic, KnockOut.

"KnockOut" rumbled Optimus, his optics narrowed

"The one and only" KnockOut chuckled, "So tell me Prime, who's the little cutie behind you?"

Optimus slowly shifted into a stance. He was fully aware of KnockOut's taste for femmes and what he had done too many femme warriors under his command

"I will not allow you to get near her KnockOut" growled Optimus, "I will protect her from you and your sick fantasies"

"If that so?" asked KnockOut, a wolf-like grin slowly appearing on his faceplate, "Well then, let's see how will you protect her then"

((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))

FINALLY CHAPTER 3 IN ALMOST WHAT 4 WEEKS! GOD, I AM SO GLAD I FINALLY GOT IT UP!

Anyway, I am so to all of my reviewers and readers and watchers for waiting patiencly for the next chapter. Anyway, as you can see, things start to heat up majorly. SO next chapter, the battle scenes!

Freaky spider lady vs. Arcee,

Perverted pirate vs. Bulkhead,

Fatherly Starscream? Vs. BumbleBee

and

Slutty sex-crazy manic vs. Optimus Prime

.WIN!

Anyway, read below please (it's about the alt. modes):

Triple-changer is up first and here are the results so far.

Plane:

-F-35 Lighting 2 4 votes

-F\A-18 Hornet 1 vote

-EA-18G Growler 1 vote

Car:

-Ford F-750 3 votes

-International CXT 1 vote

-Freightliner P2\P2XL 1 votes

=)=

Next is the femme, so here they are.

- Pagani Zonda F 3 votes

- Janguar XF 2 votes

- Bugatti Veyron 16.4 2 votes

=)=

Last but not least is the seeker.

- F-16 Fighting Falcon 3 votes

- Grumman F-14 Tomcat 2 votes

- Rockwell B-1B Lancer 0 votes (ouch, guess you guys don't like this aircraft very much)

=)+

On onto alt-modes that people have suggested.

- F-22 Raptor (2 votes), the F/A-37 Talon (1 vote), or the X-02 Wyvern (1 vote) (looks like for either triple-changer or seeker)

- 2012 Jaguar XF supercharged sedan (law enforcement edition) (1 vote-btw, this isn't for the 3 above new Autobots, there is one more, I just didn't mention her yet, going to soon)

- Chrysler 300 (1 vote-mine XD)

- GMC Topkick 6500 (for the triple seeker-1 vote)

- COE (Cab-over-Engine) Freightliner (triple-changer-1 vote (this is what the G1 Optimus was))

- F-15 Eagle (seeker-1 vote)

- Smart car, Mini Cooper, Fiat 500, Mazda Miata, Suzuki Cappucino, A sporty Alfa Romero convertible, etc. The Suzuki, or other K-cars, would pay homage to her Japanese heritage. (1 vote for the femme)

- Large RV (1 vote-triple changer)

- SF-260 (1 vote-for either seeker or triple changer)

- B2 Stealth Bomber or E2D Advanced Hawkeye (1 vote-triple changer) and Lamborghini LM002 or A hummer style military SUV Lamborghini (1 vote-triple changer)

- NASA's X-43 (triple changer- 1 vote)

- Lancia Stratos (1 vote- for the femme)

**THIS CHATPER TOOK 9 PAGES…GOD, THIS TOOK LONER THAN I THOUGH IT WAS GOING TO TAKE ANOUT IT TILL TOOK ABOUT 1, 1 AND HALF, AROUND 2 HOURS…REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	4. Battles! Who wins?

_**WARNING: IF YOU ARE OFFENED BY REFERENCES TO SEXUAL THINGS OR TO THINGS LIKE GORE\VIOLENCE. THEN DON'T READ, BUT IF YOU READ ANY WAY AND WRITE ME FLAMES! I WILL BLOCK YOU OR DELETE EVERY REVIEW I GET THAT INVOLVES FLAMES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, DON'T COME WHINING TO ME BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T READ. SORRY TO THOSE THAT READ THESE KINDS OF THINGS, I JUST REALLY HATE FLAMERS AND HATERS!**_

_**ANYWAY, ENJOY! AND REVIEW! AND FAV!**_

" … " Bee talking

"_- …. -"_ comm. being used

Optic- eye

Servo- hand

Pede- foot

Chassis- body

Denta- teeth

Femme- girl\woman

Mech- boy\guy\man

Faceplate- face

Trine- seekers are always in a group of three

SIC- Second-In-Command

CPU or helm- Head (I think because processor is 'mind') _**(someone tell me the correct one, I don't want to look like a noob; is it helm or CPU for 'head')**_

Recharge- sleep mode

Berth- bed

Pits- hell

Well of Allsparks- heaven

**I AM SORRY IF THERE ARE ERRORS, AS YOU KNOW. I ONLY SEE ERRORS,**_** AFTER**_** I POST MY WORK…HAPPENS EVERYTIME IT SEEMS!**

**Oh, Lightning Prime, I have 12 points now! I am catching up!**

_**((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_

_"Arcee" she replied smugly, "So I guess this makes it partner number 3 that has 'bite the dust' as the humans say"_

Arcee bared her denta in anger but her optics flashed in pain at Airachnid who only smiled a sick grin; enjoying seeing Arcee in pain.

"So tell me Arcee" sneered Airachnid, "How many more partners are you going to go through before you finally go offline?"

Arcee let out a scream as she charged at Airachnid; her optics blind to everything except the murderer before her. Airachnid chuckled darkly as she dodged Arcee and landed a well-aimed punch to her mid-section, causing Arcee to gasp in her surprise before she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Really Arcee? That's it?" scoffed Airachnid at the scene before her, her arch-nemesis lying on the ground like a battered sparkling from a single hit. "I thought for sure that you would do more than that. But I can't say I'm surprised. I mean, you weren't able to save Tailgate who was right in front of you. You weren't able to save Cliffjumper because you were too slow and now…now you weren't able to save Jack because you were too weak"

Arcee groaned in pain; from both physical pain and the pain from her spark as tears ran down her faceplate freely. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't deny what Airachnid said, because it was true. She couldn't save Tailgate who was right in front of her, she couldn't save Cliffjumper because she was too slow and she couldn't save Jack because she was too weak.

"And now" said Airachnid gleefully, "Now you're going to fail this triple-changer because you were too pathetic to stop me" and Airachnid threw back her head and laughed as she walked towards Jack, who was lying motionless and defenceless.

Arcee optics went wide as she watched Airachnid get closer and closer to Jack. Arcee felt rage began to bubble inside her as she slowly got up, her servos transforming into blasters as she growled, "I won't let you hurt my partner again Airachnid" and fired

"Huh? What do you-UGH?" started Airachnid as she got cut off when shots fired by Arcee hit her, sending her faceplate down into the ground. Airachnid got up and snarled only to be the right place for Arcee's fist to meet her faceplate, sending her again into the ground.

Airachnid spat dirt and dust out of her mouth as she rolled on the ground, avoiding Arcee's attack.

"Fine, since you won't go down peacefully" she hissed, her extra four arms coming online, "Then I will send you to the pits screaming!"

Airachnid and Arcee traded blows; Arcee with her blades and Airachnid with her extra arms. Both continued to fight with everything they got but it was easy to see that Arcee was getting tired.

When Arcee dodged a fatal blow, Airachnid saw her chance and hit Arcee hard. Hitting her in three different places and deep enough to draw energon, Airachnid threw Arcee who landed in a heap against a wall of a house that hadn't falling down.

Coughing up energon, Arcee struggled to get to her pedes. Even if she was exhausted that she could fall into recharge at any minute, Arcee knew if she did, both she and Jack would in the in The Well of Allsparks within cycles.

"Time's up Arcee" sneered Airachnid, baring her denta at Arcee in a sick grin, "Say hi to Tailgate and Cliffjumper for me, will you?" as one of her servos transformed into a blaster and was aimed at her head

'Is…this it' thought Arcee, 'Am I…going to die here?'

Airachnid expression of dark glee change to one of pain as a sickening **SNAP **filled the air. Airachnid let out a howl of pain as she was picked up and thrown some distance away. Arcee looked up and gasp, there, standing in all of his glory, was Jack and he looked pissed.

"Jack…" whispered Arcee as tears ran down her face

"Wait…here" he wheezed as he walked towards Airachnid, who was still screaming in pain

Arcee watched as Jack stood in front of Airachnid before bending down and grabbing her by the throat with his clawed servos. And even though they weren't close, Arcee could hear everything what Jack was saying and it send a shiver down her spine

"You think you can hurt Arcee while I am around Airachnid" growled Jack darkly, his optics glowing a bright sliver; as if they belonged to a demon. "You think you can speak ill of the deceased and not pay the consequences. You're wrong, _**I will make you suffer!**_"

And with strength Arcee never knew he had, Jack grabbed one of Arachnid's servo's and twist. **SNAP! **Airachnid screamed again, but Jack didn't stop. He grabbed one of the arms that made up the chopper's blades and gave it a twist as well. **CRACK! **Airachnid kept screaming as Jack kept twisting. **POP!**

"Jack! Stop!" Arcee screamed. But Jack didn't stop; it seemed even that he didn't hear her. Arcee got up and slowly limped till she finally reached Jack, after a few more _**snaps**_**, **_**cracks**_ and _**pops**_. Arcee touched Jack's arm and he slowly turned and his optics meet hers and Arcee couldn't help but flinch. She had seen Jack when he was mad, upset and annoyed but she had never seen him like this; with so much anger and hatred in his eyes.

Arcee turned and looked at Airachnid and took a step back. If she hadn't seen it done before her own optics then she wouldn't have guessed that the twisted mess before her was Airachnid. Her amour was toured in several places, showing the circuitry beneath. Her arms were twisted and were bending at odd and painful looking angels. Energon dripped from many wounds that it made a small pool beneath her pedes. Her optics was dark and her intakes were small and pained. It was hard to tell if she was only unconscious or was already half offline. Arcee felt her tanks take a lurch forward as she tried not to heave at the sight before her.

"J…Jack" Arcee whispered, "That's enough. You have done enough, look she is barely alive right now. You taught her a lesson which she will never forget now, let her go and let's get you to base"

Jack was panting hard, his optics still narrowed at the still form before him.

"Jack" whispered Arcee a little louder, a little more commanding

Jack closed his optics as he let go of Airachnid, letting her fall to the ground in a bloody heap before taking a few steps backwards and collapsing.

"Jack!" Arcee cried as she kneeled beside Jack, her optics filled with worry

"Ar…cee" he gasped, his optics filled with pain as he opened them

"It's OK, Jack. Ratchet will patch you up and you will feel better, I promise" said Arcee, her voice wavering as she placed her CPU against his.

Jack opened his optics a little more before moving his CPU and capturing Arcee's lips with his own. Arcee stiffened as her processor went at the speed of a solar wind storm before relaxing and returning the kiss.

They remain like that for a few seconds before Jack closed his optics and went still.

"JACK!" screamed Arcee

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_"What's the matter Bulkhead" grinned Breakdown, his smile full with a cold glee and his optic filled with desire and lust, "Don't like me looking at your 'femme-toy'? Maybe you should do something about it, before I do something to her"_

Bulkhead let out a roar as he charged, his optics focused on Breakdown. Breakdown let out a laugh and met Bulkhead head on. The sounds of them clashing together rang out in the quiet air as they continued to trade blows.

Bulkhead raised his wrecking ball and slammed it into Breakdown's head, sweeping him off his feet as he landed on his back with a loud **CLANG!**

"So Bulkhead" sneered Breakdown, as he slowly got up, "What's she like in the berth? Does she scream or moan? Or does she enjoy playing games?"

Bulkhead grinded his dentas so hard together he could taste metal and energon as he narrowed his optics till they were slits.

"I will never allow you near her" he growled, "I will go offline first** before **you so much as lay a single digit on her"

"Oh really?" asked Breakdown sarcastically, "Will then, guess todays going to be a good day for me. I get to get rid of an annoying Autobot and get a real nice berth warming as a plus"

Bulkhead let out a howl as he charged again, but this time; history didn't repeat itself.

Breakdown grinned and this time, he sidestepped Bullhead's charge and brought him hammer onto the back of Bulkhead's head; hard.

Bulkhead let out a squawk of surprise before he collapsed onto the ground like a limp rag-doll. Breakdown grinned a wolf-like grin as he looked down on the still but living form of Bulkhead.

"And stay down, for your own good, Bulkhead" purred Breakdown as he cast a look to the femme, "For her sake cause she won't be much fun if she is crying and acting like a miserable little glitch over your death"

Bulkhead snarled and tried to get up, only to have his arms fail him as he slumped back onto the ground. Breakdown smirked as he walked over to the femme, his optic burning a sickening yellow. Bulkhead growled as he heard Breakdown step closer and closer to the femme…to Miko. He grinded his denta together till he tasted energon as he thought of Breakdown and his dirty servos all over Miko; not a pretty thought as he shuddered. Bulkhead intake a deep breath as he slowly pushed himself off the ground, determined to do his duty as a Guardian and a Wrecker.

"Now, I wonder how small and tight you are?" purred Breakdown as he kneeled down and picked the femme into his arms. Breakdown was too busy; with his optic and servos roaming over her frame that he didn't hear Bulkhead get back up and was slowly creeping behind him.

Bulkhead raised his wrecking ball high, ready to bring it down on Breakdown when he heard a moan come from Miko. He froze, not knowing what to do; should he strike now or later? Bulkhead, from his position over Breakdown's shoulder could see that Miko was slowly gaining consciousness.

He saw her move in Breakdown's arms as her lips parted and a sigh escaped them. Then her optics flickered and they opened slightly, revealing the oddest color optics perhaps in the entire history of the transformers history; the optics were not blue, or any color of blue, nor red, not gray, nor even black but brown. Miko's optics were a brown color, like a dark hazel brown.

Bulkhead heard Breakdown intake a breathe as he peered at the optics. What happened next shocked both mechs. Miko turned and her optics meet Breakdown before flicking to Bulkhead's before going back to Breakdown. And as quick as a whip, her servo rose and slapped Breakdown across his faceplate; hard. The sound of the **SLAP! **echoed throughout the area and Bulkhead bit his lips to stop himself from laughing. The look of shock on Breakdown's faceplate was priceless, even from his angle.

"Guess she doesn't like you Breakdown" snickered Bulkhead, as he waited for his moment to strike

Breakdown spun around just in time for Bulkhead's wrecking ball to smack into him with enough force that he let the femme slip from his grasp as he flew backwards and landed in a still lump on the ground.

Bulkheadlooked at Breakdown for afew seconds before deciding that he wasn't a threat before turning his attention to the femme who was looking at him with a smile on her faceplate

"Miko?" asked Bulkhead softly

The femme smiled got a little bigger as she nodded and replied, "Hey Bulk" in a dry and cracked voice that was so soft that Bulkhead could have mistaken it for the wind

Bulkhead felt tears beginning to form in the corner of his optics as he kneeled down and gathered his charge into his arms to take her away from a wolf in metal armor.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_"Very well then __**Scout**__" barked Starscream, "Try and take him for me"_

BumbleBee growled as he transformed his servos into blasters and aimed them at Starscream

"Do you really want to do that?" asked Starscream as he got up slowly and turned to face BumbleBee, keeping the seeker youngling, or seekerlet, close to his chest, "You might hit the seekerlet and what will you do then?"

Bee growled as he transformed his blasters back to servos which he clenched into fist.

"Thought so" replied Starscream smugly as he slowly took steps backwards, his gaze locked onto Bee, "You wouldn't be even able to take him from me, even if you had Optimus Prime with you"

Bee felt rage inside him slowly becoming fury as Starscream got further and further away.

"Take a good look at him Scout, because this will be the last time you see him. Then next time you see him…he will be a proud Decepticon standing by my side…as well as my Trine members; Skywarp and Thundercracker.

BumbleBee froze as Starscream's grin grew. Skywarp and Thundercracker? Starscream couldn't be serious; those two were more fragged in the head that Megatron himself. And if those two got their greasy, slimly filthy servos on Raf…Bee shuddered at the thought. Skywarp and Thundercracker were known to have sick fantasies but how sick…nobody knew, not even Starscream himself.

"_If you think I will allow those two fragged, pit spawned, monsters born from the energon of Autobot sparklings come within so much as a mile of Raf, you have another thing coming" _hissed Bee, his doorwings going up and down

Starscream cocked an 'eyebrow' and looked at Bee in slight disbelief, "Oh really. It seems to me that they will be close enough to touch him even, since he still is within my grasp"

Bee let a snarl escape from his vocaliser as he brought out his blasters again, locked on Starscream and beginning to hum.

Starscream smirked but his optics widened as he glanced down at the seekerlet, who let out another moan.

Bee froze, his optics locked on Raf as he began to slowly squirm in Starscream's arms as another moan escaped from his lips. Causing both Bee and Starscream to both flinch and think the same thought: Is he in pain?

Raf's optics flickered before they slowly opened; revealing them to be a brown color, like they were before when he was human. Bee's gaze locked with Raf as he raised his head softly and asked in a soft tone, "Bee?"

"_Yes Raf, it's me" _beeped BumbleBee softly, optics only on Raf

"I have never heard of a seeker, much less a seekerlet, having a name like 'Raf'" mused Starscream, causing Raf to jump and to lock gazes with him

"Star…scream?" whispered Raf, his optics large with fright

"Yes, but don't worry my little seekerlet" replied Starscream softly, "You will no longer have to worry or to carry the burden you have now"

Starscream leaned his head towards Raf's when he flinched and strike Starscream with his claws, leaving a three puncture wounds on his cheek

"Don't…touch me" hissed Raf, his chassis shivering "Don't…talk to me like you understand me and what it means to feel the pain I am feeling right now"

"Raf-"started Starscream

"Don't even say my name!" yelled Raf, causing Starscream and Bee to flinch; both not expecting the seekerlet to raise his voice like that and to have such a tone of hate interweave together

"The only people who have the _right_ to call me 'Raf' is my family and, _you_ Starscream, _are not_ part of my family" hissed Raf, as he finally freed himself from Starscream's grasp and stood facing him, optic to optic

"But…I…I can help you. I can help you to become great" spluttered Starscream

"I can become great on my own or with people I trust" said Raf sternly, 'And I will never need help from a Decepticon that's even filthy among his own kind"

Starscream flinched and looked like he had been slapped and told he was worthless by his own Carrier. Starscream tried to say something but it looked like his vocaliser wasn't working. Raf narrowed his optics and turned and took a few steps towards Bee, before collapsing

"_RAF!"_ BumbleBee screamed as he ran towards him and cradled him in his arms_, "SPEAK TO ME! PLEASE, RAF!"_

"Bee" Raf mumbled

"_YES! WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" _asked Bee in a panic

"1-stop screaming and 2…lets go home" said Raf as he slowly began to lose consciousness

"_OK, OK. I will get you home…to __**our**__ home" _beeped BumbleBee, emphasizing on the 'our' to Starscream, but it looked like he didn't have to. Starscream had fallen to his servos and knees with tears streaming down his face, making a puddle of mud with ashes under his faceplate. His optics were unfocused and he was mumbling something over and over again. To BumbleBee, he looked like a doll that has been thrown away because it lost its propose; a broken doll.

BumbleBee looked at the broken SIC before picking up Raf, and calling Ratchet for a ground bridge back to base.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_"If that so?" asked KnockOut, a wolf-like grin slowly appearing on his faceplate, "Well then, let's see how will you protect her then"_

Optimus narrowed his optics before suddenly opening an attack of attacks, firing his blasters at KnockOut that took him by surprise as he ducked for cover

"Watch the paint!" he roared at Optimus when shot nearly severed his leg from his chassis

Optimus didn't reply with words, but with shots that continued to pelt KnockOut as he continued to dodge and look for cover from the sea of attacks.

When KnockOut took cover behind a pile of rubble, Optimus stopped firing. Waiting for KnockOut to make a move didn't take long when a red sports car came from behind the pile of rubble and sped towards him.

Optimus felt his cannons beginning to hum and was about to fire when KnockOut transformers and pulled out his staff, slamming it into Optimus's neck cables; causing his to buckle from the electricity now wreaking havoc on his systems.

"And stay down" smirked KnockOut as he looked over the ticking figure of the Autobots leader, "While I have some…_**fun**_"

Optimus heard KnockOut walk away from him and towards the femme…towards June. He felt himself get sick as he imagined KnockOut's servos sliding over June's chassis. Optimus shook his CPU, feeling himself get even sicker from the image; not one he would want to see or remember if he could.

"Well, well. I thought you were a cutie before but Primus forbid me from having something like you around me" KnockOut purred, loud enough for Optimus to hear

Optimus growled as he struggled to get to his pedes, determined not to allow a monster like KnockOut hurt another femme if he could help it. And also, Optimus couldn't help but feel…jealous. He had come to appreciate the nurse Darby, even though they were different; she carried a burden as well. His was with the leadership of the Autobots and hers was with raising a son all on her own and…having to deal with the abandonment of another.

Optimus finally had risen to his pedes and turned around, just in time to see Mrs. Darby strike KnockOut across the faceplate. Saying he was shock was an understatement, but she wasn't done yet. With a flick of a wrist, a scalpel came out; and with that scalpel, Mrs. Darby stabbed KnockOut in the optic, causing him to cry out in pain

"You think woman are nothing but pleasure toys for you!" she screech, causing Optimus to flinch. He had seen her when she was mad, but this was beyond that. She was furious and Optimus remembered a saying that someone had once told him, _**"The pits have no fury compared to that of a femme's wrath".**_

Optimus couldn't help but shudder, it was true indeed. Mrs. Darby's wrath made the pits look like the Well of Allsparks.

"Woman runs this world; without woman, there wouldn't be any men. Men should bow down to us not the other way round!" she continued to screech as she continued her assault on KnockOut's optic. By now, KnockOut has howling and trying to get her to stop but it looked like he was strong enough to stop her.

Optimus finally decided that enough was enough and ran towards them, and pulled Mrs. Darby away from KnockOut, his optic no longer there but a messy hole in his CPU where it had once been.

"Are you fragging crazy!" he screeched, hitting the same high note that Mrs. Darby had, "Look what you did to my beautiful optic! This will take weeks to repair properly to its wonderful glory"

"Wonderful glory!" spat Mrs. Darby as she struggled in Optimus's arms, causing KnockOut to jump back, "You had to glory, no beauty to begin with! You are an excuse of a man and a doctor!". By now she was kicking, screaming and scratching that Optimus feared that she might be able to escape and continue her attack on KnockOut…which she did when she was able to wiggle her way out of Optimus's arms and smacked her fist into KnockOut's helm; hard.

KnockOut froze before collapsing to the ground, unconscious. Mrs. Darby was panting hard as she glared at the still form before her before turning to face Optimus. Optimus couldn't help but flinch; she was furious, and now…it was possible that she might turn her fury out on him.

"Optimus" she wheezed

"Yes…Mrs. Darby?" asked Optimus slowly as he walked towards her slowly

"I…have had enough. I…wish to go home…and relax" she growled before she shuddered slightly and collapsed to the ground, with Optimus in time to grab her before she hit the ground

Optimus looked at the now stern looking faceplate of a sleeping Mrs. Darby before activating his comm. and sending a message to Ratchet and the other Autobots

"_-This is Optimus Prime; I have confirmed a survivor to be Mrs. Darby at the hospital. Everyone, is you can meet me at the coordinates I am sending you, we will all leave together. If not, comm. Ratchet for an emergency ground Bridge. Optimus Prime out-"_

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**TEN PAGES! TEN PAGES AND THREE DAY OVER ALL BUT IT'S DONE! CHAPTER 4 OF THIS FIC! HOORAY! AND HOLD ONTO YOUR ROBOTIC HORSES FOLDS, CHAPTER 5-7 WILL BE UP OR LET ME BE DAMNED!**

**ALONG WITH CHAPTER 2-6 FOR MY POKÉMON FIC AND CHAPTERS 1 AND 2 FOR TW NEW FICS! SO LOOK TOWARDS THAT AND: THE ALT. MODES!**

**Oh, a special thank you to SlipknotGhidorah. Thank you for giving me that review you helped me out when I came to some writers block for this chapter, so I hoped you really enjoyed it! And an extremely special thanks to everyone else you reviewed on chapter 4, you guys really helped me kick myself in order to write this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it as well.**

**Triple-changer is up first and here are the results so far.**

**Plane:**

**-F-35 Lighting 2 5 votes**

**-F\A-18 Hornet 1 vote**

**-EA-18G Growler 1 vote**

**Car:**

**-Ford F-750 4 votes**

**-International CXT 1 vote**

**-Freightliner P2\P2XL 1 votes**

**=)=**

**Next is the femme, so here they are.**

**- Pagani Zonda F 4 votes**

**- Janguar XF 2 votes**

**- Bugatti Veyron 16.4 3 votes**

**=)=**

**The seeker.**

**- F-16 Fighting Falcon 4 votes**

**- Grumman F-14 Tomcat 2 votes**

**- Rockwell B-1B Lancer 0 votes (ouch, guess you guys don't like this aircraft very much)**

**=)=**

**The other femme: Mrs. Darby:**

**- 2012 Jaguar XF supercharged sedan (law enforcement edition) (2 vote)**

**- Chrysler 300 (1 vote-mine XD)**

**On onto alt-modes that people have suggested.**

**- F-22 Raptor (2 votes), the F/A-37 Talon (1 vote), or the X-02 Wyvern (1 vote) (looks like for either triple-changer or seeker)**

**- GMC Topkick 6500 (for the triple seeker-1 vote)**

**- COE (Cab-over-Engine) Freightliner (triple-changer-1 vote (this is what the G1 Optimus was))**

**- F-15 Eagle (seeker-1 vote)**

**- Smart car, Mini Cooper, Fiat 500, Mazda Miata, Suzuki Cappucino, A sporty Alfa Romero convertible, etc. The Suzuki, or other K-cars, would pay homage to her Japanese heritage. (1 vote for the femme\Miko)**

**- Large RV (1 vote-triple changer)**

**- SF-260 (1 vote-for either seeker or triple changer)**

**- B2 Stealth Bomber or E2D Advanced Hawkeye (1 vote-triple changer) and Lamborghini LM002 or A hummer style military SUV Lamborghini (1 vote-triple changer)**

**- NASA's X-43 (triple changer- 1 vote)**

**- Lancia Stratos (1 vote- for both femmes it looks like)**


	5. The operation had begun

_**HAPPY THANKS-GIVING TO ALL OF MY CANADA READERS! TO THOSE YOU ARE IN THE STATES, CANADA HAS THANKS-GIVING IN OCTOBER ABOUT 3 WEEKS BEFORE HALLOWEEN WHEN YOU GUYS GET IT IN NOVEMBER! SO HAPPY THANKS-GIVING AND TRY NOT TO GET SICK ON TURKEY, CAUSE I AM RIGHT NOW SINCE I AM WRITING THIS CHAPTER RGITH AFTER I JUST ATE!**_

"_- … -" _comm. been used

" …. " Bee talking

"- ….-" Bee using comm.

Audio receptors- ears

Spark failure- heart attack

Processor- mind

Pit- hell

Servo- hand

Sparklings- children

Offline- dead\died\die

Chassis- body

Denta- teeth

Triple-changer- a bot that has more than 1 alt. mode

Seekerlet- a seeker youngling or a flyer child

Femme- girl\woman

Primus- God

Unicron- Devil or The Destroyer

Optic- eye

Online- alive\living

Pede- foot

Spark- heart

Well of Allsparks- heaven

Berth- bed

((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"_-This is Optimus Prime; I have confirmed a survivor to be Mrs. Darby at the hospital. Everyone, is you can meet me at the coordinates I am sending you, we will all leave together. If not, comm. Ratchet for an emergency ground Bridge. Optimus Prime out-"_

Ratchet felt his audio receptors ring as Optimus's transmission came through, followed by 3 pings from the others.

"_-This is Ratchet-"_ he said as he responded, opening his comm. to allow the three transmission to be answer at the same time

"_-RATCHET!-"_ three voices boomed at the same time, causing Ratchet to nearly have spark failure

"_-It's Jack, he collapse. I have no idea if he is going to make it!-" _Arcee yelled, panic could be heard clearly in her voice

"_-Ratchet, Miko needs to see you, now!-" _ Bulkhead bellowed impatiently

"_-I need Raf to be checked, I am no idea what that slagger did to him!-" _BumbleBee cried

"_-One at a time!-"_ yelled Ratchet and all the noise on the comm. links ceased, _"-I can't open one ground bridge after another, it will take too much energon to do that. Can't you all go to one place so I can bridge__** ALL**__ of you back to base at the same time!-"_

"_-NO!-" _wa_s_ his reply

"_-Why not?-"_ cried Ratchet, as a major processor ache began to form

"_-Because I don't think Jack will make it, besides he's too heavy for me to carry-"_ replied Arcee, in a matter of fact tone

"_-Impossible, he is a human. He can't be that big-"_ scoffed Ratchet

"_-HE'S THE SIZE OF OPTIMUS ALMOST, YOU FRAGGING IDIOT! HOW IN THE PIT AM I SUPPOSED TO CARRY SOMEONE WHO IS THE SIZE OF A PRIME?-"_ screech Arcee, causing Ratchet to jump

"_-What about Miko! I need to get her out of here before Breakdown wakes up and tries to frag her all over again!-"_ cried Bulkhead

Ratchet felt himself pale as he imagine Breakdown trying to frag Miko; the image almost made him go into emergency power down.

"_-Raf is in a greater danger! Starscream is after him with a creepy intent, and I will not have Starscream take him back to the Nemesis where Thundercracker and Skywarp will get their dirty servos on him-" _growled BumbleBee protectively

Ratchet felt himself pale even more as he imagine Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp with Raf; the image almost fired his CPU and had hurl his energon

"_-ENOUGH!-"_ bellowed Ratchet, _"-I have had enough of this! Since none of you can agree on anything like sparklings! You will all go to Arcee's position, no arguments!-"_ and with that, he cut off the transmission just in time to be alone with a massive processor ache and images of the Cons with the children, making Ratchet a very sick Autobot that day

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Damn fragger" mumbled Bulkhead as he ran towards Arcee's position, "If Miko goes offline, I will make him go offline with her!"

"Bulk, take…it…easy" wheezed Miko as she moved from side to side with Bulkhead's chassis, "I…can't…take…it. You're…making…me….sick"

"Sorry, Miko" replied Bulkhead, as he slowed down a bit; but not a lot. "Ratchet's being a hard aft, why couldn't he activate a ground bridge to our location? It would make it easier"

"But…he said…it would…take too…much energon" coughed Miko

"How cares, we will always get more. Right now, your safety is the major thing, energon comes second. Always did, and always will" growled Bulkhead as he got closer and closer to Arcee

"Heh, always…the gentleman, huh Bulkhead?" asked Miko softly before going limp again

Bulkhead grinded his denta's together as he picked up speed, determined not to fail. As he skidded around a corner; he saw Arcee up ahead, who was kneeling beside a triple-changer who…looked like Jack.

As Bulkhead began to slow down from a run to a jog to a walk, he could see that she had been crying.

"Arcee?" Bulkhead asked when he stood only one step away from them, "Is that Jack?"

Arcee turned and locked optics with Bulkhead before nodding, causing Bulkhead's jaw to drop. And when BumbleBee appeared with a youngling seekerlet, a.k.a. a seekerlet, that Bee said to be Raf; Bulkhead's jaw hit the ground. And when Optimus arrived with a femme who he identified to be Mrs. Darby, Jack's mom, Bulkhead's jaw hit the very center of the Earth.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"_-Ratchet!-"_ demanded a voice, _"-We are all here, open up a ground bridge immediately!"_

"_-Understood-"_ replied Ratchet as he input the coordinates and activated the ground bridge, the usually dark portal now a bright sea of green and blue lights

As Ratchet turned, he saw the lights ripple and slowly the Autobots appeared but what they were carrying almost made him shut down completely.

Optimus came in carrying a veal green femme with black highlights that almost looked like June Darby. BumbleBee followed by carrying a seekerlet, then Bulkhead with-Primus and Unicron forbid- a triple-changer who was backed up by Arcee carrying a black femme with pink highlights.

"By…the Allspark" gaped Ratchet

"Told you I wouldn't be able to carry him" snapped Arcee, her blue optics blazing

"What…happened to them?" asked Ratchet as he stepped closer and got a better view of them

"Don't know, and right now, don't care" snapped Bulkhead, "They need medical help right now Ratchet. There signal was weak before but right now, I can't even tell if they are online or not"

"Ratchet?" asked Optimus, "What is the medical procedure that you can do in order to guarantee their survival?"

"To be honest with you Optimus" replied Ratchet softly, "I don't know. Their spark signal is pretty much non-existent. And I don't know if their bodies are true Cybertronian ones or if they still have human parts"

"So what do you suggest we do, let them die before our very optics!" cried Arcee

"_-No way!-"_ beeped BumbleBee loudly

"Same here, I will be damned if I let them die!" yelled Bulkhead, stomping his pede hard on the ground

"Ratchet, if their spark signal is almost non-existent, then there is really only one opinion" said Optimus

"No…Optimus, you don't mean…you want me to do…open spark surgery and to spilt someone's spark in half!" shouted Ratchet, his optics wide with shock

"I believe it is the only way my friend. The longer we debate, the lower the chances out young friends have of surviving" replied Optimus calmly, but you could see the emotion in his optics

"But…a bot's spark can be only spilt so many times, if I try to split someone's spark one than once, then it won't work" spluttered Ratchet

"Then spilt my spark" injected Arcee

"What!" shrieked Ratchet

"Spilt my spark and give it to Jack" repeated Arcee, "Since a bot's spark can be only split so many times as you said, if I spilt my spark then you only have to worry about Miko-"

"Oh no" interrupted Bulkhead, "Doc bot, spilt my spark and give it to Miko"

"_-Do the same for me and give it to Raf-"_ chirped BumbleBee

"And I shall do the same for Mrs. Darby" said Optimus, causing everyone to turn and stare at him

"Optimus…I can understand why they would want to go through such a dangerous operation as 'Spark-Splitting' by why would you…?" asked Ratchet but he faltered, not knowing what to say

"Because, you cannot do the operation on yourself and none of us have the experience like you do to do the operation on you" replied Optimus

Ratchet opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say

"Ratchet, we don't have time for you to be a scared sparkling right now" snapped Arcee, "Do the operation now and save their lives or Primus help you, I will send you to the Well of Allsparks with them"

Ratchet closed his mouth and the doctor that saved many on Cybertron appeared

"Very well, I shall be doing each one of the operations one after another, but I must warn you. Even with my experience, the survival rate is still 50\50. And even if you do survive, it will still take time for you to recover, that means if the Cons attack, the humans are on their own until you recover completely"

They all nodded, and Ratchet returned their nod as he grab his tools and called over his shoulder, "Come and follow me, I can't do the operation here, we need to do it in a bigger space" and he ran out of the command centre, with the other Autobots following him

They entered a large room where Ratchet had already set up his tools and pointed to the berths that had been in the room for since they arrived here.

"Each one of you lie down on one of the berths and put the patience next to you" he ordered not looking up.

The Autobots wasted no time in doing the doctor's order; even though Arcee, BumbleBee and Bulkhead argued who would get what berth until Ratchet yelled at them that if they didn't find a slagging berth, he would do them last. That shut them up as they laid down, waiting for Ratchet to start.

"Take a good look around you, it might be the last thing you see" called Ratchet, as he picked up a terrifying looking tool and looked up and down the row, assisting which one was the more serious case

The Autobots felt their spark pounding as Ratchet walked up to them and injected each one with an anesthetic, making them drowsy as one by one, they fell into darkness.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))**

**5 pages, not bad. And in a way, this is a bit of a filler chapter that had to be writing. So, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and 2 more chapters and I will be caught up to the chapters that should have been posted already. Later! **

**Oh, if you guys are wondering why I didn't put the list of alts. Is because not a lot of people reviewed, so I will put it up on the next chapter or the one after that…maybe. And vote, after the next chapter, the bots are going to be up and about and that means the new bots are going to need their alt. modes, so if you guys didn't vote yet. Vote now before I close it and give the bots their alt. modes which they will have for the rest of the fic!**

**Thanks, so review and fav!**

**And Lightning Prime, 15 points!**


	6. The Well of Allsparks

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE READ! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT! **_

" …_.. "_ when Bee is talking

Optic- eye

Servo- hand

Mech- boy\guy\man

Well of Allsparks- heaven

Chassis- body

OK, thanks to **transformedstarwarsgal**, I got some things cleared up. Processor and CPU are the same thing; helm can be used for head. So thanks **transformedstarwarsgal**, you really helped me out here XD

Sparkling- child

Creators- parents

Pede- foot

Tank- stomach

_**OH, LIGHTNING PRIME. I MISCOUNTED THE NUMBER OF POINTS I HAVE; INCLUDING THIS CHAPTER, ITS 17, NOT 18. AND TO THOSE WONDERING WHAT THE HELL I AM DOING. ME AND LIGHTNING PRIME HAVE A LITTLE COMPETITION GOING ON, THE TRANSFORMERS FANGIRL THAT HAS THE MOST POINTS BY DECEMBER 31, 2011 WINS! AND MAKES THE 'NON-WINNER' WIRTE A FIC BASED ON THEIR FAVORITE BATTLE SCENE, COUPLING, WHATEVER. SO FAR UP TO DATE, LIGHTNING PRIME HAS 28, I HAVE 17. BUT I AM GETTING THEIR, AND THIS ALSO EXPLAINS WHY I HAVE WRITTEN AND POSTED SO MANY CHAPTERS!**_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))

When Arcee opened her optics, all she saw was darkness. But slowly, a light began to appear. At first, it was only a small dot on the horizon. But it began to grow brighter and brighter until it was blinding.

When it finally died down, Arcee removed her servo which she used to cover her optics from the light and saw that the light now was above her, casting a clearing of blue light around her. Arcee turned her attention from the orb of light to in front of her and gasped. There standing with a shiny red paint and a smile she would know anywhere; was Cliffjumper

"Cliff?" Arcee asked, tears threatening to spill

"Hey Cee, anything happened while I was gone?" he asked, his smile getting bigger

"What about me, what am I to you Arcee?" asked a voice from behind her, causing Arcee to spin around and come face to face with a certain red and white mech.

"Tailgate?" Arcee whispered, her spark in her throat

"The one and only" he replied

"But…how…why are you here? Why am I here?" asked Arcee, her panic beginning to rise

"I reacted the same way when I got here. It's never easy to accept you died" said Tailgate, shrugging his shoulders

"…WHAT!" she screeched, causing Tailgate and Cliffjumper to jump, "DIED! YOU MEAN I AM HERE BECAUSE I DIED!"

"…Yeah, why else would you be here, this is the Well of Allsparks, Cee" said Cliffjumper slowly, seeing that his partner was taking this very well

Arcee could feel her chassis go cold as he legs gave way beneath here, "Ratchet…I know he said the operation was 50\50 but I still didn't think that I would…" she mumbled before going silent, tears of sadness running down her face

"Arcee" said Tailgate softly as he kneeled beside her, "I know it's a lot to take in but…I think you should look over there" as he pointed towards Cliffjumper

"What…?" asked Arcee, "I don't understand"

"Just wait" replied Cliffjumper as he walked towards Arcee and helped Arcee up with Tailgate

Arcee looked from Tailgate to Cliffjumper before turning her attention to the direction Tailgate had pointed to. She didn't see anything, only darkness. But slowly a shape began to appear, at first it was a sliver blur before it became solid. The sliver mech stood tall, his black highlights easy to see, even if the only light came from the floating orb. His sliver optics were focused on the ground before they slowly raised and locked with Arcee's blue ones.

"Jack?" Arcee asked

"Arcee? Were…am I? Did…I die? Who…are they?" asked Jack, his optics seemed unfocused; "I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember was being with mom at home and then…nothing"

"Jack…you…I…" Arcee faltered, not knowing what to say as she looked away

"Arcee?" Jack asked

"Yeah, what is it?" Arcee asked, still not looking at Jack

"Is it me or…is everything beginning to get blurry and fade?" he asked, a hint of panic in his voice

Arcee optics widened as she stood up and face Jack. True as he said, things were beginning to be blurry before fading away. Bit by bit, the clearing got smaller as the light began to fade; casting the four bots into darkness

"Take good care of here…Jack" said Tailgate

"Yeah, if anything happens to her. I-" started Cliffjumper

"Ahem!" coughed Tailgate, interrupting Cliffjumper and casting him a look of annoyance

"Fine, WE will come after you and your sliver aft. Got it?" asked\demanded Cliffjumper, pointing a digit him

"I…understand" said Jack before he vanished into mist

"JACK!" Arcee screamed, running towards where he had been

"Goodbye Arcee" saluted Tailgate, before vanishing into mist as well

"I hope to not see you soon Cee" teased Cliffjumper as he did the same

"TAILGATE! CLIFFJUMPER! COME BACK!" screamed Arcee before the darkness claimed her and she became mist as well

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

BumbleBee opened his optics slowly; unsure of what he might see. But what he did see blew him away. He…was back on Cybertron, and not any part of Cybertron, but the crystal gardens that he loved to go when he was a sparkling with his creators. But, there was no way he could be here; he had been on Earth, getting ready from a 'Spark-Splitting' surgery to save Raf.

Raf! BumbleBee swing his helm from side to side, looking for his charge; nothing. BumbleBee felt his doorwings drop as he returned his gaze back to the crystals. Even though the crystals were beautiful, they were a thing of the past.

"Am I a thing of the past as well Bee?" asked a voice

Bee froze as his spark began to pound, it couldn't be…yet it was. Bee slowly turned around and there and behold, was Wasp. He looked the same when Bee last saw him. Exactly like him; except he was green while BumbleBee was yellow.

"The gardens are the same as they have always been Bee" said Wasp as he walked towards him "But they are just something pretty to look at, seeing them through one's own optics is better"

"_Wasp, I…I didn't…"_ Bee began to say but faltered, not knowing what to say

"I don't blame you Bee. I never did and I never will. What happened happen" said Wasp as he wake some crystals spin and float

"_But…I am the reason why you went offline. If I had only been fast enough you wouldn't have gone in the way you did" _sobbed Bee

"Maybe, maybe not. But there is someone you were fast enough to save Bee" said Wasp softly as he turned his attention from the crystals to Bee

"_Really? Who?"_ asked Bee

"Him" replied Wasp as he pointed down a pathway

Bee walked slowly, unsure what his twin meant. But when he looked the pathway, he understood. There, in front of a collection of rare crystals from Rust Canyon; was Raf with his back to him

"_Raf? Raf!"_ Bee beeped as he ran towards him

Raf slowly turned around and his optics meet Bee's and he called out, "Bee?"

"_Hey Raf, I am so glad you're OK…wait a minute…if I am here and seeing my dead twin and you're here…that means…the operation was a success….I'M DEAD! SLAG!"_ chirped BumbleBee loudly, causing Raf to cringe

"Maybe, maybe not, how are you so sure your offline brother?" asked Wasp as he came towards them; Raf looked at him before looking back at BumbleBee

"Bee, who is that?" Raf asked

"My name is Wasp, I am BumbleBee's twin. It is nice to finally meet you Rafael. I have heard much about you from the others" said Wasp as he introduced himself

"Your BumbleBee's twin, he never mentions you….wait, 'others'?" Raf asked, turning his attention which had gone to Bee back to Wasp

"You will see, but not now. It is not your time, neither is it Bee's. I hope that one day, in the distant future that we will meet again and talk and tell one another what happens and what happened between now till then" was Wasp's reply as the crystals began to hum and grow with a blinding light that soon covered everything

"Take good care of him Raf. BumbleBee sometimes needs someone to be with him, and I couldn't have picked a better person than you to be with him Rafael. Take care and enjoy what life has to offer" were the last thing that Raf and BumbleBee heard before the blinding light became engulfing darkness.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bulkhead groaned as he felt his CPU swim as he felt the world around him spin around him; confusing him and making him feel sick

"What happened" he groaned

"You made a fool of yourself, but what else is new huh Bulkhead" teased a voice

Bulkhead flinched; there was only one bot that had that tone and voice

"Brawn!" Bulkhead cried as he jumped to his pedes, causing his CPU to swim even more but right now, he didn't care

He was back in the old training arena where he had meet his teammates from 'The Wreckers' and there standing in his short glory; literally, was Brawn.

The mech was small, often mistaken as a youngling by Decepticons; but were proven wrong when Brawn used his strength, giving him the nickname 'The Small Prime'

"Brawn, it's so good to see you again, I haven't seen you since…" said Bulkhead excitedly before remembering what happening to his small friend

"Since Breakdown offline me back in that surprise attack by the Cons lead by Starscream back in Kaon" finished Brawn with a nod

"Wait…you're dead?" asked Bulkhead stupidly

"Of course I'm dead! Didn't you see my lifeless shell?" snapped Brawn, servos on his hips

"No, that's not what I meant. If your dead, and I am seeing you right now…that means that…I'm dead too! Frag! I knew the operation was risky but I didn't think I was going to die, so much for Ratchet's expertise" scowled Bulkhead as he placed his servos on his helm

"You going to stand there like a complete and total fool or are you going to introduce me to that pretty femme behind you, you lug-nut" barked Brawn

"Huh?" asked Bulkhead as he turned around and saw Miko

"Miko!" Bulkhead cried, as he pulled her into a big bear hug

"Hey big guy, careful! Or else you're going to squeeze the life out of me" snapped Miko, but it was obvious she was teasing him because there was a big grin plastered on her face

"Your name is Miko? That is the oddest name I have ever heard" retorted Brawn

"Yeah, well so is Brawn" retorted Miko back, "When you hear the name Brawn, you expect someone big and tall and real strong looking, not a small dude who looks like he should still be with mommy"

Brawn closed and opened his mouth but no sound came out while Bulkhead chuckled, "Good one Miko, that really got him"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. She is a femme, her specialty involves using words" snapped Brawn, his arms crossed over his chest

Miko and Bulkhead laughed, enjoying the sight before them; a grown mech the size of a youngling, acting like a youngling. The irony of it was truly funny.

"Hm…well, I think you too have overstayed our visit, now beat it" scowled Brawn as the lights flickered

"Huh? What do you mean Brawn? The party has just started" said Miko, throwing back her arms to emphasize it

"Yeah, well, I am ending it. Watch out Bulkhead, this one is a wild card and wild cards aren't always great to have in war" warned Brawn s the lights continued to flicker

"What's with the lights Brawn, forget to pay the electric bill or something" joked Miko, staring at the ceiling

"Ha ha, leave" growled Brawn as the lights flickered once before turning off, plunging the room into total darkness

(((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))

Optics online his optics and the sight that greeted him was the multiple screens that he had seen every day back when he was a clerk at the Iacon Hall of Records; when he was still Orion Pax

"Remising about the past, my love?" hummed a voice from behind

Optimus stiffed, not sure if what he heard was correct. There was only one femme in his entire life that referred to him as 'my love' and she was long time dead.

Optimus tuned around slowly, not sure what sight might meet him; and he couldn't have wished for a better one. There, in her pink armor and soft blue optics that would make any mech feel like they have petro-rabbits jumping around in their tanks was Elita-1.

"Elita-1, my dearest, my spark" replied Optimus softly as he walked forwards and pulled his Bonded into a tight hug

"It is good to see you well Optimus" she said softly, placing her servo on his chest plate

"My love, I haven't seen you since…" Optimus began but faltered, the memory too painful to remember

"Since I sacrificed myself to destroy BlackShard" finished Elita-1 as she pulled away and looked into Optimus's sad optics

"Yes, since then I have carried a wound on my spark that hasn't healed and will never heal" Optimus whispered, a tear threatening to fall

"I know, I know but…you mustn't always dwell on the past. Because now, you have a chance to be happy once more" she stated as she pulled herself completely from Optimus's arms and went behind him

Optimus turned around, unsure of what she meant until he saw Mrs. Darby, standing there with Elita servo's on her shoulders

"Mrs. Darby…" Optimus said softly, surprised

"Optimus…" Mrs. Darby replied back in the same tone and softness

"Mrs. June Darby, it is wonderful to meet you finally. 'Face to face' as you humans say, right?" asked Elita-1, causing Mrs. Darby to turn her head and lock optics with Elita-1

"Um…yes, it is good to meet you as well…Elita-1" said Mrs. Darby awkwardly, not sure of how to proceed forward

Elita-1 smiled as she pushed Mrs. Darby towards Optimus, who caught her and shoot her a look of confusion. Mrs. Darby turned around and gave Elita the same look that Optimus was giving her

"You will thank me for this Optimus. Maybe not now and maybe not in a million stellar cycles but you will thank me"

"What?"

"It is time to let me go Optimus. I loved, I still love you, but I can't be with you anymore and it hurts me to see you like this, a shell of your former self. Back on Cybertron, when if you and everyone else were fighting a war, you still had some life in you. Now, you are empty, you have no love; you only have your honor and your loyalty. I hope that you will be able to open your spark once more and love and be loved"

"Elita!" Optimus cried, realizing where she was going with this

"Mrs. Darby…June, please. Stand by his side; you have my permission to be a couple. Both of you know what it means to be alone, for both of you have been in the darkness that follows when you become abandoned" whispered Elita softly

"Elita…I can't take your place in his…spark. He will only see you, and he will only love you" said Mrs. Darby as she lowered to gaze to the floor, tears threatening to fall

"I am not asking you to replace me, I am asking you to find a place in his spark so that he wouldn't have to alone anymore" was Elita's answer as everything around them became blurry

"But!" Optimus and Mrs. Darby exclaimed at the same time

"No buts and besides…" said Elita smiling as she shrugged her shoulders, "Optimus always wanted to have sparklings of his own; so you can give them to him, he wanted three by the way June"

"Elita!" Optimus yelled, his entire faceplate as red, or maybe even redder, than his paintjob as Mrs. Darby blushed as well.

And as soon as it started, it was over. Everything around them became blurry before turning into darkness and engulfing the 'blessed' couple.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))**

**Seven pages….seven pages; it wasn't supposed to be this long. It was supposed to be a small filler chapter but it didn't happen that way it seems, oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed and will review, so any way. Next chapter, the kids wake up and some things happen and then ….waiting of the drumroll…there it is. Anyway, after the next chapter, titled, "Waking Up and Discovering'. The kids will be getting….are you ready for it?...THEIR ALT. MODES!**

**That means that time is almost up to vote for their alt. modes so vote if you didn't and if you did, then get others to do it! It's important!**

**Triple-changer is up first and here are the results so far.**

**Plane:**

**-F-35 Lighting 2 5 votes**

**-F\A-18 Hornet 1 vote**

**-EA-18G Growler 1 vote**

**Car:**

**-Ford F-750 4 votes**

**-International CXT 1 vote**

**-Freightliner P2\P2XL 1 votes**

**=)=**

**Next is the femme, so here they are.**

**- Pagani Zonda F 4 votes**

**- Janguar XF 2 votes**

**- Bugatti Veyron 16.4 3 votes**

**=)=**

**The seeker.**

**- F-16 Fighting Falcon 4 votes**

**- Grumman F-14 Tomcat 2 votes**

**- Rockwell B-1B Lancer 0 votes (ouch, guess you guys don't like this aircraft very much)**

**=)=**

**The other femme: Mrs. Darby:**

**- 2012 Jaguar XF supercharged sedan (law enforcement edition) (2 vote)**

**- Chrysler 300 (1 vote-mine XD)**

**On onto alt-modes that people have suggested.**

**- F-22 Raptor (2 votes), the F/A-37 Talon (1 vote), or the X-02 Wyvern (1 vote) (looks like for either triple-changer or seeker)**

**- GMC Topkick 6500 (for the triple seeker-1 vote)**

**- COE (Cab-over-Engine) Freightliner (triple-changer-1 vote (this is what the G1 Optimus was))**

**- F-15 Eagle (seeker-1 vote)**

**- Smart car, Mini Cooper, Fiat 500, Mazda Miata, Suzuki Cappucino, A sporty Alfa Romero convertible, etc. The Suzuki, or other K-cars, would pay homage to her Japanese heritage. (1 vote for the femme\Miko)**

**- Large RV (1 vote-triple changer)**

**- SF-260 (1 vote-for either seeker or triple changer)**

**- B2 Stealth Bomber or E2D Advanced Hawkeye (1 vote-triple changer) and Lamborghini LM002 or A hummer style military SUV Lamborghini (1 vote-triple changer)**

**- NASA's X-43 (triple changer- 1 vote)**

**- Lancia Stratos (1 vote- for both femmes it looks like)**


	7. Aftermath equals Decepticons slagged

**I know, I know. You are all waiting to see what happens next with the Autobots but this was bugging me for a while. I wrote what happened to the Autobots but what about the Decepticons. They had the slag beaten out of them so how did they fair after? This chapter shall explain all, next one. Rude awakenings for all!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: WHEN YOU VOTE, COULD YOU PUT THE ENTIRE NAME OF THE VECHICAL\PLANE YOU ARE VOTING FOR WITH THE NAME FOR WHOM. IT MAKES THINGS A LOT EASIER TO VOTE AND TO MAKE SURE I DO THE CALCULATIONS FOR THE VOTING RIGHT AND CORRECTLY! THANK YOU! ENJOY!**

Optic- eye

Denta- teeth

Neutrals- Cybertronians that didn't choose a side in the war

Pede- foot

Megacycle- hour

Faceplate- face

Audio receivers- ears

Off line- died\dead\die

Stellar cycles- years

Micro cycle- second

**I apologize if I used the wrong words for time, I am guessing as I go. Let me know if I used an incorrect one and I will change it. And if there are others and I didn't use them, review or PM me (but I preferred if you reviewed) and I will make sure to take note of it**

Servos- hands

CPU- mind

Energon- blood

Helm- head

Cycles- minutes

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"**YOU ARE ALL DISGRACES!"** roared a voice, his words echoing throughout the entire ship; all who heard it winced, hoping not to become the next victim of his wrath.

"**YOU ALL WENT AGAINST ONE AUTOBOT; ONE! AND YOU STILL ALL LOST, AND ADDING INSULT TO INJURY, YOU ALL HAD THE BEARINGS TO COME BACK HERE INJURIED!"** roared Lord Megatron, his red optics blazing so bright that they were almost, in a way, blinding.

The Decepticon failures in front of him said nothing so he turned around in disgust, they were miserable looking bunch. Covered in dents, scratches and more; covered in dry energon.

"Lord Megatron, we can explain" pleaded KnockOut, a made-shift bandage over the optic that had been savagely destroyed by a very upset femme; as KnockOut had found out, the hard way

"Really KnockOut, then do explain" sneered Megatron sarcastically as he turned around and locked optics with him, his shark-pointed denta bared; causing KnockOut to shudder

"If the Autobots hadn't been with those neutrals, we would have defeated them; even with the drones taken with us" revealed KnockOut,

"What? Neutrals, that's impossible. There haven't been any readings to _**suggest**_ that there was a ship that had Neutrals aboard _**in this solar system**_ and you say there are some on this planet!" growled Megatron until he was yelling

"But Lord Megatron, I saw one with my own optics; a Neutral femme" said KnockOut as he cringed, hoping to above any more punishment this megacycle

Megatron glared at KnockOut and he flinched, his optics widening as he shifted his gaze to the floor

"Master, I know KnockOut has a reputation, even among Decepticons; but this time he is telling the truth. I saw one of the Neutrals with my own optic; a Neutral femme as well" inputted Breakdown, a dent on a side of his faceplate; another victim of the wrath of an upset femme.

"I also saw a Neutral; a mech" said Airachnid quietly, swaying slightly on her pedes. Her injuries treated to and her broken arms set and placed in a Cybertronian equivalent to a cast. But even though she had received medical treatment, she was still in a great deal of pain from the beating she had received. "And it wasn't a normal Neutral mech, it was a triple-changer youngling, I believe"

Megatron spun around and locked optics with Airachnid, thinking his audio receivers were glitching. Had she said a triple-changer? That was impossible; the last triple-changer went offline a long time ago. And he would know, he was the one who off lined him when he rejected his offer to join the Decepticons.

"A triple…changer? You can't be serious. The last one went offline stellar cycles ago. There hasn't been one since. Your optics must be on the fritz, like the rest of you Airachnid" sneered KnockOut, causing Airachnid to bristle

"**ENOUGH!"** roared Megatron causing all the Decepticons present to flinch, "I have had enough of this, all of you. Dismissed and if I see you walking the halls of my ship. I will not hesitate to offline you in a micro cycle"

All of the Decepticons present felt a chill go through their chassis, knowing all too well that Megatron will come through with it. And only after a few micro cycles after saying this, he watching his soldiers make a fool of themselves as they all rushed out the door, trying not to be the last one in room and getting stuck in the door; all of them pushing each other and arguing who was going to get out of the room first. Megatron let his none-existent patience run out.

With a well-timed growl, the Cons that hurt his optics by just looking at them were gone, leaving the Leader of the Decepticons to his thoughts

"Soundwave, is what they say true?" he asked as the silent mech appeared

The Communication bot didn't reply, instead he showed him clips of the battles; Airachnid versus Arcee, Breakdown versus Bulkhead, Starscream versus BumbleBee and KnockOut versus.

Each one showed that the Cons had an upper hand in the battle, but they stopped short of off lining their opponent. The reason: A Neutral had caught their attention.

Megatron watched in amusement as he saw a femme get the better of KnockOut and Breakdown, even letting out an extremely rare none dark chuckle. He watched in surprise and shock hen Starscream discovered the seekerlet and seeing him get rejected, the seekerlet preferring to stay with the Autobots,

"So that is why he isn't here, he is sulking because the seekerlet preferred to be with someone else…it seems history repeats itself, especially with Starscream" mumbled Megatron to himself, actually feeling a very small amount of pity for his SIC; which disappeared instantly when the clip of the triple-changer came on.

Megatron felt his optics go wide as he watched the triple-changer, in a fit of rage, attempt to extinguished Airachnid's spark, only to be stopped by the Autobot 'Arcee'.

"This…this changes everything" whispered Megatron as he turned away and looked out the window and to the sky beyond

Soundwave didn't say anything, only turning off the video feed and looking at the back of his Leader, awaiting his next orders

"With these new bots, the Autobots will be stronger. They might actually have a chance to be a threat to my plans. Soundwave, I want you to survey all communications more carefully now; anything that will get us a lead to who these bots are and where they are from. Is that understood?" he asked, not turning to face the faceless mech

Soundwave nodded and left the control room, already searching the humans 'Internet' for any leads; leaving Megatron to his thoughts as he plotted his next step in order to acquire the strength the Autobots had gotten their servos on.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Slag, slag, **SLAG!**" yelled Airachnid as she limped towards her room, her optics blazing an eerie purple. Airachnid felt every dent, scratch and puncture wound she had ache and scream at her in protest with every step; demanding her to find a place to rest so that they can rest.

Airachnid replayed over and over again in her mind the battle she had with Arcee. Everything was going her way; even with the injuries she got from her, she still could have won. Offlining Arcee and the triple changer or just offline Arcee and take the triple-changer back to the Decepticons, either way; she would have won!

But no! The triple-changer got in the way and treated her like she has a fragging punching bag! She winced as one of her arms throb at the memory. Primus, did it hurt like a fragging glitch!

"Just wait, Arcee. Just wait. I will get even with you. You and your…'partner'" she spat as her room finally came into view. Airachnid mumbled curses, Cybertronian ones and ones she had picked up from the human internet as she trudged to her room; her CPU thinking of a thousand and one ways to make sure that they paid back for what they did; in tears and energon.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Is it so wrong to have a little fun with a femme, especially one that is really cute and makes you just want to frag her" grumbled KnockOut to Breakdown as he went through his tools, looking for the ones he needed to fix his optic

"No" replied Breakdown, rubbing the dent of his faceplate; remembering how hard the femme hit him when he winced again as he remembered the dark glare she gave him with her brown optics

"I mean, mechs have a spike and femmes have values for a reason. So not use them?" ranted KnockOut, bringing Breakdown from his train of thoughts

"Hm…hey KnockOut, can I ask you a question?" asked Breakdown, his optic locked onto the back of the red medic

"You already did" replied KnockOut

"…I mean can I ask you something that has to do in way with your…'experience' as a medic"

"Sure, why not. What is the worst that can happen…oh right, _the worst did happen_; and look at my beautiful optic, that femme ruined it. I swear if I ever see that femme again, it will be too soon" KnockOut ranted, causing Breakdown to sigh and shake his helm, waiting for his partner to finally calm down

When he did, but only after ranting for several cycles about how mechs were so much superior to femmes and how they should bow down to them, did Breakdown finally ask his question

"Is it possible for a femme or any bot in particular to have…_brown_ optics?" Breakdown asked, as KnockOut observed a tool in his servo

"_Brown_ optics? Are you sure your optics isn't malfunctioning or something? There is no way for any bot to have _brown_ optics; bots have red, purple, and yellow, blue, green optics, but never brown. It is not possible"

"…I see"

"Why did you ask?"

"…It isn't important"

"…Did the femme that slapped you have brown optics?"

"…Maybe"

"Well…maybe those weren't her original color of optics, maybe she got them changed. A lot of bots did that, I believe for a…'fashion statement' or something"

"I see…guess I will just ask her when I meet her next time"

"Good idea…if she doesn't slap you first though" joked KnockOut, causing Breakdown to narrow his optic at him

"At least I didn't lose my optic to a femme. I may have lost my optic to humans, but I still lost my optic to _male_ humans, _not females_"

KnockOut flinched as a servo flew to his optic as a scowl returned to his faceplate as he went back to ranting

"I mean, I am beautiful, what was going through that femme's CPU as she struck me, struck me! And if she was going to hurt me, she could have done it differently. Maybe a little bit softer, with her servos instead of that scalpel…and maybe a little lower and…." Ranted KnockOut, but the rest was lost on Breakdown as he watched his partner prepare to treat myself as his mind began to wander to a certain brown-opticed femme, that just happen to have a relationship with a pathetic excuse of a Wrecker named Bulkhead.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))))

Starscream sat in his room, on his berth, with all the lights off and the door locked. Not wanting be disturbed as a thousand things ran through his CPU at the speed of light.

Saying that Starscream was upset and sulking was an understatement; he was depressed. Depressed that after so long of being alone, he had found someone to heal the wound on his spark, only to have that reality shattered when the seekerlet rejected him, and choose to go with the Autobot…to go with that Scout!

Why…Why! Why! Why! Why did the seekerlet go with the scout! What did he have that Starscream didn't?

Starscream had a high position in the Decepticon army so the seekerlet's protection, security, well-being, training, and living would have been taken care of. He would have received the best training that he could offer; using the drones as testing dummies for weapons, hand-to-hand combat, torture techniques to gather information. He would have a decent medic to take care of his health; not that rusted and careless medic the Autobots had who wouldn't know a thing about how to treat seekers even if he was one.

No one would dare so much as laid a servo on him; since everyone knew that seekers were overprotective of their sparklings and younglings. They would end up having to deal with a very upset SIC who would probably offline them instead of 'letting them off the hook', as the humans say. The same went for his security; his life here and his future would be rock-solid, nothing would be able to change that.

His well-being would be looked after with the most utmost of care; especially when Thundercracker, Skywarp and himself would be raising him to become a proper seeker with everything he could need and/or want.

Starscream let out a growl as someone knocked on his door; he really didn't need this right now.

"I am busy, come back another time!" he barked.

Starscream waited for someone to respond and when it didn't, he smiled as he slowly went back to his thoughts when the figure behind his door, knocked again.

Starscream let out a snarl as he jumped from his berth and unlocked the door and snarled to the bot behind it, "What is it that you want with me?"

And there, standing in his silence that could unnerve even the most level-helmed was Soundwave.

"Soundwave" growled Starscream in a low tone, his optics narrowed, and asked "what is it that you want from me"?

Soundwave, of course, didn't answer. Instead, he played a recording of that had two mechs voices on it

_"This is Thundercracker, second Trine member of Second-In-Command of the Decepticon army Starscream-"_

_"And this is Skywarp, third member of what Thundercracker said"_

_"We have received a message from our Trine Leader through our bond and ask for coordinates to reunited with our Trine member-"_

"_Yeah, we haven't seen Screamer since we left Cybertron a long time ago and we are kinda lonely without his scratching voice to keep us up at night when we are trying to recharge"_

_"Anyway! We ask of any Decepticons who know of his whereabouts right now to contact us with the coordinates right away….or else"_

The recording dissolved into static as Starscream gaped at Soundwave, who remained motionless; waiting for Starscream to make a move first.

The Trine Bond with Thundercracker and Skywarp…how could he have forgotten! He could have send a message to them sooner and his entire 'feeling sorry for himself' act could have ended sooner.

"Have you replied to that message?" asked Starscream, after the effects of shock and surprise had finally worn off.

Soundwave shook his helm side to side slightly; no, he hadn't.

"Then do so immediately or else I will have you charged for defining a senior officer and attempting to hide evidence of possible soldiers for Lord Megatron" snapped Starscream, his optics locked with his own reflection on Soundwave's screen

Soundwave didn't say anything or even do any type of motion that showed that he was listening to Starscream even as he walked away from a slightly seething.

Starscream snorted in annoyance as he watched him walk away but deep down, he was as happy and as excited as a sparkling. His Tine members would finally be with him once more like they had been were back on Cybertron. And with their help, he would be able to steal back the seekerlet from a scout that obviously had threaten him or made him some kind of deal to make him reject Starscream as he had done.

Starscream felt his excitement bubble inside him as he re-entered his room, his CPU filled with ideas and plans and strategies to make the seekerlet a part of his family…whether he agreed with how he did it or not.

**((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**(Oh Lighting Prime, 20 points!)**

**Decepticon chapter, hope you all enjoyed, next chapter will be "Waking Up and Discovering", when the Autobots meet the kids face to face…or faceplate to faceplate, and then after that; ALT. MODES!**

**And here are the results so far and the triple-seeker is up first:**

**Plane:**

**-F-35 Lighting 2 =6 votes**

**-F\A-18 Hornet =1 vote**

**-EA-18G Growler =2 vote**

**Car:**

**-Ford F-750 =7 votes**

**-International CXT =1 vote**

**-Freightliner P2\P2XL =1 votes**

**=)=**

**Next is the femme, so here they are.**

**- Pagani Zonda F =7 votes**

**- Janguar XF =2 votes**

**- Bugatti Veyron 16.4 =5 votes**

**=)=**

**The Seeker.**

**- F-16 Fighting Falcon =7 votes**

**- Grumman F-14 Tomcat =3 votes**

**- Rockwell B-1B Lancer =1 votes **

**=)=**

**The other femme: Mrs. Darby:**

**- 2012 Jaguar XF supercharged sedan (law enforcement edition) =3 vote**

**- Chrysler 300 =1 vote-mine XD**

**- Dodge Charge Police Edition =1 vote**

**- Ford Shelby GT500 in light blue =1 vote**

**On onto alt-modes that people have suggested.**

**- F-22 Raptor (=3 votes), the F/A-37 Talon (=2 vote), or the X-02 Wyvern (=1 vote) (looks like for either triple-changer or seeker)**

**- GMC Topkick 6500 (for the triple seeker=1 vote) (for the femme=1 vote)**

**- COE (Cab-over-Engine) Freightliner (triple-changer=1 vote (this is what the G1 Optimus was))**

**- F-15 Eagle (seeker=1 vote)**

**- Smart car, Mini Cooper, Fiat 500, Mazda Miata, Suzuki Cappucino, A sporty Alfa Romero convertible, etc. The Suzuki, or other K-cars, would pay homage to her Japanese heritage. (=1 vote for the femme\Miko)**

**- Large RV (=1 vote-triple changer)**

**- SF-260 (=1 vote-for either seeker or triple changer)**

**- B2 Stealth Bomber or E2D Advanced Hawkeye (=2 vote-triple changer) and Lamborghini LM002 or A hummer style military SUV Lamborghini (=1 vote-triple changer)**

**- NASA's X-43 (triple changer= 1 vote)**

**- Lancia Stratos (=1 vote- for both femmes it looks like)**

**- Amp Energy Chevy Impala NASCAR (for femme (Miko =1 vote)**

**-** **Menards NASCAR Chevy Impala (seeker=1 vote)**

**-** **Lowe's Chevy Impala (other femme (June) =1 vote)**

**- Miller Lite NASCAR Dodge Charger (triple-seeker=1 vote)**

**-2011 Mustang (other femme (June) =1 vote)**

**-2012 Chevy Corvette (triple seeker=1 vote)**

**REVIEW AND FAV! THANK YOU!**


	8. Rude Awakenings and Discoverys

When Bee is talking, it looks like _" …. "_

_**PLEASE READ BEGINNING AND ENDING AUTHOR NOTE, IT'S IMPORTANT!**_

**Alright, you guys have been waiting WAY too long for this so here it is. The chapter of the Autobots meeting the kids, all grow up…literally. So I guys hope you enjoy and REVIEW! (Hint hint)**

**And a special, thanks to every single person who read my fic, added it to your guys watch list, added ME to your guys watch list, and REVIEWED! Thanks! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me! And when I am happy, I find it easier to write when I am happy then when I am sad and depressed…which is often, especially since it's pretty much winter were I am and I kinda get moody during the beginning of winter, so sorry in advance if this affects my fics in anyway.**

**I have the alt. modes pretty much figured out and will start writing the next chapter after this one is done which you guys will know since…well, you guys are reading this so I should be doing well on the other one.**

**And a MAJOR SPECIAL THANKS TO DragonCrazed who send me the most unbelievable review. Thank you and I hope you will review again.**

_**Definitions if you get confused with the Cybertronian version of certain body parts and all that:**_

**-Optics- eyes**

**-Faceplate- face**

**-Servo- hand**

**-Berth- bed**

**-Digit- finger**

**-Intake- breathe in (sharply, depending how used in a sentence)**

**-Femme- girl\woman**

**-Bot- person**

**-Spark chamber- Equivalent to where the heart is on a Cybertronian. It also protects the spark and also has a safety mechanism know as a 'Spark Bite' (I DO NOT own this idea) which forced the spark chamber to remain closed if the bot who is trying to bond with another who is already bonded**

**Bonded- It's like marriage except it's more…extreme in a way. When a bot is bonded, it means that he or she has merged his or hers spark with another. This bind is very precious and very special. Whatever one bonded member feels, the other feels the same. For example: If the femme, BlackSpirit (I just came up with this, if its belongs to anyone. Sorry in advance so please don't hate me) is feeling hatred towards another femme, LightGlow (again, came up with this on the fly). Then her bonded RadarGun (came up with on the fly once again) will feel it and return emotions back to her through the bond to try and ease her. You can also share thoughts, memories, ideas and etc. through the bond, not just feelings**

**-Helm- head**

**-Well of Allspark- heaven**

**-Sweetspark- sweetheart**

**-processor\CPU- mind**

**-Processor ache- head ache**

**-Astro-cycle- second**

**-Breem- hour**

**-Chassis- body**

**-Glossa- tongue**

**-Audio receptor- ear**

**-Younglings- children**

**-Creators- parents**

**ALL GRAMMAR AND/OR SPELLING ERRORS ARE THE FAULT OF MEGATRON, SOUNDWAVE, KNOCKOUT, BREAKDOWN, AIRACHNID AND STARSCEAM. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, HASBRO DOES. CAUSE IF I DID, I WOULD BE STINKY MILLIONAIRE RIGHT NOW!**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"_I…understand" said Jack before he vanished into mist._

"_JACK!" Arcee screamed, running towards where he had been._

"_Goodbye Arcee" saluted Tailgate, before vanishing into mist as well._

"_I hope to not see you soon Cee" teased Cliffjumper as he did the same._

"_TAILGATE! CLIFFJUMPER! COME BACK!" screamed Arcee before the darkness claimed her and she became mist as well._

"NO!" Arcee shrieked as she sat up straight, her hand reaching out to Jack to stop him from disappearing, "JACK! COME BACK!"

Arcee cried out in pain as bright light hit her optics, causing the world to spin before her. She slowly opened and blinked her optics and took in her surroundings. She was back at the base, in one of the ones that they never used. She looked to her right, she saw the door; she looked to the left, she saw a blank wall.

"What…what happened?" she asked herself, placing her faceplate into her servos.

"Don't know, but they seemed like interesting people, Tailgate and Cliffjumper" replied a voice behind her, causing her to jump from the berth and onlining her weapons.

"Hey come on Arcee, I am a friendly so…please don't shoot?" pleaded the large figure before her, causing her to gasp.

It was Jack, in all his glory as a triple-changer. His silver optics looked at her with the same amusement and joking manner she had come to enjoy. His silver armor with black trim shining healthy under the lights; not a speck of dirt or ash on him anywhere. His wings looking big and strong like they should on a triple-changer of his size and mass. Arcee couldn't stop looking, this was Jack; this was her partner that she owed so much too.

"Ah…Arcee? Is…is something wrong?" he asked, his optics filled with worry and concern as he lowered his arms.

"Huh? What? No…no, nothing is wrong. Everything…everything is alright" she replied.

"Then…why are your weapons still online and…pointed at me?" he asked, pointed a clawed digit at her blasters that were still trained in him.

"Huh? Oh…OH! Oh geez. I am so sorry Jack" apologized Arcee as she offline them and took some unsure steps towards him.

He smiled and she couldn't help but feel herself intake a breathe. He was…breathe-taking, 'drop dead gorgeous' as the humans say. It wouldn't have surprised Arcee if back on Cybertron; he would have femmes falling for him left and right.

"Arcee? Why are you staring at like that?" he asked, chucking as Arcee realized that she had been staring at him and felt her cheeks go warm.

"No reason, it's just…hard to believe that…the bot that is standing right now in front of me…is the same human who I am glad to call my partner only hours ago"

Jack smiled as his optics became soft as he stepped towards Arcee and grabbed one of her servos.

"I am the same person Arcee, so you don't have to worry. And nothing will change, I will still be your partner from now till the end" he said as he placed her servo over his spark chamber. Arcee felt the warm of his spark as it pulsed beneath her digits in his armor, proving that he was online and well.

She felt her spark swell at the thought and felt something being return, the safe feeling but…from someone else.

"Jack…is that…you?" she asked slowly, unsure of what was going on.

"Oh geez. I'm sorry Arcee. I forgot we are bonded and that what I feel you feel too so…Arcee are you OK?" he asked, seeing that her optics had grown to the size of dinner plates for giants.

"Bonded? Did…you just say we are bonded?" she asked as she began to shake.

"Yeah…why?" he asked, "Is there something wrong with us being bonded. I mean I know it's too soon for us but it was the only way to save me…according to Ratchet anyway"

"W-What? The only way to save you? How-"began Arcee but she stopped as the memories from early came rushing back. Finding Jack alive, Airachnid showing up, her and Airachnid trading blows, Jack beating her into a bloody energon mess, returning to base with the others and going under the scalpel to save Jack.

"Ratchet, he…he split my spark" she said quietly, placing a servo over her spark chamber.

"And he gave me the piece he got from you, and because of that we are now official bonded and a couple, like it would be back on Cybertron" said Jack shrugging, rubbing the back on his neck nervously.

Arcee looked up and locked optics with Jack as he returned her gaze. She could feel his uncertainty and how unsure he was right now; not knowing what to do or what to say. She smiled as she placed a servo on his faceplate as he did the same. He lowered his helm as she raised hers; and as his lips brushed against hers, she felt like she was in the Well of Allspark.

"Arcee? Are you sure…are you sure you want to?" he asked softly, his breathe tickling her.

She smiled against his lips and made the small distance between them disappeared as she kissed him. She felt his stiffen but relax as he began to deepen the kiss; his servos pulling her closer to him. She smiled as she placed her servos on his chest, stroking it.

Arcee chuckled as she felt his spark hum through their bond and he smiled as she returned the same feeling.

"Ahem" coughed someone loudly, causing Jack and Arcee to freeze before separating.

"Glad to see that you two are already up and getting along…well with each other" smirked Ratchet, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…hey Ratchet" grinned Jack, his cheeks a bright red as he grinned, scratching the back of his helm.

"You're blushing" Arcee said amazed.

"It seems that certain traits that Jack had as a human transformed as well when he became Cybertronian, as you can see" said Ratchet with a scientist tone of voice that reminded Jack and Arcee both of a nerdy geek; the image that Jack send through the bond had Arcee smile and snort in laughter. Causing Ratchet to glare and growl as he made a motion towards the door and said, "Come on, you two sweetsparks. It's time we all got together and figured out how in the Allspark this all happened"

Jack smiled as he held out his servo to Arcee who smiled in return and took his servo.

"Always the gentleman, hm Jack?" she asked as they began to walk.

"Hm, I try" he replied back jokingly, his optics shining.

"Oh please, get a room you two. And do me a favour, don't snog each other while I am present, I don't think my poor park, much less, my optics could take!"

_(((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))_

_"Hm…well, I think you too have overstayed our visit, now beat it" scowled Brawn as the lights flickered_

_"Huh? What do you mean Brawn? The party has just started" said Miko, throwing back her arms to emphasize it_

_"Yeah, well, I am ending it. Watch out Bulkhead, this one is a wild card and wild cards aren't always great to have in war" warned Brawn s the lights continued to flicker_

_"What's with the lights Brawn, forget to pay the electric bill or something" joked Miko, staring at the ceiling_

_"Ha ha, leave" growled Brawn as the lights flickered once before turning off, plunging the room into total darkness_

Bulkhead felt his CPU swim as he came too; the world just a large blurry mass of colors that made him dizzy. He groaned out loud as he brought a servo to his helm, hoping to massage the processor ache that he felt coming on.

"You won't be able to make yourself feel better like that Bulk. Here, let me help you" said a female voice as Bulkhead felt small and nimble servo touch his helm; giving him a massage that he happily accepted.

"Wow Bulk, if I knew a small massage would get you purring like a cat, I would have done this sooner and save myself all the trouble" grinned a voice, her voice full of life and sounding…very familiar.

"Hm is that right?" he asked.

"Yup, and do you know what?"

"What?"

"I thought for sure you would be standing right, crushing the life out of me with a Cybertron version of a bear hug and scratching your head, trying to figure out how I am here right now?"

Bulkhead opened one optic and then closed it before snapping both of his optics open; there standing with her trademark grin and brown optics filled with mischief, was Miko.

"Miko!" Bulkhead cried, jumping from the berth and grabbing Miko; pulling her indeed into a Cybertron version of a bear hug.

"Easy Bulkhead, what are you trying to do you big lug? Send me back to visit Brawn?" Miko cried, but you could tell that she was joking as there was a big grin on her faceplate and by her tone.

"Miko, how is this possible? What's going on? I-you-Ratchet…I….I think I need to lie down before I hurt myself and Ratchet welds my aft to the ceiling"

Miko laughed as Bulkhead sat down on the berth; his CPU spinning so fast that it made him dizzy.

"I…I saw you…and….and Brawn. Both of us were offline, dead. How are we here now?"

"I think it's because of that Spark Splitting surgery thing that doc bot did. I guess I have to give him credit, I never thought the old guy had it still in him to do that kind of surgery when he explained, or tried to anyway, how the surgery went and what it was supposed to do. But you should have seen the look Jack had when Ratchet said because of the surgery that we were all bonded or 'a couple' and that we were in a way, 'married'. It was hilarious!"

"…WHAT!" howled Bulkhead, standing up and grabbing Miko's arms and locked optics with her.

"What? So we're bonded, big deal. I see you as a friend, a big brother even. I don't see why you are so upset. And yes Bulkhead, Ratchet explained what being bonded means but he also said that friends can be bonded, so…" said Miko, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Miko, I…you see…"

Miko smiled and patted one of Bulkhead's servos as Bulkhead felt her send him feelings of comfort and acceptance through the bond; startling him that she figured out how to use it so well and so soon.

"It's OK, Bulk. I get what you are trying to say and its fine. We may start out as friends but we might become more and if not, then we don't. It's nothing to be so worked up about in my opinion. And for the record, I see you as part of my family, part of my 'nakama' and I couldn't have wished for anyone better"

Bulkhead stared in amazement at the level of maturity that Miko was displaying. She was indeed full of surprises and he couldn't ask for anything less for someone who he was happy to be bonded with.

"Hey Bulk, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"How long do you think it's going to take KnockOut to buff out that super-sized dent I gave Breakdown for being a jerk?" grinned Miko, her optics filled with mischief that made Bulkhead grin.

"Maybe several breems and I think they are going to be painful ones too" joked Bulkhead, his blue optics twinkling with laughter.

Miko and Bulkhead burst out laughing, enjoying each other's company when a loud coughing interrupted them. They turned and standing in his grumpy glory was Ratchet.

"I can see that both of you are up and already planning something"

"Oh come on, doc bot; don't you trust us?" asked Miko, giving him the puppy dog look which he ignored.

"No" he replied bluntly, "Now if you two would follow me, it's time we meet up with the others"

"Others? Like who?" asked Miko as she and Bulkhead followed Ratchet out of the room and down the hall.

Ratchet smirked and Bulkhead could feel his chassis go cold. Whenever Ratchet smirked like that; it was always a bad sign.

"You have to wait and see" was the reply, to which Miko groaned, "What, that sucks Ratchet! I hate waiting!"

"And you hate being left waiting"

"...Touché"

_**(((((((((+++++++++++)))))))))))**_

_"I am not asking you to replace me, I am asking you to find a place in his spark so that he wouldn't have to alone anymore" was Elita's answer as everything around them became blurry_

_"But!" Optimus and Mrs. Darby exclaimed at the same time_

_"No buts and besides…" said Elita smiling as she shrugged her shoulders, "Optimus always wanted to have sparklings of his own; so you can give them to him, he wanted three by the way June"_

_"Elita!" Optimus yelled, his entire faceplate as red, or maybe even redder, than his paintjob as Mrs. Darby blushed as well._

_And as soon as it started, it was over. Everything around them became blurry before turning into darkness and engulfing the 'blessed' couple._

"Optimus…Optimus….please, wake up" begged a voice from far away as the darkness that kept the Prime in a dreamless sleep began to move away; letting him to re-enter the world of the awake and living.

Optimus slowly onlined his optics as a face began to emerged. It was blurry but it began to become solid and before the long, the blurry image was replaced with the figure of Mrs. June Darby looking at him with her gray and blue-tinted optics.

"Optimus, you are awake. Oh, I am so happy that you are finally up. I thought…I thought that you wouldn't" she sobbed, tears beginning to run down her faceplate and splashing down in his faceplate.

"Mrs. Darby…" began Optimus but was silenced by a digit.

"Call me June, Optimus. You deserve that much" she said, smiling with optics filled with tears.

"June" he said slowly, the word strange and foreign on his glossa.

"How…how are you feeling" she asked, as she helped him to sit up straight on the berth that he had been lying on.

"I feel fine, thank you for asking" he replied and he gave him a tired smile back as she turned from him and looked at the door.

Optimus could tell that something was bothering her and it didn't take a genius to know what it was.

"It bothers you, that I was with someone before I meet you, doesn't it?" he said, stating more than asking and he saw her flinch, trying not to make contact.

"It's that and also…it feels like I am cheating…"

"Like you are cheating on?"

"On Jack's father, and my husband or my bonded" she replied, the answer making the air seem chilly, cold and unforgiving.

Optimus sighed as he gazed at the sad form of a woman whom he had come to respect so much.

"Mrs.….June, if you want my opinion. I do not think you are cheating on your husband by being with me and being my bonded. And I do not think you are causing me to cheat on Elita-1. I loved her, I still love her but she is no longer part of my world and the world of the living…and neither is your husband, even if he is still alive and out there somewhere. I know I cannot take his place in your spark and I know that you know you can't take Elita-1's place in my spark. But let us try to comfort each other since we know that we no longer can be with our beloved" said Optimus, his optics locked onto the still figure.

June slowly turned and faced Optimus; her optics filled with tears as she opened her mouth but no sounds came out, only a gurgle.

Optimus smiled a small, sad smile as he pulled June closer to him; letting her helm rest on his chest. He felt her stiffen, unsure of what to do.

"It is alright, just relax. I will never hurt you and I will never do anything to you that you don't want me to do. I promise on my honor as an Autobot" he murmured into her audio receptors, causing her to shiver.

She didn't respond, but began to stroke the Autobot insignia that was on his chest as he stroked her back.

"Optimus, what was she like?"

"Who?"

"Elita-1, what was she like?"

"Elita, she was…a wonderful bot. She was kind, patience, understanding, had a kind spark. She was also a strong believer of justice and that those who committed wrong should be punished, no matter if they were a Senator or a member of the Council; all had to judged. She was also stubborn, hot headed and had a fiery wrath that no one wanted to be on the other end of. But she cared about others and would do anything to help those that were less fortunate than herself"

"She…sounds like an amazing person. I wish…I could have met her"

"I believe that the two of you would have been fast friends"

A loud knocking was heard as the door slide open and revealed the figure of Ratchet.

"Ratchet…" said June softly

"Hello there, old friend. How are you?"

Ratchet sighed as he pinched the bridge of where his nose would. "I would be better if I didn't have to deal with younglings wherever I go"

Optimus smiled as he stood up, June in his arms; causing her to blush.

"I think it's time that we all got together, what do you think Ratchet?"

"I think it's a good idea, why didn't I think of that" said Ratchet sarcastically, rolling his optics.

Optimus chuckled as he followed Ratchet, still carrying June in his arms.

"Um…Optimus, could you put me down?" she asked

"Why?" he asked

"Save Jack the trouble of having a spark attack and/or heaving what's in his tank for seeing a Prime goggling his mother" snapped Ratchet

"Wait…what?"

_**(((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))**_

_"You will see, but not now. It is not your time, neither is it Bee's. I hope that one day, in the distant future that we will meet again and talk and tell one another what happens and what happened between now till then" was Wasp's reply as the crystals began to hum and grow with a blinding light that soon covered everything_

_"Take good care of him Raf. BumbleBee sometimes needs someone to be with him, and I couldn't have picked a better person than you to be with him Rafael. Take care and enjoy what life has to offer" were the last thing that Raf and BumbleBee heard before the blinding light became engulfing darkness._

BumbleBee stirred when he heard crying. Someone was crying and by the sounds of it; that person or bot was very upset about something…but what?

Bee slowly opened his optics and saw that it was dim in the room; almost completely dark because the lights were set so low.

Bee listened carefully as he slowly got up, trying to pinpoint where the crying was coming from.

"Bee?" asked a small voice and Bee turned in the direction where he had heard the voice come from. There sitting on the floor, curled in a ball with tears running down his face, was Raf.

"_Raf"_ BumbleBee beeped softly as he walked towards him, _"What's wrong"_

"My family…they…they…they didn't survive, did they Bee?" he sobbed, more tears running down his faceplate.

"_Raf…I…I don't know. Maybe they did survive and-"_

"And what! How can I live with them even if they did survive! How will my mom still treat me like her son, or my dad, or my brothers and sisters! Huh? What will **they **do? What will **I** do!" snapped Raf, his brown optics overflowing with anger and sadness,

"_Raf…"_ Bee chirped sadly as he bent down and pulled him into a hug as Raf began to cry loudly, _"You have every right to be upset and anger. But…I will look after you, I promise. If your family did survive, then I will protect them and you"_

"And….fi they didn't?" asked Raf, the question that was on their minds now hanged in the air like a noose

"_Then…I will do everything to help you cope. You aren't the only one to lose family; I did too. I lost my entire family; my creators, my brother, I lost them too so I know the pain you are in. And I will help you cope; I will be there for you because you are my family Raf and right now; you need all the family you can get"_

Raf sobbed into Bee's chest as he whispered "Thank-you" over and over again as Bee held him close to his chest, vowing that he would do everything for Raf; everything and anything to help him and protect him since they were family and family were forever.

A loud knocking interrupted them as light flooded into the room from the hallway as Ratchet stepped.

His optics fell upon the shapes of Bee hugging and Raf crying and his hard blue optics became soft as he walked towards them and bended down.

"How is he?" he whispered softly to BumbleBee, placing a servo on Raf's helm

"Not good" Bee responded

"Hm...Not surprised. He has been through much for someone for his age; for** both** species. Can you carry him to the control room; I think I might know something that might help in way"

Bee nodded, getting Ratchet's drift as he slowly picked up Raf and followed Ratchet.

"Where…where are we going" he hiccupped, the tears now slowing down

"You aren't as alone as you think Rafael" said Ratchet softly, turning his helm so his gaze would fall upon Raf.

"Huh? What…what do you mean?"

"Just…trust me, alright?"

Raf looked at Raf confused and then at Bee before looking back at Ratchet and responding. "Alright Ratchet, I trust you"

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**THIS WAS 14 PAGES, MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET, INCLUDING THE AUTHOR NOTES. THIS IS OVER 4, 000 WORDS…WOW! YOU GUYS BETTER REVIEW BECAUSE I WORKED HARD ON THIS! PLEASE AND THANK-YOU!**

**Damn, I never thought I would be able to do this chapter and sorry if some parts seem shorter than the others. I tried to make them as even as I could. So sorry. And awe, who thought that some parts where just really sweet that they made your teeth (denta) ache? ME! XD**

**Just want to ask you guys something; does it bother you if I spell 'silver' as 'sliver'? Please answer when you review, it's kinda important.**

**?&*(&*((**

_**And here are the results so far and the triple-seeker is up first:**_

**Plane:**

**-F-35 Lighting 2 =9 votes**

**-F\A-18 Hornet =1 vote**

**-EA-18G Growler =2 vote**

**Car:**

**-Ford F-750 =9 votes**

**-International CXT =2 vote**

**-Freightliner P2\P2XL =1 votes**

_=)=_

_**Next is the femme, so here they are.**_

**- Pagani Zonda F =7 votes**

**- Janguar XF =2 votes**

**- Bugatti Veyron 16.4 =8 votes**

_=)=_

_**The Seeker.**_

**- F-16 Fighting Falcon =8 votes**

**- Grumman F-14 Tomcat =4 votes**

**- Rockwell B-1B Lancer =2 votes **

_=)=_

_**The other femme: Mrs. Darby:**_

**- 2012 Jaguar XF supercharged sedan (law enforcement edition) =4 vote**

**- Chrysler 300 =2 vote (one mine XD)**

**- Dodge Charge Police Edition =1 vote**

**- Ford Shelby GT500 in light blue =2 vote**

**-2010 Lexus RX 350 =1 vote**

_**On onto alt-modes that people have suggested.**_

**- F-22 Raptor (=3 votes), the F/A-37 Talon (=2 vote), or the X-02 Wyvern (=1 vote) (looks like for either triple-changer or seeker)**

**- GMC Topkick 6500 (for the triple seeker=1 vote) (for the femme=1 vote)**

**- COE (Cab-over-Engine) Freightliner (triple-changer=1 vote (this is what the G1 Optimus was))**

**- F-15 Eagle (seeker=1 vote)**

**- Smart car, Mini Cooper, Fiat 500, Mazda Miata, Suzuki Cappucino, A sporty Alfa Romero convertible, etc. The Suzuki, or other K-cars, would pay homage to her Japanese heritage. (=1 vote for the femme\Miko)**

**- Large RV (=1 vote-triple changer)**

**- SF-260 (=1 vote-for either seeker or triple changer)**

**- B2 Stealth Bomber or E2D Advanced Hawkeye (=2 vote-triple changer) and Lamborghini LM002 or A hummer style military SUV Lamborghini (=1 vote-triple changer)**

**- NASA's X-43 (triple changer= 1 vote)**

**- Lancia Stratos (=1 vote- for both femmes it looks like)**

**- Amp Energy Chevy Impala NASCAR (for femme (Miko =1 vote)**

**- Menards NASCAR Chevy Impala (seeker=1 vote)**

**- Lowe's Chevy Impala (other femme (June) =1 vote)**

**- Miller Lite NASCAR Dodge Charger (triple-seeker=1 vote)**

**-2011 Mustang (other femme (June) =1 vote)**

**-2012 Chevy Corvette (triple seeker=1 vote)**

**-Lamborghini diablo GT and Lamborghini murcielago (For the femme that slapped Breakdown that left a mark (DAMN! XD) 1 vote)**

**REVIEW AND FAV! THANK YOU!**


	9. Sad Realization

**READ AUTHOR NOTES! IMPORTANT INFO THAT NEEDS TO BE READ!**

**When Bee is talking, it looks **_" … "_

**Hope you guys liked the other chapter because here comes another. Last time, the bots and kids were up and intros were made. Now time to hit the real theme, the real topic, the big plot of this fic starts…here!**

**And to those you reviewed and were wondering about Raf and Bee's relation since they are bonded. I didn't go into detail because this or the next was the chapter that would have more details about it so read and you will find out what kind of it is.**

**And thanks to those who left a review with some relationship advice, like a certain person _cough_DragonCrazed_cough_. Some things will be cleared up and I will go slowly; ones that don't go slow crash, burn and die. And no way is that going to happen on my watch. Thank-you very much!**

_**Cybertronian terms for the newbies:**_

**-Optics- eyes**

**-Servos- hands**

**-Comm. Link- kinda like a radio used by the Autobots and Decepticons, can be hacked if it's weak or by a damn good hacker (_cough_Soundwave_cough_)**

**Bonded- (mention before in the other chapter but I will remind everyone) It's like marriage except it's more…extreme in a way. When a bot is bonded, it means that he or she has merged his or hers spark with another. This bind is very precious and very special. Whatever one bonded member feels, the other feels the same. For example: If the femme, BlackSpirit (I just came up with this, if its belongs to anyone. Sorry in advance so please don't hate me) is feeling hatred towards another femme, LightGlow (again, came up with this on the fly). Then her bonded RadarGun (came up with on the fly once again) will feel it and return emotions back to her through the bond to try and ease her. You can also share thoughts, memories, ideas and etc. through the bond, not just feelings.**

**-femme- girl/woman**

**-Recharge- sleep**

**-Helm- head**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++))))))))))))))))**

"What do you think Ratchet had going in that crazy brain of his when he made us come here?" asked Jack looking down at Arcee, her blue optics reflecting the same emotions that they both felt.

"Don't know. All, I know is when Ratchet smiles a certain way or says something in a certain way; its never good news" she replied.

Jack was about to ask her what she meant when three familiar voices floated in from the hallway.

"Hey Bulkhead, you never finished telling me what happened in the sewers under Hydrax Plateau"

"For Allsparks' sake Miko, Now?"

"Why not doc bot?"

"Because there are more important things going on right now then listening to stupid old stories from a war that gone on too long and about a place that doesn't exist anymore!"

"…That is kinda harsh Ratchet"

"I agree with Bulkhead that was way too harsh, even for you"

"Oh for Allsparks' sake!" cried Ratchet as he came in, followed by the familiar large shape of Bulkhead and a familiar shape of a femme with a black paintjob and pink highlights.

"Whoa, Ratchet. Don't blow a gasket or anything" joked Jack. Ratchet's respond to that; throwing him a glare that would have melted heavy duty armor.

"Jack, what's up? Anything new? Oh, Arcee is up, sweet! Did you tell her that you guys are 'bonded'?" teased Miko, her optics filled with mischief.

"Yes I did and she took it well" said Jack with a 'matter-of-fact' tone with a smug grin.

"Yeah, she took it well. But…what about your mom?" she asked, grinning like the Chestral cat when Jack's grin disappeared.

"I think she and Optimus should be up by now if these two are up and are already causing enough noise to wake the undead" said Bulkhead with a grin.

"I will be back with Mrs. Darby, Rafael, Optimus and BumbleBee if they are up. In the meantime-"

"Don't touch anything. We know Ratchet." Said Jack and Miko together, quoting the most common command that Ratchet ordered to them.

Ratchet "hmph" them as he left; leaving the four alone.

"Hey Jack, guess what?" said Miko excitedly, skipping over to Jack and Arcee.

"What?" said Jack slowly; wary of what was going to happen next.

"I slapped Breakdown so hard it left a dent twice the size of my hand" she squealed, jumping up and down like a little school girl. "Serves the fragger right, trying to touch me. I would never go down to his level"

Bulkhead snorted, remembering the scene well as Jack did a faceplate palm; not believing what he heard. Arcee looked at Miko with an amused smirk with an eyebrow raised.

"You did what?" he asked; disbelief in his voice.

"Slapped him, real hard. Look like I kicked his puppy or something" chattered Miko; who had stopped jumping up and down and now had her servos on her hips.

"Jack!" cried a voice as everyone turned and there; standing with a femme in his arms, was Optimus and Mrs. Darby.

"Mom!" cried Jack in shock at the scene before him as his mother jumped from Optimus's arms and ran towards him, pulling his into a tight hug that she could do.

She released her son from the hug and took a step back; shocked beyond words to see her son tower above her so. And the instant she did, her mother instincts kicked in and she launched a brigade of questions.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? What happened? Do you know what happened? Are the neighbors alright? What about the house?"

"Mom, please one question at a time. I'm not like Miko who can ask and answer a bunch of questions per minute" said Jack as he tried to calm down his mom.

"I'm sorry dear, it's just…this…is a lot to take in" she said softly, placing a servo on his arms; her optics revealing how tired and strained she looked and was right now.

Jack gave her a small smile as he took her servo and replied, "I'm fine, I'm not hurt anywhere. And if I was, Ratchet saw to it". Jack looked up, expecting to see the medic but was surprised to not see him anywhere.

"He went to go get Bee and Raf" said Miko with a matter of fact tone, shrugging her shoulders.

"Rafael…Oh dear god. That poor boy" said June softly, a servo on her mouth; her eyes filled with empathy and grief for the small 12 year old.

"See Rafael, didn't I say you were not alone" said Ratchet as he reappeared; followed by BumbleBee carrying Raf in his arms.

"Raf!" Miko cried as she rushed to him, pulling him into a hug that she could with him being carried by Raf, "How are you feeling now?"

"Better then I did before" he said softly, a tear escaping his optic.

The boy's sad respond made everything and everyone quiet as they feel into a somber silence.

"I am going to kill those fraggers!" yelled Miko angrily, her servos clenched into fist.

"Miko" warned Jack, but he was ignored.

"What gave them permission to do something like that? It was stupid; it was idiotic, it was damn right screwed up. What gives them the right to mess with people lives lie it was some kind of game?" vented Miko, her optics flashing angrily.

"How are you so sure if it was the Cons?" asked Jack, his silver optics revealing the turmoil he was feeling right now.

"What! How can you even say that? Of course it was the Cons, who else do you know that could do that? MECH can't, they don't have the equipment or technology or whatever to make an entire town disappear. So who else?" she yelled; anger, rage and hatred pouring from her mouth as she spat her questions.

"But what if…what if it wasn't the Cons that we know about?" he asked slowly, locking optics with Miko, and then Raf.

"What makes you say that Jack?" asked Bulkhead, confused where Jack was trying to go with this.

""I don't think the Cons knew where we were because if they did. They would have attacked Jasper sooner, and would have taken us hostage. A dead hostage is a useless hostage to them. So why kill us and the entire town if we could have been used against you guys" said Jack, looking at the four Autobots before him.

"Jack's right. We would be more useful to be used against the Cons if we alive. We would be used as bargaining chips instead reminders of a past life; used to create pain and suffering" said Raf, his quiet monotone voice echoing through the room.

"So…if the Cons didn't do it, and we know for sure that MECH didn't do it because they just don't have want they need to do such damage, then…who did?" asked Miko.

"Who did it was skilled with explosives and hacking" said Ratchet, inputting his two cents into the conversation.

"What? What do you mean Ratchet? I don't follow" said June, her optics unsure of what he meant.

"Right before the incident, Bulkhead, BumbleBee and Arcee received a comm. from Optimus and was giving a ground bridge back to base. Only a few minutes later, we felt the shock wave of the explosion hit us and I bridged them back. When they arrived, it was too late" informed Ratchet, his optics glancing from one bot to another; till they rested on Raf who hadn't moved from BumbleBee's arms.

"So whoever did this hacked into your guys comm. links and the ground bridge…but why? If it was the Cons, they would have taken out two birds with one stone" said Miko, not seeing Jack's motions to keep her mouth shut and flinched; realizing what she had said as she turned and looked at Raf, his brown optics dull.

"…_But since the evidence doesn't point to the Cons and MECH, then…who did it?"_ asked Bumblebee softly, still gazing sadly at the limp figure of Raf.

"A problem for another time for I believe that we will be able to uncover who had done such a atrocious crime"

"So what do we do? Wait for the monster to strike again? No way Optimus!" objected Miko loudly.

"Miko-" began Optimus, but was interrupted by Jack.

"Optimus, I…agree with Miko, as hard as that may seem, but what you are suggestion is that we wait till another town could be destroyed just like Jasper was and…I just can't stand by that" stated Jack, his silver optics flashing the hurt and sorrow that he was feeling.

"I understand that, but what will we be able to do? This enemy is someone that we should not try to anger to come out into the open. I believe Jasper was targeted for a reason, what reason I do not know but targeted none-the-less. I believe till then we should all prepare ourselves"

"But…wait, 'all prepare ourselves'…you mean us too, right?" asked Miko, stopping short of a full rant, her optics wide as she gazed at Optimus expectantly.

Optimus nodded, "I know that all of you would want to do your part to help us; whether I said that you could or not"

Miko let out a whoop of joy and Jack looked relieved, but Raf didn't respond and June looked very unsure.

"Optimus, can I say something?" she asked, her emotions in turmoil.

"Of course, I would never deny you the right to" he said, smiling slightly; causing her to blush, and causing to Jack to become immediately suspicious that something was going on that he wasn't aware of.

"I know that Miko will be looking forward to help in any way that she can and so will Jack but….I am concerned about Raf, you wouldn't force him to fight; not so soon, would you?"

"I would never ask anyone to do something that they feel like they cannot. If Rafael wishes to stay here in the base and help Ratchet then that is fine by me"

"I see and…I believe I will also stay with Ratchet here then"

"What? Mom, why?" asked Jack in disbelief

"Because I don't think I could do it; hurt someone…_kill someone_. I am not a fighter, a solider. I am a nurse, I treat to the injured and the sick and those that are need of my help. I cannot go against that vow I made when I became a nurse" stated June, locking optics with Optimus; keeping her voice steady and firm.

"No problem, there is a solution to that" said Miko, with a smile.

Everyone looked to Miko, confused; unsure of what 'solution' she meant.

"What do you mean?" asked June.

"You're a doctor, right?" she asked.

"Nurse" corrected June.

"Doctor, nurse; same thing. Anyway, you help people with injuries, so does Ratchet. You can be his helper" she said with a grin; everyone went silent.

"Become…Ratchet's helper. Are you serious Miko?" asked Raf, his voice filled with disbelief and a hint of sarcasm.

"No, no. Just listen. Mrs. D is a lover, not a fighter; so there is no way she would be of much use in the field right?"

June face became one of someone who had been insulted as she glared at Miko; who was unfazed as she continued.

"So, if Ratchet had someone else here with some type of medical degree, it would take the strain off him and he wouldn't always have to deal with repairing you guys. And he wouldn't have to deal with all the dents that I will probably be getting" she said with a grin, placing her servos behind her helm.

"But my medical degree is with humans, not Autobots or even Cybertronians. I only know a little from what I have gained from Ratchet during my visits here"

"No problem, Ratchet can teach you so that you would know as much as he does. So, what do you say doc bot?"

Everyone turned to Ratchet as he locked optics with June, pondering what to do.

"Ratchet?" asked Optimus, "This is your call but Miko is correct; Mrs. Darby is not one of the femme's that has what it takes to be a warrior. And you are the only one with the expertise in the medical field that will be able to teach her so that she may become a medic such as yourself"

Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed and replied, "Very well, I will take her as my apprentice …but I am not going to enjoy this, not one bit"

He looked up and said with a stern tone, "Being my apprentice will not be easy for I am not easy teacher to begin with. You will only do things the way I teach you and no other way. You will only treat those who I believe should be able to treat with…'your' skills. You will rise early and go for recharge late, is that understood?"

June's faceplate became of determination as she nodded her helm and answer, "Yes"

"Good and I don't feel like repeating myself so you better be a quick learner or learn to become one"

"I understand and Ratchet; you not the first teacher that was tough to impress so I think I will be able to handle this"

The air inside the base was light and for once wasn't sad or depressing as Miko remembered something and said to Jack in a loud voice, "Jack, you didn't tell you mom that you were bonded to Arcee"

"…WHAT!"

"Miko, you're going to regret saying that!"

"Not as much as you're going to regret not saying that to your mom"

**(((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))**

**(9 PAGES) And there you go, next chapter will be a bit of filler as some things are explained to your newest Autobots members and I want to say one thing about Raf and his part in this chapter!**

**He lost his family, so he is depressed. I don't want to have to read reviews or PM's saying that Raf should have done more or said more. For crying out lid, his family is gone, give him a break. He isn't going to jump back anytime soon. Alright, give him a few chapters and he will slowly get better. I promise that any of you where in his armor, you would be the same. Alright! Good, I just had to state that!**

**And another thing, yes Miko, Jack and June know that everyone that they knew and/or loved is dead and no, they aren't handling it well. They are covering up the pain which will be released in the next chapter or so. They are pushing aside their pain for Raf since he is the one that is the most suffering here is you guys didn't see that.**

**And Fowler will be finding out what happen and all that soon; I am just waiting for the perfect moment so be patience!**

_**VOTES!:**_

_**And here are the results so far and the triple-seeker is up first:**_

**Plane:**

**-F-35 Lighting 2 =9 votes**

**-F\A-18 Hornet =1 vote**

**-EA-18G Growler =2 vote**

**Car:**

**-Ford F-750 =9 votes**

**-International CXT =2 vote**

**-Freightliner P2\P2XL =1 votes**

_=)=_

_**Next is the femme, so here they are.**_

**- Pagani Zonda F =7 votes**

**- Janguar XF =2 votes**

**- Bugatti Veyron 16.4 =8 votes**

_=)=_

_**The Seeker.**_

**- F-16 Fighting Falcon =8 votes**

**- Grumman F-14 Tomcat =4 votes**

**- Rockwell B-1B Lancer =2 votes **

_=)=_

_**The other femme: Mrs. Darby:**_

**- 2012 Jaguar XF supercharged sedan (law enforcement edition) =4 vote**

**- Chrysler 300 =2 vote (one mine XD)**

**- Dodge Charge Police Edition =1 vote**

**- Ford Shelby GT500 in light blue =2 vote**

**-2010 Lexus RX 350 =1 vote**

_**On onto alt-modes that people have suggested.**_

**- F-22 Raptor (=3 votes), the F/A-37 Talon (=2 vote), or the X-02 Wyvern (=1 vote) (looks like for either triple-changer or seeker)**

**- GMC Topkick 6500 (for the triple seeker=1 vote) (for the femme=2 vote)**

**- COE (Cab-over-Engine) Freightliner (triple-changer=1 vote (this is what the G1 Optimus was))**

**- F-15 Eagle (seeker=1 vote)**

**- Smart car, Mini Cooper, Fiat 500, Mazda Miata, Suzuki Cappucino, A sporty Alfa Romero convertible, etc. The Suzuki, or other K-cars, would pay homage to her Japanese heritage. (=1 vote for the femme\Miko)**

**- Large RV (=1 vote-triple changer)**

**- SF-260 (=1 vote-for either seeker or triple changer)**

**- B2 Stealth Bomber or E2D Advanced Hawkeye (=2 vote-triple changer) and Lamborghini LM002 or A hummer style military SUV Lamborghini (=1 vote-triple changer)**

**- NASA's X-43 (triple changer= 1 vote)**

**- Lancia Stratos (=1 vote- for both femmes it looks like)**

**- Amp Energy Chevy Impala NASCAR (for femme (Miko =3 vote)**

**- Menards NASCAR Chevy Impala (seeker=2 vote)**

**- Lowe's Chevy Impala (other femme (June) =2 vote)**

**- Miller Lite NASCAR Dodge Charger (triple-seeker=2 vote)**

**-2011 Mustang (other femme (June) =3 vote)**

**-2012 Chevy Corvette (triple seeker=2 vote)**

**-Lamborghini Diablo GT and Lamborghini murcielago (For the femme that slapped Breakdown that left a mark (DAMN! XD) 2 vote)**

**REVIEW AND FAV! THANK YOU!**


	10. Lessons and the Feelings with it

**November 11, 2011: A REMEMBRANCE DAY HELLO TO ALL OF MY CANADIAN WATCHETRS, REVIEWERS AND READERS. AND A VETERANS'S DAY HELLO TO ALL OF MY AMERICAN WATCHERS, REVIEWERS AND READERS. PLEASE, IF YOU CAN, CAN A MOMENT TO HONOR THE FALLING SOLDIERS AND THE ONES STILL FIGHTING OVER SEAS FOR US BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER UPDATE! THANK-YOU!**

**READ AUTHOR NOTE, PLEASE AND THANK-YOU! THERE IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT THAT NEEDS TO BE ANSWERED!**

When Bee is talking, it looks like _" ….. "_

**Damn, its one chapter after another. You guys are enjoying this aren't you? Well, I guess it's OK since I have now over 100 reviews! Hello! Party over here, party over there! YAH! (Sorry if I seem little too happy, the most reviews I ever got on my fics before this one was 2). Please, kept those reviews coming!**

_**Cybertronians terms for the newbies…and me ^^; :**_

**-Bonded- (mention before in the other chapter but I will remind everyone) It's like marriage except it's more…extreme in a way. When a bot is bonded, it means that he or she has merged his or hers spark with another. This bond is very precious and very special. Whatever one bonded member feels, the other feels the same. For example: If the femme, BlackSpirit (I just came up with this, if its belongs to anyone. Sorry in advance so please don't hate me) is feeling hatred towards another femme, LightGlow (again, came up with this on the fly). Then her bonded RadarGun (came up with on the fly once again) will feel it and return emotions back to her through the bond to try and ease her. You can also share thoughts, memories, ideas and etc. through the bond, not just feelings.**

**-Optics- eyes**

**-Helm- head**

**-Vorn- equal to 82.5 or 82.7 Earth years, or rounded to 83 years**

**-Breem- hour**

**(I found time used in the transformers series and I am unsure if the times there are right or wrong since everyone uses the time differently and I want to use them correctly: http : / transformers . wikia . com / wiki / Units _ of _ time )**

**-Faceplate- face**

**-Digit- finger**

**-Servo- hand**

**-CPU- mind**

**-Audio receptors- ears**

**-Well of Allspark- heaven**

**-Chassis- body**

**ALL GRAMMAR ERRORS AND/OR SPELLING ERRORS ARE THE FAULT OF THE DECEPTICONS, NOT ME! (Curse you Megatron! One of these days you're going to get it! {Shakes fist} I DO NOT OWN TRANSFOREMRS, IF I DID…I WOULD HAVE A BETTER COMPUTER THAT THIS PIECE-O-CRAP!**

**(((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))**

_The air inside the base was light and for once wasn't sad or depressing as Miko remembered something and said to Jack in a loud voice, "Jack, you didn't tell you mom that you were bonded to Arcee"_

_"…WHAT!"_

_"Miko, you're going to regret saying that!"_

_"Not as much as you're going to regret not saying that to your mom"_

"When were you going to tell me this!" demanded June, her optics narrowed at her son.

"I was going to tell you when the time seemed right but Miko there" jerking his helm towards Miko who only grinned, "Thought now would be a good time"

"Moment seemed right" was her reply as she shrugged her shoulders; not fazed by the glare from Jack.

"Mrs.…June, just because Jack is bonded to Arcee does not mean they are exactly a couple"

"Hm…what do you mean Optimus?" asked Miko, her optics wide like a curious child.

"Back on Cybertron, when two bots cared deeply for each other; they would bond. Becoming one being, in a sense and be with each other until their sparks extinguished. Just because Jack is now bonded to Arcee, does not mean that they are a couple. Only when Jack and Arcee see each other as their other half and renew the bond that they now share will they become a true bonded couple" said Ratchet calmly, not at all bothered by the demonic aurora coming off June.

"And if the bond doesn't get renewed?" asked Miko.

"The bond will remain, that is certain but it will not be as strong. The only reason why the bond is as strong as it is now is because the bond is fairly new, not even a vorn old; much less several breems old"

"So if I don't get the bond renewed with Bulkhead…" started Miko; Bulkhead blushed as she said this innocently, not really understanding what it means to renew a bond.

"Then you will not have a strong bond, simple as that"

"Hm…how much is a 'Vorn' and 'Breem' anyway?" asked Miko.

"_A Vorn is about 82.5 to 82.7 Earth years or 83 years, when rounded. And a Breem is about an Earth hour"_ beeped BumbleBee.

"Oh…wait a minute, BumbleBee. I can understand you!" cried Miko, everyone in the room resisting to faceplate palm.

"You only realized that now!" cried Jack.

"…Yup!" beamed Miko, a big smile on his face.

"Miko…what are we to do with you?" asked June, shaking her helm slowly.

"Uh…isn't that your guys job?" she asked, looking at the Autobots before her, "You are the grown ups here…though I don't know about BumbleBee. He seems kinda young"

"_That is because I am. In human years, I will be around 16"_ he chirped, his doorwings flapping up and down.

"Oh…then how old would you guys been?" Miko asked, her optics shining in curiosity.

"I would be around 20" replied Arcee with a shrug.

"Same as Arcee…maybe a bit older by 2 to 3 years" said Bulkhead.

"I would be in the late forties to early fifties" said Ratchet gruffly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Really, I always thought you were more in the sixties to early seventies" said Miko with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Careful kid, I can now weld your mouth shut if I want to and give you enough dents with some that would never heal"

"Don't think she would like it" said Miko, pointing a digit to June; who looked nothing short of shocked and horrified.

"You would use you power as a medic to _**hurt**_those who you should be trying to heal?" she said slowly, her voice filled with disbelief and anger.

"I…you see…it is…rather complicated" said Ratchet embarrassed, rubbing the back on his neck as he stood dead centre of June's wrath.

Jack and Miko chuckled and grinned, enjoying to see Ratchet squirm in the angry glare of an over protective mother as Raf managed a small smile as well.

"What about you Optimus, how old would you be is human years?" asked Miko.

"I would be in my late thirties to early forties according to your planet's age range" he replied.

"So…you would be married then" said Miko, her optics lost in thought as she processed this.

"He's already married" replied Ratchet, ignoring the look of warning from Optimus.

"Huh?"

"Optimus is bonded to June" he said smugly, meeting his optics with Jack.

"…WHAT!" cried Jack, his silver optics wide in shock; he locked optics with a sheepish looking June and cried, "When were _**you**_ going to tell me this!"

June send a glare of fury in Ratchet's direction as he only smiled, seeming to enjoy the turn of events as she sighed and replied calmly, "I thought it would be best to tell you later when things had calmed down"

"Oh really, like when?" he snapped, his silver optics blazing.

"I….I don't know when, but I would have told you Jack. You know that" she said quietly, taking a few steps towards him.

"Don't. Please, just don't come near me. Not…not right now" he said, his voice filled with anger and hurt as he walked past her and down the hallway; and out of sight.

"Jack! Jack, wait!" cried June

"I'll go talk with him" said Arcee, her optics reflecting the confusion and worry that she felt.

"Thank you Arcee" said June. Arcee gave a small smile as she followed Jack out of the room.

"Hey Bulkhead, think you can finish what you were telling me earlier?" she asked, jerking her head towards the hallway; picking up on the atmosphere and knowing that now would be a good time to leave.

"Uh…sure" said Bulkhead uneasily, glancing at Optimus and the others as he followed Miko out.

"Now what caused that reaction?" asked Ratchet, glancing at June. "I knew he was going to be shocked by the news but I didn't think he would take it that badly"

"Because here things are kinda different Ratchet" said Raf, turning his helm so he could look at Ratchet, "Mrs. Darby was married before and had Jack. Since you said that Optimus was married to June, it means that she remarried"

"So?"

"So, it means that by law here, I am not sure of how the law goes on Cybertron, but here-" began Raf.

"Here it means that by law, Optimus is Jack's stepfather" finished June, looking up to meet Optimus's optics.

"…Is that why he reacted that way, because Optimus is now his…'stepfather'?" asked Ratchet in disbelief.

"I guess that fact of having someone like Optimus for his stepfather was a bit much, even for him" said June, shrugging her shoulders as she looked away from Optimus; his blue optics filled with empathy for the young triple-changer.

"I see. Thank you for telling me June, Raf. If you will excuse me" said Optimus nodding his helm to them as he began to leave.

"Where are you going?" demanded Ratchet

"To make things right with Jack" was his answer as he left, leaving the four of them in the room with an odd silence.

"Ratchet…can I ask you something?" asked Raf.

"Yes? What is it?"

"You said that when two bots are bonded, they are 'married', right?"

"…Yes? So?"

"What does that make me and BumbleBee then?" asked Raf, his dull brown optics looking at him expectantly.

"I…well, that is complicated to answer in many ways. But in my opinion. I would believe you two to be…brothers"

"…How?"

"Well, you are aware of identical twins, correct?"

Raf nodded, still waiting for Ratchet to give him an answer.

"Well, back on Cybertron. There were siblings' known as "Split-Spark' siblings, which were siblings, mostly twins though, that came from the same spark but was split in two or more depending on the type of Carrier during the developing stages. These 'Split-Spark' siblings were also know to have bonds, brotherly bonds that were similar to bonds on 'married' couples"

"I see…you that mans that BumbleBee and I have…"

"Have a brotherly 'Split-Spark' bond, correct"

"I see…thank you Ratchet" yawned Raf

"Bumblebee, could you take Raf were he can get some rest. He has had a long day and I think he will be needed all the rest he can get" said June, her protective mother figure emerging as she looked at the young seeker with worry-filled optics.

BumbleBee nodded as he carried Raf carefully out of the room; leaving June alone with Ratchet.

"I believe you should follow"

June shook her head as she turned to face Ratchet, "If you don't mind. I think now would be a good time to start teaching me some more of Cybertron if you don't mind"

Ratchet nodded as he walked over to the computers and beckoned June to come closer as he opened up several documents and began to explain more of Cybertron to his newest apprentice.

"Jack, what is your problem?" demanded Arcee, her servos on her hips; her optics narrowed in anger.

"Its…you wouldn't understand" said Jack, waving Arcee off.

"Oh really, I wouldn't understand. Tell me Jack or else" demanded Arcee, her blue optics glaring at Jack; attempting to drill holes into his helm.

"Fine! You want to know! Its everything!" exploded Jack, causing Arcee to take a step back in surprise. "The entire town I had lived in since I was born is gone, and everyone I knew and cared about is gone! All the places I went to, all the people I knew; gone, forever! All I have of them is my memories! And now, since my mom didn't tell me before that she was bonded to Optimus, I didn't know that Optimus is now my stepfather!"

Jack panted as tears began to run down his faceplate, all the emotions he had been holding back every since he had woken up and Ratchet told them the news; that the town was gone and that they were the only survivors. They had taken it all very hard, but Raf, he had taken it the worst since…since now he was the only one left in his family. Jack had his mom and Miko had her family all the way in Japan, but Raf…Raf had no one.

"Jack…" Arcee said quietly, the reality of his pain hitting her like sniper gunshot. She didn't realize that he was hiding so much pain, anger and suffering. Even with their bond, she couldn't feel it; he had hidden his emotions from her so that she wouldn't know how much he was suffering.

Jack's sobs racked his frames as he covered his faceplate; the tears running down like waterfalls.

"I…I didn't realize….why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her pain of not being told reflected in her voice and optics.

"Be-because…th-this pain; i-it's my burden, n-not yours. I am the-the one wh-who has to d-deal wi-with it, n-not you or an-any of the o-others" he hiccupped, pulling his servos away from his faceplate.

Arcee optics soften as she placed her servos over his and gave them a squeeze.

"Jack…you don't have to take the burden of this alone. I am here" said Arcee softly, placing a digit on his lips when he was about to speak, "Please, let me finish"

He looked at her unsurely before nodding, giving her a chance to finish.

"Jack, when…when Cliff died. I took the pain of it all on my own and I kept thinking that it was my fault that he died…and then you can along and saw that I was in pain. You knew that I was only hurting myself so you made me open up and you took some of the pain I was feeling because you cared about me and my well-being even if you didn't know me very well. So let me do the same; let me take some of your pain and be there for you Jack, for you…partner"

Jack felt his spark pulse faster as he swallowed and quietly said, "I…Arcee…would you really do that? Take some of my pain?"

Arcee nodded as she placed a servo on his check, "Of course, that is what partners do for each other. They look after each other and their well-being"

Jack smiled slightly as he covered Arcee's servo with his own, but his smile disappeared as he asked, "But…what about the bond now that we are…'married'?"

Arcee sighed; a gesture she had picked up from Ratchet…who had picked it up from humans and said, 'I don't know. I see you as someone important to me but…I don't know if I feel anything for you after that. I mean I care for you deeply in a partner/best friend sort of way but…I don't know if I…_love_ you"

Jack nodded his head slowly, understanding what she meant and replied, "I feel the same way. I care for you, but love you…I don't know. My feelings right now…they are mixed up and confused right now so…"

Both Arcee and Jack fell into uncomfortable silence until Jack slowly said, "Arcee…how about we…we try it?"

"Try….what?"

"Ever…ever heard…'dating'?" Jack asked, cringing at the last word, his cheeks blazing in embarrassment.

"Dating? Are you serious Jack?"

"No...Yes...I mean is. I care for you, and maybe I do have feelings more for you then what I think I do. But I won't know unless…unless I can figure how deep my feelings are for you" he said quickly, his cheeks a deep red now.

Arcee stood there in surprise and shock, not knowing what to do. Maybe she was the same as Jack, maybe she had feelings for him deeper than she thought too and she didn't even realize it.

"Alright" she said.

"I know it seems silly and…what? Alright? You're actually giving it thought" asked Jack amazed.

"Maybe I am the same as you, and I won't know where my feelings are for you and how deep they go. So…let's give to a try"

Jack stood there, his mouth wide open that Arcee feared that it might it might ended up hitting the ground before he came to his senses and said, "Alright, I guess…I guess that settles it"

"Not quite" said Arcee with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" asked Jack confused, his CPU racing; trying to figure out if he missed anything.

"I think you need to apologize to June for your early behavior"

Jack flinched, recalling how he snapped at his mom and how upset she looked when he stormed off.

"Yeah, that would be a smart idea" he said sheepishly, causing Arcee to smile.

"Jack?" asked a deep voice, causing Jack to flinch as he turned around and came faceplate to faceplate with Optimus.

"Optimus…" Jack breathed, his spark pounding nervously.

"Are you busy at the moment?" he asked.

Jack shook his head, "No, actually I am free right now. Is…is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. I actually need to speak with you…in private" he said, his optics locked with Jack's.

"Uh…I-"

"It's fine Jack, if you need me. I will going to check up on BumbleBee and Raf" she said as she passed Optimus and walked down the hallway; disappearing from sigh as she rounded a corner.

"Optimus…I…I'm sorry"

"For what?"

Jack felt his audio receptors burn in shame as he looked away and replied, "Because I snapped at my mom and you, in a way, before I gave either of you a chance to explain. For that, I am sorry, I really am"

Optimus didn't say anything and Jack feared that he had gravely insulted Optimus and that he was still mad at him when he felt Optimus place a servo on his shoulder and chuckled.

Jack looked up and saw that Optimus was…smiling. He didn't get it, wasn't he mad?

"I am the one who should apologize Jack" Optimus said, his deep voice show hints of emotions, "I didn't realize that me being bonded to June would affect you in such a way. Back on Cybertron, there weren't such things as 'stepfathers' or 'stepmothers' or even 'stepsiblings'. When a bonded passed away, they don't re-bond or 'remarry' like here. There is only one that they love, and they remain like that till they die, and join there beloved in the Well of Allsparks"

Jack stood there, shock coursing through his entire chassis; he did not expect Optimus to apologize.

"It's alright and Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"If…if my mom is happy with you and you're happy with her, then…then I shouldn't get in the way. She...she deserves some type of happiness. And if its you then… I am happy for her and I will accept it" said Jack, his silver optics locking with Optimus's blue ones.

Optimus nodded and said with a smile, "Thank you"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and said, "You're welcome but…if you do anything to make her unhappy, you will regret it"

Optimus raised an eyebrow, "Oh, is that so. Well then, I can guarantee that you won't be as lucky as me then"

"Huh?"

"If you hurt my Second-In-Command in any way as well, I can guarantee that you will regret it"

Jack shivered, hearing the small dark tone in his voice. Optimus could be scary when he needed and/or wanted to be.

"I…I see then, I will keep that in mind then" he said; drops of condensation running down his back under his armor.

"Now if you will follow me"

"Where to?"

"Back to the others, there is something that needs to be said and done"

Jack looked at him, not understanding what he meant but followed him anyway down the hallway, listening to him as he comm. the others to meet him in the control room.

Jack spotted his mom talking to Ratchet who had a rather complicated looking diagram of something on the computer screens.

'Probably started her training to become a medic' he thought as he walked over to her, determined to make wrongs right.

"Mom" he began, "I'm…I'm sorry that I snapped at you like that. I didn't to"

June smiled as she placed a servo his shoulder, or tried to anyway since he was so tall, "I know, and I understand. Its OK, you are forgiven…and I forgive you for not telling me about you and Arcee sooner" she said, a smile on her faceplate as she patted his shoulder.

Jack smiled in return as he rubbed the back on his neck, glad to see that he was forgiven.

"At this rate I will never hear the end" complain Miko as she entered.

"If boss bot called, then you gotta answer Miko. No other way around that" said Bulkhead, as he gently patted the shoulder of a pouting Miko.

"Its OK BumbleBee, you don't need to carry me ever where" said a tired Raf as he entered, followed closely by a worried BumbleBee.

"_It never hurts to be careful"_ he beeped.

"I know" he said, stifling a yawn.

"Good to see all you here. As I mention over the comm. There is something that needs to said and done" began Optimus.

"Long speech senses tingling" mumbled Miko under her breathe, causing Bulkhead to flick her helm.

Miko rubbed her helm as she glared at Bulkhead, who had a sign for her to be quiet and pointed at Optimus.

"As I was saying, now that certain events has happened, I would like to ask June, Jack, Rafael and Miko forward"

Miko glanced at the others who shrugged but did as Optimus said, and lined up in front of him.

"With all present here, I ask all four of you; Do you accept the title of Autobots that I have before you and take on the Autobot insignia and stand against the Decepticon threat that threatens all beings in this universe and every planet that exists?"

Miko optics went wide as she broke out into a huge grin and said with great enthusiasm, "Yes! Of course, there is no way I will ever side with the Cons. From now till the day I die…or offline as you guys say it"

Optimus nodded and turned to the others, waiting for the answer

Jack turned and looked at Arcee, her optics shining as he replied, "Yes, I accept the title of 'Autobots' and stand with you and all Autobots to stand against the threat of the Decepticons"

June looked uncertain as she glanced at everyone around before looking at Optimus and replying, "Yes, I accept as well the title of 'Autobots'"

Optimus smiled and turned his attention to Raf, who returned his attention with his brown optics; optics that had a small amount of life in them compared to earlier when they were dull and lifeless.

"Me too, I also accept the title of 'Autobots'" he said, his voice tired but still had the determination that he had before.

Optimus smiled as he said, "Then by the power invested in me. I grant you all the title of 'Autobots' and welcome you all you into the ranks of the Autobot army"

The bots on the sidelines clapped as they watched the ex-humans become Autobots.

"Now I think it is also time for two very important things to be decided" said Optimus.

"What that?" asked Miko.

"Alt modes…and new names as well" he said, the sounds of excited chatter filling the control room.

**((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))**

**14 Pages, that is good. And now. What all of you have been waiting for since all of this began several months ago (how many…don't remember ^^; ) Alt. modes and our ex-humans new Autobot names. Now, I already have the names for Jack, June, and Raf. Miko…think you guys can give me a hand with that. Best name I see in the reviews for Miko, I will take. So this means this is your last chance to vote cause the next chapter should be up in a few hours, 5 max.**

_**And here are the results so far and the triple-seeker is up first:**_

**Plane:**

**-F-35 Lighting 2 =10 votes**

**-F\A-18 Hornet =1 vote**

**-EA-18G Growler =2 vote**

**Car:**

**-Ford F-750 =10 votes**

**-International CXT =2 vote**

**-Freightliner P2\P2XL =1 votes**

_=)=_

_**Next is the femme, so here they are.**_

**- Pagani Zonda F =8 votes**

**- Janguar XF =2 votes**

**- Bugatti Veyron 16.4 =9 votes**

_=)=_

_**The Seeker.**_

**- F-16 Fighting Falcon =9 votes**

**- Grumman F-14 Tomcat =4 votes**

**- Rockwell B-1B Lancer =2 votes **

_=)=_

_**The other femme: Mrs. Darby:**_

**- 2012 Jaguar XF supercharged sedan (law enforcement edition) =5 vote**

**- Chrysler 300 =2 vote (one mine XD)**

**- Dodge Charge Police Edition =1 vote**

**- Ford Shelby GT500 in light blue =2 vote**

**-2010 Lexus RX 350 =1 vote**

_**On onto alt-modes that people have suggested.**_

**- F-22 Raptor (=3 votes), the F/A-37 Talon (=2 vote), or the X-02 Wyvern (=1 vote) (looks like for either triple-changer or seeker)**

**- GMC Topkick 6500 (for the triple seeker=1 vote) (for the femme=2 vote)**

**- COE (Cab-over-Engine) Freightliner (triple-changer=1 vote (this is what the G1 Optimus was))**

**- F-15 Eagle (seeker=1 vote)**

**- Smart car, Mini Cooper, Fiat 500, Mazda Miata, Suzuki Cappucino, A sporty Alfa Romero convertible, etc. The Suzuki, or other K-cars, would pay homage to her Japanese heritage. (=2 vote for the femme\Miko)**

**- Large RV (=1 vote-triple changer)**

**- SF-260 (=1 vote-for either seeker or triple changer)**

**- B2 Stealth Bomber or E2D Advanced Hawkeye (=2 vote-triple changer) and Lamborghini LM002 or A hummer style military SUV Lamborghini (=1 vote-triple changer)**

**- NASA's X-43 (triple changer= 1 vote)**

**- Lancia Stratos (=1 vote- for both femmes it looks like)**

**- Amp Energy Chevy Impala NASCAR (for femme (Miko =3 vote)**

**- Menards NASCAR Chevy Impala (seeker=2 vote)**

**- Lowe's Chevy Impala (other femme (June) =2 vote)**

**- Miller Lite NASCAR Dodge Charger (triple-seeker=2 vote)**

**-2011 Mustang (other femme (June) =3 vote)**

**-2012 Chevy Corvette (triple seeker=2 vote)**

**-Lamborghini Diablo GT and Lamborghini Murcielago (For the femme that slapped Breakdown that left a mark (DAMN! XD) 2 vote)**

**REVIEW AND FAV! THANK YOU!**


	11. Choosing means Accepting

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and voted for Alt. modes and also a thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas for the name for Miko. It helped me a great deal; you have no idea how thankful I am. So to show my thanks, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed and gave votes for the alt. modes. I hope this chapter shows how much you helped me. Thank-you!**

**Important, please read****: Is it hard to follow this fic with all of the Cybertronian terms? Yes or no? Please review and tell me, thank you.**

**LIFE UPDATE, READ IF YOU WANT TO NOW IMPORTANT THINGS ABOUT YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR! ****Alright, I don't know if you guys know this but I got a new job. I am now working at Winners and that means I work week-ends. Before I didn't because the job I had before (and still have since I still have to work there for about 2 more weeks, including this week) I only worked Tuesdays and Thursdays so my updates are going to be off by a day or two but they will still happen, so just bear with me. Thanks. And please wish me luck, I got a big exam coming up in Chemistry and a quiz in Physics on Wednesday and I am also working on that day at 5:30-till after closing to clean up and if I do well then I will be feeling positive and if I'm positive, then the updates will happen sooner.**

_**Cybertronians terms for the newbies…and me ^^; :**_

**Faceplate- face**

**-Optics- eyes**

**-Helm- head**

**-Frame (it is the same as chassis but both are used differently; you will see how is this chapter I believe) – body**

**-Servo- hand**

**-Digit- finger**

**-Pede- foot**

**-Recharge- sleep**

**-Audio receptor- ear**

**-Glossa- tongue**

**-Chassis- body**

**-Sire- father**

**ALL GAMMAR AND SPELLING ERROS ARE THR FAULTS OF THE CONS, NOT ME. SO GO AFTER THEM WITH PITCHFORKS, KNIVES AND TORCHES. AND I CANNOT BE BLAMED OR HATED BECAUSE THIS UPDATE IS POSTED LATE, THAT ALSO IS THE FAULT OF THE CONS; GO AFTER THGEM WITH FLAMETHROWERS AND AK-47'S!**

**((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))**

_Optimus smiled as he said, "Then by the power invested in me. I grant you all the title of 'Autobots' and welcome you all you into the ranks of the Autobot army"_

_The bots on the sidelines clapped as they watched the ex-humans become Autobots._

_"Now I think it is also time for two very important things to be decided" said Optimus._

_"What's that?" asked Miko._

_"Alt modes…and new names as well" he said, the sounds of excited chatter filling the control room._

"Alt. modes…" said Jack softly in wonder, his optics wide with excitement.

"Serious! We're getting alt. modes? Sweet!" cried Miko, pumping the air with both fists, a huge grin stretched across her faceplate. Bulkhead laughed at her enthusiasm, happy to see her so eager.

"Alt. modes?" said June, her optics confused.

"It would mean that you will be choosing a vehicle mode in order stay undetected my other humans" said Ratchet.

"That would mean that…" said Raf softly.

"You are going to fly!" said Miko loudly, pulling Raf into a tight hug; causing him to try and free himself of the 'Hug-of-Doom'.

"Miko easy, you're crushing me!" he cried, as Miko finally let him go.

"Sorry, guess I don't know my own strength now" she said sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders.

"You're telling me, it felt like it was Bulkhead crushing me, not you" he said, rubbing the now dented parts of his armor.

"Miko…you gave Raf dents by just hugging him" said Jack, his optics wide.

"So?" asked Miko, giving Jack the 'So-What?' type of look.

"So, I don't think you're supposed to be that strong. Ratchet?" Jack said, turning his attention to Ratchet, who was inspecting the dents of Raf's armor.

"From what I can tell, the dents Raf has seem more likely to come from a mech, not a femme" he said

"…What the hell is a 'mech' and a 'femme'?" asked Miko rudely.

"A mech is a male or man, and a femme is a female or woman" said Ratchet, rolling his optics; not believing that they didn't know the simplest of Cybertronian terms.

"So, it seems that it was a guy that gave those dents to Raf, not a girl" said Miko slowly, taking in this new information.

"Correct"

"So…does that mean that I am as strong as a 'mech' or stronger that average 'femme'?" asked Miko, scratching her helm.

"It seems that Bulkhead had left some kind of impression on you and with the blast, it converted it or 'transformed it' in order to fit your new frame" said Ratchet scientifically, rubbing his chin in thought.

"So…I could be as strong as Bulk?" asked Miko slowly, excitement beginning to grow in her optics.

"Perhaps, perhaps. But we won't know unless we see how you fair in training" said Ratchet.

"Hey Bulk, hear that. You've got some competition" said Miko, raising a fist in Bulkhead's direction, "Ready to see what I've got?"

"Didn't you just hear what I said! We won't know how strong you are or what you can take till we see in training!" cried Ratchet.

"Such a downer you are Ratchet. Come on, lighting up. I'm going to be fine" said Miko, not at all interested in hearing one of Ratchet rants.

"Easy Ratchet, Miko is young. Nobody understands her limits better than her" said Optimus, placing a servo on his shoulder.

"Humph" growled Ratchet as he went to the computer console, typing in a command. "Well, let us get this over with. I will choosing several alt. modes with I think would be '_**appropriate' **_for you"

"What! No fair! I demand to choose my own alt. mode!" demanded Miko, her arm raised in protest.

"Do you even know what you can choose to be your alt. mode?" asked Ratchet, glaring at Miko.

"Uh…" Miko said as she lowered her arm, her faceplate scrunched in concentration.

"Just as I thought" said Ratchet with a quick nod before turning his attention back to the computer just as several error messages appeared, causing him to slam his fist on the keyboard.

"Damn blast Earth tech" he snapped, as he tried to override and delete the messages to no avail.

"Here, let me try it Ratchet" said Raf quietly as he walked over to Ratchet; who moved aside to let him work.

Raf typed at the keyboard, his optics locked on the screen. And with a beep, the messages disappeared, leaving a satisfied Raf.

"There, that should do it. But I think I should do some work on the system so that will stop happening every time you seem to do something that involves either the internet or files" said Raf as he turned to Ratchet who nodded.

"Raf, you should look for the alt. modes" said Miko, placing her servos behind her helm.

"Huh?" said Raf in confusion.

"You said that the messages appear when doc dot accesses old files or tries to use the internet, right?"

"Yes…"

"So that means we are going to be hear a while if we leave it to him, so why don't you give it a whirl. What do you say?" said Miko, raising an eyebrow with a slight smile on her faceplate.

"I…I don't think I should. Ratchet is the doctor here so he knows what he is going to be looking-"said Raf, trying to get himself out of the hole Miko had dug for him.

"But it's our alt. modes, we should choose, not him!" she cried, throwing her servos into the air; trying to empathise her point, "We are going to be using them, not Ratchet. It has to reflect who we are, our style, our way of doing things, not his old-fashion way of life" she said, raising an eyebrow as she pointed to Ratchet with a digit.

Ratchet was about to snap at Miko when Optimus raised a servo in his direction and he stepped down.

"Miko is correct. You know Earth technology better than any of us here. And your alt. modes are supposed to reflect who you are and what you stand for, not anyone else's" said Optimus, his blue optics locked with Raf's.

"Well…" he said slowly, unsure of what to do.

"Come on Raf"

"Yeah, you can do it"

"I believe that it would be very smart to leave it to"

Raf glanced at his friends and then at Optimus before he nodded and turned and began typing on the computer.

"Ok, so where do I begin?" he asked Ratchet, not turning his attention from the computer.

"Hm, let us start with Jack because his group will be the smallest because of his size and mass. Also triple-changers have two alt. modes so it will be best to get that out of the way"

"…Seriously? I'm going to have two alt. modes?" he asked, his optics wide.

"Correct, so search for rather heavy duty vehicles and large aircrafts" command Ratchet, his optics locked onto the screen.

Raf typed on the keyboard, going through the internet as he tried to find something of Jack; and finding several.

"Alright, I find some that could work, but it's your call" he said as several images appear.

"For vehicles; we have Ford F-750, International CXT, Freightliner P2\P2XL, GMC Topkick 6500, COE or Cab-over-Engine Freightliner, Lamborghini LM002 or A hummer style military SUV Lamborghini, a large RV, Amp Energy Chevy Impala NASCAR, Miller Lite NASCAR Dodge Charger and the 2012 Chevy Corvette" said Raf, listing quite a few vehicles but he wasn't done yet.

"For aircrafts; we have the F-35 Lighting 2, F\A-18 Hornet, EA-18G Growler, F-22 Raptor, F/A-37 Talon, X-02 Wyvern, SF-260, B2 Stealth Bomber or E2D Advanced Hawkeye, and NASA's X-43"

"That…is going to take a while to sort through" he said, the images and names of the vehicles and aircrafts spinning in his helm.

"Me next, me next!" Miko cried; jumping up and down with her servo waving back and front in the air.

"For Miko, probably something like…I can't believe I am saying this, a sports car. Something light weight and also something that won't limit her movements"

Raf nodded as he typed some more; finding several vehicles that she might like.

"Alright, you have the opinion of Pagani Zonda F, Janguar XF, Bugatti Veyron 16.4, Smart car, Mini Cooper, Fiat 500, Mazda Miata, Suzuki Cappucino, A sporty Alfa Romero convertible, etc. The Suzuki, or other K-cars; something that pays tribute to your Japanese heritage, Lancia Stratos, Amp Energy Chevy Impala NASCAR, and the Lamborghini Diablo GT or Lamborghini Murcielago "

"Wow, some of those sound really fast" she squealed, her optics shining with the possibilities; making Ratchet groan, his optics dull with the possibilities of the injuries she will be getting and he will be repairing.

"For Mrs. Darby, it will be the same as Miko in a way. Light weight, something that won't limit movements, but it doesn't have to be a sports car. Something more common would be better for her"

More typing filled the air; and once again, Raf finding more possibilities.

"2012 Jaguar XF supercharged sedan; law enforcement edition, Chrysler 300, Dodge Charge Police Edition, Ford Shelby GT500, 2010 Lexus RX 350, Lancia Stratos, Lowe's Chevy Impala, and the 2011 Mustang"

June closed her optics as she placed her servo on her chin; thinking of which one would be of more use.

"And for yourself Rafael, I believe something more for speed and agility would be best for you; after all, you may still developed and something that would allow you to move without such limitations would be most important"

Raf typed and found something for himself and was deciding which ones to go with when Miko spoke up and asked, "Can you say them out loud? I want to know what you found for yourself in the market"

Raf sighed as he started listing, "For myself, I found the F-16 Fighting Falcon, Grumman F-14 Tomcat, Rockwell B-1B Lancer, F-22 Raptor, the F/A-37 Talon, or the X-02 Wyvern, F-15 Eagle, and the SF-260"

"Nice, I like the sound of some of those" she said, a grin of her faceplate as she nodded her approval.

"Optimus, I don't think we will be able to choose right away. May we have some time to decide?" June asked, still undecided of which one to take.

"Of course, you do not have to choose right away. But in the end, you must choose" he said, casting glances at the four of them.

"Thank-you" June said, nodding her helm to him; who return gave a smile back.

"Wait, Optimus. You said alt. modes and _names_. Why do we have to choose new names as well, I like my name" asked Miko, placing her servo on her hips.

"Because, there are no Cybertronian on either side that has names like the earthlings do, like you four do. If you used your real names, it will cause the Decepticons to become wary and if I remember correctly, some of you are already well known of some of the Decepticons" said Ratchet, his gaze falling on Jack, who shuffled his pedes and not meeting Ratchet's gaze.

"So, we get new looks and new names…but can we still use our 'earthling' names when the Cons aren't around?" asked Miko who looked at Optimus expectantly.

"If you wish to still be addressed by the names you were given when the Decepticons are not around and are around friends, then you may"

"Awesome, you can still call me 'Miko' big guy" said Miko, grinning like an idiot that she was; her statement directed to the green warrior.

"Yeah, that's great. But what am I going to call you when the Cons are around?" Bulkhead asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"…Not yet, but I am getting there. Already got something"

"…Like what"

"Hotwire, Firestrike, Slivernote. Fastmouth or Actfirst or Thinksecond or Smallrock. Livewire. Moonrunner, Chromika, or Chromia. Bruiser. Talkback, Headstrong, or Dead-end. Skybeat. Roadbuster" said Miko, listing the names she came up with; everyone one way or another resisting the urge to either smack the back of her helm or do a faceplate palm.

"Those are…interesting" said Arcee, her left optic twitching as she faked a smile.

"Yup, and I got some for you guys"

"Oh dear" said Jack quietly.

"For Raf, it could be Stinger. For June, it could be Sweetstar and for you Jack, sorry couldn't think anything for you" she said, shrugging her shoulders when she mentioned Jack.

"That's OK Miko, I will manage something" said Jack reassuring Miko so that she wouldn't come up with anything for him.

Raf tried to suppress a yawn but he wasn't fooling anyone, especially BumbleBee and June.

"BumbleBee, could you take Raf somewhere where he can get some rest. It has been more than enough for him, I think" she said, her optics locked onto the tired figure of Raf.

BumbleBee nodded as he picked Raf up bridal style and carried him somewhere into the base where he could get some sleep, or 'recharge'.

"And I think you should follow" said June, turning her attention to Miko and Jack, "Both of you look like you could use it. It has been a long day for everyone and we all need our rest"

"Mom, I'm not 5 anymore" said Jack, a blush of embarrassment starting to grow on his cheeks.

"Yet you act like it" she retorted, placing her servos on her hips.

"Hmph" was her reply as he went down the hallway, "Arcee, can you come with me? I need to ask you something"

Arcee raised an eyebrow as she followed Jack, shrugging her shoulders when her optics met June's.

"Hey Bulkhead, come with me. I need your help" said Miko, "Think you can help me out to choose which one I should go with"

"Uh…sure" said Bulkhead slowly as Miko let out a whoop of joy and ran out, causing Bulkhead to run after her.

"Those three, what am I going to do with them?" asked June mostly to herself as she shook her helm.

"Don't worry about it too much, they will eventually have to learn" said Ratchet as he observed several graphs on the screen.

"And those would be…?" asked June, her optics on the graphs as Ratchet brought more graphs onto the screen.

"Energon readings of mines we have discovered in the past and the Cons have discovered and; oddly enough, energon readings from Jasper"

"Jasper? But that's impossible, if there had been energon readings. Then you would have discovered it and Agent Fowler would have done a town-wide evacuation"

"Indeed we would have, but it seems that Jasper is given off energon readings now and the only way I can think of this being possible is if someone moved energon, a large amount of it, and placed it in Jasper and waited to ignite it"

"Then that means that…" began June but she faltered.

"A matter I believe for another time June, for now; we must concentrate at the matter at hand such as your training to become a medic and the children training as well" said Optimus, placing a servo on her shoulder.

"And you also still need to decide on your alt. mode and your name"

"…Solarflare"

"Excuse me?"

"Solarflare"

"Solarflare?"

"Yes, when I was born it was June and a large solarflare from the sun hit the earth, creating the northern lights that could be seen south where it never was. My mother took that as a sign that my name should be 'June', so it only makes sense to take the name of 'Solarflare' since it was a sign that my other took" said June, her optics with a faraway look.

"I understand; Solarflare is a very good name that is very fitting for you" said Optimus as he touched June's faceplate softly.

"Thank-you Optimus" yawn June, covering her mouth with her servo.

"I believe you should get some rest as well. Let me take you to your quarters" said Optimus, holding out his servo for you to take.

June stared at the servo before taking it and followed Optimus out.

Ratchet watched them leave, shaking his helm as they disappeared.

"Primus, Optimus is already acting like youngling with his crush" he mumbled to himself, "What am I going to do when she becomes pregnant; treat Jack when he glitches when he finds out that his leader 'knocked up' his mother?"

Ratchet continued mumbling to himself as he worked on the graphs as he came across an energy signature that was attached to the readings; one that was supposed to belong to someone long thought offline.

"It can't be….but why? Why would they be here of all places unless…" Ratchet trailed off as his spark became cold; fearing for everyone's safety, Autobots, humans and Decepticons"

_(((((((((((((((++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))_

The night continued as it always did until all was quiet. Ratchet had finally retired to his quarters after his discover only after he swore to himself that he wouldn't speak a word of it to any one until he had more evidence that it was 'Her' that caused the explosion. The night plagued Ratchet with nightmares of possible futures and terrible pasts that kept him up most of what was left of the night.

Jack had found himself his own quarters, not wanting to share one with Arcee for two reasons. 1) It didn't seem right for him to 'sleep' with Arcee if he only started dating her and 2) He didn't want to face his mom's wrath if she found out that he was sleeping around with Arcee, that would be just chaotic if that happened.

Miko on the other hand wanted to be close to Bulkhead, not even minding is she shared with Bulkhead who strongly disagreed; knowing that Optimus would disapprove and June would kill him if he did. She had finally gone to her quarters which was next to his which had been a storage room with old equipment that that base had when they moved in only after spending most of the night taking with Bulkhead, trying to decide what alt. mode and name she should go with since she had no clue where to even start.

BumbleBee had made a quarter right next to his for Raf, only to end spending the entire night confronting Raf who couldn't seem to fall asleep truly because of constant nightmares of some kind of monster with purple optics and extra arms like tentacles that would grab him and slash at him and rip at his now non-existent flesh.

June, also had a very hard falling asleep since she was in the arms of Optimus; who insisted that he stayed with her in case she had nightmares or he was needed. June suspected that he was afraid that she might disappeared on him and leave him alone, but whatever was his reason; if it was because he was worried or something like that. It was still very difficult to fall asleep when you had the leader of an advance race from far away who were fighting a war since who knows how long; breathing in your ear, blowing warm air on your cheek and holding you tight like you were some teddy bear.

Eventually, the night ended and everyone in the base began to wake up as they stretched and prepared themselves for the day ahead.

Optimus woke up and gazed at the sleeping form of June who had finally fallen asleep some hours ago and chuckled. She looked adorable, what other word was there for it as he nuzzled her, causing her to moan and push him away.

"Not now" she mumbled quietly, still in the dream world as he smiled and did it again.

"Wake up now June, the day has started and Ratchet is probably waiting for you now" he whispered into her audio receptor, nuzzling it as well.

"Hm…he can wait, I am sleeping now and I had a long day yesterday so he can take a hitch" she mumbled, burying her helm into his chest.

Optimus chuckled as he slowly got up and carried June out of his chamber with her in his arms, bridal style.

Optimus was greeted by Ratchet who already had his morning energon and was working on something that involved some diagrams. Optimus placed June on one of Ratchet's medical tables as he went to grab some energon for himself and June who was still half asleep.

When he came back, Jack entered followed by Arcee who nodded and went to go get her and Jack's share.

"Good morning Jack, sleep well?" he asked as he placed a cube into June's hands who stared at it blankly, now wide awake.

Jack yawned before replying, "As well as I could, I find it always hard to sleep in a strange place"

Optimus nodded and turned to his attention when he heard footsteps which belonged to Bulkhead and already active Miko.

"Morning Optimus. Morning Jack. Morning June. Morning doc bot" she said, shooting off one morning after another.

"I guess you sleep well" said Jack, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, didn't fall asleep really yet. Been thinking the entire night; fell asleep really when Bulkhead came in and said that it was time to get up" said Miko shrugging, taking a cube from Bulkhead's servo as he offered one to her.

"What does this stuff taste like and how to we drink or eat or whatever with it?" she asked, examining the cube, turning it over in her servos.

"Like this" said Bulkhead, bringing the cube to his lips as he began to drink the energon like anyone would with a glass of water.

Miko watched before doing the same, taking a sip of the energon before swallowing, the taste of the energon on her glossa.

"It's sweet" she said amazed.

Bulkhead chuckled as she took sip and another until it was done. When he turned his attention to Jack to see if he had tried it; it was already empty and he was talking with Arcee.

"Optimus, guess what I decided to be my alt. mode? I still haven't decided a name yet, but I am getting there" she asked, her brown optics filled with excitement.

"I went with the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 because its super-fast and it looks totally awesome; and it totally fits me. What do you think?" asked Miko, her brown optics shining with excitement that seemed to overflow.

"I think you made a very wise decision and that you couldn't have chosen a better alt. mode that that" said Optimus, nodding his approval.

Miko let out a whoop of glee as she grinned; turning to face her guardian who seemed just as happy as she did.

Optimus then turned to his attention to Jack, who was shaking his helm as his friend happiness; also smiling.

"Did you choose yet or do you still need more time?" Optimus asked; making Jack looked back him ad shake his helm with the grin still on his faceplate.

"No, I decided with Arcee's help"

"And?"

"I chose the F-35 Lighting 2 because I thought to would be good to have something strong and powerful but had stealth; and the Ford F-750 for something heavy-duty for the roads so that way the Cons won't be able to take me out so easily" said Jack with pride, his silver optics shining with the same excitement and enthusiasm as Miko.

"Very good choices Jack, I couldn't have chosen better" replied Optimus, pride swelling in his chest as Jack nodded. No, he couldn't have chosen better for his…son.

"Morning" yawned a voice quietly as Bee came in, carrying Raf who looked like he didn't' get much sleep.

"Yikes, what happened? You look terrible" said Miko, her optics flickering over the boy with concern.

"I had nightmares and you look great" snapped Raf sarcastically, his brown optics tired.

"No need to bite" mumbled Miko to herself as Bee set Raf down on one of Ratchet's medical table and went to get him some energon.

"Did you choose yours Raf?" asked Jack quietly, his worry-filled optics holding steady as he looked at the emotional tired seekerlet.

"Yeah; thinking about it helped to keep me awake and not fall asleep and…" Raf drifted off, his optics filled with great pain that caused Optimus to flinch mentally; cursing himself for failing the young mech.

"And? What did you chose? Can you tell us?" asked Miko slowly, noticing how much pain he was in.

"The F-16 Fighting Falcon. It is nimble in the air, able to reach speeds of Mach 2+ or 1500 mph, lightweight; I think it's perfect for me to use…even if it will take me a long time to be able to control the speeds and fly well…or even at all" said Raf, accepting the cube of energon, studying t it for a few seconds before taking small sips at a time.

"Awesome! What about you Mrs. D? Did you choose? …Did Optimus help you?" asked Miko, grinning at the last question; causing June to blush.

"I did decide and no, he didn't help me. I decided on my own"

"And?"

"I chose the 2012 Jaguar XF supercharged sedan, law enforcement edition. I thought I would be the best for me and my job as a medic" June said with a shrug, sneaking a glance at Jack who was sending a warning glare towards a sheepish looking Optimus.

"Awesome, hey Ratchet? Can we get them now, I am really eager to try out my new wheels and see how they handle curves" said Miko, imitating steering a steering wheel in her servos; probably imagining flying down the roads at neck-breaking speeds.

Ratchet grimaced as he began typing on the computer, bringing up schematics of all the vehicles chosen.

"Line up in an orderly file so that we can get this over with" he groaned; Miko moving faster than anyone had seen, being the first one if line to get her alt. mode with a grin.

"This might sting…or even hurt…a lot" said Ratchet as he grabbed Miko's wrist, inserting a cable into her wrist from the computer. As he began typing, a humming sound filled the room that was cut off as Miko cried out in more surprise then pain as she wrenched her servo from Ratchet's grasp.

"There done" he said with a smirk.

"That hurt more than you said it would" growled Miko, rubbing her wrist as she glared at Ratchet.

"Well excuse me but the reason it hurt was because the schematics are slightly different that your chassis and its build"

"In English?"

"…That is English"

"Normal people English, not old geeky doctor English"

"It means your body was different and it wouldn't work with your choice of wheels, so it had to make adjustments internally and externally" said June, clearing the confused air around Miko as she tried to decipher Ratchet's words.

"Oh…now why didn't you say it like that instead of saying it like that"

"Because that is how he always says things Miko" said Jack, raising an eyebrow as she turned and faced him.

"Alright, alright. Who is next?" asked Ratchet, raising an eyebrow to the four possible victims.

"Me" said June, walking towards him; a calm air around her as she offered her wrist to him which he took as he inserted and did the same to her as he did with Miko.

June flinched and bite her lip slightly as she felt the jolt travel at unreachable speeds through her entire chassis, making it sting as she felt every change happen.

"There, all done" said Ratchet as he removed the cable and turned to face the other two as June moved to his side, rubbing her wrist.

Jack took in a deep breath as he stepped forward, his optics with a steady determination that reminded Ratchet of someone long ago, and someone who was here in the same room that looked at Jack with such pride like that of a Sire.

'He really is like a younger version of Optimus; coincidence, irony or something else?' thought Ratchet to himself as he did the procedure for the third time; and again seeing the same reaction, them flinching and cringing as the pain wove itself into their systems and make havoc on their systems before subduing; leaving something better in its wake.

"That leaves you Rafael" said Ratchet, turning him attention to the youngest member among them, "Are you up for it? Because if you don't feel like it, I can always-"

"No, I am fine. I can do and besides; I think it would be smart that I have time to get use to the adjustments since I don't think my body mass will work with the F-16 Fighter Falcon and the way its designed"

Ratchet nodded, agreeing with the seekerlet as he stood up and walked over to Ratchet, raising his wrist to him like the others had done.

Ratchet inserted the cable and hesitated to typing the command, wondering if the he will be OK when it started when a voice broke through his thoughts.

"Ratchet, if Raf says that he will be fine, then I believe him and you should too" said June, her gray optics steady as she locked them with Ratchet, knowing the uncertainty that he felt, "Trust me, if Raf felt like he couldn't handle it, then he wouldn't be waiting for you right now to proceed forward"

Ratchet signed as he did the procedure for the fourth and final time, watching Rafael carefully as he flinched and winced from the pain shooting through his body.

When it was over, Raf was panting slightly as he wobbled causing Ratchet's spark to freeze. Had it been too much? His body was already under strain from the emotional trauma that he is still coping and coming to grips with. Had he made Rafael take the adjustments too soon?

"Raf, easy there. We've got you" said Jack as he gently grabbed the seeker before he fell, "How do you feel right now?"

"Tired, sore, in some pain but other than that…I'm as good as I can get" he said with a tired smile, doing a 'thumbs-up' as well.

"Het, I have a question. Did anyone decide on their codename or new name or whatever?" asked Miko, tilting her helm to one side.

"I did" said June, raising her servo into the air, "Its Solarflare but it seems kinda silly now"

"Awesome, I love it! And it's not silly, it totally fits you in every way and more so stay with it" said Miko, going a double 'thumbs-up' to show her approval to which June smiled and nodded, happy to see that she hadn't made a bad choice.

"I did as well its…well, its Sliverbolt" said Jack sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck saying this.

"Sweet, and I think it's really fits you too!" said Miko, also giving Jack a double 'thumbs-up'.

"I didn't yet" said Raf.

"Sweet, cause I got one for you and I think it will be perfect"

"…what is it?"

"Radical. Because you're so smart and always using your head to solve anything and you can make any situation have a radical explanation and it suits you down to a 'T' and we can still use your name Raf since both start with 'R'. What do you think?" asked Miko, her optics looking at Raf expectantly; waiting for his decision as he appeared in thought.

"I…like it but…I want to give it more thought. Is that OK Miko?"

"Sure, and while you think maybe you can think of something for me, how about it?"

"Sure, I can see what I can think of"

The atmosphere in the room was light and easy-going as the guardians and Prime looked at their young and new members but it was not to be as the alarm rang through the air as Ratchet typed a storm, trying to figure what had caused the alarm to go off and growled with cold voice, "It's the Decepticons"

The air became serious as the Autobots began to prepare while cursing the Cons for all they were worth as Ratchet activated the ground bridge.

"Ratchet, come with us"

"What! Why?"

"For I believe that Megatron is only doing this so that we can talk and I fear that what he wants to talk is about the children. It would be better if all of us minus them were to come" said Optimus calmly but you could tell that he was furious, his blue optics as cold as a dark Artic winter with the wind blowing as if the heavens were falling.

"I…understand. Rafael, you will be in charged with the ground bridge since you understand it the best and while I am gone"

"Don't touch anything, got it" said Raf as he got up and walked over to the controls, nodding his helm to Ratchet. Optimus quietly glanced at hi men before glancing at the children and adult before turning to face the green portal of pulsing energy and yelled, "Autobots, roll out" as his mask slide over his mouth and ran into the portal, followed by Arcee, Bulkhead, BumbleBee and Ratchet who all disappeared into the green portal that went dark as Raf turned off the ground bridge to make sure that the Cons couldn't get in.

Just as soon as the ground bridge was off, the door to the elevator opened and a very somber looking Special Agent Fowler walked in and it looked like he had been crying.

"Prime, where are you I-"began Special Agent Fowler but he froze when he saw the four new bots before him who froze when they saw him.

"What is going on here!" he yelled, his eyes wide with surprise and fear.

"Scrap" said Miko.

"Miko! What…huh? I don't…I don't under…" spluttered Special Agent Fowler who began to sway on his feet before crumbling to the floor, his world gone dark.

_**(((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))**_

**Oh, mention of who did that terrible crime but who is it? Can you guess? (Evil laughs here)**

**This took me several days, up to two weeks to write this so that is why I am behind with my updates. But I hope you guys enjoyed it and will review and the names…yeah, please don't shoot the author or else you would update this fic? And the alt. modes; I thought long and hard and did used the votes but I also thought long and hard about what to use and what would be perfect so…please don't hit me with bricks if you don't like the alt. modes they got….they hurt. And if you want an explanation for Miko and why she went with the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 instead of the Pagani Zonda F even though it got more votes, here it is; I research both and found more info on the Bugatti instead of the Zonda so sorry to those who wanted Miko to have the Pagani Zonda F. But if it makes you guys happy, I will be including that car later but for who…now that is something I can't tell you…well, at least not yet.**

**And FYI-This is about 18 pages-including author notes so…REVIEW! Cough, sorry I got gets-writers-block-if-I-don't-get-reviews syndrome.**

**And for those curious, below are the alt. modes and their final results, take a lot on how popular some were, and how some were not.**

_**Triple-changer**_

**Plane:**

**-F-35 Lighting 2 =15 votes**

**-F\A-18 Hornet =1 vote**

**-EA-18G Growler =2 vote**

**Car:**

**-Ford F-750 =15 votes**

**-International CXT =2 vote**

**-Freightliner P2\P2XL =1 votes**

**=)=**

_**Next is the femme, so here they are.**_

**- Pagani Zonda F =12 votes**

**- Janguar XF =2 votes**

**- Bugatti Veyron 16.4 =11 votes**

**=)=**

_**The Seeker.**_

**- F-16 Fighting Falcon =14 votes**

**- Grumman F-14 Tomcat =4 votes**

**- Rockwell B-1B Lancer =2 votes **

**=)=**

_**The other femme: Mrs. Darby:**_

**- 2012 Jaguar XF supercharged sedan (law enforcement edition) =7 vote**

**- Chrysler 300 =3 vote (one mine XD)**

**- Dodge Charge Police Edition =2 vote**

**- Ford Shelby GT500 in light blue =3 vote**

**-2010 Lexus RX 350 =1 vote**

**(+)(+)**

_**On onto alt-modes that people have suggested.**_

**- F-22 Raptor (=3 votes), the F/A-37 Talon (=2 vote), or the X-02 Wyvern (=1 vote) (looks like for either triple-changer or seeker)**

**- GMC Topkick 6500 (for the triple seeker=1 vote) (for the femme=2 vote)**

**- COE (Cab-over-Engine) Freightliner (triple-changer=1 vote (this is what the G1 Optimus was))**

**- F-15 Eagle (seeker=1 vote)**

**- Smart car, Mini Cooper, Fiat 500, Mazda Miata, Suzuki Cappucino, A sporty Alfa Romero convertible, etc. The Suzuki, or other K-cars, would pay homage to her Japanese heritage. (=2 vote for the femme\Miko)**

**- Large RV (=1 vote-triple changer)**

**- SF-260 (=1 vote-for either seeker or triple changer)**

**- B2 Stealth Bomber or E2D Advanced Hawkeye (=2 vote-triple changer) and Lamborghini LM002 or A hummer style military SUV Lamborghini (=1 vote-triple changer)**

**- NASA's X-43 (triple changer= 1 vote)**

**- Lancia Stratos (=1 vote- for both femmes it looks like)**

**- Amp Energy Chevy Impala NASCAR (for femme (Miko =4 vote)**

**- Menards NASCAR Chevy Impala (seeker=4 vote)**

**- Lowe's Chevy Impala (other femme (June) =4 vote)**

**- Miller Lite NASCAR Dodge Charger (triple-seeker=4 vote)**

**-2011 Mustang (other femme (June) =3 vote)**

**-2012 Chevy Corvette (triple seeker=2 vote)**

**-Lamborghini Diablo GT and Lamborghini Murcielago (For the femme that slapped Breakdown that left a mark (DAMN! XD) 2 vote)**

_**REVIEW AND FAV! THANK YOU!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER PERVIEW: Agent Fowler drops up and see if the Bots are doing Ok, not realizing that the kids are alive and gets the surprise of his life when he comes face to faceplate with them and…has an interesting moment with Mrs. Darby (hehehe (evil chuckle\giggle))**_


	12. Agent Fowler

**HEY EVERYBODY! What's up? A Merry Christmas or Hanukah to everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in….a really long time. I have no time and when I do I have writer's block; it is such a pain in the ass!**

**And guess what; I got my own laptop! Wonder how I got it? I went to Best Buy and paid 4449.99 for it when its usually around $600-$700 so I am happy with that deal and I paid extra for a Norton 360 and Office Workplace (which is the program right now I am using to write this, for your information) so it came to $711.03. I am happy with this but now my account is flatting than a Mary-Sue character. So I will be busy working the hours I get to make up for it. And….i also went to a hospital today!**

**Now, everything is fine; I am well but I kinda had a slight little problem earlier when I was waiting in line to get my laptop and well….fainted. Well, it was more of becoming really sick, feeling like I was going to throw up, everything get hot, everything get blurry and dark and falling to the ground. Then my dad pulling my outta of line and then the employers there calling an ambulance. I got my blood sugar tested, my heart rate, my breathing, my temperature. Actually, I got my heart rate tested three times by 3 (actually, I think it was by four people cause a life guard actually tested my heart rate and stayed with me till the paramedics arrived) different people. Two guys came in a truck, three came in a fire truck and two came in an ambulance. So in total with everybody who was at the Best Buy and the people in the hospital, there was 10 people in total in my 4 hours in the care of the Alberta and Canadian health care system.**

**It was interesting but boring waiting in the waiting room at the hospital near WEM {West Edmonton Mall for those who don't live in Alberta or Canada} (this was the same hospital my little brother, Robert was born in too) and in the little room I was in, waiting for the doctor to come after the nurse checked me out.**

**My dad, who came with me in the hospital, and I got a taxi to the same Best Buy I fainted in to go the rest of the way home in his old clanking rusting van he drove himself me and my brother (who went home with my mom after she got a phone call and rushed over from home to Best Buy {she had tears in her eyes and it made me feel really guilty that I made her thought that something really bad happened}).**

**And we decided to check to see if the lines were better and if they still had the laptop I wanted. Sadly they didn't cause they sold out in the first 2-3 hours after opening (which was at 6 a.m., it was intense being in a store that early with people everywhere like vultures looking for a good deal on stuff). So I talked with someone there and he told me that another laptop that I could have gotten if they didn't have my first two was still in stock so I went with that, the plans with the Norton 360 and the Office Documents and I also got a laptop bag for $20 bucks. All in all, I rather good and interesting day.**

**Anyway, that's enough of me, you guys all want the next chapter right? **_**RIGHT! **_** Alrighty then, just scroll down and the next chapter which I am writing on my brand new laptop at a relative's Christmas dinner, is just below. So enjoy! A ND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWS FOLKS! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; THEY ARE THE PROPERTIES OF HASBRO! **

**ALL GRAMMAR ERRORS AND ANY OTHER ERRORS ARE THE FAULT OF THE DECEPTICONS, NOT ME…. IT'S ESPECIALLY THE EVIL FORCE THAT DESTROYED JASPER'S FAULT!**

**?: HEY! DON'T BLAME ME FOR YOUR MISTAKES YOU HUMAN!**

**Whatever, don't like then leave…oh wait you can't cause you're a figment of MY imagination. Anyway, on with the fic! ENJOY!**

_**LIST OF CYBERTRONIAN TERMS USED IN THE FIC AND THEIR HUMAN ENGLISH TRANSLATION:**_

**-Servo- hand**

**-Bot- person**

**-Optics- eyes**

**-Armour- this I am not so sure but a bot's armour is like a person's skin basically. If I got this wrong then someone correct me and I will change this definition to the correct one.**

**-Digit- finger**

**-Faceplate- face**

**-Tank- stomach**

**-Pedes- feet**

**-Comm. link- a type of communication used by transformers. Think of it as a personal line that you can use to connect to anyone if you have their number**

**-Denta's- teeth**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"This is not good, not good at all" said Miko, as she paced back and forth, "What are we going to do when he wakes up?"

"I don't know, I didn't think he would be here so quickly; I thought we had time before he came barging in like he always does" mused Raf as he appeared deep in thought.

"Ok, so…what do we do now? Wait till he wakes up and then faints on us like a stupid schoolgirl or something?" asked Miko as pointed at Agent Fowler with a jerk.

"What else can we do? If we do anything else it will only make things worse. The best we can do is wait till we wakes up and explain things to him the best we can till Ratchet can better explain it" said Jack as his gaze wandered to the still figure on the couch where he had been placed after he collapse.

Miko was about to say something but was cut off by a low moan that came from Special Agent Fowler as he began to regain conscientious.

"Everybody back up, we don't need to overwhelm him" hissed Jack as he made several motions with his servos for everybody to back up

"Wha….ugh, my head; it feels like Optimus rammed right through it" he groaned as he placed both of his hands onto his forehead, covering his eyes.

"Really? Cause you look like it too, but what else is new?" replied a voice, causing Agent Fowler to snap his head back and turn to face a rather familiar grin.

"M….Mi….Miko?" squeaked Agent Fowler, his eyes going as wide as dinner plates.

"The one and only, who else did you think it was; Santa Claus?"

Special Agent Fowler gapped at Miko like a bug-eyed goldfish out of water, his mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out.

Jack did a face-palm as he signed, "Nice going Miko, now he's going to panic, faint and then we will have to wait for him to regain conscientious again"

"Not my fault he is such a wuss, he should have known by now to expect the unexpected"

"This...this can't be happening. You…you guys are supposed to be dead!" cried Agent Fowler, jumping to his feet and pointing accusing fingers at the four bots before him.

"Geez Fowler. I knew you didn't like us at times or even at all, but seriously? You wanted us dead? I am **SO** not getting you a birthday gift when you turn 103" replied Miko, shaking her head back and forth with a look of disbelief.

"What? No, no; I didn't want you guys dead but…you guys are….were. You guys _were_ humans. Average, normal, living, non-metal human beings from this planet. There is no way in hell you guys are now suddenly several metres taller than me with guns, and blasters and what else Prime and his team have. It goes against the rules of Mother Nature. It's just not possible"

"I know it seems hard to believe Agent Fowler and I wish I could explain this to you but…I can't for I don't understand this transformation even" said June, her optics showing her confusion and hurt she felt beneath her armour.

"Mrs. Darby…" began Agent Fowler but faltered, not knowing what to say.

"Special Agent Fowler, please listen to us. We had no intention of this happening, you must believe us. We don't even know what or who destroy our home and made us over go the change but we had nothing to do with it" said Jack, his sliver optics locking with Agent Fowler's brown/black ones and he could see the desperation and pain in them that made Agent Fowler's heart feel heavy with sadness and empathy for the four before him.

"…..I….I believe you…..I believe all of you didn't have anything to do with the destruction of Jasper but if you guys didn't and it wasn't for sure team Prime. Then….was it the Cons or MECH?" asked Fowler, his eyes scanning each one of them before going on to the next.

"We…are not sure. It's possible for the Cons but why and how did they do it is beyond me and MECH; they might have stolen info on Cybertronian biology from Breakdown but even with it, they couldn't destroy an entire town like that in an instant and vaporize all life inside" said Jack gravely, his sliver optics now a deep, depressing gray.

Agent Fowler looked at them, sorrow pulling at his heart strings; they all looked worse than wear. The usually quiet but rather strong young man that Agent Fowler had come to respect looked tired and broken. Miko's usually mischievous eyes and smile were not there, making her seem like a whole another person. Mrs. Darby's eyes….optics were full of uncertainty, fear, anger, frustration and probably a dozen or more emotions that Agent Fowler made her look fragile, like a glass rose that would shatter into a thousand pieces if he were to even reach out and touch her. And Raf….he looked like the worst out of them all.

An expression of pain made merged with his other expressions and he looked like he was about to cry, even if he were to smile. His brown optics were dark that they looked black like coal and his wings dropped so low that it could have formed an acute angle for sure.

"I see, this is…" he began but stopped, unsure of where he could go with this conversation without crossing a dozen lines or more and cause them even more hurt that they were already in.

"Jack?" asked June quietly

"Yeah mom?"

"Can you take Miko and Rafael to another part of the base please? There is something I need to discuss with Agent Fowler alone"

Jack gave his mother a look of confusion and worry before nodding and slowly lead Miko and Raf out of the room.

"Mrs. Darby?" began to ask June but stopped when she held up a digit for him to be quiet.

"Agent Fowler, there is something I need to ask you. But the reason why I ask the children to leave because it is a personal question and I wanted you to answer honestly"

Agent Fowler gave her a look of surprise before making it disappear under a look of professional seriousness and replied, "Alright. What is this question you needed to ask me in private regarding my personal life then Mrs. Darby?"

Mrs. Darby seemed to hesitate before plunging helm first into the can of worms, "Has there ever been a time now or before when….when you ever felt feelings for me?"

Agent Fowler stiffened and he knew that he was caught. He signed as he scratched his head and gave June a sheepish smile, "Looks like…you caught me red-handed nurse Darby"

June signed as she closed her optics and opened them again, "Agent Fowler…." She began but was unsure of what to say next.

"Maybe we should take this outside" said Agent Fowler, jerking his head to the ceiling where the roof was and where they could talk more openly than inside.

"Of course, but how? I never been outside on the top of the base, I always stayed her on ground level"

"Don't worry about that. Just down at the end of the hallway, there will be a heavy looking door; it's the door to the stairs that you can use to get outside onto the roof" said Agent Fowler as he made his way to the elevator.

"…I see, thank-you" said June quietly as she headed down the hallway, hearing the elevator door closed and begin to rise up.

June felt as if there was a storm going on inside of her. She had only thought it was her imagination when she saw Special Agent Fowler look at her with those kind eyes. No man had looked at her with those kinds of eyes since….for a long time now. And how his emotions would change; from being a jerk to Optimus and the rest of the Autobots to being a sweet and kind gentleman whenever he saw that she was around. She had thought it was only because she was a mother and that he thought that it was rude to act such a way around a single mother.

But deep down, June didn't want that to be true. She wanted to be held in somebody's arms and told that it was going to be alright. That she didn't always that to do so much, that they would be able to take half of her burdens. She had hope that someone, for a short time, to be Special Agent Fowler. But she knew that she was being selfish and that she had her chance of happiness but lost it and it was too late.

But now, now it seems that she was given that chance again. Instead of it being Special Agent William Fowler' it was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and the only force stopping 'Megatron' from destroy this place and everything else that stood in his path.

June stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath as she grabbed onto the handle and pulled on the door that lead to the confrontation of something that June didn't want to face again.

The door didn't budge at first but slowly began to groan as it opened wider and wider till she could squeeze past it.

As she closed the door behind her and made her way up the stairs, her thoughts began to wander. What if this hadn't happened? What if Agent Fowler had confessed his feelings? Would she have returned them? What if the small feeling had blossomed? Would they have fallen deeper into love? Would they have married? Would they have had children together? What if? What if? Would they? Would they?

And all too soon, the entrance to outside appear as she stepped into the sunshine of the glowing and warn afternoon sun that engulfed everything before her, making it seem like it was a dream/

"Mrs. Darby, over here!" called Agent Fowler, waving from his stop on some rocks not too far away.

June stared at the figure before walking forward, everything seeming to slow down as she got closer and closer.

"Sit down" said Agent Fowler as he pointed to a spot near to him where she could sit down confortable.

June did as he said and sat down, overlooking the view of the canyon before her. For a while, neither of them spoke. The soft breeze being the only sound that keep the two company on that spot as they stared forward at the view before them.

"Mrs. Darby-"

"Agent Fowler-"

Both said this at the same time but stopping and into falling an awkward laughter.

"You first" said June, a small blush on her faceplate.

"No, no; ladies first. After all, that is what a gentleman does" replied Agent Fowler, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

June looked at him in surprise before smiling that smile that Agent Fowler's heart pound.

"You know, every time you smile like that, it reminds me of the sun" said Agent Fowler as he smiled when he saw the blush grow deeper.

"Thank-you for such a wonderful comment Agent Fowler, it's very sweet of you to say that" mumbled June, her faceplate continuing to grow a darker red.

June and Agent Fowler fell back into confortable silence as the breeze continue to blow around them, giving silent encouragement that everything would be alright when everything was all over.

"Mrs. Darby, I know that it's too late but I still want to say this; I like you. Not as a friend 'like', but as a love interest 'like'. There are so many things that I find wonderful and adorable about you. You have wonderful personality and you always work so hard to do everything you can do; from your patients to your son to even the Autobots. I guess that I hope that in time I would be able become a part of your world since I thought that you would always be there but…"

"Same with me Agent Fowler-"

"William or Bill, you don't have to call me Agent Fowler all the time"

June looked at him before nodding and said with a small smile, "Of course William, and you don't have to always call me 'Mrs. Darby'; you can all me 'June'"

Agent Fowler nodded as he smiled and held his hand out. June looked at the inviting hand before slowly taking it with her servo, wrapping her servo carefully around his hand so that she wouldn't hurt him in anyway by accident.

"It was the same for me William. I also thought that there were many things that I found in you that I would have loved to have gotten the chance to see in time. And I guess that I wanted to know what it would be like for you….for you to be in my world or for me to be in your world so that I wouldn't be alone. But I also thought that you would be here forever so I thought I had all the time in the world to be able to find love again but I guess…I guess I was wrong about something again"

Agent Fowler looked at her with sad but soft eyes before turning his attention to the scenery before him and said in a quiet and soft voice, "Just because something ended June, doesn't mean it's dead" as he stood up and turned his body till he was perpendicular to hers.

June looked at him in confusion and when she saw the look of determination, she felt her as if her tank was doing flip-flops.

"I….I don't understand William. What do you mean?" asked June uneasy.

"It means that even though we won't have the chance of a life that we both hoped for, I still….I still want to be know you! I still want to be near you and hear your voice and see your smile!" declared Agent Fowler, saying it all quickly as a very deep blush bloomed across his face.

His eyes were shut tight as he breathed heavily, saying what he wanted to say; trying to ease the pain on his now bleeding heart.

June felt tears begin to well up as she turned her helm in another direction, unable to face him as she felt her emotions beginning to bubble and threating to burst.

June opened her mouth to say something, anything but the words strangled her throat and died on her lips. Finally she managed to croak in a cracked voice that betrayed her, "Me too"

June slowly turned around and saw the look of relief on Agent Fowler's face; as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest…and maybe in a way, it had been.

"Hey Mrs. D, can you hear me!" boomed a voice from out of nowhere, causing June to cry out and jump to her pedes, looking around for where the sound came from with Agent Fowler looking at her surprise, shock, worry and fear.

"Miko!" hissed a voice in the background, "You don't have to be so loud. There is no point in using a comm. Link if everybody can hear!"

"Comm. link?" said June, unsure of what a 'comm. link' was even.

"Mom, can you hear me?" asked a very familiar and concerned voice.

"Yes, I can hear you Jack" said June, glancing at Agent Fowler who was looking at her curiosity.

"…I don't know if you can hear me but mom, you need to get down here with Agent Fowler. Optimus just comm. us and we are in the process of ground bridging him and the others from the location they went to confront the Cons. By the sounds of it, things didn't go well and a fight ensued. It's possible that there might be some injuries and I think we will need all hands or 'servos' on deck in case…" Jack left the last part hanging, not wanting to finish that last part.

June pursed her lips together as the connection got cut off and she looked down to Agent Fowler, who was already heading towards the elevator.

"I will meet you downstairs Mrs. Darby" was the only thing he said with a serious tone as punched in a code into a door that opened, and that closed when he stepped in and pressed a button inside.

June watched and heard as the elevator went down before breaking into a run as she flew down the stairs and ended my ramming into the door as the bottom of the stairs.

Mumblings words that would make a sailor blush, June forced the door opened that groaned loudly to such harsh treatment as she both opened and closed with great force.

As she skidded into the control room, she was in time to see the Autobots rush into the room from an open ground bridge portal, still firing at the Decepticons who returned the shots fired.

First was BumbleBee, then Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead and then Optimus who turned to order for the ground bridge to be closed but didn't need to as Rafael closed the portal the moment Optimus was safe inside the base.

No one dared speak as the Autobots slowly begin to slowly move their joints and limps, seeing if they needed medical attention.

"Guess the Cons didn't feel like talking much" said Miko as her gaze flickered over the Autobots, taking in their scratched paint, dents and burned marks.

"So could say that" grunted Bulkhead, as he seemed to glare evilly at a certain large dent on his arm.

"What happened?" asked Raf quietly as he took in the injuries that Bee had.

"It seemed that the Decepticons did wish to speak but the topic that they wish to speak of was something that I could not bring myself to talk with them, for that you have gone what I believe in" rumbled Optimus, his blue optics shining ever so brightly with emotions that June felt herself flinch internally. She didn't feel any emotions through their 'bond' when he had gone but now, with him here; she could feel it ever clearly. It was cold hatred and anger that made her very fearful so the emotions she felt coming off Optimus could not be the same one who send her such soft and sweet emotions this morning.

"Optimus" said June slowly as she walked carefully to Optimus, still weary and unsure of what might happen to her if she overstepped some unseen line. "What happened, please don't keep it to yourself. Please tell us, if the Cons wanted to talk to you and the others about us then tell us. It will make things worse in the future if you don't tell us and we find out for ourselves when we meet the Decepticons head on in battle"

Optimus turned to face her, the anger she had felt coming off him slowly disappearing into weariness and sadness.

"I am sorry, June. You are correct. If you don't learn the truth now then it will only make things worse in the future if you find out from the Decepticons themselves"

"First, I do repairs and them you can tell them" growled Ratchet, his denta's bared as he clenched and unclenched his servos.

Optimus nodded as he glanced to the others who followed Ratchet to his work station to get their dents pounded out. Optimus placed a servo on June's shoulder as he jerked his helm towards to Ratchet. June, understanding what he was saying, went to help Ratchet out and to learn how to repair the injuries that she would expect to see on her comrades, after all; she was Ratchet's apprentice.

After all the burns were treated, dents pounded out and scratches fixed, all of the Autobots plus Agent Fowler gathered in a rather misshaped circle; with Jack by Arcee, Raf by Bee, Miko by Bulkhead, Ratchet standing by the computers with Agent Fowler nearby and June standing near Optimus.

"Optimus, what happened? What did Megatron say to you that made things unfolded as they did?" asked June, her optics filled with worry and fear as she placed her servo on his.

Optimus her servo without looking at her and said in one word that made things click, "You"

The air in the control room went icy cold as they took this in.

"Us?" said June quietly.

"So did the loser jerk want with 'us'?" asked Miko, her arms crossed over her chest.

"He wanted me to hand over to him to make you into Decepticon warriors" said Optimus quietly.

The rom went quiet before it erupted into chaos.

"What! There is no way in hell that I would ever join the Cons! Not now and no ever!" yelled Miko.

"Are you serious? What kind of brain damaged does he have!" cried Jack, his servos clenched into fists.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. You…you can't be serious" whimpered Raf as he began to shake.

"QUIET!" roared June, everyone immediately falling into stunned silence. "Thank-you. Optimus, you said he wanted 'us', correct? Can you tell us everything that happened when you left the base?"

Optimus glanced down at June before he nodded and took in a deep breath before he started to tell them everything that happened"

"When we left the base to the coordinates, the Decepticons were already there…." 

**(((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**-Just a note, in this fic. Fowler isn't married. He is single cause I don't know if he is married or not since they haven't mention it in any of the episodes with him in it or on TF wiki. So if he is married, tough luck. He is single, a bachelor if you will. And that is how he will staying until I see fit to give him a girlfriend…which I might depending on how the story progresses**

**And there we go. Written in two days of me owning a laptop. Part written at a relative's late Christmas dinner and another part written at home after work.**

**So, in total with the one page author note at the beginning and all the pages used to make this chapter….this is 10 pages, not bad for a welcome back to everybody. What do you think?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and that it wasn't to lame or anything. I tried to make sure the flow I had going for the other chapters was going in this one. And expected a lot more chapters of this fic coming up since I will be working hard to update all of my fics before Christmas ends or at least a good chuck of it.**

**Anyway, hope you guys had fun and that you're not TOO angry at me for not updating in a long time but just in case (runs behind an invincible shield in an invincible bunker). Do me a favour your guys….**

**REVIEW AND FAV! TELL ME IF I DIDN'T SCREW UP THIS CHAPTER!**


	13. The Decepticons Demands

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed. It made me very happy so I hope you guys ****LOVE**** this. I thought hard on this and how it should go. Hope it isn't too short. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; HASBRO DOES!**

**ANY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ERRORS ARE THE FAULT OF THE DECEPTICONS, NOT ME!**

**PS- SEASON 2 OF 'TRANSFORMERS: PRIME' IS SUPOSE TO BEGIN ON FEBRAUARY 18, ANYONE ELSE EXCITED ABOUT THIS NEWS OR IS IT JUST ME?**

**Bee talking looks like this: **_" ….. "_

_**CYBERTRONIAN TERMS AND THEIR HUMAN ENGLISH TRANSLATION:**_

**-Optics-eyes**

**-Servo- hand**

**-CPU- mind**

**-Helm- head**

**-Dentas- teeth**

**-Neutrals- Cybertronians that are not either Autobots or Decepticons**

**-Triple-changers- a bot with 2 alt. modes or more**

**-Skid-plates- ( ^^; I am rather unsure of this one so I didn't put a definition if I was completely off in left field….can someone review and tell me what it is?)**

**-Seekerlet- a young seeker**

**-Seeker- basically is a bot that has an alt. mode that allows them to fly. Like a jet or a space shuttle**

**-Femme- lady\woman\girl**

**-SIC- Second-In-Command**

**-Faceplate- face**

**-Quarters- bedrooms**

* * *

><p><em>Optimus glanced down at June before he nodded and took in a deep breath before he started to tell them everything that happened.<em>

_"When we left the base to the coordinates, the Decepticons were already there…."_

The ground bridge disappeared into a flash of green light that illuminated the silhouettes of the Autobots as they walked forward to where the Decepticons waited, a heavy feeling in the air.

"Optimus" greeted Megatron as he grinned darkly, his red optics glowing brightly with evil intent that whispered his dark thoughts as they approached.

"Megatron" Optimus rumbled, returning the greeting as he quickly scanned the Decepticons that stood behind Megatron.

KnockOut stood to Megatron's left, the optic that had been destroyed by June still not completely repaired. His assistant Breakdown stood to his left as he glared over Optimus's shoulder, no doubt glaring at Bulkhead who probably returned the glare.

Optimus turned his attention to Megatron's right where Starscream stood, who hissed and growled at BumbleBee who returned the greetings with a low growl of his own. Soundwave stood to his right, emotionless and blank as always but Optimus didn't doubt that he was watching the Autobots very careful; per Megatron's orders.

"Why have you called us out here Megatron, unless you are here to call a truce?" said Optimus steadily, his gaze locking with Megatron's.

Megatron threw back his helm and laughed a deep and throaty laugh. Optimus felt the others behind him tense and begin to fall into a battle tense if he hadn't raised his servo from his side, signalling for them to not to.

"Oh Optimus, your foolish and naiveness is too much….if it weren't so sad and pathetic" sneered Megatron, causing a small ripple of laughter to flow through the Decepticons.

"You and I both know what this is about or has your CPU faded like your grip on reality?" smirked Megatron, cocking his helm to one side as he grinned, showing his shark-like dentas.

Optimus narrowed his optics at Megatron as he spoke the answer that everyone knew, "The new arrivals"

Megatron's grin grew even wider as he clapped his servos, "Bravo Optimus, I guess your CPU hasn't faded like I had originally thought"

"I don't see what there is to talk about? They are under our protection and are already loyal Autobots, so there is no way that we are handing them over to you to become your lowly lackeys" growled Bulkhead as he stepped forward, glaring at Megatron who looked at him in disgust and annoyance for being interrupted.

"Oh? Is that so? That is rather an interesting thing but from my experience with Neutrals, especially ones that are triple-changers; they are not very loyal to those that they swear oaths and allegiances too and will even turn on them to save their own skid-plates" replied Megatron, countering Bulkhead's words with truth from the past.

"And it would just be terrible after all of our long battles together Optimus, that you would fall to a traitorous Neutral, especially a triple-changer of all things" continued Megatron, a very fake tone of concern laced his every word.

"That may have happened in the past Megatron but these Neutrals are…different from the ones you and I have encountered in the past. They can be trusted and I have faith in them that they will be able to uphold the title as 'Autobots' and that they will stand for the good of all"

"Oh really? Why do I find that very hard to believe Optimus. Neutrals are Neutrals and Triple-changers are Triple-changers; that will never change as they can't change their programming. Now let's make this easier on all of us and hand them over….or we shall take them by force"

Optimus narrowed his optics at Megatron as he felt his soldiers behind him move uneasily, all of them knowing that they wouldn't obey to the Decepticons demand, and that a battle is sure to take place.

"Where is he?" muttered Starscream darkly, his red optics flickering over the Autobots before resting on Optimus, "**WHERE IS THE SEEKERLET?**"

Optimus was taken aback by Starscream's outburst but then he remembered that Seekers had programmings that made them very unpredictable when it came to sparklings and younglings.

"The seekerlet is fine Starscream, he is resting right now at our base and is in fine health" replied Optimus calmly, noting that any type of good news about a seekerlet will immediately calm done any frantic seeker.

Starscream indeed seem to calm done by this but he still seemed upset.

"That is…good news but….he is not safe in your custody. He is still young and needs a 'proper' learning and growing environment, one with an actually seeker to teach him what he needs to know" said Starscream with a 'matter-of-fact' tone, causing BumbleBee to laugh at him.

"_A 'proper' learning and growing environment with someone like you?" _scoffed BumbleBee, his servos on his hips,_ "You just might as well offline him on Starscream. The only thing he will learn with you as his mentor is how to grovel, beg, and cower in front of a force stronger than yourself" _

Starscream let out a hiss as he flexed his claws, his red optics locked onto BumbleBee who clenched his servos into fists.

"Don't mean to butt in into this really interesting conversation" interrupted KnockOut with a bored look on his faceplate as he stepped forward, ignoring the hiss from Starscream, "But I really couldn't care less about Starscream's situation about that little brat. What I am most interested in is that femme that you stole away from me, Prime. I would like her back, she and I have some….'unfinished' business"

Optimus narrowed his optics as he replied coolly, "That is out of the question. I am no fool KnockOut; I know what you plan to do to Solarflare if you get your servos on her"

"Solarflare? Is that her name? Rather fitting, if you ask me. And what do you mean 'if I get my servos on her'? I don't plan to do any real harm to her, maybe only scare her a little with a few….games for damaging my optic as she did" KnockOut replied with a sly smile.

Optimus didn't reply, the tension between the two factions beginning to grow that it couldn't be denied. Everyone knew that this 'talk' was getting nowhere and that it was only a matter of time before they would question and answer one another with blows and injuries, rather than words.

"And what about me?" Breakdown asked loudly, "What about that really cute femme I met earlier? It doesn't seem fair for you to have her, Bulkhead"

Bulkhead tensed as he grinded his dentas together; stopping himself from making a comment that he knew Breakdown would try to twist around.

"I mean, she isn't even your type….actually, I don't think you even have a type, do you Bulkhead? And since she looks like she won't be able to kept up with you, why don't I take her off your servos"

Bulkhead finally snapped as he let out a roar, transforming one of his servos into a wrecking ball and charged at Breakdown who, in return transformed one of his servos into a hammer and charged as well. When they brought down their weapons and they made contact, a large shockwave ricochet from the collision, creating cracks and crevices into the hard rock around them.

The air was silent except for the _clanks_ and _bangs_ that came from the brawl between Bulkhead and Breakdown.

"Looks like we are done talking" sighed KnockOut as he shrugged his shoulders, pulling out his Energon Prod, electricity crackling at one end as he prepared to strike.

And as if someone hit a switch, the valley was filled with the sounds of battle.

Starscream snarled as he tried to sink his claws into BumbleBee who was able to dodged and use his smaller size and mass well against the Decepticon SIC, running around him and striking him in several vulnerable places on a seeker, such as his wings and back while Starscream growled and hissed in pain as he managed to leave deep scratches on BumbleBee's arms and door wings, who hissed in pain himself.

KnockOut charged and used his age difference to good use against Ratchet as he struck him over and over again with his Energon Prod while evading Ratchet's counter blows with his short blades. But Ratchet was able to get in a good hit as he manage to stab KnockOut in the same optic that June had earlier gouged out, causing him to reel back and cry out in pain, giving Ratchet the opportunity to strike, even being able to use KnockOut's own Energon Prod against him, causing him to fall to the ground twitching.

Bulkhead and Breakdown snarled and growled at each other darkly as they smashed and banged their weapons against their rival; determine not to let the other one win. Bulkhead raised his wrecking ball high and managed to smash it into Breakdown's shoulder causing him to be off balanced and allowing Bulkhead to smash it into Breakdown's faceplate, causing him to spit some energon from his mouth. But Breakdown countered by smashing his hammer into Bulkhead's chin, causing him to fly backwards and land in a heap a few feet away.

Arcee dodged and tried to slice Soundwave's tentacles as he attacked, striking with his claws and when she dodged, tried to stab her with his tentacles. Soundwave was able to draw energon from Arcee as she panted, trying to think of who to push Soundwave into a corner as he continued to move with quick movement and accuracy like a cobra.

Optimus and Megatron clashed with one another, both trying to get the upper servo in this battle. Megatron brought down his blade, only for Optimus to block it and slam a fist into Megatron's faceplate that made him take a few steps back as Optimus charged, his blade aimed at piercing Megatron's abdomen. But Megatron stepped to the side, causing Optimus to stagger slightly as he tried to turn around and counter Megatron's next attack. But Megatron was quicker as he slammed his arm into Optimus's neck, causing him to fall to one knee. Megatron raised his blade as he tried to finish off Optimus who got back his footing and blocked the blade once again; and the battle continued.

Optimus slammed his fist hard into Megatron's faceplate, so hard that it seemed to have dazed him as he sent a quick message to Mrs. Darby and the kids back at base to open up a ground bridge portal to the old coordinates from earlier.

When a flash of green light caught Optimus's attention and as Megatron was coming out of the daze, he yelled to his fellow Autobots, "Fall back! We will finish this another day!"

The other Autobots understood and managed to lay a blow on their opponent that dazed them long enough for them to get out of their range and to follow Optimus's lead as he ran back to the ground bridge portal waiting for them.

"Decepticons! Don't let them get away!" roared Megatron as he began to fire on the retreating Autobots who were getting closer and closer to the portal that would take them away. The Autobots returned fire and dodged the shots fired at them by the Cons as they covered more ground.

But they weren't able to stop them as the Autobots disappeared into the swirling green portal that disappeared when they were all inside it.

Megatron let out a roar of fury that made all of the Cons present shudder. Since they neither had the Neutrals or even an offline Autobots, Megatron was furious and he was going to use them as punching bags till they did.

* * *

><p>"And that is what had occurred when we left" finished Optimus, his optics gliding slowly over the Autobots and human present.<p>

Nobody spoke and the room fell into a dark silence as all the Autobots tried to deal with their emotions that were in turmoil.

"What a loser" spoke Miko, breaking the silence, "He actually said that I looked like I couldn't keep up with you, Bulkhead? What a total and complete dork"

Raf looked worried as he stared in the ground, his wings shaking slightly; the only visible thing showing his fear of Starscream and what he had announced before the battle.

Jack was rubbing his temple as he appeared deep in thought, mulling over what Megatron had said about Triple-changers and them 'turning on the ones they swear an oath or allegiance to to save their own skid-plates'.

June pressed her lips into a thin line, shivers going up and down her spine as KnockOut's words played over and over in her CPU; disturbing images of what 'games' KnockOut would force her to play for their 'unfinished business' and how he would 'scare her' without 'doing any real harm'.

"This…..this isn't good" said Agent Fowler, his eyes dull with worry and concern, "Its sounds to me like Megatron is going to use everything in his aerosol to get the kids and Mrs. Darby and it won't matter to him if he uses dirty means to do it too"

"Indeed, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he did use many underhanded means to get what he wants" Ratchet said, a hard tone in his voice.

"But….you won't let that happen, right Optimus? I mean, you won't let him take us and force us to become Decepticons, would you Optimus?" asked Raf, fear making his voice quiver.

Optimus looked at the young seeker and said in a steady and strong voice, "No Rafael, I would never let Megatron lay his servos on you with the intent as he does. I promise to protect you and train you to become Autobots for you all have what it takes to become great Autobots, I can see that"

This seem to put Raf at ease as he left out a small sigh of relief, but Optimus could see that he was still worried.

"It has been a long day for all of us. If you wish to retire to you quarters then you may, if not, they you may do as you wish as long as you remain inside the base and not do anything that might harm yourself or others. You are all dismissed" said Optimus and the others immediately dispersed.

Raf and BumbleBee heading towards their quarters, probably to try and get some recharge before tomorrow. Bulkhead and Miko headed towards the training room where he would probably try and relieve some of his frustration on an unfortunate object with Miko asking him and probing him for details. Jack and Arcee talked for a little while before it seemed that Arcee was in need of a decent recharge as Jack walked beside her, talking in a low voice.

Optimus turned his attention to June and asked her, "Are you not to retire to our quarters June?"

June blushed slightly as she rubbed her neck and shook her helm, "No, I am not that tired and besides, I need to think about some things"

Optimus nodded in understanding as he watched June walk down the hallway and out of sight. He then turned his attention to Ratchet, who was cleaning up, and to Special Agent Fowler who seemed rather….bothered by something.

"Is something the matter Special Agent Fowler?" asked Optimus as he walked over, his optics steady on the slightly squirming figure.

"Yeah, there is. I am just worried about the kids and Mrs. Darby. How do you plan to protect them? If I know Miko, the moment she senses adventure and a change to escape from here, she will take it and it won't end well. Especially if the 'Breakdown' fellow is around"

"As I have said earlier, I plan to protect them as much as I can but I know that I won't always be there for them and neither will their guardians. So, I plan to train them to the best of their abilities before I even consider letting them near the field"

"'Train them'? As in, 'train them how to shoot lasers, transform and do whatever you guys can do' type of train them"

"A rather crude way of saying it but yes; train them with the skills and knowledge that we all received and gained through this war"

Agent Fowler was silent as he seemed to process this and then he asked a question that cut Optimus off guard, "What am I going to tell the White House about this? I mean, I can't just say in a report that the new Autobots among you guys were once human that freakishly transformed into giant robots after a giant explosion that devastated an entire town"

"I…..am unsure of that myself, Agent Fowler. But I am sure that we will come up with something to explain to your government"

"I see. I guess I will be leaving but I will be coming back in a few days to see how it is going and we should be able to go over the rough draft of that report that pencil pushers at the top will be breathing down my neck for" said Agent Fowler as he stepped into the elevator and pressed a button, making the doors slide shut as it went up to where his helicopter waited for him.

"So Optimus, how do you plan on training them?" asked Ratchet, as he crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"You were listening to our conversation?"

"And why not? That 'conversation' happens to involve the apprentice that I happen to get saddled with, no thanks to Miko and you"

Optimus felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he gave an answer, "I am not sure of that myself"

Ratchet's jaw dropped, "You have no idea! Then how in the name of the Allspark are you even going to train them? They have no basic understanding of anything Cybertronian! They only one who might have an understanding would be Rafael and maybe Jack; Miko always dozed off whenever I gave one of my 'extremely boring and useless lectures' according to her and Mrs. Darby has an understand of human medicine and an extremely basic understanding of Cybertronian medicine. It would take a great deal of time to give them even a basic training that all soldiers back on Cybertron received"

"Well then, old friend. We will just have to wait and see tomorrow to see where our young friends skills lie, maybe they will surprise you" said Optimus with a smile as he walked out of the room and down the hallway, leaving a rather shocked Ratchet behind to pick up his jaw from the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is, I wrote about a page and a half several days ago but got hit with writer's block and I finished the rest today with a total of 8 pages…..4 minutes from midnight….(sigh). I really a nocturnal creature if I can write chapters at night.<strong>

**Anyway, the fight scene….please don't throw bricks at me. I tried but it's not easy to write giant robot fights scene when you can't watch episodes because your mom turned off the Wi-Fi internet connection about 2 hours ago.**

**FAV AND REIVEW!**

**PS-Would my fic become more awesome-er if I added characters to this like Wheeljack, Ironhide and Skyfire? Please reply, cause I am thinking about it.**


	14. Morning, three different POV's

_**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS: PRIME OR ANY PART OF ANY TRANSFORMERS SERIES DONE IN THE HISTORY OF TRANSFORMERS OR TRANSFORMING ROBOTS. THEY BELONG TO HASBRO OR WHATEVER COMPANY THAT OWNS THEM! THANK-YOU!**_

**Thank-you to everybody that reviewed and all that jazz. Anyway, I did the math and for every chapter that I posted I get about an average (this is an estimation, not real math was done for this XP) of about 20 reviews for each chapter.**

**So that means if I get another average, I should have close to 200 reviews or past that. SO thanks you guys, you guys are awesome for reviewing and liking my fic!**

**On to other news, watched the first episode of Season Two of Transformers: Prime on Saturday. Loved it, it was awesome and so epic, no words can describe it! Episode two is supposed to come out this coming Saturday…which I will be working…..DAMN YOU WINNERS AND DAMN YOU LOYAL CUSTOMERS! Also, for any geeks out there that's like me and likes the new Transformers series, Transformers Rescue Bots. Episode three is supposed to come out this coming Saturday as well. And after the Saturday after this coming Saturday, Episode Three of Season Two of Transformers: Prime is supposed to come out. I AM SO EXCITIED THAT I MIGHT FAINT OR PANOC OR A LITTLE OF BOTH! **

**XD :0 ;0 ;) :D **

…**Yes, I like Transformers Rescue Bots, **_**Sue me**_**…..actually don't 'cause I don't have enough cash to pay the legal fees, K? Anyway, here we got a series where the robots and humans don't get along so well and it ain't the assholes humans like Galloway or Mearings from the movie verse, **_**thank GOD AND PRIMUS!**_** We got a series where they must learn to co-operate, to learn and to grow and isn't that some of the types of fics that is written here on FF and DA and all those other sites? PM me or review and give me proof that such fics don't exit somewhere and I will surely find something to counter it.**

**-Bee talking looks like this: **_**" ….. "**_

_**CYBERTRONIAN TERMS AND THEIR HUMAN ENGLISH TRANSLATION:**_

**-Servo- hand**

**-Helm- head**

**-Pedes- feet**

**-Faceplate- face**

**-High Grade- a Cybertronian version of alcoholic drinks. Same effects as it does on idiots. Drink enough of it and you get drunk and stupid and have a major headache the next day, depending on how much you had.**

**-Femmes- girls/woman/ladies**

**-Recharging- sleeping**

**-Scraplet- Small little creatures the size of a rather large baseball with purple optics and the ability to fly. They eat living metal, such as transformers, and their population boomed during the war on Cybertron because of the war and the amount of food provided. (Still unsure, check Transformers: Prime episode 'Scrapheap')**

**-Bondmate- someone who is bonded to another, human term for it s 'Marriage'**

**-Megacycle- hour**

**-Backstrut- spine**

**-Dentas- teeth**

**-++++++++++++++============== (Page breaker…trying to find something new ^^;)=========**

The base was quiet as Ratchet tinkered with a device that was layed out before him, enjoying the peace and quiet that always came with the morning as he heard some soft footsteps that echoed down from the hallway.

"Morning June, its seems that you remembered to be up early for your training" greeted Ratchet, not turning from the device.

"Morning to you as well Ratchet and yes, I did but it was rather difficult to remove myself from Optimus's arms. It seemed that he didn't want me to go, even if was to another part of the base only"

"That is how Optimus is, so I would advise you to learn some techniques in order to escape from such situations that might come in handy in case you ever get captured by the Decepticons"

June smiled as she walked over to Ratchet and peered down at the device that he had been working on. June silently chuckled as she saw Ratchet glare at the device, almost at the point where he might bring in his trusty wrench to finish the job.

"Having troubles Ratchet? Want my help or is this some kind of man thing to do it on your own till you throw it against the wall?" teased June as she saw Ratchet's frown deepen.

"No thank you, I am fine. You might as well get some Energon and we will start today lesson. It's only a matter of time before the kids are up and are causing enough noise to wake the dead back on Cybertron"

June smiled as she walked over to where the energon was kept and heard the familiar _**CLANK **_of his wrench and knew what was going to happen next. Grabbing a cube for Ratchet, she made her way back to Ratchet's workspace, the device nowhere to be seen and probably never to be heard from again.

"Here, looks like you didn't grab a cube for yourself" she said as she handed him the cube, her only reply was a grunt as he drank the cube. June took small sips as she watched Ratchet gulp down the energon like it was water and wipe his mouth with the back of his servo.

"Finish up, we have a lot to cover today and not a lot of time to cover everything that I would hope we can" he ordered as he went over to the computer and began typing.

June finished off her energon and walked over to where Ratchet was standing and stared at the screen. Complicated math equations and long running sentences written in an alien language dominated the screen as she stared at it in utter confusion.

"Don't worry, you will understand this in due time. But for now, just concentrate on increasing your skills at a medic and we will get to other parts of being a medic"

"Like being able to read?" asked June as she raised an eyebrow.

"Precisely. So if you would go sit over there, we will begin" said Ratchet, as he motioned with his servo towards the bench as he continued to type. June sighed and shook her helm as she did was she was told.

Ratchet typed in one last command before setting the computer into sleep mode and turned around just in time to see June turned around and tripped over her own pedes and fall backwards, her helm about to smack right onto the edge of the bench.

"First Aid!" he cried as he rushed forward and caught June in his arms and pulled her close to his chest. June didn't say anything as she was in a state of shock and glanced a look at Ratchet. He had his optics closed and his helm was pressed against hers as he tighten his grip on her.

"Ratchet?" June asked softly, as she freed one of her servos from is grip and gently touched his faceplate.

Ratchet's optics snapped open as he suddenly released June and took a few steps back, his faceplate almost as red as Optimus's paint job.

"S-sorry" stammered Ratchet, "I thought….I thought that you might hit your helm on the bench and….that wouldn't do for our lesson because that would have set us back almost a day"

June didn't say anything as Ratchet's rubbed the back on his neck, his face still red from embarrassment and uneasiness.

"You called me 'First Aid'? Why?" June asked softly and immediately regretted doing so as she saw Ratchet flinch and freeze.

"That…that doesn't matter. That is my personal business and you would do your job to stay out of it" snapped Ratchet, causing June to take a step back, surprised by the sudden outburst of Ratchet's.

June, with her years of experience working in the ER, knew that Ratchet was hiding something and that 'something' was probably something from his past that was too painful to remember even. And again with experience from working in the ER, June knew there was a time to push and a time to not to push on such matters; this was not the time to push.

"Alright Ratchet, I'm sorry. So, shall we begin?"

Ratchet narrowed his optics slightly as he nodded his helm and made his way to the computer that was in his workspace and brought up a rather simple and complex looking diagram.

"Let us start with the basic structure of all Cybertronians and proceed from there" he said and June nodded as she walked over to Ratchet who began to explain the mechanical biology of the Cybertronian body.

**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO ANOTHER POINT OF THE STORY)==========**

It was silent aboard the Nemesis as each Con made their way through the ship as quietly as possible, not wanting to become the next victim of Lord Megatron's wrath. After the defeat by the Autobots yesterday and failing to capture and offline any of the Autobots and failing to gain any of the new arrivals, Lord Megatron began to take his angry on anything on hand. Equipment, the ship, consoles to the computers, drones, Starscream.

Knowing that it was death wish to bother Megatron who had locked himself inside his quarters and was pounding away several shots of high grade, making him even more agitated; nobody even went to that part of the ship.

Soundwave watched from the control room of the ship each and every single movements and conversation that was happening between every single Con aboard the ship. Lord Megatron had locked himself in his room and was on his fifth cube of high grade, grumbling to himself who it was all Optimus's fault and how he was going to get revenge on him. Starscream was in his quarters nursing the injuries he had gained from his battle with the Autobot scout and the ones he gained from Megatron because he talked back, no surprise there. KnockOut was buffing a dent he had on his arm as he complain how it was unfair of Optimus to 'get all the femmes while he got left with the ones that nobody wanted' while Breakdown mumbled under his breathe about Bulkhead as he half-listening to KnockOut's rant. And Airachnid was still in her quarters, recharging away without a clue in the world.

Soundwave resisted the urge to shake his helm and sigh. Where ever he looked, he saw incompetence, faults, flaws, disobedience, and disasters waiting to happen. But that was to be expected, after all; there was nothing but glitches aboard this ship. If any of them had half the sense of a scraplet, the war would have been won by now.

Soundwave immediately detected an incoming message that was from a Decepticon ship and patched it into the ships computer. A rather serious looking seeker appeared on screen; his blue pain job scratched and faded in multiple places as a similar looking seeker appeared, pushing the other one out of the way who protested loudly, his purple paint job flaking and peeling at the edges.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Loner, how have you been? Still single?" sneered the purple seeker as Soundwave didn't reply.

"Out of the way, you idiot!" yelled a voice off screen as he was punched by a clenched servo and the seeker from earlier reappeared onto the screen.

"This is Thundercracker, member of Commander Starscream trine along with my idiot bondmate Skywarp-"

"HI!"

"And we are informing Communications Commander, Soundwave, of our present location. We are currently several megacycles from the farthest planet on the solar system where you are resident in. It will take us a maximum of 37 megacycles to reach the planet 'Earth', 28-30 megacycles if we rush. Please, contact our trine leader Starscream to tell him of our arrival. Thundercracker-"

"And Skywarp!"

"Out"

Soundwave cut the communications as he filed the transmission in the computer for later organization into the correct file as he sent a copy of the transmission to Starscream who would no doubt cause a fuss, leading him to order Lord Megatron around and causing Lord Megatron to send Starscream to the med bay with several more injuries.

Soundwave felt Laserbeak sent him feelings on understanding as Soundwave calculated how long it would take for Starscream to lead the entire ship into some type of chaos.

Sometimes, it was just unfair to be him sometimes as he saw Starscream storm out of his quarters towards Lord Megatron's where he banged on it till it opened to reveal a rather peeved off Warlord.

'_Moron'_ Soundwave thought as he watched Lord Megatron slammed his fist into Starscream's faceplate sending him back several feet.

'_Aft'_ Laserbeak thought back as Starscream picked himself off the ground where he began to scream at Megatron who snarled and charged towards Starscream. Just another day on the Decepticon ship The Nemesis.

**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ANOTHER PART OF THE FIC AFTER THIS!)======**

The ship was dark and quiet as a lone figure moved through the darkness, no light needed since the bot knew every millimeter of the ship like the back of its servo. The doors slide open silently as the computer screens came to life the moment the bot entered. Several files were open, with dates and times and places on each one; one ranging from Cybertron before the war to one that was made only a few days ago.

"Soon, soon, things will start to fall and fail. But I mustn't rush, oh no. If I did then all of my work would have been for naught. And I can't fail now, not when I am so close, so close to achieving my life's work. All I need is a bit more time, that's all that's all. Isn't that right, _my friends_?" asked the bot as it sat down on a throne made from armour that had been stripped off any unfortunate bot it had come across, whether they were still online or not.

The files closed as several pictures appeared onto the screen. But they weren't pictures of Cybertron, much less any Cybertronians. They were pictures of humans, four to be exact. The pictures where taken while they went through their daily lives, completely obvious to who was watching them.

"Oh, I like it. Yes, I like it very much. To see how you have come so far. All four of you, I knew I made the right decisions to go with you for this. If I went with any other one, it would have been a complete waste, I'm glad I went with you; _**Jack and June Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Rafael Esquivel**_.

The bot threw back its helm and laughed. The laugh was cold and cruel that would have sent shivers up and down one's backstrut as the pictures of the humans were replaced with ones of them as Cybertronian as footage of the battles over them played. The bot grinned, revealing its sharp and pointed dentas' that were like the teeth of a carnivorous animal; sharp, long, jagged, curved and ready to strip the flesh right off the bone.

"_**Soon, soon, oh so soon will I be able to make my big appearance and remind them who they worked for"**_

**====================(PAGE BREAKER, AUTHOR NOTES, END OF CHAPTER!)=================**

**And there we go, what do you think? Not bad, I think. I think it's good. A bit of a filler but still something that had to be written. WHY? You have to wait till future chapters to find that out! XD**

**FAV AND REVIEW!**

**PS- Who enjoyed the Transformers: Prime episode and loved the last scene where Starscream was stealing food from the refrigerator**

**XD :-) :D**


	15. Training! (I think)

**Hello everybody. I am been lazy but since it's the spring break for me over here, I will try to do some major updating for all of my fics and start some new ones as well.**

**I have been well and would be better if I didn't have a bone to pick with 'Air Canada'. I bet you have heard about the strike they went on Thursday evening in Toronto; well, because of those **_**assholes,**_** my mom who was ****supposed to**** get 2 weeks in Poland to visit family got her trip cancelled. She was able to rebook but now she has less time to spend with family that I don't even remember cause the last time I went to Poland, was when I was like….3…..ish. So now, I am very peeved with 'Air Canada', along with several hundred other Canadians. I swear, if they pull something like this again, **_**IT WILL NOT END WELL!**_

**That aside, I am enjoying myself. Off and another thing; since my mom is going overseas in like less than 24 hours, I will be stuck home with my 2 brothers and my dad….whoopee (that was sarcasm….its hard to translate sarcasm sentences from mouth to internet ink and for people to get your using sarcasm…..that wasn't sarcasm). (When I started writing this chapter, it was after midnight on Monday night…..sorry ^^; )**

**And thank you every one who reviewed! Thanks to you, I got over 200 reviews! I am so happy I could cry! So I will make it all up to you, my faithful readers who eagerly await the next chapter of all my fics, including this one; I shall update this fic with at least 3 brand new chapters this week…..and if I don't, you can throw internet rotten veggies at me ^^;**

**And without further ado, scroll down and read and then enjoy!**

**+= :o) hOnK! (give a guess where this came from and you get a cyber-cookie!) +=**

**-Bee talking looks like this: " ….. "**

**CYBERTRONIAN TERMS AND THEIR HUMAN ENGLISH TRANSLATION:**

**-Bot-person**

**-Recharge- sleep**

**-Berth- bed**

**-Optics- eyes**

**-Pedes- feet**

**-Faceplate- face**

**-Data-pads- books**

**-Servos- hands**

**-Digit- finger**

**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO ANOTHER POINT OF THE STORY)==========**

"WAKE UP!" hollered a voice as somebot ran up and down the hallways, causing the inhabitants to groan as they rolled over and tried to get some more recharge. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" the yelling getting louder with each word as they finally gave up trying to get any more recharge and sluggishly rose from their berths.

"I think it should be illegal for someone to get out of bed before noon if they had had a hard day earlier" groaned Jack as he trudged slowly down the hallway, rubbing the sleep from his optics.

"Tell me about it. I guess hope she doesn't make a habit out of it" mumbled Arcee darkly under her breathe, the Cybertronian version of 'bags' under her optics showing how little recharge she had gotten over the night.

"_Is it even possible for someone to have __**so**__ much energy in the morning, I'm still asleep here"_ yawned BumbleBee as he shuffled his pedes, with Raf right behind him.

"Good morning sleepy heads!" boomed Miko, a giant grin on her faceplate was the first thing that greeted them as they stepped into the control room.

"Miko…..how is it even possible for you to have so much energy in the morning; you were always asleep in Social because you said you 'weren't a morning person'" groaned Raf.

"I know but that was Social and Social was boring but this is training, training isn't so boring" grinned Miko.

"No, it's painful" muttered Jack under his breath as he grabbed himself and Arcee a cube.

"Don't be like that, it can't be that bad…can it?" asked Miko who turned and looked at Optimus expectantly as he entered.

"There are times when it can be challenge and indeed painful but that is training"

"I do hope you don't plan on making Raf train as well as me Optimus" said June as she appeared from behind him, holding several data-pads in her servos.

"Not right away but some training would do you good as well as Rafael" was the reply.

"So, come on. Let's get started" said Miko eagerly, pumping her fist into the air.

"Whoa, hold on Miko. Just let us wake up first; we don't want you to think that training is easy or anything because we are asleep on our pedes" said Bulkhead, holding up his servos for her to slow down, causing her to groan loudly.

"He's right Miko. You woke us up and some of us are still asleep, just let us wake up and then we will see where we go some there" said Jack, as he finished off his cube.

"You're just saying that 'cause you don't want to start training yet 'cause your scared" teased Miko.

"I think I have the right to be. They have been fighting for a long time and, I hate to admit this Miko, but you, me, Raf and my mom haven't fought a single day in our lives so we have no skills what-so-ever. Furthermore, we have no idea where our limits are or what we can even do. Does this not even concern you in anyway?"

Miko looked blankly at Jack before replying, "Nope" with a small _POP_.

Jack sighed as his shoulders fell, not truly surprised by her response. "Why?" he asked.

"Because we will figure that out as we go along, won't we? So why bother to worry about it now?" she said with a shrug.

"Heh heh, that's true Miko. But you still need to consider some things before we let you even go near a battlefield" laughed Bulkhead, causing Miko to loudly complain "Aw…"

"Are you all done? If you are, please leave. You are hogging all the space that I will need to do some actual work here" snapped Ratchet.

"What's the matter Ratchet? Woke up on the wrong side of the cage this morning" teased Miko.

Ratchet didn't respond as he quickly threw a wrench in Miko's direction who easily dodged it.

"HA! Going to have try harder than that to hit me doc bot!" said Miko, pumping her fist into the air.

"If I had wanted to, I would have hit you" growled Ratchet through clenched dentas, "But I don't need to make myself anymore work so leave…._or else_"

Miko just grinned as Jack shook his helm and sighed, nothing had changed between the two of them and he doubted that it would ever change.

"If we are all indeed done, let us proceed to the training hall. There is much to be taught and I fear that we may not have all the time that we desire" said Optimus, gesturing with his servos down the hall.

Miko was off like a rocket, whooping with glee as Bulkhead followed behind her, yelling at her to "Slow down!"

Raf turned to Optimus and asked, "Optimus, would it be OK if I watched for today?"

Optimus nodded and Raf followed the rest of the group with BumbleBee by his side as they made their way down the hall.

Ratcheted turned from the monitor and gave a sigh of relief, "Peace at last"

"Don't relax yet Ratchet, if I know Miko like I do, she will be coming back in here with dents and bumps that will have you swearing from Cybertron and back"

"I hope not" groaned Ratchet.

"Sorry Ratchet, looks like you got the short end of the stick with this" chuckled June as she continued reading, finding very word fascinating.

"There are many types of combat but the ones we shall be focusing on today shall be hand-to-hand combat, and dodging. We shall also do the basics of using weapons" said Optimus before the new Autobots before him. Miko shifting from one pede to another in an eager and nervous fashion. Jack standing straight but his clenching and unclenching servos gave away his uneasiness and Raf was leaning against the wall beside BumbleBee, paying attention to every word and detail.

"I shall put you into pairs that match your size. Jack, you shall train with Bulkhead and myself. Miko, you shall train with Arcee and BumbleBee"

"Huh?" said Miko, tilting her helm to one side as she scrunched her nose, "Why do I have to be with Arcee? Can't I be with Bulkhead?"

jack groaned as he shook his helm, "Weren't you listening? He said that he was going to put us into pairs that 'match our size'. You aren't even close to Bulkhead's size. Arcee and BumbleBee are the only ones that can be your training partner without hurting you"

Miko pouted and walked over to Arcee and mumbled under her breath, "This sucks, why did I have to be so small?"

Jack chuckled and turned his attention to Bulkhead who stood before him.

"I will be teaching you some of the basics and show you a few things before you go to Optimus" said Bulkhead as he got into a stance.

Jack looked uncertain as he slowly copied Bulkhead's stance. "Good, you've sort-of got it. Try shifting your weight a little, your leaning too much to one side, your opponent will use any unbalanced stance against you"

Jack shifted his weight around a little until he felt comfortable and looked to Bulkhead to see if he was doing it right.

"Good, good. It seems that you're getting what I'm saying. But your arms aren't right, when you go into basic stance for hand-to-hand combat, you always have one arm in front of you for either blocking or launching your first attack and your other arm is behind you for either blocking your opponent's first attack or launching your first attack if you're using your other arm for blocking"

Jack nodded, understanding what Bulkhead was saying when he heard Miko cry out. He turned his helm in time to see Miko get flipped by Arcee onto the floor on her back. Miko let out a groan as Arcee looked down on her smugly and replied, "Rule One: Don't mouth-off the enemy unless you can counter them, got it?"

Miko groaned and replied weakly, "Yeah, got it. Good rule by the way"

"This is going to be a long day" Jack muttered to himself as he turned his attention back to Bulkhead who was beginning to talk about to attack.

And the day continued like that. Jack learned how to do the basics of how to stand properly and how to dodge while Miko learned how to fall down on her aft; Raf learning what to do and what not to do.

"That is enough, I believe our young friends are tired-"began Optimus, who gazed over the bots before him.

"And in need of de-denting" groaned Miko, interrupting Optimus as she slowly got off the floor, placing her servo over a dent she had on the side of her helm.

"Yeah, but you more than anyone else here Miko" teased Jack with a small grin, Miko didn't reply as she scowled, throwing him a dirty look.

"At least I learned something" she said dignified as she slowly got up, wincing as her dents throbbed.

"What?" asked Raf from the sidelines as he watched Miko in amusement.

"How to fall down properly in order not to hurt myself, that is just as important as learning how to fight and dodge" she said as she attempted to stand straight but winced.

"Come one Miko, let's get you to Ratchet to fix your dents" said Bulkhead as he slapped Miko on the back, causing her to cry back and jump away from him.

"Easy Bulk, there is a nasty dent on my back, _no thanks to Arcee for flipping me into the wall_" she said, mumbling the last part but throwing the accused a look.

"Maybe next time you learn to keep your mouth shut next time" replied Arcee, placing her servos on her hips.

Miko mumbled several unintelligent words as she limped beside Bulkhead, who walked at a slow pace to make her uneven pace so that she wouldn't have to face Ratchet's fury alone.

"You don't look worse for wear" said Arcee as she walked up to Jack, taking note of several small dents and scratches.

"Yeah, Bulkhead and Optimus kinda went easy on me. But there were times when they took me by complete surprise"

"Oh?" asked Arcee, tilting her helm to one side and raised an eyebrow.

"Despite their size, they are a lot faster than I thought they were when I was human" Jack chuckled, "And definitely a lot stronger than they appeared to be"

Arcee chuckled as she placed a servo on his arm, "Come on, let's get you checked. Your mom might flip if she sees that you didn't get checked after your first day of training"

"I can only imagine what's going to happen next" Jack half-groaned as he followed Arcee out of the training room and towards the control room.

"OW!" bellowed a voice the moment they entered, causing Jack and Arcee to jump. Jack looked around the room: BumbleBee and Raf were leaning against the wall to his left and both were trying not to smile, Optimus was also trying not to smile himself as Bulkhead shook his helm, June was sitting on the medical berth with a tool in her hand as she attempted to treat the wounded while Ratchet scowl and swore under his breath. And in the middle of it, was Miko, sitting on the medical berth with June and Ratchet attempting, (key word: attempt), to fix her dents….if she would stop squirming and struggling in their grips.

"Miko!" Ratchet cried, "Will you please stop struggling, I am attempting to treat your injuries!"

"Well I would if they didn't fricking hurt so much!" Miko shout back, only to cry out "OW!" a few seconds later.

"You kinda got what you asked for Miko, so you really shouldn't be making so much noise" said Raf with a small smile.

Miko was able to push off Ratchet and June and lied on her back, so that she was able to face Raf. "Oh really? I didn't see you lifting up a finger to help me out" she said, pointing an accusing digit at him.

"Because I am not stupid enough to mouth off Arcee. The only reason she really didn't it before was because you were human, now you aren't. Now, you can take a lot more punishment"

Miko scowled as Ratchet pulled her back up and ,once again, attempted to fix her injuries. Miko turned and looked at Jack, "Don't look so smug, you got your aft handed to you too. Don't think I didn't notice; you meet Mr. Floor and Mrs. Wall too"

"I know I did, and yes I did" said Jack with a growing smile, "But I didn't get to know them as well as you did"

Miko only scowled as Ratchet and June treated her. The moment they were done and stepped back, she was on her pedes and running towards training room….if she didn't trip over her pedes and went helm-first into a corner.

"Oh for sparks' sake Miko!" cried Ratchet, throwing his servos into the air, "At this rate, I will never be able to get anything done if you insist on injuring yourself like a total idiot!"

"Kinda late for that Ratchet" said Jack with a shrug as Miko threw him a dirty look as she sat back on her spot on the medical berth and await further treatment.

**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO ANOTHER POINT OF THE STORY)==========**

**Sorry this took so long, I started this earlier this week but got major writers' block. Not to mention that I have to do some other things around the house since my mom isn't around, like cook dinner for my 2 brothers, my dad and for myself and all that. (SIGH) wonderful, my life can't get any better, huh?**

**Anyway, I hoped you like. You guys now the drill,**

**REIVEW AND FAV!**

_**(the next chapter should be up by Sunday….I hope)**_

_**BTW- 7 PAGES, NOT PAGE FOR A MONTH'S ABSENT, NO?**_


	16. Bumps, Lumps, Slumps

**Sorry that I haven't updated, my brain has been dead and things from school are killing me and my muse and I keep had nightmares because of (shudder) a game called 'Amnesia' last night, keeping me up for 3 hours straight, from 1am to 4:30 am till I finally fell asleep till close to 10 am**

**I SO recommended not playing or even watch walkthroughs of this game after 6:30 pm or you ****WILL HAVE NIGHTMARES.**

**Anyway, my mom is home and things have gone back to normal. I went to Boston pizza and celebrated my birthday even through it was last week. I am now official 18****th**** and I can now legally drink in Canada and my first legal drink (champagne on New Year's Eve and foam from beer with sugar in it given to you when you were 2 years old doesn't count) was a strawberry matinée that had vodka in it at a restaurant called 'Moxie'. It was good, sweet and chilled.**

**Anyway, all and all. I am doing fine…except I FRAGGING HATE SOCIAL STUDIES 30-1! IT CAN GO TO THE PIT FOR ALL I CARE! Why you ask, well let's just say that I seem to have difficulties being on the same level as my teacher and leave it as that.**

-**Bee talking looks like this: **_**" ABC…..abc "**_

**=CYBERTRONIAN TERMS AND THEIR HUMAN ENGLISH TRANSLATION:**

**-Pede- ****foot**

**-Helm- ****head**

**-Optics- ****eyes**

**-Faceplate- ****Face**

**-Dentas- ****teeth**

**Tank- ****stomach**

**-Digit- ****finger**

**=Miko translation (following words are Japanese words that are written to their English sounds:**

**-**_**Kuso!**__**(shit!)**_

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END, PEASE READ. THANK-YOU!**

_**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO ANOTHER POINT OF THE STORY)==========**_

"Ok Jack, one more time. How did Bulkhead do that charge?" panted Miko as she wobbled on her pedes, barely standing.

"That's enough Miko, look at you. You are barely standing and have enough injuries to cover an entire platoon of Wreckers. Let's stop for today and continue tomorrow when the others are out on patrol" said Jack breathing heavily himself as he felt his body throb from several injuries.

Miko didn't even have the energy to argue or make a comment as she collapse, breathing hard.

"_Kuso! _Why is this so hard, it's been a week and I haven't learn anything except how to fall on my ass!" growled Miko loudly, somehow having the energy to pound her fist on the ground.

"Look Miko, be grateful we are even training at all without their permission or supervision. If my mom hadn't been a quick learner and absorb all that info from Ratchet like a sponge, Optimus and the others would have been on to us from day one and then we wouldn't be training as hard as we have been" said Jack as he slowly lowered himself onto the ground, rubbing his aching dents that covered him like spots on a leopard.

Miko growled, muttering words too low for him to hear but Jack knew her well enough that she was cursing. He signed as he rubbed his helm, a dent that was shaped like Miko's fist ever present. Each day was the same; Miko would run up and down the halls, yelling at the top of her now none-existent lungs for them to wake up. They all would head to the control room where Ratchet and June were already; their energon drank and already well under way with lessons while they drank their energon. Then it was to the training hall where they learned, or where supposed to learn, while in reality they were tossed around like rag-dolls, trying to dodge and trying to improve.

After the 'training' was done for the day, they would trudge slowly or limped their way to Ratchet and June who would repair them and the Autobots would go on patrol, leaving them alone in the base to do whatever….as long as it didn't bother Ratchet who was busy typing away on the computer, having finish his lesson with June, giving June the chance to breathe and to go over her notes.

Jack signed as he heard the door opened, followed by the 'tsk-tsk-tsking' of June as she inspected her workload.

"Well, it seems that you have done everything short of kill each other" She said as she bended down and gently raised Miko into a sitting position, "I just don't understand why you two are trying so hard. You will learn, you just need time, there's no point in doing yourself harm if you continue like this"

"You don't understand mom, we only have so much time in order to learn all that we can in order to help the Autobots and not be a burden. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to any of them and there was the possibility that I could have helped them in some way"

June looked at her son as he looked at the ground with a sombre look in his optics, and sighed. "I can understand. The position may not be the same but I am trying to learn as fast as I can by working my hardest. Ratchet may be an excellent medic and not leave the base unless absolutely needed but he is old and he can only live for so long, even if the Cybertronians life span is for millenniums, they still have a lifespan and I need to know as much as I can in case….in case the inevitable happens and the Autobots become short one medic"

Jack didn't reply as he rubbed a dent on his chest that was felt like it had acid poured onto it; it was burning and it made his chest feel tight.

Miko's growling turned to hisses and gasps of pain as Jack looked up from the change in noises. June had begun her treatment and by the look of her faceplate scrunched up like it was and her dentas bared, she was probably in a decent amount of pain.

Time slowly ticked by as June attended to Miko, who hissed and muttered words in her native language as Jack carefully watched his mother work. It made him worry when he heard from Optimus that KnockOut, the self-centered ego-manic medic for the Decepticons, had taken an interest in her. One that made his tank squirm and made him feel ill, but an interest none the less. He knew that Optimus would protect her and that Ratchet was teaching her tactics and moves to use in order to escape if she ever got caught or became trapped, but he still couldn't help but worry. The rumours and stories that he had heard snips and pieces of from the others didn't make him feel any better.

"Ready?" June asked, suddenly appearing beside Jack, scaring him out of his train of thoughts as he stared stupidly as his mother.

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply.

"Are you ready for treatment?" asked June slowly, raising an eyebrow as Jack blushed red.

"Yeah" he mumbled, anticipating the stinging and/or burning sensation that tore through him like a fire.

"Can you-_ngh_-make it-_gah_-not hurt-_chrk_-so much" hissed Jack, flinching every time he felt the scarp of a tool or the squeak of the disinfecting swab.

"I'm sorry dear but this is the best I can do; if I take any more supplies from Ratchet, he will sure notice something and investigate and if he does, our guys cover is blown and their goes your extra training and besides"

"Besides?" groaned Miko, who laid on the floor like a limp rag-doll.

"I get extra practice for basic medical procedures on two dummies" grinned June, looking at first Jack who didn't look too impressed and then to Miko, who just gave her the middle digit.

"Really Miko? Really?" asked Jack, shaking his helm in disbelief.

"Bleh!" was the reply.

"Alright, you're done. Now both of you skedaddle to the control room, Optimus and the others are going to be back from patrol and I have a feeling that there might be some more training tonight before you go to bed"

Miko raised her helm and gave June a sceptical look, "And you know this how?"

"Woman's intuition, you will learn how to use it as you become more lady-like"

Miko didn't reply as she slowly raised herself off the floor and walked slowly towards the door, mumbling about woman's intuition and how it was 'a bunch of hooey'. Jack got off the floor and followed her with June right behind him.

The entered the control room is time to hear the roaring engines echoing off the tunnel into the base and the ground bridge flaring into life.

Arcee and BumbleBee came roaring down the tunnel, screeching to a halt and transforming as Optimus and Bulkhead came out of the ground bridge, slowly down to a halt and transforming as well.

"How was patrol?" asked June, walking up to Optimus and laying a servo on his arm.

"Uneventful, as it has been this entire week" replied Optimus, taking her servo into his.

"Isn't that good?" asked June.

"It means that the Decepticons are planning something big if they had been so quiet this entire week, without so much as a blip on the monitor to show that they are even digging for energon" replied Arcee, as she walked over to Jack.

"I see, that is concerning. But we can't do much and worrying over it will not help. This is an opportunity to prepare" said June as she meet Optimus's gaze with a small smile and a nod.

Optimus smiled back and nodded as well as he turned his attention to the others presents, "June is correct, so I think we should take this opportunity to train our young warriors some more"

Miko groaned loudly and said, "Hello Mr. Floor and Mrs. Wall, it's good to see you again" with a sarcastic tone.

"Don't forget Miss. Ceiling" teased Jack with a grin as Miko threw him a dark look and was about to make a rude gesture if Bulkhead didn't send her a look of 'Do that, and training will be a killer today'.

"_Where's Raf?" _asked BumbleBee, looking around the control room for the seekerlet.

"I think he's in his room, he went back there after you guys went on patrol" said Jack, a slight confused look on his face, "I hope he is feeling alright, he was looking kinda down earlier"

"I am fine" said a quiet voice from behind, startling everyone in the room as Jack jumped to the side and somehow tripped over his own two pedes and fell to the ground, revealing Raf in the mouth of the hallway, looking rather tired.

"Jeez mam, give a guy some type of warning how bout next time" gasped Jack as he pulled himself off the floor, sending a look towards Miko who was poorly attempting to not to laugh.

"Sorry Jack, didn't mean to I….I just…..Optimus, can I ask of a favour?"

Optimus looked surprised and nodded, "Of course Rafael, what is it that you need this favour for?"

"I….I want….I want to go back to my hometown and see with my own eyes, optics, I want to go back to our hometown and I want to see it and if I can salvage anything from my old home"

There were gasps of shock and mummers before Optimus silenced them by raising his servo for their silence.

"You wish to go back to your hometown? Are you sure? There might not be anything to go back to" said Optimus, treading carefully with his words.

Raf nodded and he turned to his attention to the Jack, Miko and June who seemed to be in thought. Jack sighed as he spoke up, "Me too, I know there is nothing there but…..but if there is anything that I can find from my old life…."

"Same….same here. There's….there's something that I….I want to find also" said Miko quietly, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably, a sad look on her faceplate, making her seem more….vulnerable than she did when she smiled.

"And why would you do that? Your old life is the past, there is no going back to it" snapped Ratchet, only to realize what he said as he saw Raf flinch quite visible and seem to be close to tears. June send Ratchet a glare of pure maternal anger that made him squirm as she walked up to Raf and pulled him into a hug which he didn't resist.

"I think it's a good idea, but we should run it through Special Agent Fowler to make sure it's OK. Our town is probably quarantined off to the public to make sure they don't learn the truth" said June quietly, rubbing small circles into Raf's back as he began to shake.

"I understand, I shall contact Agent Fowler and-"

Just at that moment, the alarms went off, signalling that someone was here.

"Speak of the devil, he's here" muttered Miko.

The base was quiet as Special Agent Fowler came down in the elevator and entered the control room with a calm air.

"Optimus" greeted Special Agent Fowler, immediately noting the sombre air and Raf in June's embrace, "I came here for your help and opinion on that paperwork I talked to you about last week, hope I didn't come at a bad time"

"No Agent Fowler, we were actually just talking about you. We are in need of a favour"

"A favour?"

"With your permission and the permission of this country's government, we ask that we are allowed access to Jasper, the children's and Mrs. Darby's hometown so that they can gain some closure"

Special Agent Fowler looked surprised but somehow, he knew this was coming and replied, "I kinda knew that you were going to ask that, so I put in that request to government agents who were placed in charge of Jasper last week and I finally got the OK for today and only for today"

"Wait, how did you do that? You're not going to say in your report that citizens of Jasper actually-" began Jasper only to get cut off by Special Agent Fowler.

"No, no way. I am still working on that report. The report I sent for access to Jasper for you guys was under the cover for investigation to how and why the town….got its fate" said Agent Fowler, growing quiet at the end as his gaze feel upon Raf.

"Now, you guys only have today to go to Jasper, if you miss this chance I don't know when I will be able to get you guys another chance"

Optimus nodded, before he turned to the others and said, "Those who wish to stay may, those you wish to go, please come with me"

"Optimus, you're going?" asked Ratchet in disbelief, "And your actually letting the children go, what if the Decepticons show up? They haven't learnt to hide their energon signature, the moment they step outside this base, they will be detected!"

"Don't worry Ratch, I have a plan" said Miko with a grin, slapping Ratchet on the back who mumbled "Oh dear sweet Primus, save us all"

"Optimus, are we going?" asked Raf quietly, his optics begging him to say "Yes"

"Indeed we are, Ratchet, if you may open a ground bridge for us and be on standby if we are need of an emergency ground bridge in case the Decepticons show up and we are to leave immediately"

"I…." Ratchet sighed, knowing it was no use to try and convince them otherwise, "I understand, comm. me immediately the moment you pick up a Decepticon energon signature. Let us not leave anything to chance"

Optimus nodded as he turned to face the ground bridge as it hummed into life; he turned and made eye contact with Special Agent Fowler who said, "I will be waiting here when you get back for that report, you're not getting rid of me that easy"

Optimus nodded and he walked towards the ground bridge, with Raf in tow. Miko, Jack and June followed them, who in turn were followed by BumbleBee, Arcee and Bulkhead.

The ground bridge turned dark as them stepped through the portal, leaving Ratchet with Special Agent Fowler.

"I hope the kid gets over his depression" said Special Agent Fowler.

"Depression?" asked Ratchet, eyeing Special Agent Fowler.

"You haven't noticed it? The kid is getting more and more withdrawn, the loss of his family was a huge blow to him. And to make matters worse, he lost them as such a young age, it's just not fair to him. He deserves to have had his family with him till the end of his natural human life, not this, not all of this"

Ratchet didn't say anything as he turned back monitor, he stopped when Special Agent Fowler rudely asks, "You don't care, do you Ratchet? To you, they are still annoying humans that just take a lot of space now"

Ratchet didn't reply and Special Agent Fowler didn't say anything either. They stood in cold and still silence until Ratchet said quietly, "You think I haven't seen this happen before back on Cybertron?"

Special Agent Fowler turned to Ratchet whose faceplate was hidden by the glare of the monitor as Ratchet continued, "You think I haven't seen sparklings and younglings become orphans like Rafael? That I haven't seen 'bonded couples get pulled apart by this pit forsaken war? That I haven't seen family and friends turn on each other for fear of being betrayed by one another to the enemy or just out of fear itself? You are wrong Agent Fowler, I care. I do care, for each and every single one of them I care for, it's just….it's just been so long this war had gone on that I have become so use to this that I have stopped caring all together, and I am not the only one"

Special Agent Fowler didn't say anything as he was let to his thoughts as Ratchet resumed typing on the computer, his gaze not leaving the monitor as the base fell into an unnatural silence that was crushing.

_**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO ANOTHER POINT OF THE STORY)==========**_

Footsteps echoed hollowly as Starscream walked down the hallway towards the landing strip that was on the roof of _'The Nemesis'_, anticipation bubbling in his tank. Skywarp and Thundercracker were soon to arrive in the atmosphere, and land their ship that had carried over them many light years of space. Starscream couldn't help but grin. With Thundercracker and Skywarp, he would surely be able to convince the seekerlet in the servos of that _scout _to come and join him where it was safe and in the air, where all seekers belonged.

Primus forbids that he was in the secret Autobot base, possible underground to hide its location from the Decepticon and make it accessible to the grounders. Starscream shuddered, there was no place worse for a seeker than to be on the ground, much less be **under** ground in tight small spaces. Starscream shook his helm to clear them of any thoughts of being underground, just thinking about it made him feel claustrophobia. He opened the main gate that lead outside, his thoughts burning with unasked questions and news to tell this trine members after being separated from them for so long.

Starscream breathed in the gases that made up the element '_air' _as the humans called; a mixture of oxygen, nitrogen, argon, carbon dioxide, water vapour and other gases. Even though it did nothing for him like it did for the miserable life forms on this mud ball of a planet, it felt good to intake some type of gas to help cool down his systems internal and besides, it felt really nice when the gases passed over his wings when he was in flight, felt like getting a hot oil massage back on Cybertron finest spas.

Starscream gazed around him at the blue sky and the white clouds that passed over and around the ship as it cut its way through the endless sky to the rendezvous point to meet Skywarp and Thundercracker. Starscream frowned slightly as he remembered that his trine would have been here sooner if that idiot Soundwave hadn't sent that message late and force his trine to take the long way round to get to this planet in order to avoid any possible detection by the Autobots. But Megatron, their oh-so-glorious-leader, thought that it was a 'good idea' to insure that the Autobots didn't know that they were gaining in ranks; that it would have made the Prime cautious in sending out his new warriors into the field were they would be easy pickings for them.

The sounds of approaching engines of a modified seeker transporting ship made the air quiver as Starscream hummed in excitement. His trine members were here, now things would be wonderful and absolutely perfect if they could manage to save the seekerlet from the cold digits of the Autobots, who would no doubt use him in some desperate pawn piece for peace.

A large ship that was as long as two Vechicons in alt-modes (either or) appeared. Its black and purple paintjob with random blue stripes and circles made it well known against the bright blue and white that surrounded _'The Nemesis'_. Starscream grinned sinisterly as the ship began to slow down till its stopped, hovering above the landing strip till it descended, landing on the deck with a small _**THUD.**_

The hatch opened with a _**hiss **_and the hatch door fell onto the ground with a _**CLANG. **_For a few minutes, no sounds could be heard from within the ship. Starscream waited, looking for signs of his trine when he was suddenly pushed forward by a force as a loud _**CRACK **_filled the air. He landed on his chest and attempted to stand up when a heavy weight landed on his back, forcing him back to the ground.

"SKYWARP!" Starscream roared, struggling to see over his shoulder to glare molten daggers in his trine, "WHAT IN SPARKS SAKE ARE YOU DOING!"

"Greeting you, oh loud one" grinned Skywarp, as Thundercracker walked down the hatch door (which also served as a pair of stairs into and out of the ship) and made his way to his already squabbling trine members.

"We aren't here for even 1 nanoclick and already you two look like you want to offline each other…well, Starscream as least" sighed Thundercracker, mumbling the last part to himself.

Starscream cried out in frustration as Skywarp cackled madly, Thundercracker watched this scene with absolute boredom before he noticed that someone was waiting in the main gates.

"Commander of Intelligent and Communications Soundwave, it's good to see that you are fine. I suppose Lord Megatron wishes to see us?" asked Thundercracker, letting his trine know who was here. Skywarp pouted as he got off Starscream but made no attempt to help him as Starscream peeled himself off the ground, mumbling to himself angrily as he brushed off the dirt that made gotten onto his armour.

Soundwave made no sound as he walked into the ship, giving no signal for them to follow him. But everyone knew that when Soundwave was around to meet new arrivals, it was always to bring them to Lord Megatron.

The newly reunited trine followed Soundwave into the ship as they made their way deeper and deeper inside. Passing through hallways and passing by doors, they made their way to the control room where Megatron stood with his back to them.

"Lord Megatron" greeted Thundercracker and Skywarp in unison, bowing before their Lord.

"Skywarp and Thundercracker, second and third in command of my SIC trine. I trust you journeyed well through the vastness of space. Tell me, what do you have to report to me of your travels?"

"We found mostly empty rocks floating out there, we did pick up on some signals from Cybertronian vessels but by judging how old it was, the crew of those vessels were probably offline already. And before you say it, we couldn't investigate to verify our answer because we didn't have the energon to make those far journeys"

"Yet you made it all the way here, Skywarp. Now, how is that?"

"Allow me to explain my lord. It is true that we didn't investigate but we copied all signals we came across and logged the time and place when we detected the signals on our radar. We will give a copy to you and Intelligence Officer Soundwave later"

Megatron was silent before he asked quietly, "Did you come across any of our…comrades?"

"No sir. All the ones that we did find were offline by battle, starvation, and/or disease or by mutiny among crew members"

"But we did find one interesting thing my Lord" said Skywarp with a sick grin, "We came across a rather interesting signal that could have only belong to a high ranking officer in your own circle of generals sir. And believe it or not, it carried your own personal signal as well as another one. Now call me crazy, _but bots have called me crazy anyway but who dwells on the past_, but the only bot that I know of that has that signal is Slipstream"

Megatron turned around slowly; a look of surprise on his faceplate gave away how he felt about this new piece of news.

"I….I see. That is good to hear. Were you able to confirm that….that she was online?"

"Yes sir, we contacted her and gave her our ship's comm. number so that she would be able to contact us and vice versa"

"Good, very good. Soundwave, you are to contact her immediately and to give her the order to come to his planet at once"

Soundwave nodded and made his way of the control room where Thundercracker began to drone on about what has happened in the many many solarcycles since their departure from Cybertron.

Soundwave didn't even make it halfway down the hallway when Skywarp suddenly teleported right in front of him with a huge grin on his fac.

"Hey, hey guess what Soundwave? That's not all who we were able to contact. Give a guess who?"

Soundwave didn't reply as Skywarp's grin turned to a smile, "Oh well, you tried, But you couldn't think of anyone since you don't care and hate everybot that's online and offline. Well, we made contact with…._Ravage_"

Soundwave shivered as he took this in, his spark suddenly beating extremely quickly. _'Ravage, online? Is…is this possible?'_ Soundwave thought to himself.

Laserbeak hummed in happiness with the thought of Ravage being online as Skywarp's smile turned into a grin.

"I knew that you would love to hear the news that your little sister is online and well. And another note, her ship's comm. number is in our database, you can contact her while you are contacting Megatron's little glitch" and with that, Skywarp warped away, leaving Soundwave alone to his thoughts and pounding spark.

_**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO ANOTHER POINT OF THE STORY)==========**_

**ALRIGHT, THERE YOU GO. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT. THIS TOOK ME ABOUT 2…DAYS-ISH.**

**I had a little writer's block but I think I managed well. And I hope the anon (anonymous reviewer) Unknown shall be happen with this; I tried to update as often as I can. I know for sure that I update at least once a month, not as well as others but better than some. (PS-11 PAGES)**

**Anyway, this is important so please read. I currently have this majorly big project for social that is out of 200….yes, it's out of 200 marks so it is big and worth a lot, especially for report cards since I believe I am not doing so well right now in social because of the exams since I am always getting around a 'C' (and I have only had had 2 so…yeah, you guys can figure it out). So I shall not be updating any of my fics till this project is done, and I also have a major social exam on chpt. 6, 7, and 8 due on the same day the project is due, which is next week on Monday April 23, 2012. I also have a chapter 7 GTI AND 70 plus key terms to define due on the same day so I will be busy. After this is done, I might update if all this social doesn't kill my muse (which I hope it doesn't ^^; ). So, wish me the best of luck on my project, exam and getting my GTI and key terms done on time and done very well to get the best possible marks.**

**PSs-DID ANYONE SEE THE LATEST 'Transformers: Prime' episodes? I DID, THEY WERE ****AWESOME!**

**PSss- Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling errors, it's really late right now, and I am tired!**

**PSsss- Sorry, this was supposed to have been up last night but my internet got cut off around 11 pm so I couldn't post it and I couldn't post it at school since I brought my laptop to work on my social project because the school blocked it. (Odd thing, they blocked fanfiction because of some of the ratings for the fics but they allow YouTube. What's up with that?)**


	17. Jasper

**HI! I'm BACK JIMMY! I am so sorry that I haven't updated even though exams are over. My muse decided without my consent to take a holiday in Cuba so I will try my best but I ask that you are patience as I try to overcome my writers block and lazy hurtles, K? ….please don't throw stuff at me! DX (runs into a secret bomb shelter)**

**Anyway, here is your late dose of TF written by the best….ME! XD**

_**-Bee talking looks like this: " ABC…..abc "**_

**=CYBERTRONIAN TERMS AND THEIR HUMAN ENGLISH TRANSLATION:**

**-spark: heart**

**-optics: eyes**

**-servo: hand**

**-faceplate: face**

**-mech: guy/man/boy (choose your pick XD)**

**-tank: stomach**

**-Primus: The 'Good God' of the Transformers/Cybertronians**

**-helm: head**

**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO ANOTHER POINT OF THE STORY)==========**

The green portal disappeared behind them as they took in what was left of Jasper, Nevada; their home. Jack felt his heart….**his spark** now clenched with sadness; all of his life, his memories good and bad were in this place and now, there was nothing left to show that a life had even occurred here.

Jack turned and glanced at Miko and Raf. Miko was looking around at the barren landscape covered in debris with a blank look, staying silent; something that didn't suit her at all. But Raf, Raf was worse off; he was looking at the debris with such sadness and sorrow that Jack wondered if Cybertronians could cry like humans do.

"Can I….can I go to my home…!...I mean, can I go back to **old home** now?" Raf asked quietly, so quietly it was almost like a whisper or a soft breeze.

Optimus didn't reply but only nodded, sorrow in his great blue optics as he watched Raf trudge slowly away with BumbleBee right behind him, a servo on his shoulder and beeping quietly to him.

"I better go to. There's…..there's something I need to know that survived" said Miko quietly, her faceplate sombre, making her seem fragile and not like the spunky annoying person that she is. She walked away from the group with Bulkhead in tow, glancing here and there to mark sure that he didn't get cut off guard by some lousy Cons or an even lousier mech by the name of 'Breakdown'.

"Arcee?" Jack asked, his voice so thick with emotions that it surprised even him, "Are you…..?"

Jack didn't finish that sentence, because he didn't have to. Arcee smiled a small, sad smile and walked beside him, her servo on his arm as they walked away.

"Guess that just leaves you and me, Optimus" said June sadly, "Come, let's go to the hospital"

Optimus looked at her in surprise, "Aren't you going to join Jack and Arcee to see your old residence?"

"…No, there's no need for me to go with him, he needs to heal on his own I'm afraid and there are….there are memories in that place that I don't wish to reflect on" she said quietly, looking away from him to stare at the ground.

Optimus didn't say anything as he followed her to the remains of the hospital where she was….had been employed, anxiety gnawing at his tank. There was something that June was hiding, hiding some large secret in the back on her mind. Optimus respected her privacy but….he made a bad feeling about this but he knew that this was definitely not the time to push the issue. But he knew that he would have to, for the good of the children, for the good of the Autobots, and for her own good as well.

_**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO ANOTHER POINT OF THE STORY)==========**_

Raf felt like he was made of lead, which was ironic since he was made out of metal now but still. Ever step felt like it took an eternity and with each step, he could feel the lump in his stomach….**his tank** grow more and more, until it felt like a large ball of ice, chilling him slowly and painfully from the inside out.

He didn't know what he would find, but he prayed to God and Primus, that he wouldn't find what he feared the most; the bodies of his family. He knew that that would be the straw that would break the camel's back, his back in this case.

"_Raf?"_ BumbleBee asked quietly, _"Talk to me please, it's no good if you keep in it inside. Tell me what's on your mind"_

"I'm scared" he said softly as he began to shake, "I'm scared of what I'm going to find, I'm scared of what I'm not going to find, I'm scared of what's going to happen next. I'm just so scared BumbleBee, it feels like its eating me alive"

BumbleBee didn't say anything as he pulled Raf into a sudden hug, making him squeak.

"_Raf"_ he began, _"I know your scared, I know that you want things to go back as they were before and I wish for that too. I wish that this is just a nightmare or some torture technique that Soundwave is using that that any minute I'm going to wake up and that everything will be fine. You, Jack, Miko and Mrs. Darby will be human again and that Jasper isn't destroyed. Arcee and Jack will go for rides in the country, Miko and Bulkhead will play loud music and watch monster truck rumbles wile Ratchet calls it 'bloodsport' while Optimus will only chuckle. And you and me? We will be enjoying the peace and quiet on the roof as we play 'Need for Speed'. I want that back but….this…..this is no nightmare of any sort. This…this is reality and I truly despise it but Raf…..just remember that you still have us. Even if you wish for things to go back to the way it was, you will only hurt yourself more, you should continue to live, we all need you Raf, I…I need you"_

Raf left his eyes…..**his optics **prick painfully as he felt himself cry. BumbleBee felt Raf shake more as he began to cry and pulled him into a tighter hug, trying to confront him in any way he could.

After a few minutes of crying, Raf felt himself calm down as he hiccup.

"_Feeling better? Even a bit?"_ BumbleBee, still keeping Raf in his embrace.

"Y-yeah, _hiccup_, th-thanks Bee" said Raf, attempting to dry his face…..**his faceplate** of the tears.

Bee attempted to help but only made Raf's faceplate more wet by spreading the tears around, making Raf giggle.

"Stop that Bee that tickles" he said, making Bee grinned deviously as he continued, making him giggle some more.

"_You smiled and laughed for the first time in days Raf"_ said BumbleBee quietly, placing his servos on either side of his faceplate.

Raf looked surprised but smiled, "Yeah, your right"

BumbleBee nodded and asked quietly_, "Are you ready?"_

Raf's smile faltered and Bee felt like kicking himself all the way to Cybertron for asking such a stupid and inconsiderate question when Raf nodded his helm and said quietly, "Let's go"

BumbleBee nodded and removed his servos from Raf faceplate but was surprised when Raf grabbed his servo and intertwined it with his.

"Just so I know that….I'm not alone" he said quietly, his faceplate turning pink; which BumbleBee found this absolutely adorable.

BumbleBee didn't say anything as he held Raf's servo as they continued forward, Raf tighten the grip on his servo as they began walking down his old block.

BumbleBee heard him intake a sharp breathe as they stood before what was his house not even a week and a half ago. He saw Raf's optics began to tear up again as he let go of BumbleBee's servo and walk unsteadily towards the sorry state on his home. BumbleBee knew what he was feeling for he went through the same phases he went through; the depression and sense of great lose after he lost his parents to the Decepticons, then his guardian and his home in the Decepticon bombings. It was so painful; he had lost everyone that he cared for deeply. Even with his spark-twin Wasp with him, he felt like he was still alone. It wasn't until Ironhide adopted him that he began to heal. It was thanks to him that he survived. And as Ironhide was to him, BumbleBee would help Raf heal, and be beside him every step of the way to make sure that he become the bot….**the person** he was supposed to be.

BumbleBee was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard something in the distance. BumbleBee strained his audio receptors to the max as he listened closely. It was far away, seeming to be there but at the same time, not exist. But BumbleBee could hear it grow louder. Engines.** Jet** engines. Jet engines not on a human flyer plane but on a **Cybertronian** flyer. A Seeker.

BumbleBee felt himself shudder as he turned in the direction, his servos clenched as he shook in anger and anticipation. He wanted a rematch, oh how he wanted a rematch with Starscream so badly that he could almost taste it. But he knew that now wasn't the time or even the place for it. The odds that Starscream would gain the advantage and kidnap Raf was high, much too high for BumbleBee's taste. BumbleBee was about to say something to Raf who was busying bushing carefully and quietly through the ash and debris when he froze. The jet engines that were approaching were indeed seeker jet engines but the sound was too loud to come from one seeker and it couldn't be a Vechicon because they didn't have that much horsepower in their engines to fly at the speeds a true seeker could achieve unless….unless there wasn't just one seeker approaching but….a trine of seekers, like Starscream's trine.

"_Raf" _BumbleBee beeped slowly, uneasy of how he would react to the news, _"I think-"_

"I know" said Raf quietly, not turning from his work.

"…_.What?" _BumbleBee asked, confused.

"I said, 'I know'. I can hear them from here. Its Starscream, isn't it? Starscream and his 'Trine' are coming aren't they?" said Raf quietly, as he turned from the ash to BumbleBee, his dull optics showing some fear as they meet BumbleBee's.

BumbleBee nodded his helm as he could clearly hear the seeker engines clearly now without having to strain his audio receptors in order to hear them. Raf turned away from BumbleBee and shifted through the ash as he finally said, "Let them come then"

BumbleBee let out a surprised cry that ripped from his damaged voicebox as he rushed over to Raf, his optics wide with fear.

"'_Let them come'? Are you insane Raf? Do you know what might happen if they come and see you, I won't be able to protect you from them, it will be a battle 3 against 1, I can't take on those odds. And I cannot in any state of mind take any risks that might put you in danger, I just can't Raf"_

"I know, but….I've been thinking. I have an idea I want to try…" said Raf quietly, brushing off some small amount of dust off something before picking it up and cupping his servos around it.

"_An idea!? Raf, doing impulsive things that end requiring all the Autobots to become involved is Miko's area of expertise, not yours. We need to get a Groundbridge back to base before-" _but BumbleBee never got to finish that sentence as the roar of the engines cut him off.

BumbleBee turned around in time to see 3 seekers jets transform and land on the ground with enough force to create a small crater around their pedes.

"Well, this is most excellent. I go for some outside time with my trine that I haven't see in many solarcycles and to drop by this now-more-than-worthless-previous-organic-feeding-ground and to my surprise, happen to find the seekerlet I have told my trine about, right here before my very optics. Oh how joyous is this day, is it not?" said Starscream with evident glee is in voice, making BumbleBee sick to his core.

"So this is the seekerlet you were talking about Starscream? Your right, he is obviously quite young, much too young to be on his own without having any of his kind around. I can see why you were so moody now" said the identical-looking blue seeker to Starscream's right, his faceplate blank but his optic and voice gave away the joy he was feeling.

"And you were SO right Screamer, he is SO cute. Makes me almost want to eat him" squealed the identical-looking purple seeker to Starscream's left. BumbleBee felt his tanks lurch at the statement the Starscream lookalike had made, he knew that if there was a time to get Raf out of a situation, it was now.

"I suppose you are Starscream's trine that he was talking about the last time we meet, correct?" asked Raf quietly as he walked forward, placing himself in front of BumbleBee.

"That is correct Raf-"

"Radical"

"…I beg your pardon?"

"As I told you before Starscream, only my family and dearest friends can call me 'Raf'. To everyone else, I am…Radical" said Raf calmly, his optics locked with Starscream's.

"Yes, well….I can understand your reasoning for this…Radical but I must inform you that that…._**Scout**_…behind you is no friend of yours"

"And why do you say that? You're not in charge of me, so why should you decide who my friends are and who aren't" said Raf, narrowing his optics as Starscream looked at him in surprised. His trine beside him traded glances with one another before nodded.

"He is right Starscream, technically, you aren't his sire, carrier, guardian, protector, teacher, or even care-giver, so you have no right to decide what is good for him or not" said the blue seeker calmly, not even flinching as Starscream threw him a death glare.

"I am well aware of that Thundercracker; I do not need your input at this right now moment. Now if you please" scowled Starscream.

"We can only look after him if we have the wishes of the eldest mech or femme who is currently looking after him to continue his studies and up-bringing Screamer, that's the code of the seekers. That's how it's always been, even if we wanted to raise him, we probably needed permission from Optimus to" said the purple seeker, as he raised his arms and placed his intertwined digits behind his helm as he looked up to the sky, his posture showing his boredom with all the talking that was happening/

"I am well aware of that Skywarp!" screeched Starscream, his dentas bared, "But your input is especially not needed right now, neither is your Thundercracker!" as he swung his helm around to glare at Thundercracker who looked like he was about to say something.

"I believe this conversation is over. Bee, call Ratchet and tell him we need a Groundbridge, I got what I needed here, we don't need to stay here any longer" said Raf coolly as he turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"What you cannot just leave like that!" cried Starscream, his optics bulging; making him look like a very ugly mutated goldfish.

"If you want to talk to me, arrange a better time and place than….here. And if you want to talk about my guardianship, make sure that Bee is there, are we clear?" said Raf coolly as he turned to glare at Starscream.

"I….I…..I understand" growled Starscream, who narrowed his optics not at Raf but at BumbleBee.

BumbleBee slowly walked away from Starscream, his optics looked with his as he made his way slowly to Raf backwards as he called for Ratchet to send them a Groundbridge.

It was only when he heard the Groundbridge activate that he realized why Starscream was glaring at him like that. 'Starscream must think that I'm the one making him act like this' he thought, realization hitting him like a lightning bolt, 'He thinks I threatened Raf to act cold to him to make him he think he doesn't want Starscream to take him!'

"This…this isn't over **scout**, I assure you. That Radical shall become a true seeker, even if I have to kill every living thing, organic and none, in my way." hissed Starscream, his optics reminding BumbleBee of those disturbing vocaloid videos that Miko would sometimes watch for fun.

"Don't count on it Con" growled BumbleBee as he ran into the waiting Groundbridge which disappear, but didn't disappear fast not as BumbleBee heard a loud cry of rage erupt from Starscream's vocalisers as it closed.

_**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO ANOTHER POINT OF THE STORY)==========**_

Miko could feel Bulkhead fidget and twitch behind her as they walked on.

"You know Bulk, if you keep doing that; you going to crap yourself when the Cons come" said Miko rudely as she heard Bulkhead freeze dead in his tracks.

"Miko, you don't seem to realize the danger you're in" said Bulkhead as he caught up with her, his optics filled with worry and fear.

"Relax Bulk, I know that you're going to protect me and even though I suck I can still help you out"

Bulkhead sighed as he placed a servo on Miko shoulder, forcing her to stop. "Miko, I wasn't lying when I said I had a history with Breakdown. I have faced him so many times on the battlefields back on Cybertron that I know him like a scarlet knows destruction. I know and, sadly, have seen the end result of what he can do to a femme if he gets his servos on her. Trust me, getting eating alive by scraplets would be less painful and quicker than having to live with the scars he can inflict physical and mentally" he said solemnly.

Miko was quiet as she processed this, "And what do you suggest I do then? Stay at the base and become as grumpy and star-crazy as Ratchet?"

Bulkhead didn't say anything as she continued, "I'm not going to live my life in fear of him Bulkhead, I am not that kind of person…bot. I want to get out and enjoy life without having to look over my shoulder and worry 'what' or 'who' or 'why' over and over again. That's why I'm going to become strong Bulkhead, I'm going to become strong like you and Optimus and the others. I'm not going to let me him beat me cause I'm going to become a Wrecker like you and Wheeljack"

Bulkhead sighed as rubbed his helm, "Nothing I say is going to change what you think and what you'll do, will it?"

Miko grinned and shook her helm from side to side with a smile, "Nope. Sorry Bulk, but I'm not going to change my mind. I'm going to become strong and knock him down to the end of the ladder and then further"

Bulkhead could only grin as he and Miko walked forward, even though he trusted Miko and that he knew there was a possibility that she could become a Wrecker strong femme, he still couldn't help but worry. He knew Breakdown well enough to know that he wouldn't give up on Miko without a fight, maybe even several fights and that there was always the possibility that he could easily outmatch her.

"Miko" said Bulkhead slowly.

"Yeah?"

"What was it that you want to find back at your host parents place anyway?" he asked quietly, knowing that he was trending on shaking ground.

Miko looked sadly at him before she replied, "Before I left Japan, my parents gave me a box with some trinkets that have been in the family for generations. They said that it would bring me good luck and that my ancestors would watch over me from the heavens along with the family guardian's as long as I had that box somewhere on the property that I would be living on when I got to America. Knowing how important it was, I cut a hole large enough in the basement by the old water tank they had down there but never got rid of. If the foundation of the house is still intact, then that present my parents gave me should be intact too and….it would mean a lot to me if I could have it again in my room"

Bulkhead nodded, knowing how important something like that could be to Miko but something about her story was bugging him. "Miko, you said you 'cut a hole large enough in the basement'. How did you do that? I thought that the structures here were built on solid concrete bases, there is no way you would have gotten your hands on something that could cut concrete and not make enough noise to alert the neighbours in the block over"

"Um…about that" said Miko sheepishly, causing Bulkhead's 'Miko-did-something-stupid' senses to go off.

"Miko, what did you do?" asked Bulkhead sternly as he narrowed his optics on Miko who fidget under his gaze.

"Well, I kinda….'borrowed' some of Ratchet's tools to cut a hole….even if they did kind of….explode a bit"

"…WHAT! Miko!" cried Bulkhead, "Do you know kind of damage you could have done!? What if you meant to cut a centimeter and you ended up bringing the house down…literally, along with the 3 houses in all directions of your place. Not even Agent Fowler could cover that!"

"Yeah well, I didn't and it's all good. I took the tool back and you ended up smashing it anyway, so no worries" said Miko with a shrug.

Miko froze as she stared ahead, Bulkhead immediately took out his wrecking ball, fearing that she had spotted Cons when he realized that….they were at the destination.

He watched Miko slowly walk towards the ruins and started to shift through the debris to reach the basement. He started towards to help her dig through all the debris when she yelled, "Don't even think of helping me Bulk!"

He froze, unsure of what to make of her request when he continued, "This is something that I need to do, this is something that my parents intrusted to me and I don't plan to let that trust be destroyed" Bulkhead didn't say a word as she continued to shift through the debris when he heard the sound of an approaching car engine.

He growled as he saw a blue pick-up speed up towards him and transform, showing Breakdown had arrived, just as Bulkhead had feared.

"Well, well, well. I must be an incredible lucky mech today. Not only do I get a rematch with you Bulkhead, but I get your femme as a prize. So Bulkhead, wanna do 'winners take all'?" grinned Breakdown as he eyed Miko who was bent over, who ignored him.

"No way Breakdown, I'm not stupid to risk her safety like that I wouldn't risk Mi-" started Bulkhead but he stopped himself before he called Miko 'Miko, knowing that even an idiot like Breakdown would figure that something was familiar with that name.

"'Mi' what? You were going to say her name but decided against it. That's too cruel of you Bulkhead, what am I supposed to say when I'm screaming in ecstasy" sneered Breakdown, as his optic began to wander down Miko's frame.

Bulkhead could feel himself become sick as he watched Breakdown eye Miko like he was doing; he knew that things were going to end ugly if things were to continue at this rate.

"Are you almost done?" he called as he approached Breakdown, his wrecking ball out as Breakdown's servo transformed into his classic hammer.

"Give me a moment alright Bulk, I'm almost there" she grunted at she lifted a beam and began throwing small chucks of burnt wood, plastic, plaster and metal to the side.

"You have 2" said Bulkhead as he charged his wrecking ball raised high as Breakdown's hammer meet his, causing an echo to ring loudly in the barren wasteland.

Every time Breakdown would try to sidestep Bulkhead in order to pass him, Bulkhead would get in the way and hit him back and over and over it happen.

"You can't always protect her from me Bulkhead, I always get what I want, and I want her!" snarled Breakdown as he attempted to pass Bulkhead for the umpteenth time.

"Not on your life Breakdown, I will protect her. That's my job as her guardian" growled Bulkhead.

"AHA! Bulkhead, I found it and it's still in one piece, in fact. It doesn't even look like it has a single crack in it!" cried Miko, with a big grin on her faceplate.

Bulkhead turned his helm to look at her and Breakdown took advantage of it as he slammed his hammer into Bulkhead's helm causing him to collapse as Breakdown rushed Miko.

"Your mine!" he cried as his out stretched servo reached out for her. Time seemed to slow down as Breakdown got closer to Miko as Bulkhead pushed himself off the ground in time to see Miko quickly dodge Breakdown and reach down and grab a piece of metal off the ground which she stabbed in Breakdown's heel struct, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Bulkhead, Groundbridge!" Miko cried as she ran towards him, her digits tightly wrapped around her box.

Bulkhead didn't need to be told twice as he sent the emergency call to Ratchet who responded as a green portal opened up, allowing them to escape as Breakdown pulled the shrapnel and looked up in time the Groundbridge close, leaving him all alone.

_**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO ANOTHER POINT OF THE STORY)==========**_

Jack could feel Arcee tense as they arrive where his house once stood. They had walked in silence since they separated from the others and now the silence was even heavier.

"Why did you want to come here?" asked Arcee quietly.

"I don't know, I just feel like there are too many loose ends and I though by coming here, I might to able to settle some things and get pass them but…"

"But?"

"I don't know what I feel right now, I don't feel anything. I'm just numb. This was my home; I have many good memories in his home but many bad memories in this town so….I don't know what I am supposed to be looking for. I have my mom and she and I can always talk about the past. We don't need anything really from here"

"…There's something you're not telling me, isn't there Jack?"

"…Yeah, but it's not for me to tell. I don't have a wound on my heart like my mom does. When she feels like she can talk about it, she will. And then you will understand what I mean right now"

Arcee looked at Jack as he stared at the wreckage with an empty look on his faceplate as she tried to figure out what he was thinking…and what he meant by 'I don't have a wound on my heart like my mom does'. He was hiding something huge that was obvious but what? It could be a range of things; there were too many possibilities for her to start guessing.

"Don't" he said suddenly, causing her to jump.

"Don't what?" she asked.

"Don't try to figure out what I'm hiding"

"Why? Is it that complicated that you can't share with your partner?"

"…More than you know, so please Arcee, try and understand. If it was easy to talk to you about it, I would but there is more to it. More than you could ever guess"

There was something in his tone that Arcee could see that it was a painful subject so she sighed and replied, "Alright, I'll drop it for now. But eventually, you're going to have to tell me what your hiding. Both you and your mom, got it?"

Jack smiled as he nodded and turned to Arcee, "I promise you Arcee, that this is the only secret that I am hiding from you. When I finally tell you, I will never keep another secret from you"

"So, you'll tell me **ALL** of your secrets. I respect your honesty but it's still good to have something to yourself"

"Haven't you heard from Miko? I suck at keeping secrets, it easier to just tell someone them so I can't get in trouble later on" Jack replied with a grin.

Arcee chuckled as she contacted Ratchet to open up a Groundbridge which opened up from behind them. Jack offered Arcee his servo which she took and they walked into the Groundbridge, servo in servo.

_**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO ANOTHER POINT OF THE STORY)==========**_

June and Optimus walked slowly towards what was left of the hospital; the silence they were in was both confortable and depressing.

"Well, well. We meet again, my sweetspark. I thought I would have to wait a while before you came out again but I am glad that I didn't have to wait" said a voice that caused Optimus and June to freeze. Slowly appearing from behind the rubble with his Energon Prod out and with a sly smile and fully repaired optic, was KnockOut. His red paint was gleaming bright in the dim light, showing that he had put an enormous effort to look good in their meeting.

"KnockOut" said Optimus coolly, as he onlined his blasters and aimed them at KnockOut, "Why are you here? What business do you have with us?"

"Actually, I don't have any business with you Optimus but with Solarflare, I do" said KnockOut as he spun his Energon Prod in a circle, his optics watching it spin.

"I believe I said in our last confrontation that I wouldn't allow you to get even near here" growled Optimus as KnockOut stopped spinning his Energon Prod in a lazy matter and meet Optimus's cold gaze.

"Sorry to disappoint you Optimus, but I am not a mech who likes to be kept waiting. I have an appointment with her and I plan to keep it" KnockOut replied as his Energon Prod crackled to life as he charged forward, a dark smile on his faceplate. Optimus began to fire as he put himself in front of June, determined to protect her when he was blindsided from the side, causing him to fall to his knees where KnockOut's Energon Prod brought him to the ground. He could faintly hear June yell as she was forcibly picked up by a mech that Optimus couldn't identify and carried through a Groundbridge portal with KnockOut in tow.

Optimus saw the Groundbridge close and he felt his spark sink. He had failed, he had let June down. She was now in the hands of the Decepticons who could now do anything that they wanted to her and he wouldn't be able to stop them.

Nothing was safe from their grasp; they would be able to withdraw any kind of information from her, including their base's location.

"I am so sorry June, please forgive me" he cried slowly as he pushed himself off the ground, and got to his pedes, staring in the direction where he saw her disappear.

"Please…forgive me"

_**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO ANOTHER POINT OF THE STORY)==========**_

_**And there we go, a nice chapter I think. I got to a point and then got lazy but here it is. (BTW- 12 pages, not bad for being out of it for a while)**_

…_**You guys don't know how sorry I am. I would write an entire chapter just devoted to an author note to explain but I know you guess what actions, not excuses. The next chapter will follow June and her experience aboard the Nemesis which should be up next Saturday since tomorrow I work 8 hours and I need the time when I get off shift for homework since I have 3 exams this week and I also work this week 2 evening shifts. **_

_**But I don't work next Saturday (thank Primus) so I will be able to update and since its going to be my brothers sweet 16, its going to be even more important.**_

_**I still have to but him a present but if you guys review and say happy birthday…I think that will mean a lot to me and him.**_

_**Thank all you being patient and for reading my fic and leaving reviews….who don't know how much this means to me. **_

_**Thank-you, from the bottom of my heart.**_


	18. June's Adventure aboard the Nemesis

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANYTHING FROM TRANSFORMERS; IT BELONGS TO HASBRO….(LUCKY AFTS)**

**WARNING: THERE IS (BOTH MINOR AND NOT EXACTLY MAJOR) SEXUAL REFERENCES THROUGHOUT THIS CHAPTER THAT INVOLVES BOTH JUNE AND KNOCKOUT AND SOME MINOR BREAKDOWN AND OTHER FEMMES FROM THE PAST (AND POSSIBLE BREAKDOWN AND MIKO FUTURE REFERENCES). DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T FRAGGING READ. IT'S NOT THAT HARD. IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER AND THEN FLAME IT, IT SHALL BE DELETED!**

**WARNING: THERE IS SOME SERIOUS LANGAUGE USED IN A PORTION OF THIS CHAPTER THAT MIGHT END UP AFFECTING THE RATING OF THIS STORY. PLEASE, IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH LANGAUGE (ITS NOTHING REALLY SERIOUS, JUST THE 'F' WORD USED HERE AND THERE AT THE END) THEN DO NOT READ. IF YOU READ AND WRITE A FLAME, IT SHALL BE DELETED!**

**PS- THERE IS A POSSIBILITY THAT JUNE MAY BE OUT OF CHARACTER IN SOME SCENES (OOC) AND I DO APOLOGIZE, I TRIED TO KEEP HER CHARACTER THROUGHOUT THIS CHAPTER BUT AT TIMES IT TOOK A LIFE OF ITS OWN AS I JUST TYPE WHAT COMES TO MY BRAIN.**

**Hello everybody! How are you? I wasn't able to update yesterday since it was my bros sweet 16****th**** birthday (thanks to those that reviewed and wished him a happy birthday; I showed him and he looked at the reviews kinda funny) So, here is the update that I promised. **

**When we last left off, June had been botnapped by KnockOut and his accomplice when our human-now-Autobot-Warriors-In-Training revisited their old home; the town of Jasper in Nevada. What shall happen; I'm not going to tell, you have to stretch your brain and read (evil laugh). Now hold onto your seats ladies and germs as we enter my first character-centric chapter! It is time for June to shine as brightly as a REAL Solarflare! ENJOY!**

**-Bee talking looks like this: **_**" ABC…..abc "**_

**-When a person is thinking (**_**cough**_**notMiko,that'sforsure**_**cough**_**) it will appear like this **_**' ABC…abc '**_

-When there is a past conversation and/or scene being played in one's mind during the present, it's going to look like this_**" ABC…abc " **_**(Sorry for changing the author note you guys, you would have had a hard time telling the difference between bee talking, thoughts, and past conversation. But I will try to make it as easy as I can for your guys to read, ok?)**

**=CYBERTRONIAN TERMS AND THEIR HUMAN ENGLISH TRANSLATION:**

**-Servos- hands**

**-mech- guy/man/boy**

**-Frame- body**

**-Neck cables- (bear with me for this one) the neck cables are kinda like giant over-sized metallic nerves for Autobots and Decepticons….(i think ^^; )**

**-Berth- bed**

**-Dentas- teeth (Can anyone tell me if 'denta' is singular or plural?)**

**-Faceplate- face**

**-Helm- head**

**-Digit- finger**

**-Sire- Father**

**-Carrier- Mother**

**-Pits- hell**

**-Solarcycles- days**

**-Chestplate- chest**

**-Recharge- sleep**

**-CPU- mind**

**-Glossa- tongue**

**-Voicebox- vocal cords**

**##############&&&&&&&&&&&&&&+++++++++++++**

**ANY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ERRORS ARE THE FAULT OF THE DECEPTICONS, NOT ME! BUT IF YOU SEE ANY, LET ME SO THAT I CAN CORRECT IT, OK? I WON'T BE ABLE TO CATHC THEM ALL WHEN I POST THIS CAUSE SOUNDWAVE JINXED MY COMPUTER!**

**SOUNDWAVE: Soundwave-not impressed by human actions and words. Suggest elimination of human to overtake project**

**ME: NO! PLEASE DON'T! YOU WON'T GET YOUR SCENE DONE!**

**SOUNDWAVE: Scene?**

**ME: Yup! But you have to let me live and continue this my way till then, K?**

**SOUNDWAVE: Soundwave-approves of human living longer till 'Soundwave scene' written then….elimination**

**ME: (cries)**

_**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO ANOTHER POINT OF THE STORY)==========**_

"KnockOut! What is the meaning of this!" screamed June, as she pounded her servos on the large blue mech that was carrying her through the Groundbridge, taking her away from the safety of not only home but from Optimus.

"KnockOut! We need to keep her quiet or she'll alert the whole ship!" hissed the blue mech, swinging June off his shoulder and placing her roughly on the ground that made a **CLANG **sound as he placed one servo over her mouth and the another wrapping around her frame, to prevent her from escaping.

"I am well aware of that Breakdown. But don't worry I have a plan" said KnockOut with a smirk as he pulled out his Energon Prod.

"Wait, KnockOut! What are you-" began Breakdown as he was cut off when it crackled to life.

"Nighty night sweetspark" sang KnockOut as he slammed the Energon Prod into June's neck cables. Breakdown jumped back as the electricity caused absolute havoc on June's nervous system.

June's mouth was open in a silent scream as she felt the pain shoot through her body and doubled at every joint and point in her body; it was unbearable.

June felt her knees give way as she collapse onto the floor with a **CLANK**, her world going dark as she twitched. The last thing she felt were two cold servos picking her up and carrying her somewhere.

**++++++(AU: This is still June's chapter, we're just going into the part that matters)+++++++++++++++++**

June felt her entire body sting, especially her neck when she began to regain consciousness. Everything around her were just blurred blotches of grey and black that moved as she tried to focus her attention on it in order to get her bearings.

'_Where….where am I?'_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes….. her **optics**, as the moving blobs were making her nauseous.

'_The….the last thing I remember was walking with Optimus and then….KnockOut….!'_ June optics opened wide as she jerked her body forward…or, tried to.

She glanced around; her vision now clear as she saw that she was in a nightmare. She was in a room surrounded by medical equipment; drills, saws, needles and other kinds of nightmarish equipment covered the walls….as well as dried neo blue energon.

'_This…this must be a Medical Bay….and if I remember correctly; KnockOut kidnapped me so this must be…' _June felt herself go cold from her pedes to her helm as panic and fear gripped her spark, _'This must be the __**DECPETICONS**__ Medical Bay and that must mean that….KnockOut must be around nearby….I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!'_

June struggled to her pedes but could not; she looked down and realized why. She was a berth that was at some angle, possibly a 45 degree angle (but she was terrible at guessing and at angles so she wasn't quite sure). Her servos, pedes, neck and her waist were clamped down to the berth with thick and solid metal shackles that looked like they were either bolted into the berth or were part of the berth,

June grinded her dentas as she struggled against the shackles but she froze as one of the walls in front of her broke apart, revealing a rather pleased looking KnockOut.

"I see that you are finally awake Solarflare, I had begun to worry. I thought I actually did some damage to you but I can see that I was wrong" he said, grinning a fanged smile that made June slightly shudder as he approached, his red optics locked onto her frame.

"Now, now my dear, no need to fear me" he said as he brought one of his servo's to her faceplate to cup her cheek, "I promise you, you shall enjoy your time here with me that you will never want to leave….**ever**"

June felt her optics widened and her frame go ice-cold as he placed his servo that he used to touch her beside her helm as he used it to balance himself as he hoisted himself onto the berth and stared at her with lustful optics above her. With his servos by her helm and his knees position so that they were touching her legs, he smirked as he saw the fear written all over her faceplate and frame.

"I did say that you would enjoy your time here. While you're with me, you shall both feel absolute pleasure….and pain" grinned KnockOut, a dark tone entering his voice.

June felt like she was in hell; there was no way she could defend herself even if she could. He was faster and had more experience than her on the battle field and in the Medical Bay. The panic she was feeling was drowning out all of her thoughts as she watched with panic-stricken optics as KnockOut lowered himself until his helm was almost touching hers.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you right away…well, I won't harm you in any way that will cause serious injuries right away anyway" he said, as his right servo moved to touch her gentle on the faceplate, right beneath her left optic.

"You know, it still hurts. You remember, don't you? You stabbed my optic multiple times until nothing was almost left. Lucky I was able to repair it but sometimes…it still stings and sometimes…**it burns**. Maybe I ought to take out your optic on the same side that you took out mine, **"An eye for an eye"**, correct?" he said in a low tone as he moved his digit slowly around her left optic, enjoying as he saw it widened with fear.

June opened her mouth to say something, to say anything really when the door opened again to reveal the large blue mech that had helped KnockOut earlier.

"Uh….am I interrupting something KnockOut? Cause I can always come back when you're done" said the mech as he seemed completely unfazed by what was happening right in front of him, as if this was a daily occurrence.

KnockOut pushed his lips together into a thin line as he sighed, "No Breakdown, you're not. I wasn't doing anything important anyway" as he lifted himself off June and turned to give the blue mech a bored look.

June just stared in bewilderment at the two mechs before her. Talking about causing her pain and pleasure in the same time period while you talk about gouging out one's optics was something not 'important'? What kind of screw-loose monsters did Megatron keep aboard his ship?!

"Then can I talk to the femme?" asked Breakdown, as he turned his yellow optic onto June, who couldn't help but stiffened under his gaze.

"Why, you want a go with her since you can't get your femme?" asked KnockOut annoyed as he placed a servo onto to the berth so that he could lean and give his partner a small glare.

"No, I don't like femmes like her, they're too…."

'_Too….what?'_ thought June, her frame suddenly going cold.

"Too whiney in the berth and too quiet when they're not. I like it when they're screaming" Breakdown finished bluntly, causing June to stare at him in shock.

'_He…he can't be serious'_ thought June in shock, _'He didn't just actually say that. Now I can understand why Bulkhead hates him so much. He is a monster!'_

"No, I want to ask her if there is anything she can tell me about that femme that Bulkhead's protecting"

"Why? Already your energy levels are getting too much for you to bear and you need a femme to release it?"

"Oh come one KnockOut! I helped you get your femme from Optimus, the least you can do for me, your partner, is to try and help me get mine" yelled Breakdown, throwing his servos into the arm as he stared angrily at KnockOut, "It's not fair that you get what you want but I never get what I want!"

'_Wait a minute, 'that femme that Bulkhead's protecting'? This is the mech that wants Miko? The same mech who is Bulkhead rival and who is also responsible for many atrocious crimes against dozens of femmes and mechs back on Cybertron?! This same mechs wants to….wants to FRAG poor Miko!? I…I think I'm going to be sick!'_ though June in horror as she stared at Breakdown.

"Fine, you can ask but you can't touch, you can't threaten, and you can't in any way do something to her that will steal my thunder when I finally get to have my fun, understand?" said KnockOut as he counted off the restrictions on his digits.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. I'm not stupid KnockOut" growled Breakdown as he trudged towards June, who struggled some more against her bindings.

"Femme" said Breakdown in a commanding-like tone, "Tell me about the femme that that idiot of a Wrecker Bulkhead is protecting"

June just started at him as her thoughts raced, trying to figure out what to do. Breakdown's frown deepened as he suddenly moved, placing his faceplate just mere centimeters from June's.

"I said 'tell me about the femme that that idiot of a Wrecker Bulkhead is protecting'. I am not going to repeat myself again, answer or I will make you"

"Oh come on Breakdown, I just told you that you can't harm her in any way! What if you damage her? Look at her frame! It's hard to find beauties like her on this pits-forsaken planet!" complained KnockOut loudly as he glared at his partner but June didn't hear him.

'_This…this is bad. I….I don't know what this monsters are capable of; they could easily force the answers out of me if they're really serious…what….WHAT AM I TO DO!' _thought June as her panic rise, as Breakdown's frown deepened even more.

'_I….I have no choice, I'll have to tell them what they want….I'm so sorry Miko. Please find it in your heart to forgive me when I get back to base!'_ though June as she held back tears as she opened her mouth to say something.

"_**Whatever happens June, don't tell them what they want, if they do, they'll know right away you're the weakest among us and target you every time they want information" **_said a voice from her memory, causing June to freeze and close her mouth, much to the disappointment of Breakdown.

June felt herself get pulled into the memory as she flashbacked to that memory with Arcee:

_**It was only day 3 of their new lives and Arcee had pulled her to the side to talk to her about 'something important'. She had taken June to the roof that overlooked the scenery of the Nevada desert as the sun began to set.**_

"_**What do you mean, Arcee? I don't understand" said June, looking at her in confusion.**_

"_**What I mean is that Decepticons are like the predators of this planet; they look for the weakest link in the herd and work as a team to separate and run down that weak link and get as much as they can possibly can before either scrapping the poor bot or giving him/her a fate much worse than the torture they use" said Arcee with a grim faceplate as she stared hard at June who shuffled unconformable under her gaze.**_

"_**I assume that I don't want to know what kind of fate the Decepticons are capable of giving"**_

"_**Your right, you don't want to. So please June, I am begging you, allow me to train you"**_

_**June just stared at Arcee for a few moments before blurting out, "This isn't what I was expecting when you asked to have a 'chat' with me Arcee, and I must be honest"**_

_**June only smiled as she shook her helm, "I know, I wasn't expecting this either but I mean what I said June, allow me to train you"**_

"_**But…why?"**_

"_**Because Jack cares for you deeply, you're his mother….his carrier if you had been back on Cybertron. Your all he has left June and I don't….I don't want him to lose you and I…I don't want to lose you either" said Arcee as she rubbed the back of her neck, unconformable with what she had just said.**_

"_**I can understand why you don't want Jack to lose me…but you?"**_

"_**Because….because I have never in my entire career as both a warrior and a solider under Optimus Prime, seen him happy like this June. Never, not since his bond mate Elita-1 was offlined in battle. But ever since he met you, he slightly changed and now that you've changed, it's like he has a spring in his step. And I not the only one to notice; Ratchet for sure notices and he has known Optimus the longest out of anybot I know, BumbleBee knows and he was partly raised by Optimus when his adoptive sire and carrier were unable to look after him from time to time due to their positions in the Autobot army. Hell, even Bulkhead noticed and he's not exactly 'The sharpest tool in the shed', if you get my meaning"**_

"_**Something tells that's not all Arcee"**_

"_**And maybe because you're starting to grow on me like Jack started to grow on me when I began to spend a little time with him"**_

"_**Really? Even after Miko compared the two of us together and called us 'overprotective to the max'?" asked June with a smile, a raised eyebrow as Arcee chuckled.**_

"_**Yes, really June. So, do you accept?"**_

"I said, 'Can you hear me'!" yelled a voice as June was snapped out of her thoughts. Her optics met with Breakdown's optic and she knew what she was going to do.

June glared at Breakdown who glared back at her and asked in a low voice, "Well, are you going to talk or do I have to get nasty?"

June raised an eyebrow as she turned her helm away from Breakdown with an "hmpf".

She heard Breakdown grind his dentas as he stood up, "Fine. You want to play that way? Then we'll play that way but you don't have anyone to blame but yourself for what you're going to suffer through in order for me to get want I want"

"Hold it right there Breakdown. I said that 'you can't touch, you can't threaten, and you can't in any way do something to her that will steal my thunder when I finally get to have my fun'. What part of that didn't you understand?" said KnockOut as he pulled Breakdown away from June and jabbed a digit into this chest, "And I believe, if my memory stands corrected, you agreed"

Breakdown growled through gritted dentas, "Yes, I agreed. But how am I going to get the femme if I don't know anything that I can use to my advantage?"

"Remember old Cybertronian law #1? The one under the 'Couplings' subsection of the Bonding Act?" asked KnockOut with a sleazy smile.

"Do you think Optimus would for it?"

"Optimus is all about upholding the law, even upholding the ones you don't like. He'll have no choice but to agree or else he would be going against his very nature, and no one else among the Autobots are capable of making the decision for him since the only one who is capable of making the decision….is him"

Breakdown grinned as he nodded, "I like where this is going. Either way he agrees and I get the femme or he disagrees and I still get the femme. It's a win-win situation…..well, for me anyway"

June studied Breakdown and KnockOut as they grinned. _'"Old Cybertronian law #1? The one under the 'Couplings' subsection of the Bonding Act?" What the hell are they talking about? But whatever it is, it can't be good for the Autobots and it absolutely _**cannot** _be good for Miko. I have to find a way to get the Autobots to rescue me so that I can tell them this' _

Loud footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall through the door, causing Breakdown and KnockOut to stop chuckling and freeze.

"Slag!" hissed KnockOut as he rushed to one side of the room, frantically searching for something. "Breakdown, quickly!"

"On it" he said, grabbing a thin piece of metal off one of the tables and rushing to June's side. Before she could protest, he wrapped the metal around her neck tightly before going to another table, searching frantically for something like his partner.

June could feel her temper beginning to flare as she opened her mouth to say something…..and found out she couldn't.

'_What in the….what did that monster do to me?!' _she thought as she tried to say something; but no sound came out.

'_Whatever it is….its pressing on my…..on my thorax!'_ realized June, her optics going wide, _''Breakdown', being KnockOut's partner, must know some medicine and since whatever he wrapped around my neck feels like some kind of collar. He must have then have used his basic knowledge of Cybertronian anatomy to know how to keep me quiet. Just apply some pressure to the thorax and a person….or in this case; a bot won't be able to use their voice because of the pressure'_

KnockOut gave out a cry of success as he grabbed a rather odd looking device and held it in his servos with a grin of success.

"Found it!" he cried.

There was a loud **BANG **that echoed throughout the Medical Bay that caused KnockOut and Breakdown to look fearfully at the door.

"KnockOut! Breakdown! What is the meaning of this! I demand that you open this door this instant!" yelled a dark voice from behind the door.

"Yes, Lord Megatron! Right away Lord Megatron!" said KnockOut as he rushed to the door, throwing Breakdown the device who caught it and placed it at the foot of the berth that June was strapped to. Breakdown pushed something on the device that June couldn't see and there was a sudden white flash that caused to close her optics.

June heard the door open and the loud footsteps echoed off the walls of the Medical Bay. Megatron growled, "KnockOut! Breakdown! What is the meaning of this?"

When June opened her optics to see who 'Lord Megatron' was, she wished she hadn't. Standing high above her with blazing hating optics was a large mech who was silver, his shark-like denta exposed as he glared down at June.

June felt herself become as still as stone, lost in his red gaze as he continue to glare down at her.

"_**What is Megatron like?" June asked as she sat on the floor of the training hall, looking at the two before her as they stretched before; they having just finished another training session without the bots supervising them. She had just repaired them and they again, have done everything short of kill themselves, and was relaxing in a rare 'moment of peace'.**_

"_**Megatron? Why would you want to know? He's a complete and total jerk and loser, not like Optimus at all!" huffed Miko as she crossed her arms over her chest.**_

"_**I agree with Miko mom, why would you want to know what Megatron is like? He's not exactly someone you would want to know, or even get close to" said Jack, looking at his mom with a concerned look.**_

"_**Because, Optimus doesn't want to talk about, Ratchet just growls and tells me to get back to my studies, BumbleBee just gives a hard stare and walks away, Bulkhead just snorts and Arcee just says nothing and walks away. So you see, you two are the only ones that I can ask"**_

"_**Yeah well, you better add me to that list 'cause I ain't saying nothing about him. He can go to the Pits for all I care" snorted Miko, as she picked herself off the floor and walked out of the room.**_

"…_**Jack?"**_

"_**Sorry mom, but I'm with Miko on this one" said Jack as he started to get up.**_

"_**Jackson Darby" said June in a hard tone as she glared at Jack who froze, "You better tell me or else"**_

"…_**Or else what?"**_

"_**Do you really want to know? I'm your mother, I can make your life hell and since we are living in a small space, there is nowhere where you can escape to"**_

_**Jack sighed as he rubbed the back of his helm, "Fine you win. I'll tell you but there isn't much to tell you"**_

"_**Megatron is, as you know, the leader of the Decepticons. He is the one who also founded the Decepticons back on Cybertron; so, he's old. He also has a very long history with Optimus. Those two are like Ying and Yang, they clash and try to destroy each other but they are of equal strength so they continue to fight each to this day. But you already know that but to be honest, there are not a lot of words to describe Megatron except for a few"**_

"_**Such as?"**_

"_**Tyrant, Evil Warlord, Orphaner, Destroyer, Monster"**_

"_**Monster?"**_

"_**He's a true monster, if you lock optics with him, it will be like he's sucking out your soul. You'll know when you meet him, but I pray to God and Primus, that you don't"**_

'_Jack….Jack was right….he is a monster'_ thought June, as she stared panic stricken at the mech before, _'And now, I really wish this was a nightmare'_

"I shall repeat myself only once KnockOut, why in the pits is there **junk** on this medical berth. I thought you had a rather high standard set for your medical bay. This is highly unlike you" growled Megatron, turning his helm to let his gaze fall upon KnockOut who was shuffling his pedes.

'_J-Junk?! Did he just call me 'junk'?! Of all the things to call a femme-' _June thought as she felt her anger began to rise but was interrupted by KnockOut.

"Well, you see Lord Megatron. This is only temporary, as you said yourself, I have an extremely high standard for my medical bay and that means from time to time cleaning it and going through old equipment to see if it's still usable or not and making more room for storage. You understand, don't you Lord Megatron?" asked KnockOut, saying the last part weakly as he seemed to brace himself from a blow.

"I understand that KnockOut but I don't need excuses. I expect this mess to be cleaned up immediately when I return to this medical bay, is that understood?" Lord Megatron said, lowering his voice to a growl.

KnockOut and Breakdown shook their helms furiously as Megatron over to June with a look of disguise before leaving the medical bay, his footsteps echoing loudly in the now very quiet medical bay.

KnockOut and Breakdown gave a large sigh of relief as the tensions in their frames disappear.

"That was close" said Breakdown as he bended down and pushed a button on the device at June's pedes which gave a small **beep**.

"Too close, much too close for comfort. If he had paid really close attention to the hologram we would both be eating energon out of a tube for several solarcycles" said KnockOut as he crossed his arms over his chestplate as he walked over to June and began to fiddle with the collar around her neck.

'_Hologram? That was a hologram? So that means….'_

The moment KnockOut removed the collar June felt the pressure that was on her neck disappear and she gave a small sigh as she turned to regard KnockOut.

"What?" asked KnockOut as he saw the look that June was giving him.

"Megatron…..he doesn't know that I'm aboard his own ship and that your holding me hostage, does he?" asked June quietly.

Breakdown froze and KnockOut flinched as June got her answer.

'_If Megatron doesn't know that I'm aboard his ship…what do this two idiots plan to do to me?'_

KnockOut let out a nervous laugh, "Well, it's a bit tad complicated Solarflare but don't worry. You will have an audience with him, as well with the rest of the entire Decepticon army that is aboard this ship. Just wait and be patience but until then, relax and enjoy your time here"

June narrowed her optics as she stared hard at KnockOut as he grinned and walked over to a table that held several pieces of equipment and several needles.

"But for now, I think it's time you had a nap and don't worry. I won't do anything to you while you're in recharge. I mean, what's the point of doing something to you if you're not conscious to experience it?' he said as he grabbed an empty needle and a bottle filed with something of liquid. As KnockOut removed the cap and pulled the liquid into the needle, June felt butterflies slammed against her tank. As he walked over, KnockOut gave June a fanged smile as he lowered the needle till its tip was just touching the inside of her elbow.

"Now relax and do a big intake for me June, this might sting a little but soon….you won't be feeling anything" he said as the tip of the needle slipped past her armour and skin and into her veins. June felt the liquid effects immediately as her body began to go numb as the liquid circulating through her body. Her eyelids (or coverings of their optics and protected the optics from small particles such as dirt and sand, as Ratchet had said in one of their lectures) began to grow heavy as her entire body went numb.

"Nighty Night sweetspark, I await when you awake so our real fun can begin" was the last thing June heard as she felt herself go limp and enter a dreamless recharge.

**++++++(AU: This is still June's chapter, we're just going into the part that matters)+++++++++++++++++**

June felt herself slowly come out of the recharge as her CPU would come and go. She tried to move or open her eyelids but found that she couldn't.

'_Knock…..-ut…..liq-id…sti-….work…ing'_ thought June, her thoughts unable to come together to form straight sentences, a clear sign that she was still under the heavy effects of the unknown liquid that KnockOut had injected her with earlier.

"Are you sure Megatron won't know that we're keeping your femme-toy here KnockOut? You do realize what's going to happen to us if he realizes that we lied to him, especially since we lied straight to his faceplate"

I do realize that Breakdown but I have it all figured out"

"Oh really what are you going to do?"

'_V-voi….ces? Wh-…..who?'_

"It's actually quite simple really. Lord Megatron is going to be busy with Soundwave as they go over the old archives that are aboard this ship, leaving Commander Starscream to overtake the day-to-day duties of this ship, right?"

"….Yeah, so?"

"Must I explain to you fully Breakdown? Since I am the head medical officer aboard this ship, my word about the medical bay and its state is my final call. As I had told Starscream that I was going to use this down time in order to clean the medical bay so that it could be efficient"

"And he bought that?"

"Hardly, but he didn't seem to care much as he seemed to enjoy pushing around the Vechicon to do his bidding but as long as if doesn't interfere with my genius plan, I really don't care"

"And what is your plan exactly?"

"I was getting there Breakdown. Since Lord Megatron and Soundwave is busy and Starscream is going to give his ego a boost, that leaves me with some free time….free time that I plan to use with Solarflare"

"Ah, I see. That is clever KnockOut"

There was a pause before Breakdown piped up a question.

"And what about Soundwave, he has cameras all over this ship. Nothing goes on with him knowing. He knows when we're recharging, when we're refuelling and even when we're fragging. How in the pits are you going to keep it a secret that you have a femme that is an Autobot with valuable information such as their secret bases location from him?"

"Honestly Breakdown, you're worried about nothing"

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. Since he is going to be busy helping his precious Lord Megatron, he won't exactly have time to go through thousands of files dating back to before the war and onward **and** keep take of the ship surveillance. That would be impossible, even for him"

"But what if he does? For all that we know, he could be watching this very conversation and telling Lord Megatron that he has been punk'd by his own soldiers!"

"And I thought of that situation as well, so I disabled all the camera here in the medical bay and the ones in the hallway outside that have a clear shot into the medical bay when the door is open"

"And what if he notifies Lord Megatron or Starscream about the down cameras? They're going to know why they're down and no excuse that you can come up with will explain and get you off-scot free"

"True but that's where it gets interesting. Soundwave shouldn't notice that the cameras are down till after he has helped Lord Megatron with his pet project so when he does make a comment about it, I'll come in with a kidnapped Autobot that will be ready for the plucking. Knowing that I am the head medical officer I shall be put in charge of her well-being, putting her back into my clutches after this week times and I get my fun with her all over again"

"I…I see. That is a genius plan KnockOut; you really put some effort into thinking of something like that"

"I know, and I am truly a fortunate mech with the timing of everything"

"So…when do you plan to start?"

"When she takes up of course, there is no point to start earlier. I am truly counting down the nanoclinks till she regains full consciousness"

June didn't hear the rest of the conversation as she herself slip back into the black recharge, not wanting to ever wake up from it, fearing the horrors that she'll have to endure when she did.

**++++++(AU: This is still June's chapter, we're just going into the part that matters)+++++++++++++++++**

June opened her optics as she finally came out of the recharge. Her CPU was in a whirl as she recalled a conversation between KnockOut and Breakdown, unable to figure out if it was real or just a dream her CPU created out of fear of KnockOut and his promised 'fun'.

"Good morning my dearest spark, I am glad you decided to finally awoke from your slumber" purred KnockOut as his helm suddenly appeared into June's field of vision, causing her to jump.

"How was your recharge? I hope it was relaxing and just what you needed in this stressful time?" he asked arching an eyebrow as June just scowled at him.

"Not going to talk to me, are you? This would go a lot easier if you talked to me, you know that right? I know you have a voice, I heard you screaming at me, twice, if I recall. Once when we meet and when I bought you here abroad the Nemesis. So, talk"

June just turned her helm away from KnockOut, her patience beginning to run thin with the freak medic, when her tank gave a rumble that caused KnockOut to look at her in surprise, and her to turn a red similar to KnockOut's paint job.

"Now that is interesting, I wasn't aware you could blush Solarflare and such a fine color of red. I wonder if your faceplate will just be as flushed when out fun begins?" purred KnockOut seductively as he stroked the armour above her tank, making her squirm in disgust.

"But since you're in need of refuelling I won't deny you that but….there will be a catch to it my dear" said KnockOut with a smirk as he went over to a table and picked up an energon cube that was there.

"Can you tell me what you think the catch is Solarflare?" KnockOut asked, with a glint in his optics as June glared at him.

"You will have to sip this energon….from my mouth" said KnockOut with a wide grin as June stared at him in shock.

"I'll have to…what?" said June as shock made her spark pound faster.

"So, you do have a voice after all, aren't I lucky. And yes, you will have to drink from my mouth…unless you would rather lick it off my frame"

"Like hell I will!" yelled Solarflare, causing KnockOut to jump, "Listen here you sick fuck, there is no way in hell that I'll ever do that! I have more respect for myself to not degrade myself for you to fill an empty stomach!"

KnockOut just stared at her with a look of shock on his faceplate as June grinned in satisfactory at the priceless expression he had on.

"Well" said KnockOut slowly, "I was aware you had a temper Solarflare but I truly wasn't expecting this. You are lucky that the walls of this medical bay is soundproof or less you would have caused quite the stir"

"I go by what I said earlier KnockOut, I will no degrade myself for you"

"We shall see how that strong will of yours last till you need to refuel. I'm guessing that you didn't have anything since I kidnapped which would be about….two earth days now, maybe even three earth days ago. And you haven't had anything since then, your frame must be craving to have something by now. It's only a matter of time, even the most stubborn of Autobot femmes, give into hunger"

"Well, I am different as you will soon find out. I won't kneel as easily" hissed June as she glared daggers at KnockOut who only smirked.

"Well, I will let you bathe in your petty femme rage while I go and attend some duties round this ship. I won't be back for….let's say an earth day and we will see if your still saying the same thing when I get back" he said with a shrug as he placed the cube back onto its table and he walked towards the door that led out of the medical bay.

"And oh, by the way Solarflare, since you just had a long recharge, you won't be able to sleep of the hunger; I'll see you soon my dear" and with that, he walked out the door and the medical bay plunged into an odd silence.

June let her body relax as she pondered KnockOut's words.

'_He's right. I can only hold out for so long before I eventually give in. And if I remember correctly, Ratchet said that the Decepticons ship was cloaked so they Autobots can't track it which means…..I'm on my own to deal with KnockOut for the rest of the week and when this week is up…..I'll have to deal with the __**entire army**__…there has to be a way for me to escape and warn the Autobots of what I have heard so far' _June thought as she glanced around the medical bay, examining everything around her.

'_Looks like KnockOut was clever enough to make sure there was nothing close to me that I could use to hurt him, much less escape' _June thought, '_but there must be something that KnockOut and that idiot Breakdown overlooked, something simple, something common that they didn't expect'_

'_OK' _June thought as she closed her optics, _'there is nothing that I can see right now but if I could escape from this damn contraption that KnockOut has me bolted too, I could easily look around and be able to try things and see what I could use'_

June struggled against the shackles that held her down, twisting her body this way and that way in the limited space that she had to move in order to escape, but it didn't work. The shackles didn't even so much as budge a millimeter; it didn't even look like she scratched its finish.

June sighed as she looked around more and her optics fell upon the energon cube lying innocently away from her as her tank gave a loud rumble. She licked her lips and she felt her dryness coat her mouth and tongue that made it feel heavy.

June shook her helm furious as she bit the inside of her cheek. _'Focus June, focus! You are right now at a 'do or die' moment and everyone back as base is counting on you to return safely! They are probably doing everything in their power to try and figure out where you are and how to get you back safely but right now, you can't just rely on them! You have to stand up for yourself and prove that you're not the weak link! That you're as strong as any member of Team Prime!'_

June began to struggle once again against the shackles that held her down as she moved right, left and down to try and weaken it. But June had her 'Eureka!' moment when she moved up and felt her right servo move a bit pass the shackles.

June froze, unsure if this was really happened or she was just imagining it. She slowly moved her right arm with all of her strengthen as she let her servo move….until it slipped free from the shackles.

"YES!" cried June, pumping her fist into the air before slamming her servo over her mouth. KnockOut had said that the medical bay was soundproof but that didn't mean that he didn't have bugs placed around it in order to keep and optic on her, even if he could be on the other side of the ship.

'_Alright, alright! This…this is very good, I can free one arm and now have use of a servo in order to….to do something. What….i don't know yet but I will find out eventually. KnockOut said he would be back in an earth day so 24 hours…..that is….if he keeps his word, so I better make the most of the time that I have'_

June began to feel around the shackles that held her down, trying to determine the how thick they were and if there was a release switch or button of some kind. But no luck, the shackles were thick and looked like they were kept in good shape for times like these.

June raised her helm up as far as she could till she was staring at the cables that dangled behind the berth that she was attached to. June stared at them intently and followed them with her optics to see where they went. Several of the cables seemed to be attached to some rather heavy duty equipment such as power drills and saws, probably used to cut open many Autobots before her.

June shudder, what a faith it must have been. To have lied here, strapped to this very same medical berth, waiting to be cut open by a monster of a medic, enduring great amounts of pain with nothing to dilute it. June clenched her fist, knowing that she was going to make the medic pay dearly for all of the crimes that he had committed against all of his victims: Autobots, Neutrals and Decepticons. No one deserved to be treated like a science experiment, to be cut open like their lives don't matter. Her honour as a nurse wouldn't allow it.

'_Well, it there is nothing on the front that I can find to deactivate this blasted things, then maybe there is something on the back that I can push or flip in order to get free' _June thought as began to reach towards the back but froze when she heard footsteps coming towards the medical bay.

She just lied there, unable to think as the footsteps got closer and closer till they were right outside the door. The bot on the other side bang on the door three times, causing June to jump and let out a small squeak.

"KnockOut? Where in the pits are you? I need my medication, or if you haven't noticed since my last check-up, I am still recovering from my extremely serious injuries!" yelled a feminine voice from the other side of the door, causing chills to go down June's spine.

'_That voice…its sounds like….Arachnid' _June thought in absolute horror as flashbacks of when she first meet the spider-con flashed through her mind.

'_If….if Arachnid comes through the door and she sees me…..I'm as good as dead' _June thought as tears began to prick as her optics, fear coursing through her faster than it did when she was with KnockOut.

Several bangs on the door and loud mutters which June guessed to be Cybertronian curses was all she heard as Arachnid yelled, "Fine, we shall see what Lord Megatron has to say about you locking the door to your 'patients' KnockOut! You will have more than just your finish to worry about"

Arachnids fading footsteps away from the medical bay was the only sound that could be heard as June held her breath which she slowly released, fearing that Arachnid would hear and come back.

'_KnockOut….locked the medical bay just in case someone would come and try to enter, not wanting my presence to be discovered just yet or less it would ruin his perfect 'genius' plan. I can't believe I'm actually going to think this but…..thank goodness for KnockOut for thinking ahead'_

'_Now, back to situation at head, just because Arachnid is gone doesn't mean that I am out of the woods just yet. I still have to escape from this berth, escape this ship and KnockOut sick plans for me, but also avoid the entire Decepticons army and make my way back to base, all under a week's time…when I became an Autobot, this wasn't in the job description'_

June let out a puff of air as she once again began to try and reach the back of the berth that she was strapped to. June grunted as her servo made its way across the back of the berth, straining against the other shackles that held her body in one place. June smiled as she felt her servo touch a wire that was connected to the back.

'_This wire could possibly be the electrical connection between the computer and the shackles on this berth, if I disconnect it; it would cause either 2 situation. 1, it causes a sudden power down, causing the shackles to come undone or 2, it does cause a sudden power down but the shackles remain. Only one way to find out, let's see if I can first disconnect the cable' _June thought as she wrapped her servo around the base of the connection between the cable and the berth and pulled.

A great joint of electricity burst from the cable, travelling through her arm that caused June to cry out in pain and to let go of the cable.

June winced as she felt her arm and digits twitch from the bolt of electricity.

'_This….isn't what I expected or wanted to happen'_ thought June as she winced, _'Looks like that was a bad idea but I do know that there is an electrical connection for sure between some kind of power source here on the ship and this berth. Now, if only I could use that to my advantage'_

June tried to lift her arm to see the full damage done to her arm and realized that she was having trouble in doing so.

'_Could…could that bolt of electricity have caused my arm to become paralyzed? This…this isn't good. If KnockOut comes back and my arm is indeed paralyzed, this could cause some serious issues for me later as he would figure out what I was trying to do'_

June took in a big breath and slowly let it out as she tried to calm herself down. '_Calm down June, it will be alright. I just have to pull my arm back onto this berth and slip it back into the shackles and try to see if its temporary or its permanent…..but I really hope it's the former'_

June grunted quietly as she slowly moved her arm up and back onto the berth

'_Well, I guess I know now that its seems to be only temporary since I am already getting sensation back into my arm and am able to move it, which is really good on my half'_

June froze as she heard footsteps coming down the hall and towards the medical bay.

'_Is he back already? He said that he would be back in an earth day but then again, this is KnockOut that we are talking about. Why would he have any reason to give his word of honour to a femme that only sees as a new toy for him to play with and break'_ thought June bitterly as she lifted her arm and began to try and squeeze it past the shackle to make it look like nothing happened.

The footsteps stopped right outside the door and a voice with a smug tone spoke to June through it.

"Hello Solarflare, I'm back. Are you ready, I decided that I am tired of waiting and that all the other meaningless task that I have been giving to do around this ship aren't worth keeping you waiting. But I shall be a 'gentleman' and give you ten seconds to get ready before I come through this door. Ready? 1, 2, 3…" said KnockOut, counting out the time that June had left slowly.

June gritted her dentas together as she pushed her servo against the shackle, it surely moving, but slowly.

"4, 5, 6…"

June bared her dentas at the shackle as she pushed with all her strengthen, since her servo was now no longer moving through, it being stuck where her thumb was joined to the rest of her servo.

"7, 8, 9…"

With a great push, June managed to push her servo through just in time as KnockOut said "10" and came through the medical bay door, with a smug look on his faceplate.

"Well, looks like you didn't get into any trouble while I was gone, which is good. I was worried that you might try something stupid in order to escape but it looks like you're a rather intelligent femme and didn't"

June didn't say anything as KnockOut grabbed the energon cube that was on the table and walked over to her.

"So, tell me. You're still not going to 'degrade yourself for me' or have you finally given in"

June narrowed her optics as KnockOut raised an eyebrow. A Cybertronian curse flashing through her mind that she learned from Bulkhead as she smiled and said with a sweet voice, "Get scrapped, you spark sucking Con"

KnockOut faceplate fell as her words sank in and June silently made a note to thank Bulkhead for teaching her that one and ask him if he knew any others that she could use when giving the chance.

KnockOut grinded his dentas as he put down the cube of energon and struck June across the faceplate hard, leaving four deep scratches that began to bleed blue energon on her right cheek.

"Worthless femme, you ought to show a little more respect to me. Your very spark rests in my servos and I can do anything I want to it. I could cut it, slash it, abuse it and you until it literally will writher and die as you beg for mercy for a quick death from me. So if I were you….i would chose my next words very carefully" hissed KnockOut, his red optics glowing darkly as he glared at June.

June couldn't help but shiver slightly. This was probably the side of KnockOut that all the unfortunate Autobots had faced when they were his unwilling guests in his medical bay of horrors.

"Now, it's obvious that you still won't bow but…..since when have I really wanted to have a femme" said KnockOut with a sleazy grin as raised the energon cube to his lips and took a slip.

June wasn't sure what he was going to do when he roughly grabbed her chin and turned it so that her faceplate was facing his as he slowly lowered his to hers.

"No! Stop it! What the hell-" June began to yell, but was cut off as KnockOut slammed his lips into hers, forcing her to kiss him.

June felt sick as tears began to prick as her optics as she felt him trying to open to her mouth with his glossa. She closed her optics as a few tears slipped down her faceplate as she felt KnockOut open her mouth and explore it with his glossa which was coated with the sweet energon that she wanted, it was nauseating.

June swallowed the energon as another slipped by, it was always the same. Different man from another planet but same behaviour, how did she always attract the wrong kind of guy?

KnockOut ended the kiss and smirked at what he saw. "That wasn't too bad, was it my dear? If you ask nicely I am give you some more energon without doing anything funny. How does that sound?"

"…..ease"

"What was that, I didn't quite hear you. And I have a name you know my dear Solarflare, use it"

"P…please KnockOut, w-will you give me….some more energon?" asked/sobbed June quietly as KnockOut grinned.

"As you wish"

KnockOut brought the energon to his lips and took another sip and pressed his lips to June, who opened her mouth to allow KnockOut access. This happened till the cube was halfway done.

"There, you see. If you had only agreed to do this in the first place before, you wouldn't have had to gone through that. Now, shall we have some fun till I'm needed?" asked KnockOut as he jumped onto the berth and touched his helm to June's who looked at him with optics filled with fear and sorrow.

"I shall be gently, we have plenty of time before I can get rough" said KnockOut with a fanged smile as he started to kiss June's faceplate, licking off her tears with his glossa.

June felt more tears began to form as his mouth went from her faceplate to her neck where he began to suck on the base of her neck.

June let out a hiccup as more tears began to run down her faceplate. She was in hell, she was in a true hell and it was going to get worse….if only she had died in the explosion that destroyed Jasper, then she wouldn't have had to face this hell of hers without someone to lean on"

"Please stop"

KnockOut stopped what he was doing and glanced up and was surprised to see June staring at him with such pleading optics.

"Please KnockOut, I beg of you, please stop. Physically hurt me with the tools here in your medical bay or hand me over to Megatron to be torn in pieces for information. But just stop what you're doing…..please!" sobbed June as her tears began to fall uncontrollable from her optics, with KnockOut staring at her in shock and surprise.

KnockOut's expression soften as he got off the medical bay and pushed a button on the computer nearby; the shackles holding her gone, disappeared back into the berth as June curled into a ball, still sobbing.

"Please stop Solarflare" said KnockOut softly as he pulled her into his arms without a struggle, slowly rubbing her back, "I'll stop, just you stop crying Solarflare, you have such a beautiful faceplate, they shouldn't be stained with tears, alright?"

June hiccupped as she looked into KnockOut's optics and saw him looking at her with empathy, as he pulled her into a hug, holding her carefully as if she was glass.

"Let me treat those injuries I gave you, and then I shall give you the rest of the energon cube with no tricks or catches, alright?" he said quietly as he slowly released June from his embrace, placing her gently onto the berth.

KnockOut gave her a small smile as he went to a table nearby and grabbed some supplies off the table to treat her injuries. June's sobs had died down and she hiccupped as KnockOut set out to work on treating the scratches he had given to her early.

June winced as she felt the rub of a disinfecting swab as KnockOut hushed quietly to her, gently touching the cheek that he didn't hit.

"I mean what I said before, you really do have a beautiful faceplate, and it's not meant to be stained with tears or energon" he said quietly as he applied a Cybertronian version of a large cloth bandage on her faceplate.

"Yeah well, it seems that this 'beautiful faceplate' of mine always seem to attract the wrong kind of mechs to me. I always seem to be the one crying later" said June softly, a bitter tone in her voice.

"Have you been hurt in the past by a mech then Solarflare?" asked KnockOut softly, causing June to flinch.

"It's…complicated….and none of your business KnockOut and if you know what's good for you, you will drop it" hissed June, glaring at him.

"It must be quiet complicated for you to have acted like that. If I didn't know better, your reaction states that you have been in an abusive relationship in the past, one that left quite a few scars"

"I said that was none of your business KnockOut!" roared June, slamming her fist into his faceplate, sending him lying off the berth and into the wall.

June growled as she laid down of her side, with her back to KnockOut as he groaned, slowly lifting himself off the ground as he rubbed his faceplate that now had a dent that looked like Solarflare's fist in his right cheek.

KnockOut glanced up at June's back and let out a gasp.

"Solarflare….I didn't notice it before but….you have a scar on your back, near for right hip"

June growled as she dung her digits into the berth to restrain herself from hitting KnockOut one more time as he walked towards her and touched her scar with two of his digits.

June flinched at the his cool touch as he quietly replied, "But the looks of this scar, it must be quiet old if it's this faded that you can't tell it's there without looking at it closely"

"Touch me one more time KnockOut and you will be losing more than those two digits that you're touching me with. And where is my promised 'rest of the cube of energon', hm?"

KnockOut didn't say anything as he grabbed the cube of energon and placed it in front of June's field of vision and walked over to the computer and began typing away at it.

June sat up and quickly drank the cube before KnockOut could try and take it. June stared at the now empty cube before turning around and throwing it hard at KnockOut's back, where it made a satisfying _**CRACK**_, and leaving an also satisfying dent the shape of a cube corner in his back as well.

"I probably deserve that and more but right now, I think you should sleep of some of your rage right now Solarflare, it won't do us any good"

"Why? So that you can have revenge on me while I'm in recharge and do worse to me that you have already done?! You have humiliated me KnockOut! Made me feel worse that I have ever been in my entire life! No one has ever made me feel so low except you! Why should I trust you now! After all that you have done!" yelled Solarflare, jumping off the berth and grabbing KnockOut's shoulder to spin him around so that she could yell to his faceplate.

"Your right, you have no reason to trust me but I think we can both agree that we both need time to cool off and to think of what to do next"

June growled as she stared hard at KnockOut, complementing on what to do next.

"Fine, but if I see so much as a scratch on me that didn't exist before I went into a recharge. You will pay dearly" hissed June as she narrowed her optics.

"I understand" said KnockOut as he stared coolly back at June.

June opened her mouth to say something more but was cut off when she felt a sharp pain in her tanks that made her crumple to the floor, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"You will thank me later Solarflare, just not right now" said KnockOut as he bent down and carried June bridal style to the berth and laying her down.

KnockOut walked back to the computer and pushed a button making the shackles reappear, clamping June down to the berth as KnockOut grabbed a needle and filled it again halfway with the same unknown liquid that he had injected her with before.

"Nighty night Solarflare, sweet dreams" said KnockOut as he injected the same cold liquid that began to make June's systems numb, making her feel drowsy and heavy"

"You lousy….Con" murmured June, her eyelids slowly growing heavy.

"Maybe, but I am indeed quite attractive" said KnockOut, with his usual tone of voice, "and you my dear, are quite gullible"

June tried to keep her optics open, tried to make a retort as she realized that she had been played by his fake pity act as she felt herself slowly slip away into the black unconscious of a deep recharge.

**++++++(AU: This is still June's chapter, we're just going into the part that matters)+++++++++++++++++**

"So, what happened?"

"What do you mean Breakdown, nothing happened"

June felt groggy and confused as two voices broke through the black and quiet unconscious of her recharge.

"You know what I mean. I mean you do you have a dent of your faceplate and on your back, and why does the femme what looks like to be a minor medical treatment on her faceplate"

"Its…complicated"

There was a snort from Breakdown as he replied, "So? This is really unlike you. Just earlier today you very as hyper as a sparkling on sugar about being with your femme and now…your kinda depressed"

"I am depressed Breakdown, it seems that my femme comes with…'baggage'"

"You mean that she has….issues, scars and/or demons from the past, is damaged goods, is a troubled femme, like that kinda baggage?"

"Yes" There was a sigh, "And she was such a good looking femme too, who knew?"

"Does that mean you're going to give up on her and hand her over to Lord Megatron when he comes out finally and retakes his power from Starscream?"

"What? Are you crazy!? No! It's just….it seems that she was in an abusive relationship with a former partner and….it seems that he has left with some….hurdles to overcome when it comes to some…..more intimidating things that comes along in a serious relationship. But I have a plan"

"….You're going to frag her?"

"Yes and no. You would have to be an absolute fool to pass up an opportunity with a femme like Solarflare with her curves and spirit. All I have to do is to….'show' her, the pleasures of having a real relationship with an experience mech such as myself. And when her CPU is blown away with the amount of pleasure I can give her, it might help to overcome her past issues. And then, we can have some real fun"

"Hm….do you think it's going to work? I mean, from what I can tell: she is stubborn, strong for femme of her size and doesn't seem to like you very much. How are you going to convince her to let you frag her, much less touch her"

"She already let me touch her. And boy oh Boy Breakdown, her frame was so soft and smooth and so warm to the touch. It's driving me mad with how much I want that feeling rubbing against me. Trust me Breakdown, she will be mine by this earth weeks end. I could have any femme or mech to satisfy my cravings and desires back on Cybertron, why not here?"

"Alright, if you think that this'll work, I'll help if I can but I still say you're going to have troubles with this one. She may be more that you can handle. She is much feistier than any femme that I have seen"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your femme is going to be just as feisty and you know what that means…."

"….What does it mean"

There was a slapping sound as KnockOut sighed, "Honestly Breakdown, your intelligent level never ceases to amaze me sometimes. It means that your femme will have a fire in her that will lead to some exciting things in your quarters? Isn't that what you want?"

"….Oh yeah, now I see where you're going with this. Your right, I can't wait to see the look of betrayal on that femme's faceplate when Optimus Prime has to give in to the old ways and traditions of Cybertron"

There was laughing as the two mechs began talking about several dirty tricks and positions that were lost on June as she once again, slipped back into the darkness of her recharge:

**++++++(AU: This is still June's chapter, we're just going into the part that matters)+++++++++++++++++**

June stirred as she heard the furious typing on a computer, everything around her fuzzy.

"Ratchet? Is that you?" June asked quietly, as she turned her helm to look at the origin of the sound.

"Hardly, that medic is an old piece of scrap that should have been buried long ago back on Cybertron. How he lasted this long in the War, I shall never know" said a smooth voice, making June open her optics wide.

"KnockOut….you lousy cheap piece of scrap. You have a lot to answer to right now" said June as she raised her helm to stare at KnockOut.

"Yes, yes. I know, but if you haven't noticed I am quite busy right now. We can continue out lover spat later"

"'Lovers spat'? 'Later'?! Oh no, you are no wriggling out of this KnockOut, I demand you release me at once" ordered June as she began to struggle against the shackles that held here down.

"I would and I would also love to take our relationship to the next level but that would have to wait till after the emergency meeting Lord Megatron has called" said KnockOut as he finished typing on the computer and turned to regard June with a small smile.

"Lord Megatron has called an emergency meeting? A week has already passed since I have been aboard this damn ship!?" cried June, her optics the size of Cybertronian dinner plates.

"Believe it or not, yes it has. You were two earth days unconscious when I brought you aboard this ship, I left you to your own devices for about an earth day and then you were unconscious, much to my disappointment, for about 3.5 earth days" said KnockOut, counting out the days off his digits.

"Now if you will excuse me, Breakdown and I shall be at the meeting which shouldn't take long and it will be after the meeting that I shall introduce you to Lord Megatron and tell him my brilliant scheme that lead to your capture. Lord Megatron shall be so pleased with me that he will allow some….'minor' things slip past by as long as he gets what he wants from you. And when it's all over, you will be all mine Solarflare, just wait and see"

KnockOut walked over and gave June a kiss on her forehead before quickly walking out the door. June just stared at the direction before letting out a scream of frustration that tore from her voicebox. June laid panting afterwards as tears escaped from her optics. It…it was all over. Megatron would find out the location of the secret Autobot base and launch an attack. Megatron would kill the other Autobots and Breakdown would Miko, Starscream would get Rafael and who knows what might happen to Jack.

'_I'm sorry'_ thought June_, 'I am so sorry. I guess I was the weak link after all. There is no way I could be strong as anyone of you'_

"_**Come on Mrs. D, you have got to see this!"**_

June opened her optics as memories filled her CPU.

"_**Mrs. Darby, I am glad you are here today. There is something about this medical procedure that I am unfamiliar with. May you explain this to mean?"**_

"_**Hi Mrs. Darby, come check out the new software that I made for the bots. This should allow Ratchet to operate the computer here without it crashing or making pop-up messages appear"**_

"_**Hey mom, how are you? Here to give Ratchet another lesson in human biology whole he gives you one in Cybertronian biology?"**_

"_**Good to see you again June, things slow around the hospital today?"**_

"_**Um…Mrs. Darby, can you treat Miko? We went off-roading and she…kinda got banged up. Her host parents are going to freak if she comes home looking like this"**_

"_**Isn't this totally awesome! I thought that being **__**with**__** the bots was cooler than cool, but now we **__**are **__**the bots. This is going to rock like rock-and-roll!"**_

"_**Mrs. Darby, can you please learn medicine really well from Ratchet? I'm scared on what's going to happen when I get my first flying lesson. I don't do well with heights"**_

"_**Do be careful Mom, I worry about you. And I know it's your job to worry about me and the others but I can't help but worry about you too. I know that you have overworked yourself in the past, please be careful and try to make sure you get enough sleep each night, OK?"**_

"_**Good night….Solarflare. I shall see you in the morning"**_

June closed her optics and when she reopened them, there was a burning blaze in her optics as she struggled against the shackles. The bots wouldn't give up, no matter how hopeless it seemed, they wouldn't, and neither would she. She would be strong for all of their sakes, and for her own as well. June pulled at the shackles like she would lift weights and the shackles gave a great groan before the snapped under the pressure, freeing June's servos from their grasp.

June stared at shock at what she had just done. This shackles looked like they could hold down someone of BumbleBee's size, maybe even Ratchet's and she just broke them with pure strength and stubbornness alone…how was that even possible?

June stared at her servos before an idea popped into her CPU. Grabbing the one around her neck, June pulled with all her might, the shackles groaned and seemed to stretch but it didn't snap. June pulled harder, determined to free herself when there was a loud SNAP of metal, and it came off in her servos. June placed the piece of broken metal by her side as she pushed the metal that was left on the berth to the side so that she wouldn't scratch and/or cut herself as she sat up.

Scooting down the berth till she was at a comfortable position to reach the ones on her pedes. June pulled till they came off and without anyone's help and under her own power, June finally freed herself from that berth and stood up with her fists in the air and a large grin on her faceplate.

"Yes!" she cried, she had never been happier. The only other moment when she had felt such joy and happiness was when she held Jack for the very first time in the hospital 16 years ago.

As June surveyed her surroundings around her, June came to a sudden realization.

"Now what?" she said out loud, her arms dropping down to her sides, unsure of what to do now.

_**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO ANOTHER POINT OF THE STORY)==========**_

**Hi! I'm back, sorry this is late you guys. There were things I had to do. Study for Math 31 and Math 30-1, do work, do homework and all that jazz and when I wasn't busy, I got kinda….lazy ^^;**

**At least I updated instead of leaving this till next month or even next year.**

**Anyway, just an important note(s):**

**1)For the thorax thing, I had to use my extremely limited biology skills, Wikipedia, and my memory of a scene from a manga I read a few years back so if its incorrect this medical/biology thing, let me know so that I can correct it and make sure that I have the correct stuff, k?**

**2)And for the law thing, I again use my limited skills and Wikipedia and search up the Canadian Constitution and to be honest….I suck at stuff that involves gov't….sorry! DX And to be honest again, I kinda pulled that law act thing out of my aft so….. ^^; (And sorry if it seems…cheesy ^^; )**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think of it, ok?**

**PS (AUTHOR NOTE)- (has several tissues shoved up my nose) OK, since there is a lot of stuff in this chapter that made me kinda squirm in my seat as I tried to describe it without it sounding dirty, lame, too graphic or crappy because of lake of details, I will be changing the ratings since from this chapter till the last chapter for this fic. There will some chapters kinda like this and even a tad more graphic. This is just a warning to my current readers and future readers. If you decide not to continue reading it because of chapters like this, I won't stop you or be upset. Everyone has their limitations. Such as myself, I have a really hard time reading fics with graphic rape and/or abuse scenes that are mental, physically or sexual cause it makes me physically sick…really, it does. That's why I try not to be judgmental but I still have my limitations as both a writer and a reader of fics here. Thank-you for your time, have a good day. **

**-CyberAngelAlexis**

**PSS- 27 PAGES PEOPLES! I BROKE MY RECORD OF 20 PAGES ON CHAPTER 6! YES! LETS CELEBRATE! PARTY OVER! PARTY OVER THERE!**

**(UPDATE: DECEMBER 8, 2012- I have made some minor corrections, nothing should be changed)**


	19. June's Continued Adventure

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANYTHING FROM TRANSFORMERS; IT BELONGS TO HASBRO….(LUCKY AFTS)**

**WARNING- THERE IS CRUDE AND/OR FOWL LANGUAGE USED IN THIS CHAPTER. AS WELL, THERE IS ALSO CRUDE SEXUAL REFERENCES, SMALL ONES (in my opinion anyway, but then again, I read lots of weird stuff so…) BUT REFERENCES NONE-THE-LESS. THERE IS A REASON WHY THE RATING FOR THIS FIC WAS CHANGED IN THE LAST CHAPTER, AND THAT RATING SHALL REMAIN LIKE THAT TILL I WRITE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS FIC. SO BE ADVISED, IF YOU HAVE A HARD TIME TO STOMACH LANGUAGE AND/OR SEXUAL REFERENCES, THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT BE FOR YOU, HOWEVER, IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER AND WRITE FLAMES, IT SHALL BE DELETED. I SUPPORT REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, NOT RUDE BAD-MOUTHING FLAMES. THANK-YOU**

**OK, alright. Now it's time for the awesome conclusion for June's two-piece chapter.**

**When we last left off, June had been imprisoned aboard the Nemesis. Things were said and some things were revealed, both minor and major clues for future chapters. And in the last part of the chapter, June had managed to escape from the stupid contraption that KnockOut had trapped her in. Now the question remains: how does she escape from the Nemesis that is filled with Decepticons? Read to find out my loyal reviewers, followers and readers! XD**

**-Bee talking looks like this: **_" ABC…..abc "_

**-When a person is thinking (**_**cough**_**notMiko,that'sforsure**_**cough**_**) it will appear like this **_' ABC…abc '_

-When there is a past conversation and/or scene being played in one's mind during the present, it's going to look like this_**" ABC…abc "**_

**=CYBERTRONIAN TERMS AND THEIR HUMAN ENGLISH TRANSLATION:**

**-Optics- Eyes**

**-Servos- hands**

**-CPU- Mind**

**-Helm- head**

**-Processor Ache- headache**

**-Digits- fingers**

**-Spark- heart**

**-Denta- teeth**

**-Within a Click- within a second**

**-Pede- foot**

**-Femme- Girl/woman**

**-Faceplate- face**

**-Energon – (duh) food for transformers**

**-Audio receptors- ears**

**-online/onlining your optics- open / opening your eyes**

**-offline/offlining your optics- closed, dead / closing your eyes**

**-Chassis- body**

**-helm- head**

**##############&&&&&&&&&&&&&&+++++++++++++**

**ANY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ERRORS ARE THE FAULT OF THE DECEPTICONS, NOT ME! BUT IF YOU SEE ANY, LET ME SO THAT I CAN CORRECT IT, OK? I WON'T BE ABLE TO CATHC THEM ALL WHEN I POST THIS CAUSE SOUNDWAVE JINXED MY COMPUTER!**

**SOUNDWAVE: Soundwave-not impressed by human actions and words. Suggest elimination of human to overtake project**

**ME: NO! PLEASE DON'T! YOU WON'T GET YOUR SCENE DONE!**

**SOUNDWAVE: Scene?**

**ME: Yup! But you have to let me live and continue this my way till then, K?**

**SOUNDWAVE: Soundwave-approves of human living longer till 'Soundwave scene' written then….elimination**

**ME: (cries)**

**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO ANOTHER POINT OF THE STORY)==========**

_June closed her optics and when she reopened them, there was a burning blaze in her optics as she struggled against the shackles. The bots wouldn't give up, no matter how hopeless it seemed, they wouldn't, and neither would she. She would be strong for all of their sakes, and for her own as well. June pulled at the shackles like she would lift weights and the shackles gave a great groan before the snapped under the pressure, freeing June's servos from their grasp._

_June stared at shock at what she had just done. This shackles looked like they could hold down someone of BumbleBee's size, maybe even Ratchet's and she just broke them with pure strength and stubbornness alone…how was that even possible?_

_June stared at her servos before an idea popped into her CPU. Grabbing the one around her neck, June pulled with all her might, the shackles groaned and seemed to stretch but it didn't snap. June pulled harder, determined to free herself when there was a loud SNAP of metal, and it came off in her servos. June placed the piece of broken metal by her side as she pushed the metal that was left on the berth to the side so that she wouldn't scratch and/or cut herself as she sat up._

_Scooting down the berth till she was at a comfortable position to reach the ones on her pedes. June pulled till they came off and without anyone's help and under her own power, June finally freed herself from that berth and stood up with her fists in the air and a large grin on her faceplate._

_"Yes!" she cried, she had never been happier. The only other moment when she had felt such joy and happiness was when she held Jack for the very first time in the hospital 16 years ago._

_As June surveyed her surroundings around her, June came to a sudden realization._

_"Now what?" she said out loud, her arms dropping down to her sides, unsure of what to do now._

June surveyed the Med Bay around her, her optics scanning over the several pieces of technology and medical equipment completely foreign to her. Ratchet had similar looking pieces in his Med Bay but they had also resembled equipment that she had used when she was still human at the hospital so she knew what they were used for….basically anyway.

June scratched her helm; she had thought of ways on how to **escape the berth**, not ways **to ****escape the ship**she was stuck on, that said ship probably miles over the surface of the earth so walking off the ship wasn't an option. And so was flying, since she was neither a flyer or even if she was, she didn't even know how to fly.

June signed as she slowly walked around the Med Bay, eyeing the pieces of equipment that was laid around in the open for all to see. June couldn't help but shivering, remembering how dark KnockOut had become.

'_The same pieces of equipment that I am looking at right now could be the same equipment that ended some poor innocent Autobot long ago, and I wouldn't even know it' _thought June sadly as she laid she servo gently on a piece of equipment that reminded her of a vacuum cleaner, _'This piece of equipment right here could have been used to suck out some bot's insides or to clean up the mess that KnockOut and/or Breakdown could have made, interrogating some bot for information for 'Lord Megatron''_

The servo that hanged by June's side clenched as June looked around the Med Bay with a renewed ferociousness_, 'If bots have escaped from this Med Bay with information about the Decepticon for Optimus, then so can I. I just have to release, as Miko would call it, my inner 'nerd''_

June's gazed around the Med Bay, scanning at everything that she could, thinking hard at what it could be used for…until her gaze fell upon what looked like to be a welding machine in the corner. June smiled at this discovering, something that could be used for welding could be very useful indeed.

June made her way over and kneeled down, scanning over the piece of equipment carefully. It looked like a welding device used here on earth by welders, except bigger and probably produces a much hotter flame to weld metal together. June placed both of her servos on the sides on the welding machine and slowly lifted it off the floor. There was a loud **CLANG** followed by a set of whirling noises as a door opened. June stood quickly up, the welding machine now forgotten as it fell onto its side as she spun around, excepting to see KnockOut with Breakdown in tow.

But he wasn't there, neither was Breakdown or anyone for that matter; the door that led out of the Med Bay was still closed. June looked at the door with a puzzle expression until she turned her attention from the Med Bay door, to the sudden hole in the wall. June stared at the hole and noticed that a part of the wall had swung open like a door.

'_A secret room? Why would there be a secret room in the Med Bay unless…..unless KnockOut wanted to hide something from Lord Megatron and all visitors from his Med Bay'_ thought June as she smiled, _'And if there is something that KnockOut is hiding, maybe it's something that I can used to escape'_

June walked quickly but quietly to the secret room, her thoughts going a mile a minute at what KnockOut could have hidden. But June's face fell at the sight that greeted her, the secret room was a rather small secret room, filed with…..towels, paint cans with what appeared to be red paint that matched KnockOut's paint job, and several other items like polishers. June let out a loud groan as she felt like hitting herself.

What was she expecting from the King of Vanity? A weapon of mass destruction? Tools that could be used for medical treatment? A bomb that an escapee could use to blow a hole in the ship, forcing to land so that said escapee would escape this medical bay of horrors.

June rubbed her helm as she sighed; she could feel a headache, or as Ratchet would call it "a processor ache", forming that was only going to get worse, much worse. _'Well, might as well see what I can use her'_ she thought as she shrugged, entering the room with low spirits.

June touched the towels; they were soft and poofy-like. Towels like these could be on expensive cars and not leave any damages to the paint or leave streaks after a wash. _'Leave KnockOut to see a secret room to store things that would make him look good'_ snorted June in her thoughts as she turned to the cans of paint and the polishing fluids.

June stared at the cans of paint. The cans were pretty much Cybertronian-sized version of normal human paint cans. June pried open the lid of one of the paint cans and stared at the thick red liquid stored inside. _'Wonder where or how KnockOut got this cans of paint, but then again, maybe I don't want to know, who knows where the answer or answers might lead me'_

June placed the lid of the now open can of paint as she looked at the polishing fluids. The labels were in some language that she couldn't read, so she guesses that they were in Cybertronian. But by the looks of the labels, they seemed to be…home-made labels, scribbled in what could be the Cybertron version of chicken scratch. _'Wow, not only does KnockOut take the whole narcissistic to a whole new level, but he doesn't trust anyone with his paint job but himself, way da go KnockOut'_ thought June sarcastically as her shoulders slumped.

'_Great, so what do I have so far? A welding machine that opens up a door to a secret room filled with towels, paint cans, and polishing crap for a vanity-driven doctor who is a poor excuse for a doctor that wants to frag me, who has a partner that wants to frag a minor…might as well just walk into the meeting room and yell "Here I am! Come and tear me to pieces for information about the Autobots and their secret base!"'_

June sighed as she rubbed her optics, her spirits lower than ever. How was she supposed to escape? There was no way she could leave this medical bay without being spotted by at least several guards and/or cameras which were monitored by this mysterious 'Soundwave' that KnockOut and Breakdown had mentioned earlier. June left the secret room and gazed around the room once more with a sad loom in her optics, anything that could help her in this god forsaken time would truly be a miracle.

June heard a sound, it was dull but she could hear it and it was all too familiar. June concentrated hard as she turned her focus from the room to the ceiling and that is when she saw it. A ventilation air duck; one that seemed large enough for her to crawl through and make her escape. June grinned as she ran towards it till she was standing right beneath.

This was her ticket out of here, not only would she be able to bypass the cameras monitored by 'Soundwave' and the guards outside but she could spy on the Decepticons from above, and they wouldn't have a clue since no one knew about her presence except for KnockOut and Breakdown, and they would think that she would be still stuck here, awaiting her fate. But now the question was: how to reach it?

June looked around until she was what could be the Cybertronian version of a chair. _'KnockOut, KnockOut, KnockOut, your carelessness it seems is going to cost you your new 'femme-toy''_ thought June with a smile as she ran over to the chair and began to pull.

The chair made a screeching sound as it was dragged along the floor, causing June to freeze. She stood up and tapped her chin thoughtfully, _'I can't be causing any noise until I escape…going to have to probably carry it then'_. June grunted and groaned as she lifted the heavy completely metal chair and carried it slowly to the air vent. June slowly placed the chair on the ground beneath the air vent as she panted.

'_I might be strong enough to break metal shackles but its looks like my strength has limits, gotta ask Ratchet about this strength of mine and where it came from when I get back to base'_ thought June as she rubbed her lower back, which felt tense and tight, either from the stress of escaping, carrying the chair or both.

June stepped onto the chair and touched the air vent, air blowing faintly on her digits, making June smiled_. 'I can feel air, which means that this air vent is connected to outside, maybe if I get outside, I could call for help and the Autobots can come and rescue me'_

June pulled on the air vent entrance but it didn't budge. The thought to pull at it till it gave way crossed her mind but she froze. What was the point of escaping if the enemy knew how she escaped? A broken air vent covering would lead them to believe that she was in the air vents, which would cause them to start searching the air vents which would lead to 2 things. 1) She would be stuck until she still managed to escape or get caught or 2) They would catch her immediately, which would lead to have an audience with the entire Decepticon army, including Lord Megatron….and Airachnid.

June shuddered at the thought; there was no way in hell that was going to happen. June gently tapped her digits around the covering, hoping to find some kind of weakness that she could exploit, and she found something. June circled the screws that held the covering to the wall, if she could undo them, make her into the air vent and then reattach the covering to the wall, it would give me more time to escape and leave a puzzle for KnockOut and Breakdown to solve.

June looked around the room for some kind of screw driver that she could use to undo the screws and she felt a pain in her hip that made her cry out and lean against the wall as her legs gave out beneath her. June took in deep breathes as the pain seem to stay and not fade away like it was supposed to. June slowly lifted her servo from the wall and placed in on her hip and was surprised and shocked to feel something that wasn't supposed to be there. June turned her attention to her hip and was very shocked indeed to find the head of a Cybertronian sized screw driver sticking out of her. June's optics widen till they could widen no more as she pulled the screw driver slowly out of her, unsure of how the hell a screw driver appeared inside the her. The moment the screw driver was out, the pain in her side was gone as June stared at the screw driver in awe and horror.

She knew that something like this shouldn't be expected after all, the Autobots could change their arms in guns and medical tools and could transform into cars and trucks and but was still in the extremely bizarre and definitely unexpected. How could this have happened?

June looked around to see if KnockOut had a Cybertronian sized full length mirror and her optics flickered in the direction of the secret room. Maybe, just maybe, KnockOut was vain enough and worried enough about his appeared that he kept a mirror nearby to stare at his reflection like a love-sick puppy or some kind of stupid bird.

June made her slowly to the secret room as her hip still hurt from the unexpected discover as she looked carefully for a mirror inside the secret room. She didn't find one, and disappointed, June left the room with her lips pressed into a thin line. Even though she didn't find a mirror in order to figure out what the hell happened, she still had gotten a screw driver that she could use out of the deal, so it was still all good.

June made her way to the chair as she spark began to….pulse a bit faster. June slowly began to undo the screws, placing the heads on the screws in her mouth as she undid them, one by one till they were all off. June gently grabbed the covering with both her servos and gave a small tug. It didn't come off so June pulled harder. The covering came off but the sudden jerking motion that happened when the covering came off the wall caused June to lose her balance and fall onto the floor. June groaned as she felt her helm pound from the sudden fall backwards onto the ground as she gently placed the covering beside her on the ground and spat the screws onto the floor beside the covering.

She rubbed her helm and grinned when she saw that she had a way out. June stood up and stood on the chair as she carefully placed her servos inside the air vents, tapping her servos along the parts of the air vent she could. _'It's seems like I'm playing 'paddy-cake' with the walls on the air vent'_ thought June to herself in amusement as she felt there were no traps set for her and that the metal seemed strong enough to hold her as she would pull herself up into the vent.

June took in a deep breath as she placed her servos on the bottom on the air vent with a steady grip as she slowly pulled herself up. She managed to get her helm and torso into the air vent when she heard the scraping of metal against metal. June froze, unsure of where the noise had come from as she slowly moved her servos from by her waist to past her helm in order to pull herself deeper into the air vent when that same noise happened again.

It was her! She was making that noise! She was now a Cybertronian, an Autobot that was made from living metal; this air vent and the rest of this ship was made of metal as well. When metal grinds against metal: sparks fly, they crunch together or they scrape together, leaving marks and paint chips ingrain in the metal. June grinded her denta as she slowly pulled herself out; she hadn't expected this, she really hadn't.

June sighed as she stepped off the chair, inspecting the damage. There didn't look like there were any scratches or something that would affect her. But this was still a bother, what was she supposed to do now? If she still planned to go with the air vent, she would make noise where ever she went and she would be discovered in an instant, what could she use to prevent herself from making that annoying sound?

June looked up and a grin appeared on her face as she made her way to the secret room, a possibility staring right at her in plain view. The towels that KnockOut had stored away! They were soft and poofy-like; they would muffle the noise and make it easier for her to move around in the air vent so she wouldn't have to worry about making that scraping sound.

June smiled as she grabbed a few towels with her and walked out of the secret room. KnockOut wouldn't mind if she took a few, would he? They would be used for a good cause, 'her cause' as she got far away from him. She placed the towels on the berth and lifted one up, unfolding it to inspect it. The towel was red (_'of course KnockOut would go with red towels, it seems like to be his favourite color, since I'm finding it everywhere'_ thought June as she rolled her optics), Cybertronian sized that could have been classified as a 'medium' and square in shape. June wrapped the towel around her chest and found that she could wrap it around her frame with some room to spare.

'_Good, its large enough for me to use, now I gotta find a way to keep it on without it coming undone while I'm in the air vent or that will be a disaster'_ thought June as she looked around to see if she could find some tape or rope or in last case scenario, glue.

June's optics fell upon what looked like be some kind of storage closet in the corner and made her way over with the towel still around her. She opened the closet and carefully looked through some of the foreign objects in the closet till she found was she was looking for. Rope and enough of it to ensure that none of the towels will come off while escaping in the air vents.

June saw something sparkly in the closet in the corner of her optic and saw what could have been describe as a Cybertronian sized and rather sinister looking box cutter. June stared at the box cutter in her servo and wondered how KnockOut of all mechs could use this is a medical procedure. June shuddered at the many evil possibilities for KnockOut to use something so simple for something so plainly evil.

June made her way back to the berth and began to measure the amount of rope she needed as she wrapped herself in towels. When she was done, June had covered her body, arms and legs in the red towels, which were fastened to her body by the thick rope. June ran her digits over her new get-up and giggled. If the bots could see her now and how silly she looked, they would probably all laugh while Miko took pictures to remember the special occasion.

June looked at the rope that was remaining, not a lot of it was left, but there was more than enough for her to use if the situation rise for it. June placed the box cutter onto the berth, unsure if she was going to need it later or not.

June then turned her attention to the chair; it would look pretty suspicious if she left it there. KnockOut and Breakdown would suspect something and then come looking for her no doubt within a click. She would have to move the chair back and then climb into the air vent without it and under her own power…and then there was the air vent covering itself. How could she close the air vent if she would be on the other side of the air vent, it just wouldn't work. And KnockOut and Breakdown would see that she is missing the moment they walk in. They moment they do, they would walk out; determine to hunt her down like an animal.

June sighed as she scratched her helm, unsure of what to do when she heard footsteps. June froze, she remembered that KnockOut had said that the meeting would be a quick one but had so much time had pass that she was now out of luck. June held her breath as her spark pounded in fear. The footsteps got closer and closer, and then they stopped but only for a moment before the footsteps began again, this time as they got further and further away. June held her breath until it was quiet once again and let the breath out slowly. She had feared that it was KnockOut or Airachnid coming but it wasn't, but since it wasn't, who did those footsteps belong to?

"_**There are the Decepticons that you do know Solarflare but there are also some that you don't know"**_

"_**Like?"**_

"_**The Vechicons"**_

"_**The Vechicons?"**_

"_**Vechicons are pretty much the slave labour of the Decepticon army. They really don't have any thoughts or feelings for their self-worth. The moment they are online, their only purpose is to serve Megatron and the Decepticon cause"**_

"_**That seems like such a sad fate if you ask me Ratchet"**_

"_**Indeed it is but do not waste your pity on them Solarflare, they are programmed to be as effective as offlining Autobots and all those that oppose the Decepticons as they need to be. But they are blunt and can be easily overpowered if they are in small groups but in large groups, they can easily overpower any Autobot"**_

"_**How large can these groups get?"**_

"_**Up to 50, maybe even 100 if Megatron ordered it"**_

"_**100! Ratchet, are you telling me that Megatron has 100+ soldiers under his command, including the Decepticons that I am aware of while we only have 5 not including me and the children!?"**_

"_**Indeed the odds are truly against us but I believe in the power that you and children possess. Rafael is already showing some minor signs of recovering from his depression after daily visits with BumbleBee, myself and the others. Jack is proving himself to be a fast learner with an appetite to learn not only battle moves but of the history and culture of our people and Miko…."**_

"_**Miko is just being Miko; loud, annoying and eager to learn?"**_

"_**Sadly yes to the first two and not quite so sure about that last one"**_

"_**Trust me Ratchet, Miko is all but very eager to learn as much as she can; shall we continue then our lesson?"**_

"_**Indeed we shall"**_

'_That must have been the 'Vechicons' Ratchet told me about during that lesson'_ June thought, _'they must patrol the ship and do the grunt work while the important members are getting a private meeting with Megatron. If the meeting can hold out for a little while longer, then the only Decepticons that I would have to worry about would be those ones. Let's hope for the best then'_

"Ok, let's see what I got. I have a possible escape route: the air vents that probably lead all over the ship, I have a way to remain hidden from the Decepticons: remain in the air vents with the towels I have all over me to muffle the noise that I could make. And let's see what I don't have: a way to cover my tracks here in the Med Bay, a way to reattach the air vent covering in the Med Bay back to the wall to buy me some more time, a way off this ship, and a way to contact the Autobots to send me a Ground Bridge from where ever the hell I am back to base. So far, the unknowns outweigh the known; this is going to be even harder than I expected it to be, and it was hard to begin with!" said June out loud, rubbing her helm as a processor ache began to form.

June sighed, her spirits once again low. How was she to escape? There were so many unknown, so many dangers that awaited her. How could she, a mere human-turned-Autobot medic in training, take on a ship full of enemies that either wanted to kill her, frag her or do both at the same time or do one thing then do another…..or who knows what else they could do to her!

"Come one June, you can do this. You've gotten this far. You have escaped that chair of nightmares, found an escape route, found tools to use in your escape and have a possible lead onto some information that you can discover for the Autobots. You have faced difficult situations before, _not on this level true_, but you still have faced them. You can do it. You just gotta look inside yourself and look around with a careful optic, the answer is in front of you, and you just gotta look" whispered June to herself, pumping herself up to take this challenge by the horns, with every single intention of winning.

June turned her attention to the secret room, maybe there had been something she overlooked. Something simple, something common, something that KnockOut had on him….._on him? _

June optics went wide as an idea popped into her helm. Maybe….just maybe there was something on KnockOut that June could use to her advantage. June walked quickly into the secret room and went to the back where she had found the polish. Grabbing one bottle, June made her way to the entrance and exit of the Med Bay and quickly unscrewed the cap that was tightly done on. Taking a whiff on the polish, June coughed. Whatever kind of polish KnockOut used on his paintjob to make it gleam so brightly that it could glow in the dark; it wasn't the ordinary kind you could find at any car wash.

'_Guess then the label isn't the only thing homemade then, I guess I take it back. KnockOut isn't just "The Kind of Vanity"; he is "The Emperor of Vanity". All kneel before his holy selfishness and biggest aft-wipe to ever exist in this dimension' _thought June bitterly as she stared at the bottle in her hand.

She wasn't trying to be mean to KnockOut or anything, it was just…..that she didn't respect him at all. He was a 'doctor' that knew only how to inflict pain and suffering instead of treating it. He abused those around him and his attitude, god forbid his attitude, was just too much for her to handle. And the way he presented himself…..didn't exactly help her opinion of him. He seemed to act like a…well, like a rather big slut.

'_Alright then, let's see if this will actually work or not'_ thought June as she slowly poured the polish onto to the floor. The strong smelling liquid falling to the ground made the floor shine brightly as the lights overhead reflected in the now-spilled liquid, making June blink and look away.

'_Wow, that stuff is not only strong smelling but it actually does what it's supposed to do, and rather well to. I can see why KnockOut would hide this; all of the other Cons might try to get their servos on this to blind the Autobots in submission' _thought June with humour.

June glanced down and stepped into the liquid, moving her pede over it carefully. She didn't have to put a lot of pressure on her pede to see if her idea would work. Her pede was gliding smoothly over the floor without any effort.

'_Oh…oh this is just perfect. If I can spill enough of this on the floor right before the door, the moment KnockOut and/or Breakdown step into the Med Bay, they will be slipping and sliding like no tomorrow, and they wouldn't have a clue why the hell it's happening'_ thought June as she giggled at the image of KnockOut failing his arms and legs, trying to stand up only to fall onto his aft, damaging his 'precious' paint job in the process.

'_But I've got to be careful, if I spill too much, it could leak into the hallways and alert the Vechicons or any other passing Decepticons and my cover is blown'_ thought June seriously, after having giggled so hard her sides hurt.

'_If only Miko and the others could see me now. Planning an escape and leaving a mess behind for KnockOut to clean up that would make Miko proud' _thought June with a smile as she went back to the secret room to grab several more bottles of the polish to use when she paused and looked at the cans of red paint that KnockOut had and her smile grew even bigger.

'_Mr. Grinch from 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' by Dr. Seuss eat your heart out. I probably have a grin that's three sizes larger than ours'_ thought June, as an idea began to form in her CPU, _'Watch our KnockOut, because I'm going to knock you out. But first, let's finish with the polish and ensuring my escape before I do some….'redecorating''_

June rushed out of the secret room, and almost slipped in the polish that she had poured out earlier.

'_Too close, almost got catch in my own trap'_ thought June as she carefully and tactically poured the polish on the floor to maximize totally and utter humiliation of KnockOut.

Soon June took a step back to admire her work. The floor gleamed unnaturally bright in the light but there was no way for anybot that entered this medical bay would be standing for very long and enough of the floor was covered that whoever slipped would have to **crawl** to get onto solid non-polished ground.

'_Now, that will buy me some time. Not lots and it will definitely tick off KnockOut that I not only escaped, but used his stuff to do it. Oh, I am so evil right now!' _thought June as she giggled. _'Now, to my problem with the air vent, I got all of this great ideas to delay KnockOut but I don't have any ideas on how to trick KnockOut, if only there was something else in that secret room that I could use'_

June closed her optics and thought for a moment before she opened them quickly, her mouth forming a small 'o'. There may be nothing in the secret room she could use more but there was still the thing that opened the secret room in the first place. The welding machine! She could use the welding machine that opened the secret room to close the air vent from the other side, giving it the look that it was still closed. But then there was the problem with the switch, she would have to find something with the same weight as the welding machine to close the secret room, therefore making it seem that it was still a 'secret'.

June grinned as she made her way back to the welding machine, it still on its side, forgotten till now. June carefully pulled the machine upright and examined it carefully; she had seen how human welders used this machine on the 'Discovery Channel', now it was time to put that knowledge to the test.

'_I'm going to need a welder's mask, the flame that this thing could produce could cause some serious optic damage, and then I will never hear the end of it some Ratchet' _thought June as she scanned the room for such an item and found it poking out on the closet where she had found the evil-looking box cutter. June grabbed the mask and closed the closet, making it seem like it was never disturbed in the first place. June awkwardly pulled the mask on and grabbed the part of the welding machine where the flame comes from. There was a _hiss_, and a_ clack_ and then a _floosh_ as a flame came to life.

June smiled as she turned off the welding machine and took off the mask. This was getting better and better with every step she took. Now came the challenging part; how to use the welding machine in the air vent, make sure the chair is back where it came from and then somehow hide the thing and the mask in the air vent so KnockOut wouldn't know.

'_He will catch on sooner or later that he is missing a piece of equipment but if I find something to replace it for the time being, KnockOut won't notice right away, giving me more time. I am SO disappointed that no one is here to witness me being a little smarty-pants right now, they wouldn't believe me when I tell them' _thought June with a smile as she slowly lifted the welding machine of the floor and carried it to the air vent, possible ideas spinning in her helm.

June left out a sigh as she placed the machine on the floor and arched her back, it feeling painfully tight and she knew why.

'_KnockOut had said that they meeting wouldn't take long; I'm running out of time. If he comes soon…its game over…I can't let it end like this, not when I am so close' _thought June as her spark began to pulse faster as she jogged to the secret room and grabbed several towels, _'if there was a time to get started…it was now'_

June placed the towels into the air vent and made sure that there were no gaps in between that would cause the welding machine to scrap along the metal floor of the air vent. Grabbing some more towels, she carefully wrapped the welding machine with the rope that she had left, as a safety measure to make sure she didn't screw up.

June looked around the medical bay, she had all that she needed to escape, she had ideas to give me extra time, it was time to act, no more being the damsel in distress, not anymore.

June smiled as she turned her attention to the secret room, the idea she had earlier still burning in her CPU, Miko was going to love it when she told her what she did to KnockOut's Med Bay, in fact, probably everyone back at base was going to love what she had done to KnockOut's Med Bay. Walking with grace, June moved towards the secret room, excitement bubbling in her tank that had her feel twitchy and nervous.

She had always been a good girl…er, femme. She obeyed laws, she never pulled any pranks; basically put, a goody two - shoes and for the first time in her life, she was going to be bad. She was going to redecorate KnockOut's Med Bay with the paint that he used for himself; the look on his faceplate will be absolutely priceless. Too bad she wouldn't be around to see it all unfold but there will always be opportunities to get even with him on the battle field…after she gain some more experience of course.

Grabbing the can of paint that she had opened early, June walked out of the secret room and stared at the wall that was next to the secret room. Could she do it? Can she do it? Could she get away with it?

June took in a deep breath as she spark began to pound as she lifted the can of paint and threw its content at the wall. The paint made a splashing sound as it hit the wall and slowly made its way down the wall. It looked so out of place, that large splash of red paint against a dark purple wall in a room of nightmares. But a place as dark and gloomish as this…deserved some color to brighten it, didn't it?

June couldn't help but smile very largely as she placed the empty paint can in the secret room and opened several more paint cans, not wanting to waste the opportunity of a lifetime. June walked to each wall and threw paint on it, and when there was a decent amount of paint on the walls, she poured paint onto the berth that she was strapped to and onto KnockOut's medical equipment as well. It wasn't like he was going to use it for a good cause anyways.

June looked around and enjoyed what she saw, polisher on the floor right before the door, with brightly painted walls to brighten the room considerably; in fact, she was feeling much better already.

June turned her attention to the spot where she had gotten the welding machine from, it sticking out like a sore thumb. June walked slowly towards it, keeping an optic on the paint to make sure she didn't step in any.

June stared at the spot with a narrowed gaze which flickered when she noticed that there was something odd about the wall to the side of the spot. June walked slowly towards when it suddenly opened, making her jump. It wasn't a wall but a door, to another part on the Med Bay, one that didn't seemed to be used often and was therefore used as storage. She walked in the other part of the Med Bay and noticed that there were crates on the same size and color as the welding machine. At a distance, nobody would really notice the difference, only when they would get close would they. But a bot would only have to go near the welding machine if they knew what it was used for, medically or personally.

June grabbed a crate and slowly carried to the spot where she placed it slowly onto the lever. The lever sank into the ground as the part of the wall swung back into place, the secret room hiding now in plain sight.

June slowly made a check-list of everything that she had discovered and done:

-Found a way out of that berth? Check

-Found a way to escape? Check

-Found a way to hide escape route? Check

-Found tools to use? Check

-Made Med Bay look exactly the way it was before you escape the berth? Uh….check

-Made…'adjustments' to the Med Bay as both payback and to gain more time in escape? Double-gladly-check

-Ready to escape? Hell yes!

June made her way to the air vent and slowly lifted the welding machine into the air vent, placing it on the towels she had set out earlier. Slowly pushing the welding machine deeper into the air vent, it smoothly went in, without a hitch or nasty noise. She pushed it as far as she could from her angle before going back to the air vent cover and screws from earlier, laying forgotten on the floor, waiting to be picked up and used. Placing the screws in her mouth as she had done before, June wedge the air vent carefully under her arm as not to dent it as she lifted herself into the air vent and pushed the welding machine deeper into the air vent, before placing the air vent cover in front of the welding machine.

Sliding out of the air vent, June was pleased to see and hear that she didn't make the same noise as earlier. Carefully grabbing the chair, June slowly lifted the chair up into the air and waddled back to the spot where she had grabbed the chair from earlier. Placing it carefully back onto the ground, June moved the chair a bit to make sure it was in the exact position from before in order to not arouse any suspicion about its involvement in her escape.

Satisfied that it was as it was before, June made her way back to the air vent and looked up, it was above her helm now that she didn't have a stepping stone up, but that wasn't going to stop her. Bending down till her legs were bended halfway, June pushed hard off the ground and jumped. Gripping tightly onto the metal that her servos touched, June slowly pulled herself up and into the air vent.

June felt like she was the luckiest person or bot or whatever in the entire universe. Grabbing the air vent with one servo, she slowly pushed the welding machine with the other as she made her way deeper into the air vent.

'_How that I'm in….how do I turn around?'_ thought June as she stopped, she really didn't think about this part until now, _'This ship can't be all just one large rectangle, there must be some kind of turns or corners or intersection that I can turned around at'_

And indeed there was, not even a few seconds after pondering on how to turn around did she see that there was a T-type of intersection right in front of her, even with the welding machine on front of her.

June grinned at she pushed the welding machine to her left and followed after it and when she saw that she could back up, she did. Slowly pulling the welding machine after here, she made her way back to the crossing and pushed it towards the Med Bay, just stopping a bit short on actually entering the Med Bay.

Pushing the machine to the side, June was able to squeeze beside the machine and grab the welding torch, put on the mask, turn on the machine, and make the spark that lit the flame. June slowly moved the air vent cover into place and slowly but surely began to weld the air vent cover back into place.

She was no welder so it was took a few tried in order to get the hang of it but when she did, she was welding the air vent cover with a steady servo that would have made Ratchet proud.

When she was done, she turned off the machine and took off the mask; there was a glowing rectangle of molten metal around the air vent cover but it should hold for now. The molten metal would eventually cool, sealing the air vent from the inside.

June made a mental note that is she where to ever return to the Nemesis (which she hoped to Primus, she didn't) to undo the welding that she had done, so that if any poor bot got captured after her, that they could have a chance to escape just she had.

June slowly backed away from the Med Bay, pulling the welding machine after her. After pushing the welding machine back left, backing up again, June once again had her pedes facing the Med Bay.

'_Since I can't go left, I guess I will go right' _June thought as she placed the screws with the welding machine and ensuring that no passing by Con could see the it from the grate.

June slowly made her way through the air vent; looking out every grate she came across to look down to see where she was and to see if there were any Cons around. But since the all the hallways looked the same, it was impossible to tell how much ground she had covered. June held back a sigh as she looked at another grate for the umpteenth time. She was getting nowhere. She had never been aboard the Nemesis so she had no idea which way lead where. She had no idea where the barracks where, or the dining hall, or the control room or the ground bridge control room…

The ground bridge control room! How could she have forgotten! KnockOut and Breakdown had land-based alt. modes. They would need a ground bridge to go down to Earth to serve Megatron, if she could find where it was, then she could use it and….

And what? Use it to bridge herself back to base? That was a bad idea. The bad idea of all bad ideas. Not only would she be telling the Decepticons where the Autobots secret base was, but she would be dooming all of humanity along the way, as well as the Autobots. She would have to figure out a set of coordinates to bridge herself to that wouldn't put any humans or the Autobots in danger but would help the Autobots track her down since she didn't even know who to fragging transform yet!

'_But first things first, I think I used drop by this 'meeting' that KnockOut had to attend to, couldn't hurt to try at least find some information for the Autobots while I'm here'_ thought June as she made her way through the air vents, looking for any sighs to tell her if she was going even in the right direction.

June froze when she heard footsteps and held her breath, wondering who it could be when her tank gave a loud rumble. June flinched as the footsteps stopped. Whoever it was, they had heard her.

June cursed herself for not thinking of this, it was been awhile since she had any energon and she doubted that KnockOut gave her any while she was in recharge so this posed some major issues. June closed her optics and prayed to Primus and her tank that whoever it was would leave and that she wouldn't make any more noise.

It seemed that Primus was smiling down on her as the footsteps picked up and walked away from where she was, heading down another hallway towards who-knows-what-destination and purpose. June slowly let out the breath she had been holding slowly, not wanting to draw any attention to her.

June counted to 10 by point five before she even dared to move again. _'Ok, so I have three objectives. 1) Find energon 2) Listen on the Decepticons meeting and 3) Escape this hell, run back to Optimus and fall asleep for the next 3 days in his arms….simple enough' _thought June as she began to move through the ship air vents once more.

June crawled through the air vents, making notes as she looked down on the ground through the grates, looking for something, anything really, that would lead her to complete one of her three objectives.

June paused when she saw that the hallways looked different now, but only by a bit. The walls seemed to be….not as….well done as the rest of the ship she had seen.

'_I must be in a different sector or section of the ship then I was before…wonder where it will lead me?'_

June made her way sown the air vent, continually looking for something when she heard a moan. She froze, the moan came again. This time, a bit louder. June strained her audio receptors as followed the sound, curious as to who could be making it. June was able to trace the sound coming from an air vent that lead to a normal looking door on her right that seemed to reek of a sinister feeling as June shuddered. June crawled through the air vent that until she came across the grate that let her peered down into the room and wish she hadn't.

The moaning that sounded like some animal was in pain, was Airachnid. Cracks and scratches were visible on her amour, even in the dim light. Her extra spider arms in the Cybertronian version of casts and she was looking quite miserable, not like the monstrous spider that tried to kill Arcee, Jack and herself not too long ago.

June froze and then noticed something else; Airachnid armour looked like it hadn't been cleaned or taken care of in a while for it was covered in a layer of dirt and dust that made it seem dull and useless.

"Damn that triple-changer, when I get my servos on him he will regret he ever tangled with me" murmured Airachnid, making June's optics widen.

Triple-changer? There was only one triple-changer and that was Silverbolt, that was Jack, that was her son.

'_Jack…did that to Airachnid?! Impossible! He is too much sweet-natured to do anything like that unless…unless he has….__**his**__ temper, then…maybe…' _thought June but her thoughts were cut off when there was a banging on the door that made Airachnid growl and yell. "What!"

A Vechicon entered with 3 energon cubes and placed them on the table that was beside her and left without a word. Airachnid onlined her optics which June noticed were dull, probably from the pain she was, and glared at the energon cubes. Hissing through clenched denta, Airachnid pulled herself up and walked over to a shelve that held several small bottles that seemed to be made of black glass. Pulling one off the shelf and uncorking it, Airachnid visibly shuddered and took the bottle contents in a single _gulp_.

Airachnid coughed violently for several long moments before calming down and walking back to her berth where she grabbed a cube and chugged down the neon blue energon before lying back down and offlined her optics. June's optics widen when she heard a low rumble come from Airachnid, not believing what she was seeing/

'_Airachnid is….asleep, recharging. Whatever Jack did to her, she is still a long way from recovering even after the time that has past. I guess some injuries take longer to heal for some Cybertronians, just like humans…..and since she is asleep, she wouldn't be needed those energon cubes now would she?'_

June looked around Airachnid room, trying to see if there was some kind of air vent covering or something that she could use to grab the cubes instead of the front door. June narrowed her optics at the sleeping figure of Airachnid; her berth wasn't completely against the wall….why was that?

June pulled herself deeper into the air vent that hung above Airachnid, moving as quietly as she could to not wake her, in case the medicine or whatever she had taken wasn't strong. June came to a stop at a intersection that lead in several directions; one to her right, left, ahead and up and down.

'_Looks like the air vents here don't just go forward or left and right but also up and down. There must be several floors aboard this ship then, each floor for a specific task then for the Decepticon cause'_ June thought as she stared down the air vent which disappeared into darkness.

'_Elevator, going down one floor. Next stop, stealing energon from Airachnid'_ thought down as she moved forward until her pedes were hanging in the air before slowly backing up, lowering herself until she felt gravity take hold of her.

'_Remember, gravity is your friend, it will work out for you as long as you keep your grip on the walls steady and even and not make any noise'_ thought June as she slowly went down, her spark pulsing a little quicker than before.

June stopped when she came another intersection and looked to her left; there was light coming into the air vent. June smiled and slowly moved her chassis around until she could slide towards the light.

June peered through the air vent carefully, she was on the floor of Arachnid's room, the air vent which she had looked through earlier now above her helm. And there, out of the corner of her optic, were two cubes of energon, waiting for someone to take. June smiled as she pushed her servo against the grate, it wouldn't be too hard to break it and she doubted that Airachnid would noticed that this was broken until much later so, why not take advantage of the situation.

June pushed against the grate slowly, applying more pressure evenly to the grate until it came off with a loud _**BANG**_ that made June jump and freeze. June waited for Airachnid to stir but nothing happened, Airachnid continued to snooze away without a care in the world. June held her breath as she slowly made her way out of the air vent and reached for the cube of energon.

Airachnid suddenly snorted and began to move on the berth just as June was about to touch the cube. June optics widen as quickly withdrew her servo and waited. Airachnid gave a low intelligent mumble before she began to snore again. June gave a silent pray as she slowly grabbed the cube of the table and held it with both servos under Airachnid's berth.

Carefully putting it to her lips, June took a small slip and sloshed it around in her mouth, trying to determine if it was the same energon that KnockOut had given her; it was. It tasted exactly the same and the color was the same as well so that meant that either KnockOut didn't give her spiked energon or that this was the energon that all the Decepticons drank.

June took small sips as she felt the gnawing in her tank slowly go away with each sip. June could feel the small bit of light-headiness that she feeling go away as well as her strength returning. June felt like she was back to normal after she took the last sip and looked at the empty cube in her servo and the full cube on Airachnid's table.

Airachnid wouldn't mind if she took the other cube, would she? From what she had heard, the Decepticons had several mining operations for energon all over the world and therefore had plenty to not only fuel all the Decepticons aboard but also fuel this ship so one or two cubes mission wouldn't make that much of a difference, now would it?

June placed the empty cube in the corner behind her as she grabbed the other cube and drank from it until it was empty. One cube made her feel like she was back to normal, two cubes made her feel completely recharged and ready for action.

June smiled and placed the empty cube with the other one as she slowly backed up into the air vent. She could only imagine what Airachnid would do or say when she awoke and saw that two of her three cubes were mission. Probably rant to the Vechicon, KnockOut or even Megatron about it.

June grabbed the covering off the floor and slowly pulled it towards her when she was back in the vent, making it look like nobody that entered at all. With a good pull, the air vent _popped_ back into place, Airachnid not even stirring once.

June gave the covering a nod as she slowly made her way forward, with one thing done on her list she still had two more to accomplish and she was determined to do so.

'_OK, let's see if I can think of this ship in something more…simple. Maybe…a house? A house has several floors, depending what kind you have, and has several different rooms on specific floors so…it should be similar…in a way, anyway' _thought June as she peered through several grates to make sure it was safe to proceed, _'all of the rooms that I have seen so far have been rooms with berths so this must be the main floor that I am on now. There is probably storage and the engine room beneath me and there could be the possibility that it's the same story with the floors above me so…'_

'_If the main floor has all of the sleeping quarters and Med Bay then the control room and the ground bridge control room must be on this same level as well, I just got to look around but first things first, I got to get a bird's eye view of the main floor, it will definitely make things easier'_

June crawled up when she came across another intersection, thinking of how she could find the control room when she heard a conversation approach her.

"….and that was the last time I tried to make home-made high grade"

"Your one serious fragged up slagger, you know that F-2903457"

"Whatever G-75489, at least I don't live in a box that those damn miners live in. What a life"

"Tell me about it, the most exciting thing to happen to them? A collapse that ends their misery…by the way, did KnockOut say when we could renter the Med Bay, I am in serious need of a check-up to make sure I am in tip-top shape after all the rumours that I have been hearing"

"I know, that a **triple-changer** has been spotted on this pits-forsaken rock. Think about that, **a triple-changer**, there hasn't been one since Lord Megatron exterminated the last one eons ago"

"Yeah, imagine the glory I could get if I extinguished his spark, I would get promoted"

"Or decommission, apparently Lord Megatron has taken a great interest in him and that's why Commander Starscream has been in charged for this entire Earth week"

"I know, I can't wait to see if the legends are true. That triple-changers are the most strongest and most feared warriors that Cybertron has ever seen. To get to see one up close and personal, it would be really something"

"Definitely…come one, we need to replace the guards standing outside the control room, apparently the meeting has gone on much longer than expected with some trivial stuff and the important slag is about to be discussed"

"Can't wait to eavesdrop and find out what's in store for the Autobot fraggers"

The footsteps began to die down and June began to panic, hearing every single word those two had said. If they were heading towards the control room where the meeting was, this was her only chance to figure out where it was and do some eavesdropping of her own.

June made her way to the top and peered out on the closes grate see could see, the two that had been talking were two Vechicons, probably of the 'warrior' class regarding their views on the 'miners' and they were walking straight ahead of her.

June followed the best she could in the air vent, making sure she didn't make any noise but also making sure she didn't lose them. They continued to walk straight, turning left or right suddenly, making June worry that she might lose them.

June left out a sigh when she saw them approach a rather large looking door that had two guards posted outside. The Vechicons talked silently, only making a small motion or two with their servos before the old guards walked away from their post, letting the new ones take over. June crawled through the vents that lead inside the room with great care, if she screwed up now, she would have to worry more that dealing with just some Vechicons.

June proceed slowly when she heard several voices up ahead. June approached the grate and looked down, she was exactly right above the meeting and from her position; she could clearly see every bot that was attending.

At the very front of the ship, standing on a platform, with his back facing her, was Megatron. June couldn't help shiver, the first encounter still very fresh in her mind. She **DID NOT,** in any circumstances, want to meet him, faceplate to faceplate.

Standing to her left was a tall thin mech with wings, his glowing red optics glaring at Megatron. _'That must be 'Starscream', the Second-In-Command of the entire Decepticons army. That also means he is the one that wishes to take Raf from us and the Autobots' _thought June as she narrowed her optics at the seeker, her motherly instincts bubbling angrily at him. Like hell she was going to let this…this **fragger** even get close to Raf, not on her watch.

Standing close to Starscream were 2 seekers looking exactly like Starscream, except that were a different color. One was blue and one was purple. _'One must be 'Skywarp' and one must be 'Thundercracker'…except I can't tell the different between the two on them, better ask Optimus and Ratchet when I get back, so that I know who I am dealing with' _thought June as she shifted her attention to her right where she saw 2 familiar looking faceplates.

KnockOut and Breakdown, being the CMO and the CMO assistant gave them immediate access to this meeting, so if June wasn't careful, she could end up leaving her with these two idiots.

June looked right below and saw to her shock that there was someone standing exactly right below her. It was a mech…or a very tall femme with long arms. It was hard to see his or her faceplate but June guessed that this was the mysterious 'Soundwave', the bot who was in charge of surveillance aboard this ship.

'_Wouldn't surprise me if he/she was a spy, he looks like he can silently kill someone from a great distance and could extort great feats, just like those ninjas that Miko reads about' _thought June who felt the corners turn up in a smile but froze when the bot below shifted slightly. Had he or her or whatever this bot was; had Soundwave heard her?

_**The sun was setting and the sky was transformed in a mosaic of colors and shapes as the clouds passed by overhead.**_

"_**Ok, so there is Megatron, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, KnockOut, Breakdown, Airachnid, and Vechicons. Am I missing someone?" asked June after listing the Decepticon names that didn't hold a lot of meaning to her…except for two, as she looked over to Optimus who turned to regard her.**_

"_**Soundwave" **_

"_**Soundwave?"**_

"_**He is in charge of communication aboard the Nemesis, nothing goes on aboard that ship that he is not aware of and out of all the Decepticons, he is the one I am most wary of"**_

"_**I don't understand. 'Most wary of'? I thought that you were worried about Megatron?"**_

"_**I am but Megatron and I have faced off countless times, I know him just as well as he knows me but Soundwave is a mystery, an unknown"**_

"_**How?"**_

"_**He keeps to himself and never talks, only communications through the small action he does, which leaves a great impact. He is also a hacker; there is no system that he cannot hack on Earth"**_

"_**I guess then we have something to counter that, our own little hacker, Raf" said June with a small smile.**_

"_**Indeed it would be interesting to see how he would react but there is something else that makes him extremely dangerous, maybe even more so that Megatron"**_

"…_**How can that be!? Megatron is the incarnation of all evil Optimus, how can a mech that is the head of communication be even more dangerous than a Warlord?"**_

"_**He is a telepath June, he can read your mind and find out your deepest and darkest secrets. He can get inside your helm and break you from the inside out. He can determined what move you are going to make before you even know and counter before you even have time to attack. He is most dangerous June; do not take him for granted"**_

June felt like kicking herself, how could she have forgotten that conversation till now!? How could she have forgotten that Soundwave, the mech right below her, could read her mind and tell everybot present that she was here!?

"Are we finally done with this stupid little details Lord Megatron? I am most interested in going into more important details" hissed Starscream, his digits curling and flexing as Megatron turned to regard him.

"Patience is a virtue Starscream, you would be wish to learn that and also learn not to rush me" growled Megatron, narrowing his optics at Starscream who didn't flinch or back down.

"Lord Megatron, I concur with Commander Starscream. We have gone over the details of the day-to-day matters but I believe that is not why you called us here. There must be something more to this meeting than this" said KnockOut, who did a small bow when Megatron turned to look at him.

"Indeed I did not call you all here to talk about such menial things. The reason why I call you all here, minus Airachnid who is still recuperating from her injuries, is to talk about the new arrivals that we have learn of"

"Soundwave and I have gone over the old records that date back to before the war to determine where our guests have come from and I believe that I have discovered the answer. When the war began to pick up steam, there was a very large group of mechs, femmes and sparklings that chose not to choose a side, and therefore they were called 'Neutrals'. When the war hit a point where one could only be an Autobot or Decepticon, these 'Neutrals' left in large scale evacuation, even though we managed to either shoot down some ships or board them, a great number of them escape beyond the grasp of this war back then"

"And you believe that these new arrivals are bots that are related to the ones that fled Cybertron like cowards all those eons ago?" asked Breakdown, looking confused.

"Indeed I do, you are all aware that the last triple-changer that stayed on Cybertron to fight in the war was offlined by my very own servos. Therefore, there shouldn't be even any tripe-changers left in exist unless…"

"Unless there are triple-changers somewhere else, repopulation themselves with other bots, clever my lord" said KnockOut with a smirk on his faceplate.

"And if we can manage to even get our servos on one of them, we can get them to reveal where they came from and launch a recruiting attack on their home world, Optimus and his Autobots would be overwhelmed and then…he would fall" said Megatron as he grinned, his denta looking very more sharply.

"Yes, yes, this is all very good Lord Megatron but I must draw a line" said Starscream as he narrowed his optics at Megatron, "You may use any one of those bots for your plan but the seekerlet is off-limits…unless you have a problem with that?"

The air went cold and June knew that Starscream had just uttered a challenge to Megatron who stared at Starscream with the same intensity that Starscream was staring at him.

"Very well" Megatron said finally, diffusing the situation, "I will not raise my hand against your 'precious seekerlet' but I must warn you now Starscream, if the seekerlet gets in my way or attempts to help the Autobots while aboard this ship, there will be…..**consequences**, for both you and him"

Starscream hissed but seemed rather pleased with this turn of events, and so did the Starscream look-alikes.

"Master, there is something that I would to bring to your attention" said Breakdown, addressing Megatron with a low bow.

"Speak Breakdown, what is it that you wish to bring to my attention"

"There is a femme, one of the new arrivals, that is in the presence of one of the Autobots by the name of 'Bulkhead'. This femme is rather…unique, one of a kind. With your permission, I wish to….to court her"

The room feel into an instant silence that scared June, her CPU now going a mile a minute, trying to figure out what kind of secret message was in Breakdown words that would have the room fall into such a silence.

"You wish…to court one of the femmes under Optimus's protection?"

"Indeed master, if I can get here away from the safety of the Autobots and Optimus Prime, I can bring her here to use for your plan. **"Two birds, one stone"** as the humans would say"

Megatron stared intently at Breakdown for a few moments before he smiled, "Yes, I like the sound of that. Optimus has always preached about the laws and ways our kind, I can only imagine the look of betrayal when he is caught on his words and has no choice but to agree"

Megatron laughed and it sent shivers up and down June's spine. How Megatron could talk about Miko like she was nothing but a pawn piece in his plan sickened and infuriated June to no end. There was no way in heaven and hell that she would allow Megatron to succeed in this….this diabolical plan of his.

"As would I Lord Megatron" said KnockOut with a smile, "There is a very interesting femme that I would also wish to court, with your permission of course"

Megatron chuckled, "Another femme to add to your wall of past lovers KnockOut? No longer satisfied with the bots aboard this ship?"

"I apologies Lord Megatron, but this femme...never have I seen a femme with such fire in her optics and spark. It would be a shame to pass on such an opportunity"

Megatron grinned, "It would seem that all is fitting into place. Soon, we will have all of the Neutrals right here, ready to serve me"

"And the triple-changer Lord Megatron? What of him?" wheezed a voice that June knew all too well.

"Airachnid, I was told that you would be joining us" said Megatron; a hint of surprise in his voice could be clearly heard.

"I apologies Lord Megatron, but when I awoke not too long ago, I discovered that the energon cubes that I was given by a Vechicon to not only be drank completely dry, but also placed somewhere where it shouldn't have been"

June optics flickered to KnockOut and Breakdown, trying to read what they were thinking. Breakdown didn't seem to get it but KnockOut had a look of surprise and…fear? He was able to recover but June knew what he was thinking: "Did Solarflare escape my Med Bay while I am here?"

"And to answer your question Airachnid, triple-changers respect power and the more power one has, the more respect one will be given by a triple-changer. They also only know one language: Force. I have the power on an entire army at my digits and any self-respecting triple-changer could see that the future lies with me. All I have to do is make a better offer than Optimus has made, and he will be within my ranks faster than a horde of scraplet can devour an off-lined Autobot"

'_That's what you think'_ growled June in her thoughts. She had raised Jack to be a self-respecting man, to know right from wrong and to always be responsible for his actions. There is no way in a million years that Jack would join the Decepticon cause. They stood for everything that he was against and appalled at.

"Lord Megatron, we must arrange a meeting with Prime to talk about the seekerlet care and well-being! Being with the Autobots will taint him forever and who knows what kind of base they have?! Probably not one even suitable for a developing seeker in this slightest!" said Starscream, his voice beginning to screech as his wings twitch.

Megatron's left optics twitch slightly, his patience with his SIC coming to an end, "Indeed Starscream we shall talk about that at a later time since Soundwave has something to say"

Soundwave nodded and an audio clip was played:

"_**We need to take all precaution Breakdown. Solarflare energy signature has been detected but it's with Prime. If we can surprise him, Solarflare will be mine"**_

"_**And what about my femme KnockOut!?"**_

"_**If we can get Solarflare, then we can get yours, be patience Breakdown" **_

Breakdown optic widen till it was almost a full circle and June didn't know Cybertronian could pale…until now when KnockOut paled 2 shades of white while his mouth dropped.

"It seems that you did some planning behind my back KnockOut, you better not have succeed and kept this hidden from me till now" growled Megatron as he turned to glare at KnockOut and Breakdown who squirmed under his gaze.

"Lord Megatron, if you were to come with me to my Med Bay, I will show you something that would be of interest to you" said KnockOut, recovering quickly with a bow.

Megatron looked over to Soundwave who nodded and turned back to KnockOut, "Very well, but this better not be a waste of my time"

KnockOut laughed nervously, "No my lord, it will not be a waste of your time, I assure you, you will **love** it!"

June had to clamp a servo over her mouth to try and not laugh. What KnockOut didn't know, and what Megatron didn't definitely know, would make things so much better for her.

"If that everything that needs our attention Lord Megatron?" asked Airachnid, her voice wobbling slightly.

"Yes, that is all. You are all dismissed" said Megatron with a way of his servos as the bots present made their way to the door, "KnockOut, what is it that you wish to show me?"

"Come with me my lord and you will see" said KnockOut with a bow, a smile on his faceplate.

'_Time to leave, the control room for the ground bridge shouldn't be too far from this room, I just need to look around carefully now'_ thought June as she slowly backed up, trying her best not to attract any attention to herself.

June made her way slowly through the air vent, looking through the grates and always stopped whenever she always saw or heard somebot approach before continuing. June stopped at a intersection and saw a Vechicon entering a room.

With a gut feeling telling her to follow, she did. Entering the room in the air vent, June saw the Vechicon walk to a complex looking computer and enter in some codes, a green portal flared to life to her right and hope filled June. The Vechicon typed in some more codes and the ground bridge portal closed.

"The ground bridge is well and operational Commander Starscream, waiting on stand-by for your orders" said the Vechicon out loud, his servo on his audio receptor.

There was a high scratching sound in the background that made the Vechicon flinch as he nodded his helm and replied, "Understood, standing by"

'_That….that was a ground bridge, this is obviously the ground bridge control room, my guess was correct then. If only I would do something about that Vechicon, I could use it and escape from this hellhole. I have to warn Optimus and the others about what the Decepticons are planning. Every minute I waste, is every minute that KnockOut realizes that I escape __**and **__Starscream sets up a minute to talk about Raf's well-being'_ thought June as she stared hard at the Vechicon when a pain blazed across her right servo and arm.

June clenched her denta together to prevent her from making any noise and saw to her horror some kind of device on her forearm, right before her wrist.

'_What…what the hell is this?! What the hell is going on with me!? What…what am I turning into?!' _thought June as she stared at the device. It was gray and about as long as her forearm and as thick as it as well. It looked like some kind of generator except there were two small gray barrels on the front that pointed at the back of the Vechicon.

'_Is…is this some kind of gun or weapon…..am I supposed to shoot this __**kill**__ this Vechicon to escape!?' _thought June is horror as she stared at the same device on her arm, her tank squirming and twisting in such ways that June felt like she was going to throw up.

'_Please…forgive me'_ June thought as a tear slipped by her optic as she grabbed the grate and slowly pushed it off. Turning the air vent covering sideways, she pulled the covering inside and placed it beside her. Sticking her arm into the air, she pointed the device and froze.

Could she do this so easily? Could she kill someone in cold blood just like that in order to survive? The Autobots and Decepticons have fought for eons, their sparks becoming cold and hard; to them, one bot down meant a chance of survival. But what about redemption? Was this the way to win this war? To kill and kill till there is no one left on the other side? Is that the answer? Is that the life that her son and the other children are to be giving by accepting this way of life?

June felt more tears slip from her optics as she pulled her arm back into the air vent. She couldn't do it. No matter how bad things got and how much easier it would be to kill the other side, it wouldn't be the right way to do things, not the right way to do anything. There are always options, one must just take the time to try and figure out what those other options are.

June opened her optics and looked down at the Vechicon. She wouldn't kill, call it childish or naïve, she just wouldn't do it. She wouldn't raise her servos against anyone. If she did, she would be just as bad as or even worse than KnockOut and….**him**, and she refused to go down to their level in order to make a name for herself.

June left the generator on her arm come to life as it began to hum. June tried to make the sound stop but she couldn't as it got louder and louder. The Vechicon stopped typing, turned and looked up and spotted her. Just as he raised his servo, June felt her arm jerk forward and point the device at the Vechicon as it went off. A yellow beam fired from the generator and hit the Vechicon. The Vechicon froze and time seem to slow down for June as she saw the Vechicon fall to the ground in a heap.

June's optics went wide as she pushed herself out of the air vent and fell to the ground in a heap as well, making a loud **CLANG** when she hit the ground. Pulling herself up, she rushed to the Vechicon that lay still on the ground as she tried to determine if he was alive.

'_NO! NO! NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!'_ thought June as she tried to check for a pulse as she would with a human, _'I CAN'T JUST HAVE KILLED HIM WHEN I VOWED THAT I WOULDN'T!'_

The device on her forearm seemed to fold onto itself as it went back into her arm _('Good riddance, stupid fucking useless piece of scrap. The moment I get back to base, I am demanding that Ratchet remove you from me so that I will never use you again' thought June_) as a pain crossed her other arm that made her curl up around the Vechicon.

June was gasping for air at the pain that was shooting through her body as she slowly uncurled herself. _'What is happening to me'_ she thought as tears ran down freely down her faceplate, _'what have I become? What am I __becoming__!?'_

June looked at her left arm and saw that part of her metal skin on her left forearm had pulled apart to reveal some kind of…monitor. _'Just like Ratchet's…..like the one he uses to check the vitals and pulses of the spark for the Autobots….I must have one since I was a nurse back when I was human…' _June thought as she stared at the monitor. The monitor _**pinged**_ and a faceplate appeared on the monitor before it shrunk and moved to the upper right corner of the monitor as several other screens came on the monitor.

'_These…these must be the vitals for someone. One must be for the spark, one on energy fluctuation that can occur if there is a problem, another one on level of energon in one's system and so one…but..__**who's**__ are they?' _June thought as she stared at the monitor when she felt the Vechicon below her stir and groan slightly before going still again.

June stared at the Vechicon before turning back and staring hard at the vitals. All of them were moving and seemed to be normal, including the spark meter.

'_This…this must be the vitals for the Vechicon that I am sitting on, not on purpose 'sitting' but accidental not really realizing that I am sitting on someone 'sitting''_ thought June, adding the last part to reassure herself, _'and….and he is __**ALIVE!**__ I didn't kill him! __**YES!**__'_

June quickly stood up and walked to the computer, _'Since he isn't dead, I can stop pitying myself and escape now…..where the hell can I escape too!? Why didn't I freaking thought of this before till now!?'_

June groaned as she hit her head on the computer which made several noises that made her jump as she tried to figure out what she did now! She saw a map on the screen as it seemed to get more and more focused on one spot. June optics went wide as the map got smaller and smaller until it was focus on one spot: The Dead Sea. Somehow she had entered the coordinates for the Dead Sea when she banged her helm on the keyboards, and right there, June had her answer.

'_The Dead Sea has so much salt in it that nothing can really live there'_ thought June, as a memory resurfaced.

"_**OK, so what I have gotten from this is that it takes a lot to take you guys down but still….are you saying there is nothing, here on Earth, that can harm you guys cause I have seen Bulkhead and BumbleBee come back to base with dents after going off-road with the children Ratchet" said June as she crossed her arms. After they had begun their lesson on the basic autonomy of the Cybertronian, they had gone into the lesson of what injury and what activity can damage what part the least and the most.**_

"_**Indeed, they have but that is because they are too careless" snapped Ratchet, making June raise an eyebrow at him.**_

"_**Oh really? They are 'careless'? If they were so careless, how come the children don't come back to base with any injuries that I can see? Hm Ratchet?"**_

_**Ratchet muttered something under his breath that made June roll his optics.**_

"_**OK, so if I were to jump into the ocean. What would happen?" June asked, that question easily grabbing his attention.**_

"_**You better not!" he yelled, making June jump at his tone.**_

"_**And why not? Unless you wish to explain?" June asked, crossing her arms as she looked at Ratchet expendably.**_

"_**Because the salt here on this planet can easily damage our systems. Our systems are complex and can be easily aggravated at certain elements or substances. The salt can damage us and make us rust, Solarflare, and in order to make sure one doesn't get damage, they would need to take a special decontamination bath to make sure they are rid of the salt and its residue"**_

"_**Wow, note to self: make sure Miko doesn't go to the ocean to see what salt can do to her" said June, a smiling appearing on her faceplate at the last part as Ratchet grimace.**_

"_**Primus forbids that femme from doing anything stupid or doing anything at all with salt. I can only imagine how long it would take to repair her if she did" Ratchet said as he sighed.**_

'_Sorry Ratchet'_ June thought as she looked over the computer for the button to activate the ground bridge, _'guess you're going to be giving me a bath to rid myself of the amount of salt I will be playing with in order to get rid of any followers. Knowing KnockOut, the moment he senses his paintjob is in danger, he's going to head for the hills'_

"Going somewhere femme?" growled a voice from behind that made June shiver as she spun around. There standing with his arm transformers into a blaster, was the Vechicon that had been on the floor early.

"Thought you could knock me out and use the ground bridge hm? Not going to happen" he said darkly as he placed the blaster end right on her armour that was protecting her spark, "Now behave"

The Vechicon touched his audio receptor and said, "Lord Megatron, there is something that you and CMO KnockOut should see at the ground bridge control room"

June felt her insides turn to ice as the Vechicon cut the connection to Megatron and placed his servos around her and brought his faceplate till it was almost touching hers.

"While we wait, I think it's time that I pay you back for what you did to me" he said as June felt the servos travel down her back to her hips.

"How about 'no' and say we didn't and that I don't owe you anything" said June weakly as the Vechicon servos made small circles on her hips.

The Vechicon chuckled darkly as his servos went lower that made June gasp. His servos were in a place much too low for her taste, much too low!

June narrowed her optics as she grabbed the Vechicons upper arm as his servos continue to make small circle motions that made June close her optics and shiver.

"Like that?" he asked and June opened her optics as she growled, "Not in the slightest"

June pushed the Vechicon with enough force to make him stumble as she grabbed his arms and with all the strength she could muster, threw him hard against the wall, where he made a loud _**CLANG**_ and fell to the ground still.

June pushed several buttons at once, hoping not to do anything to the set coordinates when the green portal flared to her right as the door to the ground bridge control room opened.

June turned to see a surprised looking Megatron and a very shock looking KnockOut and Breakdown. June flinched as her blue and silver optics meet Megatron's red optics as she rushed towards the green portal.

June felt the energy that the ground bridge shimmer around her as she ran through, her pedes running went from running over metal to solid ground. June didn't take a moment to think about how lovely it was to feel the Earth again under her pedes or to feel the crisp fresh air around her as she continue to run, looking for a place to hide as she heard the ground bridge make its _**swish**_ sound when someone walks through it.

June saw a path that lead down the cliff side to the ocean as she heard voices behind her. Not thinking or caring to see who it was that was following her, June booked it down the path, trying her best not to fall off the path into the waters below as she made her way closer and closer to the water's edge.

"Solarflare! Get back here! We can talk this out, there is no need for anything extreme!" KnockOut called after her, fear evident in his voice.

'_Like hell I will'_ as she rounded the corner and saw that there was no place else to run.

June looked behind her and heard the fast approaching footsteps of KnockOut and someone else as she looked into the crisp water. Not thinking about it twice, June jumped pedes first into the water. June knew that the water was going to be deep but the water was deeper than she expected as the water went over her helm and she began to sink. The first thing June noted was the temperature. The water was cold and it sent shivers and small shocks to her CPU as she made the mistake to open her mouth and accidently swallowing some water.

June optics went wide as the shocks of tasting something so salty began to make her panic. She closed her optics as she felt the salt began to sting her optics relentlessly, making it hard to see where she was sinking to. Slowly opening and closing her optics, June's vision began to clear and saw that the water was well over her helm as the light reflected through the water, giving her the only source of light to look around.

She looked to her right, the sea was there, open and vast, no place to hide if someone came after her. She then turned to her left, the dark mouth of a cave seemed to beckon her as she trudge slowly through the water. The water seemed to make everything a small challenge as June had her way inside, having to now relying on her servos to warn her of any coming danger as there was no light from above to aid her.

'_This…this is so weird. Here I am, on the floor of a sea in the dark, and I am not panicking. I don't have to rely on air, which is good, and I can't see at all, and I am calm. I guess this must be one of those 'extremely high stressful moments where you are actually quite calm' moments' _thought June as she slowly became use to the water and manage to make her pace slow enough so that the water didn't resist her so much.

'_Ratchet said that if any Cybertronian spend too much time under water or in any liquid for that matter, there body or 'engine' would flood. Guess I better find a way out then' _June thought as she left the ground beneath her pedes change in steepness.

'_Must be going up to a cavern'_ she thought as she continued up but noticed that it was getting brighter and brighter_, 'Or maybe I found a way out of here'_

June saw the water level off at a point and made her way up. She blinked and closed her optics at the sudden brightness of the sun as she stepped out of the water. She looked around and saw that she was near several other pools that looked identical to the one she had come out of.

"And I was always told that I was dripping with good looks but looks like you beat me Solarflare" said a smug voice behind her that made her freeze. Slowly turning around, June stiffened at the sight of KnockOut, with his energon prod, and Breakdown, with his hammer out.

"Now Solarflare, come back with us to the ship. You are going to be late for your meeting with Lord Megatron" said KnockOut as he walked towards her, a servo reached out for her to grab.

"You must be as stupid as slag if you think I am going with you quietly back to that Med Bay of horror KnockOut" spat June as she slowly backed up.

"We can do this the easy way…or the hard way" said KnockOut, his voice dark at the last part, "I will give you the choice to decide"

June clenched her servos as she raised them in front of her and fell into a boxing position, "I choose…neither of the above"

KnockOut sighed as the energon prod crackled to life, "Your choice, but don't say that I didn't warn you"

A ground bridge flared to life to June's right and KnockOut's left, making them both look at it in surprise.

The surprise didn't say for long as shots were fired at KnockOut and Breakdown as they attempted to recover.

Coming out with blasters blazing was Optimus Prime, followed by Arcee, Bulkhead and BumbleBee and at the very end of that parade was Silverbolt, who was firing shots of his own at the Decepticons.

KnockOut and Breakdown retreated a few feet away as they fell into battle stance as the Autobots formed a protective circle around June.

"Solarflare, are you alright?" asked Optimus, his voice filled with worry and fear.

"I am alright, now that you are all here. Thank you for coming to my rescue" said June as tears began to run down her faceplate, "I thought that I was….i thought that i….."

June didn't say anymore as the tears came down her faceplate even harder that made every pause.

There was a snarl as Silverbolt charged towards the Decepticons. KnockOut and Breakdown fired at the triple-changer who was coming after them with a fury. But he either dodge them, or even if he did get hit, it didn't seem to faze.

Silverbolt roughly grabbed KnockOut by the throat and lifted him till Silverbolt was at his true height and that KnockOut and him were faceplate to faceplate.

"You really shouldn't have pulled that stupid move" growled Silverbolt, his optics glowing a demonic silver, "you really shouldn't have taken Solarflare away from me"

KnockOut opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and Breakdown just stayed where he was, frozen to the stop, not wanting to get in the way of a triple-changers' fury.

"Silverbolt" said Optimus in a commanding voice as he pulled Solarflare into his arms, "we got what we can for. Solarflare is safe and will be returning with us back to base. Release KnockOut and come with us"

Silverbolt let out a snarl that made KnockOut's optics go wide as he let out a whimper.

Silverbolt growled in a very low and threatening voice, **"If I ever see you do something like that to Solarflare, let me warn you. Nothing will stop me from hunting you down like the dog that you are. If you wish to have Solarflare, you will have to go through me. And trust me, I will be running you through with my blade than you will be running me through with your prod. Is that understood?"**

KnockOut swallowed and shook his helm ferociously as Silverbolt snorted, finally releasing him as KnockOut scrambled to get away from him.

Silverbolt ran towards the ground bridge where the other Autobots were waiting for him, glaring at KnockOut and Breakdown who both flinched under his gaze.

With a snarl, KnockOut and Breakdown transformed and drove in the opposite direction, wanting nothing more than to get away.

The ground bridge closed behind the Autobots as Optimus paced Solarflare on the medical table where she was immediately surrounded by the Autobots.

"Solarflare, are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"How did you escape?"

"Did Knockout do something to you that I should be aware of?"

"QIUET!" roared Ratchet, the base falling into a scared silence, snorting at the surprise looks of his teammates he turned to regard Solarflare.

"Solarflare, is there anything that I should know before I began you diagnosis?"

June smiled and shook her helm, "No, not really but if you want I can tell you everything that happened to me aboard the Nemesis. It first started when KnockOut took me aboard the ship with Breakdown carrying me like a bag of flour…"

**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO ANOTHER POINT OF THE STORY)==========**

**December 8****th****, 2013****- OK, here is the conclusion to June's first centric part of this fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**And guess what? Guess who last week, on Sunday December 2, bought "Transformers Prime" the complete season 1, the first volume of "The Batman: The Animated Series" which was aired in 1992 (this thing is older than me by 2 years!), a Batman triple-feature that has "Gotham Knight", "Under the Red Hood" and "Year One" ****and ****a "Transformers Prime – One Shall Fall" movie?**

**That's right! ME! All for a small amount of over a 100 dollars. When you are a fan and a geek at the same time, buying lots of stuff you love is a small price.**

**So anyway…I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And that it wasn't too lame or nothing for your guys' taste in classy finishes and all that stuff. It would be great if you guys reviewed!**

**December 9****th****, 2012****- OMFG! You guys will not believe what I just learned today! My dad came to pick me up at 7:30 since my store closed at 7 and I stayed for 30 minutes for clean-up and my dad asks me "guess what?"**

**I don't know what he is getting to so I say "Don't know, what?"**

**He then tells me that a part of the roof at the store that my little brother collapse! That's right; a section of the roof came into the store where the deli section was. And that's not the only thing, apparently you could smell natural gas since there was a pipe broken because of the collapse so the store got evacuated pretty quickly. It was on the news and I was able to find the clip online, and I saw my brother in the news clip!**

**I swear when my dad told me this, I thought my heart was going to stop. My brother works as a courtesy clerk so he does put-away and price checks. And when he works a 7 or 8 hour shift, he gets lunch at the deli. So you can imagine what I was thinking when I heard this. Lucky no one was hurt and only one person was taking to the hospital as a precaution. So it's all good now but it was still a major shock to my system after working 7 hours on cash with customers at my store.**

**CHRISTMAS-DECEMBER 25****TH****, 2012- MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY AND EVERYBOT! Sorry that this is kinda late but since I finally finished this today, might as well post it and be all of my followers, reviewers and fans Christmas gift. Hoped you guys all enjoyed it and also again, MERRY CHRISTMAS! HOHOHO!**

**PS- 33 pages! I beated my record of 27 pages! I swear, and I won't, that if my chapters keep getting longer and longer, it might take me another year to finish this fic! (16 904 words if you guys are wondering) XD **** :D **


	20. June's finished Adventure

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANYTHING FROM TRANSFORMERS; IT BELONGS TO HASBRO….(LUCKY AFTS)**

**Alright, it seemed that you guys enjoyed the conclusion to June's two-part chapter. Now this chapter is just finishing up some loose ends from the last two chapters…including what happens when KnockOut and Breakdown enter the Med Bay after June's…..redecorating. (Evil grin)**

**-Bee talking looks like this: **_" ABC…..abc "_

**-When a person is thinking, it will appear like this **_' ABC…abc '_

-When there is a past conversation and/or scene being played in one's mind during the present, it's going to look like this_**" ABC…abc "**_

**=CYBERTRONIAN TERMS AND THEIR HUMAN ENGLISH TRANSLATION:**

**-Spark- heart**

**-CPU- mind**

**-Servo- hand**

**- knee-joint- knee (work with me on this one you guys, if its correct let me know; if it isn't, can someone tell me the correct one then?)**

**-Tank- stomach**

**-Mechs- men**

**-Primus- God**

**-Pede- foot **

**-Sparkling- baby**

**-Aft- ass**

**-Offline- dead, killed, died**

**-Recharge- sleep**

**-Vorn- 5 centuries**

**##############&&&&&&&&&&&&&&+++++++++++++**

**ANY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ERRORS ARE THE FAULT OF THE DECEPTICONS, NOT ME! BUT IF YOU SEE ANY, LET ME SO THAT I CAN CORRECT IT, OK? I WON'T BE ABLE TO CATHC THEM ALL WHEN I POST THIS CAUSE SOUNDWAVE JINXED MY COMPUTER!**

**SOUNDWAVE: Soundwave-not impressed by human actions and words. Suggest elimination of human to overtake project**

**ME: NO! PLEASE DON'T! YOU WON'T GET YOUR SCENE DONE!**

**SOUNDWAVE: Scene?**

**ME: Yup! But you have to let me live and continue this my way till then, K?**

**SOUNDWAVE: Soundwave-approves of human living longer till 'Soundwave scene' written then….elimination**

**ME: (cries)**

**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO ANOTHER POINT OF THE STORY)==========**

KnockOut and Breakdown entered the ground bridge, their legs shaking as they stumbled onto the Nemesis. Their sparks were pulsing at hyper drive speeds, their encounter with the rumoured 'triple-changer' extremely fresh in their CPU's. The Vechicon closed the ground bridge and looked at them with a blank look, his helm killing him after that smack down with the femme that had just escaped.

"You are dismissed" said Lord Megatron to the Vechicon, looking at the soldiers before him with a raised eyebrow, wondering what kind of encounter these two spark-harden warriors could have had to make them so deep in shock.

The Vechicon nodded and limped out of the ground bridge control room, his servos clenched at his sides at the pain and humiliation he was feeling after being easily out-match by a mere Autobot femme.

"I…I think I leaked a little transmission fluid" squeaked Breakdown, his optic in the shape of a circle.

"You think leaked a little transmission fluid, what about me!? That triple-changer came after me and threatened to run through me with his blade, **with his blade** Breakdown! Do you know how easily he could have offlined me?!" howled KnockOut as he threw back his helm and covered his optics with his arm in a dramatic way, "did you see the killer intent that was in his beautiful but dangerous optics?!"

"So….you both meet the triple-changer? Is there anything you two cowards can tell me then?" growled Megatron

"The triple-changer's name, its 'Silverbolt' according to what Optimus called him when the Autobots retreated with Solarflare" said KnockOut, immediately realizing that he blew it.

"So, you did go and plan something behind my back. So this femme, this 'Solarflare', how long was she on my ship?" asked Megatron darkly as he walked towards KnockOut until he was towering right above him.

"A…..an E-earth we-e-ek, m-my lord" stuttered KnockOut as his optics went wide.

"You are telling me that we had a possible lead onto the whereabouts of the Autobots secret base the entire time I was with Soundwave, going through the ships archives and you didn't bother to tell anyone, including myself!" roared Megatron into KnockOut's faceplate who fell onto his aft.

"Please Lord Megatron; I didn't think that she would escape! I had her all line up to be broken and then you called your meeting and it went longer than expected, giving her the chance to escape!" begged KnockOut as he went onto his servos and knee-joints.

"Are you telling me then it's my fault that the femme escaped!" hissed Megatron, his red optics now blazing with fury.

"No my lord! The blame, it's all my fault! I was the one that came up with the idea and plan and I was the one who told Breakdown not to tell anyone!"

"Is there anything else that I am not hearing?"

"…I disabled the cameras in and around the Med Bay, stole the energon that I used for Solarflare from a Vechicon warrior and closed the Med Bay to all patients for the entire Earth week Solarflare was in there" listed KnockOut, saying all that he could think of as fast as he could.

"…Anything else?"

KnockOut looked nervously to the side before blurting out, "I had wet dreams about Solarflare while I was in recharge the week she was in my Med Bay"

Megatron's frown deepened even more. He really didn't want to hear that, he really didn't want to know what the perverted medic did in his down time.

"I suggest you come with me to see how the femme escaped your Med Bay KnockOut, and I do pray that you pay attention and make notes to ensure that this won't happen in the future" said Megatron quietly, his gaze flickering from KnockOut to Breakdown back to KnockOut as the hidden meaning behind his words sank in.

"Of course Lord Megatron, lead the way" said KnockOut meekly as he rose shakily to his pedes as Breakdown just stared stupidly at Megatron.

KnockOut and Breakdown followed Megatron, their sparks now having slowed down to the speed of a solar storm. KnockOut felt his tank lurch with dread as they got closer to his Med Bay; to say that he was a nervous wreck right now would be the understatement of all understatements. His tank was twisting so much that he felt like he was about to bring up the energon he had earlier, his entire frame felt cold and numb, he was stumbling either into the wall or into Breakdown which would cause Lord Megatron to glare at him which made him feel worse and to top it all off, he had no clue how Solarflare escaped his Med Bay so he didn't know what to expect.

"Since you two bumbling idiots let our possible Intel get away, I shall go first and inspect the damage done; the damage that 'Solarflare' did to the Med Bay shall be completely repaired by the two of you and you two only, and on top on that, you shall also resume the duties as CMO and CMO assistant immediately" said Lord Megatron, not bothering to glance over his shoulder to look at the two mechs behind him.

"At the same time?" squeaked Breakdown

"Why, that's a brilliant idea Breakdown. Yes, you two shall now do both repairing the Med Bay and do your duties as medics at the same time" said Lord Megatron sarcastically as both KnockOut and Breakdown stopped in the footsteps, their mouths opened wide like fools. They both could tell that Megatron seemed happy about this idea of punishment and they both knew from experience that more was to come, Primus-guaranteed.

Megatron stopped and glared over his shoulder and both KnockOut and Breakdown flinched as they hurried up to catch up, not wanting to try Lord Megatron's patience any further than they needed to.

They walked through the hallways in tense silence until they arrived at their destination, the Med Bay.

Megatron didn't so much as even pause as he inputted his code to over-rid the lock on the door which opened silently and smoothly. Megatron took a step into the room and then took a break on his back as his pede slipped on some slippery substance that was on the floor on the Med Bay.

KnockOut and Breakdown jaw's hit the ground as they saw their mighty leader on his back like a defenseless sparkling. They would probably have laughed this afts if 1) It wasn't their leader, but someone lower in the Decepticon army, like Starscream and 2) Laughing at Lord Megatron would for sure, guarantee that they would be offlined, their position as CMO and CMO assistant be damned.

KnockOut took a few steps forward and looked into the Med Bay and felt his optics bugled at the sight. Solarflare had….redecorated his entire Med Bay with the special red paint that he used on himself since he didn't trust anyone with his paintjob but himself. KnockOut looked down and saw that Megatron had a look of murder on his faceplate that made his red optics darken till they were almost black.

"It seemed that Solarflare redecorated your Med Bay with a new color KnockOut, I do not approve of this" whispered Megatron darkly, making the air around KnockOut feel like it was absolutely freezing, "And it seemed that she decided to polish your floor as well"

KnockOut slowly backed up towards Breakdown as Megatron lifted himself off the floor; both KnockOut and Breakdown were tensed as Megatron stood silently on the polish covered floor.

"You two spark-forsaken, fragged pieces of scrap have 5 nano-clicks to get out of my sight. If I turn around and see you two still standing there, you will both meet Unicron the UnMaker himself, do I make myself clear?" said Megatron quietly, his voice smooth but underneath that calm exterior, he was obvious that he was absolutely furious.

KnockOut and Breakdown didn't need to be told twice as the turn in the other direction and fled for their very sparks and afts. A roar ripped through Megatron's voicebox and he spun around, slipping once more on the polish as his cannon went off, blowing a hole in the ceiling on the Med Bay.

That was the day that every Con aboard the Nemesis hid from their leader, Lord Megatron, as he went on a murderous rampage, destroying whatever and whoever got in his way. That was also the day where KnockOut and Breakdown hid in the lowest, dirtiest, smelliest, and most foul part on the ship, sobbing and praying to Primus and Unicorn that Lord Megatron wouldn't find them until he calmed down enough so that he could be reasoned with and so that they could live and not see the inside of their afts if he did find them.

**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO ANOTHER POINT OF THE STORY)==========**

"….And that's what happened" said June as she finally finished telling her tale. The base was in an eerie silence and June racked his brain…her CPU, trying to figure out what she said wrong when Miko and Bulkhead burst out laughing.

"You….you actually painted his Med Bay?!" howled Miko as she began to roll on the ground laughing, "and you spilled his fancy polish on the ground for him to slip on?! Mrs. D, that was brilliant!"

"Oh man, if only I could see Breakdown's reaction to that, that would make my year!" laughed Bulkhead as he doubled over laughing.

Miko and Bulkhead continued to laugh and soon Jack and Raf couldn't help but join in. Soon Arcee started to chuckle and Ratchet and Optimus only smiled.

Soon, the laughter died down but everyone present was grinning like a fool, including June. Miko laid on the ground, staring at the ceiling with a giant smile on her faceplate as she asked, "How long do you think it's going to take KnockOut and Breakdown to remove that much paint off the walls?"

"_Who knows and who cares. They're going to get what's coming to them and then some"_ said BumbleBee as he bent down to help Miko up.

June tried to stiffen a yawn but Ratchet saw through her disguise as he made a small notion to Optimus who nodded.

"Even though we have many questions to ask June and many things to tell her on what had happened while she was away. She is in need of a proper recharge as well as all of us" said Optimus, his gaze falling upon Jack who nodded with a small sheepish smile.

"Come June, I shall accompany you to your quarters, you must be exhausted and in need of a peaceful sleep" said Optimus as he helped June to her pedes.

"That would be nice but….I need to talk with my son. There is something that we need to talk about" said June seriously as she turned to face Jack.

"I know, and I know what you're going to say and what you need to talk about but Optimus is right, you're tired and you're stressed-out. After you got at least 10 hours of rest, then we'll talk, I promise" said Jack as he made a cross over his spark and lifted his right servo, like he would in making a pledge.

"Alright, but we are still having that conversation young man, you're not weaselling out of it, you hear me?" said June as she let Optimus walk her out of the main room and towards her quarters….their quarters.

"June" said Optimus quietly and June looked up to his worried-filled optics, "you didn't leave anything out, did you? You told me everything that conspired aboard the Decepticon's vessel?"

June didn't reply as she thought back. She told Optimus and the others the truth and the whole truth; from when KnockOut brought her aboard the ship with Breakdown's help to waking up to…..when he kissed her. She told them every single word that she had heard, which would cause her to stop every now and then when the Autobots would react grimly or violently to what KnockOut and Breakdown had said or done.

When she told them about that old Cybertronian law and how Breakdown was going to see it to twist Optimus's arm to get Miko, Bulkhead had reacted so quickly and violently that June feared that he had snapped. And when she talked about how Starscream was going to arrange a meeting to try and get custody of Rafael, BumbleBee had let out such an animal-like snarl as he slammed his fists into the wall that June feared that he was going to go on a rant and small rampage like Bulkhead had done earlier.

June smiled softly as she intertwined her servo with Optimus's and replied, "No, I told you everything Optimus, what I am worried now is about the kids. Megatron, Starscream and Breakdown seemed determined to get their servos on them and as a mother, I cannot allow that"

Optimus smiled as suddenly wrapped his arms around June and placed his helm on hers.

"I…am glad and relieved. I felt so guilty about failing you that I almost….." Optimus didn't finish his sentence as he pulled June into a tighter embrace.

June couldn't help but blush. Optimus was so different from KnockOut in so many ways that they were on entirely different spectrums. KnockOut's touch made her feel sick while Optimus's touch made her feel so safe and warm that it gave her butterflies in her tank.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry Optimus but next time, KnockOut is going to think twice if he thinks that he can so easily steal me the next time" June as he relaxed in his embrace, enjoying the warmth coming off of Optimus's frame and into hers. She didn't realize how cold she was until now.

"JUNE!" bellowed Ratchet, causing Optimus and June to jump and separate as they turned around to see a rather upset-looking Ratchet.

"What?" asked June as Ratchet walked quickly towards her.

"'What' she asks" mutter Ratchet "June, you were in a highly concentrated salt solution, correct?"

"Yes" said June unsurely, not really getting where he was getting with this.

"Then you must take a thoroughly decontamination bath immediately before there is permanent damage done to your system" said Ratchet as he grabbed Solarflare's servo and stared dragging her towards the wash racks.

"Wait….a 'thoroughly' decontamination bath? Like one where I have to remove my armour with you around!?" asked June as realization hit her.

"Oh for sparks sake! I have seen grown mechs without their amour now and they weren't even faze a bit" said Ratchet as he continued to yank on her arm.

"That was them Ratchet, and this is me. I have no desire what-so-ever to strip down to my bare protoform for you. Do you know how much my elder you are!?" cried June as she struggled to free herself form Ratchet's steel-like grip.

"1) I have no desire to see you in your protoform. 2) I am well aware of that and I would have been charged with sexually assaulting a minor in the 3rd degree and thrown in jail for a minimum of 80 vorns, if I have a damn good lawyer and 3) This is absolutely necessary, if I don't do it know then you will have major problems with your health by the time you get to be BumbleBee's age, human-wise. So please, Solarflare, don't make this any more difficult than it has to be"

Solarflare still tugged at her servo and Ratchet sighed, "But if it will ease your mind, I already have asked Arcee to asset me in the process and since she is the only femme here at base, you will be more comfortable around her. I will only come in for a very short time to make sure that the easy-to-miss-places aren't missed and that you actually did a good job of decontaminating yourself"

"How come I don't feel any better" scowled June, as she finally gave up trying to escape from Ratchet and let him drag her to the wash racks where Arcee was already waiting. Arcee opened the door and motioned for June to go in first but June couldn't help but hesitate. Ratchet, however, was not in a very patience mood.

"Just get in there and don't come out until you are clean!" demanded Ratchet as he pushed both Arcee and June into the wash racks. The door closed behind them and June distinctly heard Ratchet lock the doors from the outside as everything fell into an awkward silence.

"So…" started June awkwardly. She had absolutely no idea on how to even how to do the decontamination bath much less remove her armour to be in protoform to even do the bath.

"I know this is awkward for you, its…..more than awkward for me since your my partner's mother or carrier and well…..slag, it's like talking to a youngling about 'The Talk'" Arcee said, rubbing her temples since she didn't know what the hell to do.

"How about you just help me a bit and then I think I might be able to do the rest. The armour we wear, I know it's removable but can it be thought in context like….clothing?" asked June as she turned to face Arcee.

"Yes, it can be. Our protoform is like the human equivalence of skin and our armour is like clothing. We can change our armour to different styles but only if it fits; it's not like here where some people have clothing on that's too tight or too loose. In order to remove armour, there are small, easy-not-to-notice latches on the inside of the amour. You just need to find it, open it and the amour should come off, easy enough" said Arcee, as she gave the best explanation she could.

"Ok, that makes sense. Now, the latches, where would they be located?" asked June, as she glanced down on her amour, not quite sure where to begin.

"The latches are in places that are easy to reach and are most on the sides but they can be on the front or back of the armour, depending on what gender they are and what group they belong to"

"Groups?"

"We are divided into groups. For example, bots of Bulkhead's size would be used for heavy duty work such as mining or building while bots of my size would be used for office work or easy going work such as patrolling" explained Arcee.

"Ok, I got it" said June as she started to explain her chest plate, "now if only I could find those latches my life would be a bit easier"

"Try your sides June, if you're a medic such as myself, we can't have anything that would bother us or get in the way" said Ratchet through the door, making June pause.

"You were eavesdropping on your conversation Ratchet? I thought you were a medic, not a nosy pervert" said June as she did what Ratchet had said and found the latches indeed on the sides of her armour.

With a click, June felt the armour loosen around her and she was able to pull it off. With her chest plate in her servos, June realized that she was probably flashing Arcee as she used her chest plate to cover her torso.

"Sorry Arcee, I didn't realize-" began June but stopped when Arcee lifted her servo to stop her.

"You biology is different from that of humans June, you don't need to cover yourself like that. Don't believe me, look at yourself" said Arcee with a shrug as she went to prepare the bath like Ratchet had instructed her to do.

June, unsure of whether to believe what Arcee had said, did and she was surprised. She looked exactly like she had her armour on, except of her teal green, it was a pale peach.

'_So, the armour on any Cybertronian doesn't cover any private parts like clothing does for a human but just adds on protection from the elements such as environment. And my protoform color or skin color is…a pale peach….that's something new'_ thought June as she slowly but surely removed all of her armour and was soon standing in her protoform. June looked around and saw cubby holes like the ones in elementary that she used and a sign above it read "**USE THESE SHELVES FOR YOUR ARMOUR…THIS MEANS YOU BULKHEAD!**"

June couldn't help but chuckle at this, the sign was obviously made by Ratchet who no doubt had had an experience with Bulkhead's armour when he probably left it lying around. June placed her armour into one of the cubby holes and looked around the room more; it seemed that she was in the entrance of the wash racks or the 'changing room' for a swimming pool.

She made her way to the next room and noticed that it looked like a room to grab what you need to take a bath or shower such as soaps and to dry off, with large towels, neatly stacked in a similar looking cubby from earlier.

"Ready June? The bath is ready for you" called Arcee.

"Oh…coming" replied June she made her towards the bath.

June entered the room and was met by a blast of steam that made her take a step back.

"Is there supposed to be this much steam for a simple bath Arcee?" asked June as she made her way carefully into the steam filled room, water already condensation on her protoform.

"Ratchet's orders June. The bath for decontamination needs to be hot and have a certain chemical in it to make sure the salt is dissolved and doesn't solidify in your joints" said Arcee, her voice coming from June's left.

"I see….the temperature for the water…it's not going to scald or burn me, will it?" asked June as she made her way to Arcee and saw her standing next to a rather large tub, filled almost to the brim with steaming water.

"No, it shouldn't. But if it, I can always add some cold water to make it better if it helps" said Arcee, "Now get it, before Ratchet comes in and throws you in the tub"

June placed her servo slowly into the water and tested the temperature. It was indeed hot, but not the scalding hot like she had imagined, but more like a cozy confronting hot like the water in a hot spring. She slowly eased herself into the water and immediately felt the stress and tightness she had in her lower back and joints slowly disappear as she relaxed in the water.

"Here" said Arcee, handing June a sponge that was foamy from soap, (where they got the soap, June could only guess), "Use this to wash yourself and get rid of all that grim that you got on yourself"

"Thank-you Arcee, but what about my armour? Doesn't that need to be decontaminated?" asked June as she took the sponge and started to clean her arms.

"Don't worry about that, Ratchet already set up something for that too so just worry about yourself" said Arcee as she walked out of the bath, probably to tell Ratchet that she was in the bathtub.

June continued to wash herself, trying to scrub every part of herself to make sure no grim or dirt or salt was left as her mind began to wonder.

'_It has been too long since I've had a day like this, it's like being at a spa'_ thought June with a small giggle, _'I can only imagine what might happen next'_

"June" said a voice behind her, startling her as she lost her grip and somehow ended up with her helm beneath the water. June quickly rose up and coughed violently as she turned and glared sternly at Ratchet who shuffled under her gaze.

"Don't you know it's rude to enter in on a lady when she's taking a bath?" asked June, her annoyance at being disturbed as plainly obvious.

"I apologize but I came to see if you were doing a good job" was Ratchet's reply as he continued to advert his eyes from June's armour-less form.

"I think I am doing a good job but I need help with my back so if you're not here to help, could you send Arcee to help me" said June as she held out the sponge for Ratchet to see if he would help or just leave.

"Turn around" was all that Ratchet said as he grabbed the sponge from June and made a motion with his servo for her to turn around.

June did turn around and she could feel the hesitation coming off Ratchet like waves as she just stood behind her, still like a statue.

June coughed loudly and Ratchet snapped out of his trance as he began to clean June's back.

"June, I am going to ask you a serious question and I wish for you to answer it sincerely" said Ratchet, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Yes?"

"Did KnockOut go beyond in what you told us? Did he….you know…."

June turned around and looked at him over her shoulder and could see he was very uncomfortable with what he was asking.

"Did KnockOut frag you?"

June froze and felt her insides become ice. Did Ratchet just implied that he thought she withheld information that KnockOut might have f-

"No!" roared June, causing Ratchet to jump which caused him to slip on the slippery floor and fall backwards.

"No, where did you get such a stupid-ass question! He didn't frag me! If he did, I would have felt it and even if he did rape me while I was unconscious, I would have felt the pain when I woke up!"

"Calm down June!" cried Ratchet, throwing his servos up in surrender, 'I was only asking the question that was on everyone's mind! KnockOut is a well-known ego manic with a taste for pain, suffer and fragging bots whether they want the attention or not! We all thought that you didn't tell us that you were sexual assaulted by KnockOut because the children were present!"

June stared at Ratchet as she searched his optics. She knew that Ratchet had been worried about her, and is still worried about her and she knew that he wasn't the only one but still…..asking a question like that is just….

June sighed as she turned around and replied, "I am sorry Ratchet, I didn't mean to yell at you like that but still, couldn't you have asked that question in a, oh I don't know, easier way to reply to?"

"My apologizes but now that is out of the way, I believe there is something that I need to tell you about KnockOut"

June turned and looked at Ratchet and saw that his optics seemed to have great pain and sorrow in them.

"KnockOut….was once my apprentice, long ago on Cybertron-"

"…WHAT!"

"I know, I know but if you let me finish it will become clear! As I was saying, KnockOut was once my apprentice back on Cybertron. Back then, I was an already well accomplished doctor, working in the city of Iacon in the Iacon Hall Hospital, the main and also largest hospital in all of Iacon if not Cybertron. He came to me when he was still studying to become a medic and I taught me my skills but it was obvious that KnockOut want more than what I was offering.

I could see if as clearly as day that KnockOut wanted to go deeper into some of the darker parts of medicine but I forbidden him too but still…it wasn't enough. Soon, I caught him when he was in the middle of an illegal black market deal to….redesign a wanted murderer frame so that he could disappear into the public and commit more crimes right under the Elite Guards' optics. I reported him and he was expelled from the academy and that was the last I ever saw of him until…"

"Until now" finished June.

"I had heard that the Decepticons had a medic that was as good as patching up the wounded as I was but I dare not to believe that it was him until…" Ratchet didn't finish as his gaze went to the floor, guilt written all over his faceplate.

"I understand Ratchet" said June as she grabbed Ratchet's servo and squeezed gently, but I still don't understand what-"

"What this has to do with you? KnockOut carries a grudge against me June, he swore that he would get back at him anyway that he could and I fear that he will…by using you"

June was silent as her frame went cold, memories of her time aboard the Decepticon warship flooding back as she shivered. Did KnockOut know that she was Ratchet's apprentice or was he in the dark about that little piece of information?

"Ratchet" said June as she squeezed his servo gently, "I appreciate the fact that you are concerned about me, I truly do and if I were you, I would be doing the same thing. But….eventually KnockOut will find out and I don't want to imagine what he'll do when he does. I am still new to this, to all of this that your world has to offer, but I can say confidently, that I have what it takes to make a stand against him if the situation ever arises, have faith in me Ratchet"

Ratchet lifted his helm and June could see the fear and hesitation that were in his optics. The fear of losing her to an ex-comrade and the hesitation of sending her into the uncertainty that plagued their world before he slowly nodded.

"I…I trust you June, i….I have faith in you" said Ratchet quietly with a small smile as he squeezed her servo.

"Now how about letting me finish my bath so that I can get some sleep, hm? Cause I have had a long day" said June with a small which Ratchet returned.

After finishing her bath and kicking Ratchet out so that she could put her armour back, (she was still a lady after all), on which had been decontaminated, (many thanks to Arcee on that part), while she was unwinding June finally left the bath and made her way to her quarters, expecting Optimus to have fallen into recharge by now.

But to her surprise, Optimus was still up, waiting ever-so patiently for her on the berth, twirling his digits in a very human manner.

"Optimus, I thought you would have fallen asleep by now, have fallen into recharge by now" said June, correcting herself as his optics meet hers.

"That would have been rude of me June, to have made myself confortable before you, considering what you have been put through"

June could only smile as she went and sat beside Optimus who pulled her into a hug, resting his helm on top of hers.

"June?" Optimus asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow, there is something I would….would like to take to you about"

"Why not now?"

"Now isn't a good time since you are obviously tired and in need of a good, peaceful recharge"

"I see, well then, if really must be something if you're holding off on it" said June with a smile as she smuggled closer to Optimus, the demand for recharge making her eyelids very heavy.

"Sweet dreams June" murmured Optimus softly as June nodded off into a dreamless recharge.

Optimus could only stare at the beauty that lay innocently in his arms and stifled a groan. Who would have thought that a femme like her would have such a hold over him? Only Elita1 had had such a power over him and after her sudden…..death, he thought that he would remain alone, remaining as a Prime, a leader to all and only as that.

After her abduction, his emotions went on a rampage, making a mess of his logical mind as he attempted, key word: attempted, to remain as cool and collection in the dire situation. After dealing with a triple-changer that went on a rampage and managing to help me regain his mind, Optimus came to realize just how important June had become to him.

A Cybertronian never felt anything half-assed like some species would on the planets that he had visited, no, a Cybertronian would feel things to such a stronger intent, whether it be love or hatred, that it made them sometimes more illogical and dangerous then what their accomplishes would make them seem as; cold, logical mechanical beings that towered over many.

Optimus powered down his optics as he let recharge take him, holding June softly but securely in his arms. When they would awake tomorrow, he would ask her. Yes, he would for sure ask her.

He would ask her if she would like to be in a serious long lasting relationship with him.

_**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO ANOTHER POINT OF THE STORY)==========**_

**Yes, I suck in more than one way, I know. **

**To everyone that actual reads this, I am sorry that I haven't been active lately, school kinda has in grips and since it's a class that continuously builds, if I do poorly in one part I do poorly on the unit exam so….yeah**

**Bur SEASON 3 of TRANSFORMERS: Prime came out recently and I was like "OMFG-GHBFUBDFBDYBFKDSBYBFSKYDBFVG BFZSBFVGBUDKFX" and so on and so forth. **

**I have been meaning to post this early since its spring break but I have work and I also have crap to do for Easter and my work sucks bullcrap since its open on Easter Sunday and blah, blah, blah.**

**Anyway, review and comment and PM if something comes out or something like that so I hope you dudes that have been waiting patiently of this enjoy this chapter cause some serious slag in about to hit the fan in the next chapter which involves….Miko doing something extraterrestrial and something that involves June and Optimus…oh la la**

**PS- 14 PAGES! Not bad for someone who had been out of the action for the while, no?**

**PSS- A TOTALLU AWESOME THANK-YOU TO THOSE THAT REVIEWED AND FAVED AND ALL THAT OTHER COOL STUFF, YOU GUYS MODIVATED ME TO GET OFF MY AFT AND UPDATE!**


	21. Here we go again

**HERE IS THE CHAPTER THAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! SORRY THAT ITS SO LATE, I KEEP WAS WORKING AND KINDA LOST MY MUSE OVER THE SUMMER BUT THAT'S GOING TO CHANGE! ENJOY!**

_**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! IT BELONGS TO HASBRO!**_

_**WARNING, THERE IS FOUL LANGUADE USED IN THIS CHAPTER. BE WARY!**_

**A NOTE TO ALL OF MY READERS, I DON'T THINK I WILL BE POSTING THE CYBERTRONAIN TERMS AND THEIR HUMAN EQUIVALENCE ANYMORE BECAUSE 1) IT TAKES TOO MUCH SPACE AND 2) YOU ALL KNOW WHAT I MEAN BY READING THE WORDS WITH THEIR SENTENCES. IF YOU NEED THE LIST, I CAN SEND IT TO YOU THROUGH A PM OR RESUME POSTING IT WITH THE CHAPTERS. THANK-YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING!**

**=========================(PAGE BREAKER, onto the beginning of the chapter)==========**

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" bellowed a voice as loud stomping could be heard from another hallway, causing Optimus to groan quietly.

Miko had had a loud personality before the change but now, she was louder than ever….not that he was complaining or anything, in fact, it made him happy. Before the children had come, the base had been quiet and….lifeless; back then, they felt like it was their duty to protect the humans and nothing more. But ever since they had been introduced into their lives, their world was become brighter and less painful as they reflected on the past on what they could or should have done.

June stirred softly in his arms and Optimus couldn't help but smile and held her closer to his board chest. Was he being as the humans would call "gussy"? Maybe it seemed for those looking on the outside in that it was too sudden his affections for her. Before she was only human, a human that had traits that he admired and now here he was, the strong emotions he was feeling now for her having come so suddenly that it surprised him but one cannot control when one is in love. It is a strange and strong emotion, coming at the oddest of times, like in war as they were now.

Maybe….maybe it was too soon to ask her to be with him but maybe….maybe over time he could change that. Get her to know him more and vice versa, let him to get to know her; like about her life as a human before, her family, her friends, her memoires and experiences, both good and bad.

June stirred some more before she opened her optics and looked at Optimus sleepily.

"Good morning" he said quietly as she began to blink the sleep from her optics.

"Morning" she yawned. Optimus couldn't help but that as the action of yawning kinda cute and interesting. Cybertronians didn't sleep and wake-up as the humans would or could, they recharged and powered up.

"What time is it?" asked June.

"Time to wake-up as Miko has suggested" said Optimus with a smile.

June seemed to consider something before yawning again and snuggling closer to Optimus, "I'm sleeping in today, screw it"

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle as this as he held her tight in his arms. "You may be able to sleep in June, but I must go and do my duties. Will you let me?"

June mumbled something under her breath and Optimus took that as a sign that he took and slowly untangled himself from June. Leaving the room quietly Optimus made his way to the control room, Ratchet already well into his work as he inspected the outline and physical structure of a bot's anatomy on this computer.

"Good morning Ratchet, is that one of the children's internal designs?" asked Optimus as he eyed the screen that had several areas circled with Cybertronian notes written beside it.

"Indeed, I am studying the children to see if there are any side effects or drawbacks to their sudden change in physical appearance. I rather be prepared before anything happens" said Ratchet, not turning from the screen as he continued to work away.

Optimus nodded, those thoughts had crossed his CPU several times even when he was in a state of panic when June had been kidnapped by the Decepticons. He was truly glad to have someone like Ratchet under his command, despite his temper and foul mouth.

Optimus crossed the control room and grabbed himself a cube of energon as he planned for the day. It was more crucial than ever to ensure that the children were prepared. They had been lucky with June since KnockOut had not done anything too serious to her while she was in his Med Bay but there was no way of counting that they would be lucky the second time. He knew that Rafael was in no immediate danger since no Seeker would harm a sparkling, especially if it was a Seeker youngling, and even if he was an Autobot, their programming wouldn't allow such cruelty happen.

Jack was in the middle when it came to the danger and risk due to the fact that he was a triple-changer, possible the last triple-changer of their race and Megatron wouldn't want to lose such a powerful asset. Even if that asset was turned against him, Megatron wouldn't truly worry for he was a master when it came to breaking one's will and turning one against their brethren.

Miko and June were the ones he was truly worried about. With KnockOut obsession and lust for things that were beautiful, he would no doubtable attempt to kidnap or woe June into his clutches. Optimus shuddered at what could happen to June if he succeeded or if June spurned his attention; he could truly be a monster when one rejects his advances, whether they are wanted or not.

And Miko…..Miko was in the greatest danger of all. Breakdown was a loyal servant of Megatron but even he would be tempted to go against orders if he thought it would bring him closer to Miko, even if she was underage. Optimus felt himself go stiff with parentally rage as he thought of what could happen to Miko if Breakdown ever got his servos on her, he shuddered at the thought and attempted not to let his CPU go down such a dark path.

"I assume June will be sleeping in today given what has happened over her week absence?" asked Ratchet, interrupting Optimus' train of thought, which Optimus was glad for.

"Indeed, I believe it will be wise to resume her training as a medic tomorrow, as well as have her join in with the children with combat training. I fear that she may be in need of it given the recent turn of events" said Optimus gravely as Ratchet turned to him and nodded, both of them thinking the same thing.

"Morning!" bellowed Miko as she walked into the control room with Bulkhead in tow, causing both Optimus and Ratchet to jump in surprise.

"Morning Miko, did you sleep well?" asked Optimus, as he raised an eyebrow in humour at the sight Bulkhead looking like he could use a few more hours of recharge.

"Yup! I'm ready for the day, even if it's going to be painful training" she said as she pumped her fists, emphasizing her point.

"Glad you can say that, think I could borrow some of your energy Miko, cause I could really use some" grumbled Bulkhead as he rubbed the sleep from his optics.

"It's only 8 in the morning and you have enough energy to probably take on an entire platoon of Decepticon Wreckers, how come you weren't this active during school?" asked Jack as he walked in, with Arcee right behind him.

"That was school, isn't is obvious. Duh!" said Miko, as if stating the most matter-of-fact statement.

Jack didn't say anything as he only smiled with an raised eyebrow. Miko had never been one for school, everyone knew that, especially poor Bulkhead as he had decided that he would ensure Miko would graduate and get in college, no matter what. Too bad for him back then that Miko knew a lot of hiding places and even though she was bigger now, she could probably hide just as well as back then.

Grabbing himself a cube and gently tossing one to Arcee, he let his optics scan over the area and noticed something right away.

"Where's mom?" he asked Optimus, turning to look at him.

"She is tired so I decided to let her sleep in" said Optimus and Jack nodded, knowing what he meant. June was still tired after all she had been through so she had been unofficial given the day off.

"I go and give her then a cube, she must have an appetite for something then" said Jack as he went and grabbed a cube for his mom. "I assume we will be training again today too?"

Optimus nodded, "After we do some quick recon we will continue with your training today and see if we can do some outdoor training as well"

"We're going outside?! FINALLY! I thought I was going to get stir-crazy like ol' Hatchet there" said Miko, jerking her helm in Ratchet direction who flinched when she called him by his less than stellar nickname, one that he truly despised as he turned to glare at Bulkhead who squirmed under his gaze.

"Miko, you told you about that nickname of mine" said Ratchet slowly, as he continued to glare at Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead told me and he told me the story behind it. I feel sorry for the bot that you did throw that hatchet at but now I know why those kinds of tools of yours are under lock and key" said Miko with a grin, as Bulkhead slightly paled. Miko had just dug him a grave, and a deep one at that.

Jack couldn't help but smile as he left the control room. They had been two different races that had similar qualities but now with things as they were, it was like they had known each other longer than then the few months, or close to a year, time period.

Jack sighed as he got closer to his mom…_Optimus' and_ his mom's, he correct himself, room. It was still odd, the whole bonding thing. He got it and kinda understood it but there were times that it still seemed to escape him. He knew that it was like being married but on a more personal scale, with both the man and wife being connected with a strong bond that only death could destroy. And for that it happen to his mom and to someone like Optimus, it just blew his mind. He really couldn't call the relationship they had right now as a warm and fuzzy one but they weren't just friends either. What kind of friends slept with one another…well, except for the "friends with benefits" and he didn't think that they were doing it…..were they? How did a Cybertronian have-?

Jack shook his helm hard, he was NOT in any way letting his mind….his CPU go down that road. He didn't want to know and he definitely didn't want to imagine his mom and Optimus going at it….

Jack felt his stomach….tank give a lurch as a M-rated image of his mom and Optimus crossed his CPU. He had let his mind wander down that path and now he was reaping what he had sowed.

Jack entered the room and saw that his mom was up and sitting on the berth, like she had been waiting. Jack internally sighed, he knew that this conversation was coming but that didn't mean that he was looking forward to it at all.

"Hey mom, already up?" he asked as he walked over and handed her the cube which she took and began to drink from, without saying a signal word.

Jack didn't say anymore as he waited for her to finish her cube, continuing to stand where he was. June finished the cube and placed it on the floor and moved on the berth, making space for Jack to sit down which he did.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before June said quietly, "You lost your temper when Optimus and the others came to rescue me"

"I did" said Jack, confirming it.

"I told you about watching your temper. I know it takes a lot to get you worked up and that it takes a while for you to cool down but I have told you that if you feel anger-"

"-To do exercises or something to keep your mind off things that make you anger and wait until you cool down so that you can think reasonable for nothing comes out when you do actions that are influenced or done out of anger or hatred" finished Jack quietly, he knew where this was going as a bad feeling in his tank began to grow.

"I don't want you to….to go down that path Jack, your so much better than that. Nothing can be gained from anger but so much can be lost if you do" she said quietly. Yup, he was right. They were talking about…about **HIM**.

"Before you tell me your final verdict mom, can you at least listen to my side of the story. Because after all, I was raised to listen to both sides of the story, right mom?" said Jack, as he looked at his mom from the corner of his optics. June didn't say anything but only pursed her lips into a thin line and Jack took that as a sign that he could tell her what had happened during the week she was gone.

"All of this started back when you had just been abducted by KnockOut, I was with Arcee at our old place and….we had just gone back into the Ground Bridge but when we got there, Ratchet was in a panic…."

**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO JACK'S POINT OF VIEW)==========**

I was still holding Arcee servo's when I walked back into the control room and Ratchet was….not being Ratchet.

"Optimus, come in Optimus! Do you read me!" he yelled in the comm. link and I felt my spark sink.

"Ratchet, what's wrong?" asked Arcee, she too was worried.

"It's Optimus, I just detected a sudden shift in his readings and I can no longer read June's. I fear for the-"

I didn't give Ratchet the chance to finish his sentence as I rushed over to the Ground Bridge controls and practically punched in the coordinates for the hospital.

"Wait Jack, we do not know what has happened!" said Ratchet as he saw what I was doing as he grabbed my servo to stop me. I only stilled for a few seconds before I threw him off, my strengthen easily making Ratchet lose his footing and fall to the floor with the loud clanging sound of Cybertronian metal.

In any order situation I would have been worried for the older Cybertronian but right now my only thoughts were on mom. Is she OK? What has happened? Why did it happen? Is it my fault? Why did Optimus fail in protecting my mother?

The Ground Bridge flared to life as I ran out of the control room and back into Jasper. I felt the energy of the vortex tingle around me on my armour and sting my wings. But that was pushed aside when I saw Optimus on the ground, and mom was nowhere in sight. I rushed to Optimus' side and pulled him up until he was part lining on me and part lying on the ground.

"Optimus, Optimus what has happened? Where's mom?" I asked but I could see that whatever got Optimus was still affecting him as he couldn't seem to create full sentences but could only make noises which I thought were the beginnings and endings of words that he was trying to create.

"Hold on, I'm going to get you through the Ground Bridge to Ratchet, he'll have you back on your feet in no time" I said as I pulled Optimus to his pedes and we walked slowly to the portal.

Ratchet's optics went as wide as UFO's when he saw the state that Optimus was in. Maybe he was seeing something that I wasn't seeing 'cause he was getting on my case about "moving Optimus too soon" and how "it could irreversible damage to the delicate wiring that had been affected".

For the first time in ever of coming to the Autobots base, I flat out ignored him and shot him a glare that told him I wasn't in the mood for his medical prattle and he caught on, zipping his metallic lips as he began to look through his tools for something.

I saw the Ground Bridge light up in the corner of my optic and saw BumbleBee and Raf coming in. I told tell that seeing Optimus in the state that he was in wasn't what they were expecting as they began asking questions at lightning speed. Wanting to know what happened and who had injured him.

I was placing Optimus on the medical berth so Ratchet could begin his scanning when Miko and Bulkhead soon entered after that, big grins on their faceplates but those smiles deflated when they saw Optimus. And then they were firing questions, wanting to know the same thing that BumbleBee and Raf wanted to know. Who did that? Why did they do that? When did they do that?

I felt my anger beginning to bubble inside of me. I tried to keep a cool head but all of the noise and the moving of medical equipment were really getting to me since I was already stressed since I didn't know where you were. I couldn't take it as I slammed one of fists into one of the berths, _not the one Optimus was on_, and I yelled….something really out of character for me.

"**WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

Everyone was quiet, staring at me in stunned silence. I guess they never knew or would have guessed that I had a temper.

"**I GET IT; YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! SO DO I! IT'S MY MOM THAT'S MISSING, NOT YOURS!"**

Everyone was quiet as I took in ragged breathe in in futile attempts to cool myself off. I could feel myself getting rather pissed off and my internal temperature was also rising. If I didn't leave, Ratchet was going to have another patient on his servos.

I left, storming off as I hit the walls of the hallways all the way down to the training room in attempts to release some of my anger before I got there and destroyed something in mindless fury.

I looked around the training room when I got there and made a discovery. There was really nothing I could take my anger on. I let out a growl, this day just keep getting better and better.

"Come at me" said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Bulkhead and he had a serious look on his faceplate, rather than the joking one he always had on, especially when Miko was around.

"What?" I asked him, I wasn't in the mood for his jokes at the moment.

"Take your anger out on my kid, I can tell your looking for something mindless to do. And what better way to make your mind, _and the rest of your body too_, then a good old fashion brawl"

"I'm not taking it out on you. I would probably break you in two or more pieces if I wanted too" I snapped but on the inside I winced. Bulkhead was a good guy, sure he was clumsy and kind of an oaf but he had a good heart and he could always be depended on when you needed an extra servo or needed something to be smashed to pieces, take some of Ratchet's equipment when Miko was eyeing it for example.

I felt something slam into my back and I saw stars exploded all over as I was thrown and slammed into the wall with enough force to slightly dent it. My back was absolutely killing me as I slowly got up and glared over at Bulkhead who was looking really serious right now, no joking Bulkhead in sight.

"I get it that your in a bad mood but watch it kid. You may have the form of a triple-changer but you're a long way from bringing down someone of my size even down to their knees" said Bulkhead in a low tone. I have seen Bulkhead when he's not in the best of moods or he's kinda cranky with Miko or not having enough recharge but I have never seen him like that. If I wasn't pissed and ready to pound his face in, I would shivered.

I got back up and ran towards Bulkhead with my fists raised, ready to pound him into scrap metal but he easily dodged me and slammed on of his fist into the back of my helm, making me see stars again. And that's how it went. I would get up and attempt to hit him and he would either dodge it and slammed me with enough force to knock me down or he would take me head on and force me onto my already aching back. By the time Ratchet came in to see what the damage was, I was dented and sore beyond belief.

Everything ached and my back and wings were in a blinding white pain that was making it hard for me to stay conscious. Bulkhead took one look at me, walked right up to me and gave me the Cybertronian version of a knuckle sandwiched which I didn't enjoy at all. For one thing, there were no pickles….sorry, couldn't help it, the joke was right there.

When I came too, I was in the control room on the berth with every part of me aching and begging me not to move in the slightest. It even hurt if I twitched one of my fingers through muscle memory.

"Glad you came to" said a voice to my left. I didn't turn my helm to see who it was case 1) I knew who it was and 2) It probably would have hurt like hell if I did.

"Bulkhead doesn't hold back does he?" I croaked weakly as I winced. Great, it hurt even when I talked, what did Bulkhead think I was? Superman or something?

"Only when he thinks it's necessary not too" said a deep voice above me. I closed my optics. Double great, Optimus was up and probably had been told of my little tantrum I had had. I felt like I wanted the Earth to swallow me up then and there. I wasn't ready to see or hear the disappointment from him.

"Hm, well he could have taken it easier. It's not easy to repair a Seeker or even a triple-changer due to their biology because of their wings but with Jack it's going to be more difficult due to the fact that he had been once human and therefore I do not know how much of his original body had converted to that of a Cybertronian one"

"I know that you will be able to do it old friend. If you don' mind, I want to talk to Jack alone for a little while" said Optimus as I heard him get up. 'No, don't get up, I don't want to hear how disappointed you are in me!' is what I was thinking when I heard Ratchet shuffle away. I could distinctly hear that he was walking normally and then it hit me. When I had threw him off when he attempted to stop me early, I must have hurt him in some way. Now I was feeling worse that I was before because I had now to face Optimus and I had hurt someone and I didn't care then.

"I heard from Ratchet and Bulkhead what has happened while I was being examined and repaired" said Optimus who was right now beside me. I refused to look at him and kept me optics closed, hoping that-

"Jackson Darby, aka Autobot Silverbolt….look at him" commanded Optimus in a soft voice.

I let out a sigh and opened my optics and looked over to Optimus, expecting to see something negative in his optics but…I didn't. He wasn't looking at me in anger or disappoint or anything like that, he was looking at me with….sympathy.

"I understand" was what he had said.

"Understand what?" I asked weakly. I wasn't getting it.

"Your anger, I understand why you had become violent and destructive. You had lost someone you had cared about and no one was taking into account your feelings. You may be one of us now but before, you were human, a human children even though legally who were almost an adult. For that I am sorry Jack, you trusted me to keep her safe and I failed. I am sorry" said Optimus, the look in his optics had that look like he meant every word of it.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out as a felt my optics began to prick. Oh no, I was not crying in front of Optimus Prime, leading of the Autobots. Not over…something like…..this…

I felt the tears that were unwanted slip past as I heard Optimus kneel down and wipe away one of the tears.

"I promise to you Jack, I will do everything in my power to get her back. I will not let any harm come to her" said Optimus gravely as he continued to gently wipe away the tears that fell.

I opened my optics and looked at the ceiling with blurred optics as I smiled weakly, "And you're not, cause I'm coming along with you"

I felt Optimus still and look at me questionably as I turned to look at him, _to hell with the pain I was feeling in my neck and back of my helm_, and smiled, "I'm coming with you. I'm going to help you rescue her and teach the Decepticon that took her a lesson they will never forget"

I could see that he was regarding me intently, seeing if I was serious, and I was serious. We had had it easy, me and all of the ex-humans. We were training but not improving for we had no reason to improve except if we were needed on the battle field but that was no reason to get stronger. Well, helping Optimus and the others to getting you back was my reason to get strong and keeping you stay and the others safe was my reason to get stronger.

Optimus nodded and said, 'When you are repaired, we will increase the training. I can see that you are truly serious about this…but it will not be easy"

"I know"

"It will be painful cause we shall be going through a great deal of both lessons and training such as conducts of war and learning how to transform parts of you into a weapon"

"Miko's going to enjoy that part, I can see that for sure"

Optimus smiled and I smiled bigger. This was no time to be slouching, it was time to get serious.

"Why wait Optimus" I said, slowly getting up, my entire body screaming at me to stay down, "Why not start now"

He looked over me and asked, "And your injuries?"

"If Bulkhead had been truly serious about hurting me, then I wouldn't be talking right now. I can tell that he was holding back a lot and that all he was giving me were really slight bumps to the head. All of this" I said, indicating to the dents that covered me from helm to pedes, "are 'flesh wounds', they only look bad, they aren't bad"

Optimus regarded me with an intense look before saying, "Let's begin"

**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, BACK TO THREE PERSON VIEW POINT)==========**

"And you kinda know the rest from there. Miko was used as the testing dummy for some moves as Bulkhead and Arcee used her to show what to do and what to make your enemy do. She wasn't very impressed with that and complain until Arcee threated to have me sit on her which I agreed to if she didn't shut up, which she did miraculous and Raf was with Ratchet, constantly looking for any signs of the Decepticons while BumbleBee supervised and made sure he didn't overdo himself which he kind did twice" Jack said, bringing his tale to a close and he looked over to June who was silent and stoned face.

"Did Optimus every tell you who abducted me?" she asked slowly, not wanting to light the fuse for anything.

"Yeah I did, and I kinda scoffed at it" Jack said with a smile which caused June to look at him.

"It was KnockOut, he's a light weighed when it comes to strength but not to speed and agility but Ratchet said that given time, I could easily keep up with him and one day surpass him"

June didn't say anything as she slowly took in the information she had been given. Jack didn't say anymore as he looked at June, waiting for her to say something.

"You must have trained very hard" she said.

Jack reply, "I did, I channelled the anger I was feeling into my training, even made Bulkhead take a step or two back sometimes. You wouldn't believe the pain I felt when I transformed my arm into a blaster for the first time, it really hurt. I thought I did something to it that made it split in two or something"

"…..I'm proud" June said, her voice small and quiet.

Jack didn't say anything as he looked at her.

"I'm proud that…that you overcame your anger. You found a productive way to release your anger in a controlled environment where no one could truly get hurt….I'm proud of you. Your…..your nothing like him, remember that Jack. No one here knows the truth so no one can say that you like him but I want you to remember that, do you hear me?" said June, looking intensely at Jack who nodded.

"Thanks mom, that…that makes me happy to hear that from you since you knew him best" said Jack as he reached over and gently grabbed June's servo, giving it a slight squeeze who retuned it. The moment was peaceful as mother and son enjoyed a moment of connected understanding but fate was a cruel joker as the alarm sounded, meaning that the Decepticons had been sighted.

Jack sighed as June rolled her optics, every time they had a moment like this, someone or something had to go and ruin it.

They both got up and walked towards the control room, still holding their servos together but they let go when they entered, the Autobots looking serious.

"Where have they been sighted?" asked Jack as he looked to where Raf and Ratchet were standing, typing something away on the computer.

"Artic" was Raf's reply as he inputted some coordinates and activated the Ground Bridge, "don't know why they would want to be there. The cold could kill a Cybertronian if they aren't careful"

Everyone knew that he was referring to the time when Arcee and Optimus had been Artic and the base had gone under siege from a Scraplet trap that had been found in the Artic as well.

"Maybe they found another Scraplet trap?" said Miko, as both Bulkhead and BumbleBee shuddered, the experience they had with the last Scraplet trap had been more than enough for them.

"I believe it is something that not like that. That is why we are investigating" said Optimus as he walked over to the Ground Bridge. Jack began to walk over but was stopped as Optimus raised his servo, "You are not coming along, you are not prepared yet for this kind of mission Jack. Maybe when we have a training mission you will go but not now"

Jack nodded as Optimus and the others went through, leaving the kids and June with Ratchet who turned off the Ground Bridge and regarded June.

"You're up, let's begin out lesson that was delayed" said Ratchet as he went to his computer and brought up some odd looking pictures, "we shall continue our lesson on the basic body structure of both mechs and femmes for ground based vehicles"

"Guess that leaves me, Miko and Raf with some time on our hands. Let's go guys" said Jack as he turned to leave the control room.

"Sure" said Raf, "but….where's Miko?"

Jack looked around, he didn't see her. Ratchet and June looked around, they didn't see her either/

"Where did she…" began Jack but faltered when a possibility hit him, "you guys don't think that…"

"….she left the base with Optimus and the others…." continued Raf.

"On their investigation mission with Decepticons running about, do you?" finished Jack, an uneasy silence feeling the air as Ratchet summed up what they were thinking with two words.

"THAT FRAGGER!" he yelled angrily. Miko was back to her old tricks, they could only hope that it wasn't her last tricks.

**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, Let's see what Miko's doing)==================**

Miko couldn't believe her luck. She was finally free and out of the base. If she had been any longer in there she would have lost it. Training during the week that Mrs. D had been gone had been stressful and boring. Stressful since they didn't know what was happening to her and boring cause she hadn't been trained at all, she had been used like a freaky doll. Not cool Optimus, not cool Arcee and definelty not cool Bulkhead.

She knew that she was going to be in trouble when she got back but she didn't care, the stinging sensation of the Arctic cold was welcome to the damp and dusty air back at base. Miko walked carefully behind the others, trying her hardest not to giggle. She was right there and they couldn't sense her, this was too perfect. After pouting to Bulkhead and saying how it wasn't fair that Jack was getting trained and she wasn't, Bulkhead had relented and showed her how to hide her energy signature. It had been difficult to practice in secret but she just had to prove to everyone that she was just as good as Jack, even better that him being a 'special triple-changer' that everyone seemed to want.

Miko creped quietly behind the others, maybe sure to hide behind the glaciers and keep her distances from the others but not let them get too far as she would lose them. Soon, Miko saw that the Autobots had changed their pace; they were now walking quietly and carefully and had their blasters out. Miko felt the air shift and knew that they had hid their signals completely.

Bulkhead had explained in both complicated terms and in layman terms when he saw that she didn't get it that the Cybertronian energy signature was like both a code and an essence. Each Cybertronian had a very special signal that was unique to them; even identical twins had a different signal from each other, which Miko thought was really cool. They could have it wide open, letting others know who they were but also letting the enemy know where they were or they could have it semi-covered, covered so that the enemy couldn't find them but still traceable by friends or allies or have it fully covered so that no one could track them at all but it came at the risk that it burned energon really quickly and have your own friends attack you by mistake.

Since both they and Miko were fully covered, Ratchet couldn't trace them and therefore couldn't radio or comm. them. Miko liked that, he was probably ready to blow a gasket and yell her ear off of the 'dangers of wandering off' and blah blah blah. Miko rounded a corner and almost slipped. The Autobots were slowly descending a slope and she could see the back thruster of the Decepticon ship from her.

'_Going from behind huh? Then I'll take the top view'_ thought Miko as she looked at the ice wall in front of her and jump up, grabbing and holding onto the ice with a vice grip. When Miko felt like she was going to slide back down she quickly thrust the tip of her pedes into the ice to get a better grip. When she felt like she had a good grip, she slowly made her way up.

She could feel the ice cold feeling begin to slowly slip into her digits and pedes but Miko didn't let that bother her as she continued her climb. _'Let's see Jack do this'_ thought Miko smugly to herself as she continued her way up, _'he would have probably been shot down by now since his butt is so big and shiny'_

When Miko finally got to the top, she let out a small sigh of relief but she knew that her job was far from over. Slowly crawling on the top on the glacier that she had just climbed up, she made her way to the edge to see if she could get a chance to look down on the Autobots and the Decepticreeps.

Miko looked around and couldn't see anyone either on the ground or on the roof of the ship. Feeling a bit edgy, she looked at the wings of the ship, it had been a tight fit but the ship had manage to squeeze in the space between the two glaciers but because of that, if you got on top of one glacier, you could slip down the wing of the ship and make your way to the roof. Smiling to herself as she crawled over and slowly stood up, looking to see if anyone would stop her. Seeing no one, she grabbed the edge of the wing hard and swung herself onto and let gravity be her friend as she quickly slip down the wing, making a scrapping metal sound as she went down.

Landing at the end of the wing, she slowly got up and looked around on the roof of the ship, she saw no one which was good. Her butt now hurt from the slide down and kinda doing a 'crouching tiger' wasn't doing anything for it. Slowly standing up, she made her way onto the roof and looked around. 'Too difficult', 'not ready', 'one day' and 'Decepticons are truly dangerous' were the excuses they Autobots had used to make them stay inside. Well here she was, Miko Nadeki ex-human turned Autobot/soon-to-be-Wrecker-femme-and-ninja, was on the roof on the Decepticon ship Cemi-something and she had done it all alone with the skills she had gained from self-practice, take that Jack.

Miko's smugness faded when she heard engines, jet engines. She was in trouble now; there wasn't enough time for her to climb back up the wing, over the glacier and down the glacier, get back with the others and get Ground Bridge out of here. Not even thinking for a second, like she did anyway in situations like these, Miko ran towards the big door she had seen earlier on her climb over to the wing and when she had tagged along with Bulkhead for the first time.

And to her much happy relief, they opened automatically and Miko ran into the darkness. Quickly ducking to the side and pressing herself in to corner that was covered in darkness, she let out a sigh of relief which became stuck in her throat when she realized that she had just trapped herself. And a feeling of pure cold that made the Arctic cold feel like a California heat way made Miko freeze from helm to pede as she heard the engines of the ship come to life as the ship slowly lifted into the air.

She was now trapped all alone with no way to contact the others on a ship full of enemies, one that wanted to do the dirty deed with her. They wouldn't know where she would be until it could be too late. For the first time in her life, Miko felt tears of fear begin to well up. She was alone and there was no one to rescue her this time.

She was on her own.

**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ONTO AUTHOR NOTES)===================**

**Well there you have. My chapter after so long. Sorry that I haven't been around. I was going to update over the summer but I was working full time and that made me tired and lazy when my shift was over or I didn't have a shift. But since I have an easy year ahead of me, I will be updating more…hopefully so leave a comment and tell me what you think. **

**And if you guys want me to update more, go to the poll and tell me how often you want to update. They more people that respond the more I'm going to be like "Oh slag, if I don't update soon, I'm going to have anger people all over my aft"**

**Hopefully, I can do lots of updating and actually finish some of my long standing projects so that I can actually start the long list of fics that I want to get started on. And if anyone if interested I'm kinda looking for a Beta for this fic. Just for grammar and spelling, so if anyone id interested, send me a PM and I'll see what happens, ok?**

**TILL ALL ARE ONE, **

**-CYBER**


	22. A unexpected hitch?

**HAPPY (EXTREMELY LATE) EASTER AND HAPPY (EXTREMELY LATE ONCE AGAIN) MOTHER'S DAY! GOOD NEWS EVERBODY! I AM STILL LIVE! BETTER NEWS, I HAVE DECIDED TO POST A CHAPTER FINALLY! XD (In other news, it was my birthday 2 months ago, I'm 20…I feel ****SO OLD**** XP )**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, time flies by when I want to post a chapter and I get distracted by YouTube and other people fanfics :P**

**So, I have some interesting news. Once I finish this fic, I am thinking of rewriting it, this time following the plot and episodes of Transformers: Prime, season 1 to season 3 plus the movie (I am thinking of doing a sequel that follows the plot of this fic also so…). So the people who have reviewed this fic asking if this fic follows the series, it does up to a point and after that it follows my plot that I have.**

**And if I can ask you guys of a favour: I want to try to follow the update every week or every two weeks with this fic since its gets getting ridiculous on how lazy I am on updating this fic and other fics of mine. So, if someone (doesn't matter who it is or how many of you do it) but I want someone to PM me asking me for a chapter. **

**Thank-you for being all patience, I don't deserve such wonderful people like you read and review but I will try to improve. So without further ado, enjoy this new chapter**

**PS- If you tried to review before and it said that you couldn't I think I know why, I had two author notes that people reviewed on you so if you reviewed on the author notes, that could be why your review didn't go through. Try reviewing on a different chapter or review as an anon (with your FF name in the review; this is an option, you don't have to if you don't want to).**

**Comm. link speech will appear as **"- …. -"

**Someone thinking will appear as** _' …. '_

**=Miko translation (following words are Japanese words that are written to their English sounds:**

**Nakama: Comrades or friends; sometimes used by a protagonist to specifically describe those who fight alongside them or friends in general. / The Japanese term for friend(s), buddy(ies), crew, ally(/ies) comrade(s), or gang.**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! THIS IS WRITTEN PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT!**

**======================(READ THE CHAPTER!)=====================================**

_She was now trapped all alone with no way to contact the others on a ship full of enemies, one that wanted to do the dirty deed with her. They wouldn't know where she would be until it could be too late. For the first time in her life, Miko felt tears of fear begin to well up. She was alone and there was no one to rescue her this time. _

_She was on her own._

Miko stared into the darkness that coated the hallway as her breathe came in and out as quiet shaking wheezes; her CPU blank as a white sheet of paper as nothing came to or from her helm.

She had screwed up, big time. Of course she had gotten into many stupid situations and had screw-up many times back when she had been human; like the time that she wanted to explore the trunk of her father's rental car and "accidental" fell asleep when she heard her parents yelling her name and was halfway out into the countryside by the time someone had found her. (That was definitely something when the man found her and started praying to Buddha where she had been returned home via a police cruiser…..she had been grounded for a month after that incident and placed on a shorter leash as a result). But if there was an award that anyone in the universe could get for screwing up hugely, Miko knew that she would be the winner, hands down right now.

Miko looked down the hallway, dim lights lightning the twisting metal that wormed it way around the ship, connecting to rooms and more hallways; an endless maze that Miko could go on for days and not figure out which way is up or down, that is as long as she isn't caught.

Slowly easing herself out of the corner that she had hid, she stepped into the hallway looking left and right, forward and behind with such speed that you would be surprised that she didn't crack her neck from the speed and force of her turns. Taking in a deep, _but quiet breathe_, Miko took quiet baby steps deeper into the ship. Flinching at every groan and clank she heard, Miko could feel her nerves frizzling already from the stress and fear.

Her pedes felt like they were frozen to the floor when footsteps echoed loudly in the empty hallway as her CPU went blank for the second time in the span of 5 minutes.

'_Come one! Move! MOVE!' _screamed her CPU to the rest of her body as the footsteps became louder. Finally with a jerk, Miko was able to run to the wall and hid in a corner, pressing herself into the metal so hard that she could feel her back and shoulder blades protest in pain.

The footsteps got loudly as the mech in questions walked into the four-way intersection that was connected to the hallway that Miko was in, possibly only 5 or so meters away. Miko didn't even dare to breathe or so much as twitch as the footsteps continued down the hall and away from her. Only when she no longer had to strain her audio receptors for the footsteps did Miko breathe again.

Miko looked at her servos and could see how badly she was shaking, heck she could feel how badly she was shaking all together. There was no way that she could continue like this, and going back outside under the empty sky and extremely far away ground seemed like a bad idea, a really bad idea. Grinding her denta together Miko looked around, hoping, praying that some kind of inspiration would come to her.

Miko could feel tears welling up as she fought to stop her rising panic. Why did she do something so stupid?! Why didn't she listen?! Why didn't she try to learn what Optimus and the others were teaching?! Why didn't she just stay at the base?! Why was she here, trying to prove something so obviously pointless, when she could have been back at base with Ratchet, Jack, Raf and -?!

And just like that, that little light bulb above Miko's helm flickered before turning on. Mrs. Darby had been on the ship, and she had escaped from the ship _**VIA AIR DUCKS!**_

Miko couldn't help but smile her biggest grin ever. There was a way for her to get off this ship, there was! She had a chance after all!

Looking around at the top and bottom of the hallway she was in, Miko tried to look for an air duct vent that she could climb into. She found the air ducks; problem was that they were way out of her reach. Huffing in annoyance as she clenched her servos with determination (as she was not giving up, as it was her nature), Miko stomped her pede quietly in frustration. MegaDORK couldn't have designed his stupid warlord ship with an air duct vent that a femme could crawl into could he? NO, he had to be a Mega-jerk and have all of them far, far away from the floor.

Miko took in a deep breath as she stepped out of her 'hallway' and stepped into the other part of the hallway, looking for reachable air vent ducts and watching out for Decepticon warriors…and perverted medics with serious ego issues that had a partner that seriously needed a routine therapy session.

As Miko continued deeper into ship, all she could find were more endless hallways and air duct vents out of her reach. If she wanted to get out of the fire and into the oven she was going to have to do what Mrs. Darby did, find a room that would allow her to build a crappy ladder to reach the air vents.

Miko froze when she heard very loud footsteps, followed by a deep scratchy voice.

"I assure you Starscream, the seekerlet will be both yours and your trine mates soon enough. But if you continue to pester me about something so insignificant, _I will change my mind_"

"But Lord Megatron! The seekerlet is in dire need of being rescued from the Autobots! You cannot let them keep him! Their teachings will poison his CPU and he will be tied down to the ground, never to feel the joys of flight! That is a faith worse than losing one's wings!" came the screeching voice of Starscream, the Decepticon second-in-command, a mech that Miko had experience with in meeting.

This was not good, no this was even worse that 'not good'. This was a disaster! A colliding of supernovas 'bad'! If Miko didn't do something fast, she was caught and she might as well kiss her aft goodbye!

Looking for a room she could hid in, Miko felt her spark clench. There was nothing but endless hallways and small corners like the ones she had hidden herself twice before. Those would be no good before the 2 big honchos of the Decepticons, but they would have to do. Running down a hallway away from the voices, Miko squeezed herself in a small corner and prayed that no one could come down her hallway and spot her.

"Starscream! That is enough! All will happen in due time. Right now, I have much planning to do. To ensure that the Decepticon cause will prove victorious; I must have all the powers on my side. That is including that triple-changer. He will prove most useful in my plans" replied Megatron to something that Starscream had said. Miko could almost hear the smile Megatron had when he mentioned Jack; it made her tank queasy.

"But Lord Megatron-!"

"Enough! Do not think that since you are my second-in-command and that your trine mates have returned to your side that you are not disposable. Thundercracker can easily replace you and do your job as my second-in-command with much better grace" growled Megatron, saying the last few words with a not-so-hidden tone, hinting at Starscream's possible demise.

"I.." began Starscream but faltered as he seemed to muse over Megatron's words before saying in a not-so-high-pitch-tone-that-made-Miko-ears, _or now considering the circumstances_, her audio receptors bleed. "I understand"

Megatron grunted before silence fell. Miko, thinking that they were gone, began to slip from her corner when she heard Starscream ask, "Master, is there something wrong?"

"There is something unfamiliar on my ship" Miko heard him growl before she heard his heavy footsteps echoing loudly in the hallways, "And having something unfamiliar on my ship does not bode well with me"

Miko felt everything inside of her freeze. She knew that Megatron was old and that he was warrior, _he was a gladiator from the pits of Kaon after all_, and could go toe-to-toe with Optimus but seriously?! No body mention that he had the smell of a blood hound?!

Miko squeezed herself tightly into the corner she was hiding so hard, she could feel the metal digging into her back. Megatron was close now, she could feel the vibrations his steps made; hell, she could feel his electric field brushing over her like a wave.

Pressing her servos against her chest, Miko felt the outline of the Autobot insignia. She remembered when she got it. Never had she felt more happy, more joyful, more….like she belonged somewhere. She saw the pride in the Autobots optics when she showed if off to them. Bulkhead gave her the Cybertronian version of a bear hug, BumbleBee had placed his arm on her shoulder and congratulated her, and Arcee gave her a pat on the back, while Optimus nodded with a smile, silent pride in his optics. Heck, even the old crankshaft Hatchet manage to give her a small smile before hitting her with his trusted wrench and giving her a lecture of being careful and what not.

So, if she was to go out with a bang, then she might as well try taking someone down with her. If she couldn't take Megatron, if would be runner-up Starscream. Pressing her servos even tighter against her insignia, Miko ignored the tingly feeling that seemed to spread against her entire frame as she waited for the confrontation of the lifetime. Unfortunately Miko didn't get much time to prepare as a faceplate came into view, causing Miko to gasp silently in fear and shock. Dark burning red optics meet her brown ones and Miko couldn't help but feel instant chassis-freezing fear.

With his jagged teeth and imposing strength and height, Miko could see why many have faced Megatron, with Optimus being one of the very few that have stood against him and survived.

"Well, what is it Master?" asked Starscream as he appeared from behind Megatron and got a good look at Miko.

Megatron didn't reply as he continued to stare, which caused Miko to have goose bumps go over and around her frame; this was seriously beginning to creep her out.

"Master?" asked Starscream as he looked between Miko and Megatron who finally replied, "It is nothing. It seems that I may have been mistaken"

Miko didn't move so much as a millimeter when Megatron pulled back and walked down the hallway, with Starscream in tow. It was only when she could no longer hear them did she release her breathe that she had been holding. Slowly pulling herself out of the corner, Miko looked over the edge, no one there.

Slipping easily out, Miko looked down the hallway, her first great-and-meet with Megatron swirling around in her mind. She was there, right in front of him, in plain view, in plain view for Starscream as well. How come they didn't see her? Miko felt her anger beginning to prick her. They had plainly ignored her. Why? Why did they do? She wasn't worth there time?

Miko knew that she should be lucky that they did that but still, it really irked her. It was because she was a girl, a femme that she wasn't worth the effort of even noticing! Miko grinded her denta together in anger and growing frustration; no matter where she went or who she meet, she was always judged. Judged. Judged! JUDGED!

Miko growled before roughly pulling at her 'hair' and stomping her pedes, her mouth open in a soundless angry scream. She knew that she was letting her emotions get the best of her, that she shouldn't be causing such a scene behind enemy lines but what was she supposed to do? She had always been an emotional person, moving before thinking, acting without thinking.

Miko stopped stomping her pedes but her breathing came in as ragged gasps that echoed in the hallway, her anger bubbling inside of her like an acid that only made her more agitated and irritated. She shook her helm as she let out a growl, her optics scanning the hallways. She needed a room that let her have access to the air ducts, then once she was in, she would find the control room, go the base and pound something into slag to make herself feel better. Miko forced her breathing to slow down until it was once again quiet and quietly waked down the hallways. Her fear had been now consumed and replaced with her anger so Miko walked down the hallways of the Decepticon warship with finesse and grace.

As she walked down the hallway, she found the door, well doors that seemed to lead to rooms that could help her in her escape but they were locked with codes and Miko felt her left optic twitch in annoyance. She really didn't have time for this, looking for a door that was open. Why was every single door on this damn ship even locked! Didn't Megatron trust his own men?!

Miko bit back a frustrated sigh that wanted to escape her vents. It looked like she was going to be at this for a while…

**======================(HERE'S JACKIE!)=====================================**

Ratchet couldn't help but pace as he waited for Optimus to comm. them so that he could bridge them back. He had attempted earlier to alert them to Miko's latest stunt but Optimus and the others had shielded themselves, making it impossible then to contact them at the turn of events. He could only hope that they had noticed Miko and had pulled her over to the side so that they wouldn't be caught because of her exposed energy signature, as it would be one that BreakDown would recognized right away and come running.

Ratchet looked at the screen; the bio readings of the Autobots who had went to investigate the odd event of the Nemesis in the Artic remained frozen; a sign that they were still covering their energy signals as the computer system was linked to the unique frequencies of the team and would update frequently, which always lead it to crash as it was primitive human technology.

Suddenly the screen glowed green as the bio readings changed and a deep voice came through, _"-Ratchet, we request a Ground Bridge. The Decepticons have left the Artic and now are airborne. We scouted the area and have found no evidence as to what the they were doing here-"_

"Right away Optimus, did you find Miko?" asked Ratchet as he prepared the ground bridge. The silence that followed his question made his chassis go cold.

"_-What do you mean Ratchet? Isn't she with you back at the base with the others?-" _Arcee asked, worry beginning to creep into her voice.

"No, she managed to escape from the base the moment my back was turned and is supposed to be near you. Didn't you pick up her energy signature the moment she left the base?"

There was more silence before Bulkhead replied sheepishly, _"-I might have told Miko how to cover her energy signature and there is a possibility that she might have already mastered it…-"_

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet roared, causing the three ex-humans to jump. They have heard Ratchet yell when he was angry but they have never heard Ratchet this angry before…it kinda terrified them.

"_-I'm sorry, but Miko felt so left out when we were training Jack the week Mrs. Darby was out so how could I say no to her Ratchet? I'm her guardian and her mentor as of lately so I was only trying to do my job and try to help 'guard' her-" _Bulkhead replied, his emotions for Miko coming through.

Ratchet growled before the screen flashed, alerting everyone of an incoming message from an Autobot ship that was fast approaching.

"Autobot Outpost Omega 1 to unidentified Autobot ship, state your purpose" snapped Ratchet, he didn't have time to be dealing with Decepticon traps when he had a stupid femme youngling to find in a sparks-forsaken ice trap on a primitive planet filled with organics.

"_-Glad to see that you haven't changed Hatchet. What did Bulkhead do this time? Smash something of yours that you needed?-" _teased a familiar Autobot voice as the speech frequency, picture and bio readings of Wheeljack appeared on the screen.

"Wheeljack" Ratchet breathed. He hadn't expected to here from the Wrecker and old friend of his in a very long while, considering his nature of constant planet jumping and never staying in the same place twice.

"_-The one and only, so what's the hubba of Miko being in the Artic and having an 'energy signature'? Last time I was there, she was human. What did you do to the poor girl that earned your wrath? Turned her into a Cybertronian?-" _joked Wheeljack but as no one replied to dismiss his claim that Miko was now a Cybertronian, Wheeljack replied in a voice that shook slightly, _"-Ratchet? What's going on?-"_

Jack took in a deep breath as he went over to the console and pressed a few buttons so that he was now contacted to the comm. link conversation and replied, "A lot has happened since you have left Wheeljack but we will explain later. But right now, we need you help"

Wheeljack was silent for a few moments before he answered, _"-Where's the best place I can land on this rock?-"_

**======================(WHAT DID YOU DISCOVER?!)=====================================**

Miko continued walking through the halls of the Nemesis, not really sure of how much time had passed but according to the digital clock that had now begun to ping every so often, it was 8 P.M. in Jasper, as she was using the Pacific Time Zone time.

'_I have been aboard this ship for a few hours, __11 hours'_Miko thought, as her new Cybertronian brain immediately did the calculation and added it to her thought. She has been up since a bit before 8 and left the base at 8:10, she followed the bots for 40 minutes (which went by very quickly) and climbed the ice wall and was on the back of the Nemesis in 10 minutes. And it only took her under a minute to realize that she screwed herself over by trying to be macho and show what she could do.

Miko growled, her CPU doing all of this adding wasn't making her feel any better. Being able to do calculations was nice now but it eventually got boring and annoying. Was this how all the Autobots and Decepticons thought like? Constant input and output that lead to calculations, formulas and theories? No wonder they were so emotion inept, they were thinking so much like machines that they were becoming machines; mindless drones on an assembly line.

Miko shook her helm viciously, that wasn't her. She didn't think like that, she didn't think that the Autobots were mindless emotionless machines; they were family, friends_, _and_ nakama. _So if she didn't think like that, then where had that train of thought come from? For some reason, Miko felt her spark become chilled. Something was wrong, something was very wrong with her. She had to get off this ship and have Ratchet take a look at her CPU; it was obvious now that the explosion that caused the transformation had long reaching effects that were becoming visible now.

Miko took in a deep breath and looked around, she had found doors but they were all locked and she hadn't meet a single Decepticon since running into Megatron and Starscream and Miko had a creeping sensation that something seemed out of place. There should be guards; Vechicons patrolling and doing simple tasks around this ship so where were they?

Miko hissed in pain as a hot flash of heat and pain coursed through her circuits that almost made her fall to her knees. The sparks of painful electricity that was shooting through her chassis made her vision blur and waver before it became solid again. Miko took in some deep breaths as she attempted to cool her now overheated body as warnings popped up in front of her optics.

**WARNING: RUNNING LOW ON ENERGY AND LIQUIDS! REFUILING REQUIRED OR POSSIBLE SYSTEM FAILURE IMMINENT!**

**WARNING: MASSIVE STRAIN OF CIRCUITRY DETECTED! TURN OFF DETECTION PREVENTION SHIELDING OR FACE POSSIBLE DAMAGING OVERHEATING TO CIRCUITRY**

**WARNING: POWER USED FOR EVERYDAY OCCURRENCES RUNNING LOW! RECHARGED NEEDED OR FACE POSSIBLE FORCED SHUT DOWN FOR RECHARGING!**

Great, just great; she was hungry, dehydrated, having hot flashes and was tired. Miko in took some breaths of air as she managed to stand straight again despite the warnings flashing in front of her optics that she needed to shut down all unnecessary programs and systems and get some energon and rest.

She needed energon and fast, she had her energy signature covered and according to Bulkhead it burned through energon fast when you did a full cover-up like she was doing. And apparently according to the warnings that were now giving her a processor ache, she had some other `programs and systems` running that was also eating into her energon reserve.

Miko walked through the ship, keeping her optics peeled for any sighs of where she could grab some energon as she mused over some things. She had been surprised that she had lasted this long on the ship. She had thought she would be captured immediately and when that didn`t happen, she thought she would run out of energon within the first 3 hours on this ship and then get captured. She didn`t think she would last almost half a day on the Decepticon ship running the trick to hind her energy signature.

Miko froze as something hit her olfactory sensors and she took in a deep breathe. Whatever it was, it was sweet and rich and it made her tanks growl; she took in another deep breathe and followed the smell. She made her way down several different hallways and staircases as she continued to follow the smell; whatever it was, it was getting stronger and smelled richer as she got closer.

Stopping in front of a large door where the smell seemed to be coming from, she approached the door, expecting it to remained shut but was surprised to see it open. Quickly walking inside and letting the door close behind her, Miko was welcomed to the most wonderful sight she had ever seen.

Energon! Piles and piles of glowing neon pink energon cubes with some of the towers reaching the ceiling in the large room she was in now. Miko grinned a very large grin as she took in the sight, Slash Monkey was the thing of the past compared to what she was seeing now. Quickly grabbing a cube off a pile to her side, Miko chugged down the cube in a record seconds, only stopping to grab another cube and down it as fast as the first one.

Only after the sixth cube did Miko finally stop her chugging and let out a loud belch, a satisfying grin on her faceplate. She watched as the warnings that had been going off like bells in her CPU disappear as her chassis recognized the energon in her tanks, immediately breaking down the energon into electrical energy that her body used to boost her bio readings.

She could feel the surge of energy as her bio readings went from 'less than 10%' to over '70%' and grinned. Eyeing the cubes of energon and her bio readings, she grabbed another cube. The Decepticons wouldn't mind if she refilled on their supplies, now would they? It was, after all, going towards a good cause, the Autobot cause.

Finishing off her ninth cube, Miko crushed the empty energon cubes beneath her pedes and pushed the broken pieces into a pile and hid them under a weird piece of equipment that was by the door. If a Con every came in and grabbed some cubes and used that weird looking trolley-thing and noticed the broken empty cubes, she would be long gone.

_SCRIZZ…SCRIZZ…SCRIZZ…SCRIZZ…_

The sound of odd static filled the room and Miko looked around wildly, thinking that she had been discovered. No one was around her, but where was the sound coming from? Miko followed her audio receptors till she came to a halt before a large pile of energon that was shaped like a cube-like version of a pyramid. The sound was coming from the air vent covering that was basically right in front of her. She looked at the covering before looking at the energon cubes, then back at the covering. Could it work? Will it work?

Miko placed her pede on the energon cube and put some weight, it seemed to hold. She put more weighted, it still held. She put some more weight until she was practically standing on the cube, it was still holding. Stepping carefully and watching her footing, Miko had her way up to the air vent covering. Sliding fingers into the spaces that were on the covering, Miko pulled until it gave out and threw it over her shoulders and crawled into the air vents.

She was in, and now on her way to find the Ground Bridge control room when the sound happened again.

_SCRIZZ…SCRIZZ…SCRIZZ…SCRIZZ…_

There it was again, what the hell was that noise. Miko, feeling her curiosity pricked, quietly (as quietly as one can move in the air vents while still putting a rush on things) made her way through the air vents, not really knowing where she was going until she looking down in one room and felt her eyebrows rise.

It was a Vechicon in a pretty empty room that only really had a berth on it. The odd static sounds where coming from a TV/Computer console that was in the wall as the Vechicon continued to type into the keyboard.

"Master, Master? Are you there? Can you read me?" asked the Vechicon to the static that was on the screen.

The screen flickered for a few seconds before it went black and Miko thought that the thing had just died when two blue optics appeared on the screen and a voice spoke, seeming to fill the room with each word it spoke.

"Yes, my dear servant. I hear you. Tell me, how does your infiltration of the Decepticon ranks go?" asked the voice. The voice seemed normal, plain even but for some reason, Miko felt an utter cold fear grip her as shivers went up and down her spinal strut. Whoever was speaking on the other end, they weren't normal, they weren't human-like, they weren't…._something of this world._

"It goes better that planned my Master. The Decepticons are blind fools, not noticing that their ranks are being switch around with your loyal servants. They truly believe that given time that they will win this war. How foolish and petty" said the Vechicon, sounding less and less like a normal Vechicon and more like…like a high-ranking officer.

"You are correct, my loyal Nightbird. Megatronus, or "Lord Megatron" as he is now, believes that he can overcome the power of the 13TH and Primus that lives in the Matrix that sleeps within Optimus Prime. Truly folly, ah well. When he is to perish, _and he will perish_, I will assume control on the Decepticons soldiers that he has, and use them for what they were truly designed for" said the voice, grinning at the end, revealing teeth that looked like a carnivorous animal: sharp, long, jagged and curved.

"And when you gain control Master, your loyal servants will be by your side to smite those that disagree with your will and vision for the future" said "Nightbird" with a bow, "But what of the Autobots? What of your project with the humans?"

Miko felt a jolt go through her. The Autobots? The project with the humans? Were they talking about her? Were they talking about the others? _**Was the bot in the shadows responsible for the destruction of Jasper and killing everyone, leaving Jack, Raf, Mrs. D and herself as the survivors?**_

"You have nothing to fear, my dear Nightbird. The project is going a planned; in fact, it's going even better than I thought it would. After so many failures, to have the children and the adult in the stage that they are now and adapting to their change is mind-boggling"

"I understand Master. So then, do we proceed as planned or do we speed up the processing?"

"Continue at the rate as you are now for replacing the Vechicons with our loyal servants, if we were to rush at this stage, all will be lost. However, Optimus Prime is keeping the new recruitment close to his Matrix. I think it's high time that we flush them out into the open. When I give you the signal, start preparing the mixture so that I can have a new batch of **PRTOFRM**, I will need as much as I can if I am to ensure _HE_ enters the stage ready"

"I understand Master, all will be done according to your will. However, I have some ill news to tell" said Nightbird, and Miko felt her spark dropped. Had she been discovered?

"Have you been discovered?" asked the bot in the shadows, the optics narrowing on the Vechicon who shifted uncomfortably.

"Not yet, but there is an officer, a rather decent ranked officer who begins to suspect that something is off with the Vechicons and has begun to monitor those that are now yours Master, myself included"

The bot narrowed its optics even more before replying in a soft voice, "Then I shall see that it is taken care of, my most loyal Nightbird. Have no fear for I know who you speak of, and I think it's high time that the unwanted pest pays for its crimes in meddling in my affairs"

Nightbird nodded before bowing and replying with a voice strong in conviction, "Till All Are One!"

"Till All Are One!" replied the Master before the screen flickered and went black. Nightbird pressed a panel on the wall and the wall seemed to liquefy as it covered the screen and pull the keyboard into it before it became solid again.

The Vechicon, now known as "Nightbird" to Miko, left the room and the room fell into darkness. But the quiet darkness did nothing to soothe the panic, fear and dread that coursed through Miko like the energon that was now her life blood.

Miko felt the tears well up and she didn't try to stop them as they began to fall. Autobots, Decepticons, an evil Master that has experimented on others with Miko and three others the only survivors to her plan, Vechicons sowing the seeds that will lead to Megatron being overthrown, Jasper being destroyed, it was all too much. For the first time since she met Arcee and discovered the Autobots, Miko wished that she had never met them.

**======================(IS THERE HOPE LEFT?!)=====================================**

"Wheeljack's approaching the landing coordinates, Ground Bridge ready to be fired up" said Raf as he continued to type into the console, waiting for the orders to be given out.

After Jack had entered the conversation and Wheeljack's asking for a place to land, it was decided that Wheeljack would circle a bit in Earth's orbit in stealth mode and then land in a wooded part of Maine that was far from any part of human civilization. When Wheeljack asked what had happened since he has been here last, Optimus refused to answer his questions, since last time ended up with a Wheeljack double nearly sending in an army into the base; he then ordered that Wheeljack to maintain radio silence but keep his ship's communication connected to the base .

Wheeljack argued that he had a right to know what had happened to the mini Wrecker and Jack feared that he would turn around his ship and ditch Earth but only when Bulkhead promised to explain everything, (and also play a few games of lobbying), did Wheeljack bitterly agree.

After Wheeljack set his ship to auto-pilot when he entered Earth's atmosphere did the Autobots immediately go back to the Artic and look for signs of Miko and where she could have gone. They were able to pick up her trail and found that she had indeed trail them as they approach the Decepticon's war ship and that she had climb the side of a glacier but that's when they lost her. Her trail just…disappeared, as if she vanished into thin air. The Autobots continued to scour the area but to no avail.

Jack felt unease crept into his tank and looked around, he wasn't the only one. Raf was tense as his wings would flutter rapidly for a few seconds before they settled down, his mom was sitting on a berth in the Med Bay as she went over some notes on a datepad, the bots where standing tall and firm, not really moving so much as an inch. But Bulkhead, he was moving enough for all of the bots combined. He was pacing and twitching, constantly looking at the screen for any signs of Miko, for signs of anything really, was what Jack thought.

Jack closed his optics and sent a prayer to God or Primus or to whoever was listening, _'Please, please let Miko come back safely,'_ and Jack hoped with his entire spark that his prayer would be answered.

**==========================(TIME TO MOVE!)=====================================**

Miko didn't know how long that she had cried but when she finally stopped, she felt numb and empty. She wanted more than nothing but to sleep. Sleep and sleep and never wake up.

But that was her stupid negative emotions talking, not the determined new Autobot that had information that could change the tide of the war. Miko dried her tears as she slowly made her way down the air vents, looking out of the coverings for some signs that would lead her to the Ground Bridge control room. Mrs. D had found the room after she found the room where the meeting had taken placed when she had been aboard the ship, if she found the room; she was as good as free.

But the farther she got away from the room where the conversation happened, the more sicker she felt and stronger the pain became. Stopping and attempting to curl into a ball as the pain reached new heights, Miko could felt the energon in her tanks bubble and threaten to make her purge it. Taking in quiet cool breaths in a lousy attempt to cool her now rapidly heating chassis, Miko felt like her was dying.

Removing a servo from its place on her mouth, Miko touched her side where the pain seemed to be coming from. A flash of white pain blinded her as her digits gently pressed against her side and it took all of Miko's will power not to cry out in pain. The pain came in waves that made her optics see only white and made her only feel red.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that. The pain came in waves after waves until it reached a peak where Miko had to claw at her voicebox and squeeze it with her unnatural strength in order not to cry out and give away her hiding spot. In time the pain receded until it was only a low burning sensation that gave her buzzing feeling. Miko slowly onlined her optics (when did she offline them in the first place?) and looked around slowly. She was still in the air vent, no Decepticons had found her and she was pretty sure she was still in one piece. Quickly touching herself (and not like that to anyone in particular if they were watching her) Miko was relieved to find herself still in one piece. However that turned to shock when she saw a small device on the floor of the air vent by her hips.

She studied this most strange device. It was a cylinder the size of her palm; and the only thing that came to her mind when looking at the thing was the light that went off when a goal was made in the sport 'hockey'. Miko just stared at it, wondering what the hell it was supposed to do or how it got there.

"_**There was a sudden pain on my arm and it hurt quite terrible and the next thing I knew there was a generator of some kind on my arm, shifting the last piece into place as I stared at it, thinking what the hell was it was"**_

The description of how Mrs. D got the EMP generator on her arm flashed through her CPU as she continued to stare at it. She had been through pain and now here was this weird…thing, maybe Miko just got her ticket out of here.

Quickly grabbing the weird device, a jolt of electricity flashed from the thing into Miko and for the briefest of moments, she saw the entire floor planning for the warship, with labels and everything. From rooms that were empty to rooms used as storage to rooms assigned to the grunts, officers and Megatron himself.

Miko blinked her optics for a few moments before her Cybertronian brain immediately planned out her route from her current location to the ground bridge control room. Miko smiled and quietly thanked the monster that had been on the screen early for giving her this form. Sure it caused her lots of suffering, and everyone else as well but it did had some advantages and when Miko got off this ship and tell Optimus everything she learned, she was going to find that bot who hid in the shadows and make them pay for everything they had done to bots and them and to all of the other victims.

"_**After so many failures" … "After so many failures" … "After so many failures" …**_

Those words made Miko's spark burn in pain and anger as she crawled through the vents, she and the others weren't the first ones to have been subjected to this fate but they could possibly be the only ones that have survived and survived this long. Miko cursed quietly and strongly in her head as she made her way through the vents, Mrs. D had made this sound so easy in her story but crawling in an air vent without making a noise was harder than Miko had though it would be.

Finally seeing her goal in reasonable reach Miko decided to take the risk and push the metal to the petal. Crawling faster now she made her way through the vent, making an odd screeching of metal on metal every so often that would make her freeze, wait quietly to see if anyone heard and then continue.

She felt her spark begin to pulse faster with anticipation. She was so close to breathing in fresh air, to feeling the sun again on her metallic skin, to seeing her friends. Even if Optimus punishes her and she's force to stay longer inside the base, she wouldn't mind. At least then, she would be safe.

Miko quietly let out a breathe that she had been holding; she was in front of the air vent covering and from where she was, she could see the ground bridge controls, just like Mrs. D had described. Pushing against the covering she felt it give way and came off with a little quiet _**POP**_. Sliding it carefully beside her, Miko grabbed the sides of the air vent and pushed herself forward, bearing in mind to be quiet. She was SO DAMN close that she would hate herself forever (or for a really long time) if she somehow managed to screw something up and got herself captured.

Sliding until her body was halfway out, Miko bended until her helm was almost touching the wall and let gravity do the rest of the work as she flipped helm over pedes and landing quietly on her pedes, just like a ninja. Miko grinned and made her way to the controls. She was here, now all she had to do was input a coordinates so that she could get out of here and meet up with everyone else without getting caught…..easier said than done.

Hearing something shift behind her, Miko spun around quietly in time to come face to face with Soundwave. Well, it was more like faceplate to chest that had that weird bird-thing on it as Miko looked up to see the blank mask of Soundwave stare down at her. Miko froze, as her CPU went blank. Miko just stared at the blank mask as Soundwave stared back at Miko, well, she was pretty sure that he was looking back at her.

Something seemed to flicker behind the mask and Soundwave began to raise his arms, and that is all that took to break Miko from his spell. Grabbing his arms before he had the chance to grab her, Miko spun around; swinging Soundwave around her with all the strength she could muster and threw him over her shoulder so that he landed against the wall on the other side of the room.

Soundwave landed with a great BANG that seemed to echo throughout the room and into the hallway. Miko knew she only had a few minutes, if not seconds, to escape. Spinning and facing the computer, she slammed her digits onto the computer keyboard, hoping something would happen. Something did happen as the computer reacted and whirled to life. Miko saw numbers and odd symbols fill the screen as the Ground Bridge to the side of her roared to life. Looking only for a second at the screen to see where the Ground Bridge had opened up, she heard the door open behind her and turned around to see the shocked expression of 2 bots she didn't want to meet; one that she knew and one that she didn't know.

The femme with the black paint stood shocked at Miko, her…. cat ears and tail (what's up with those accessories!?) seeming to twitch while Breakdown stood there stupidly before grinning a wolfish grin that made Miko's tank churn very uneasily.

"Great to see you guys but I'm out" said Miko in a rush as she ran out of the room and through the Ground Bridge.

Miko heard the pounding of pedes behind her and she didn't even have to register the heavy sounding footsteps to know who it was behind her.

"Big Brother!" said a feminine voice as Miko made her way through the Ground Bridge and was now running in a canyon, with the hot sun beating down on her_. ''Big Brother?' Was that Soundwave's little sister? Since when the hell does someone care about him!?'_ Miko thought as she continued to run.

She didn't know where she was running to or how long she would have to run, but she would run and run until her legs started to leak energon at the seams and joints as long as Breakdown was behind her. And just like a scene in a horror movie (to Miko's terrifying delight), she tripped on the flat ground (how the PIT did that happen!) and came crashing down onto the ground that it stunned her for a few seconds, but it was a few seconds that she couldn't spare.

Miko had just managed to get onto her servos and knee-joints when something slammed into her mid-section, making her lose her breathe as she rolled onto her back, her CPU on the pain.

"Well, well, well. If today isn't my lucky day, I was wondering if I would ever get to see you again sweet spark" said a voice oily that made Miko shudder. Looking up, she saw the unnatural glow of Breakdown's optic as he grinned down wolfishly. Miko flinched as he licked his lip components and attempted to crawl backwards to try and put some distance between them so that she could run again, but Breakdown wasn't having any of that.

Quick as lightning, he grabbed Miko and pulled her towards him, having her so that he could stare at her, optic to optics.

"Let go of me" Miko gritted out as she struggled in Breakdown's version of a bear hug, she knew that she was strong but Breakdown….Breakdown was stronger and had experience if how to use his strength.

"Now would I do that? I finally have you, and I'm not letting you go, not anytime soon" Breakdown said in a husky voice and Miko growled as she glared at breakdown, what she wouldn't do to wipe that ugly look off his faceplate.

"Oh really, well genius" she hissed, "What are you going to do now? Take me back to the Nemesis? There is no way I'm going back without a fight!"

Breakdown laughed (and Miko could have sworn that that laugh rattle her entire frame) as he grinned a bigger grin and said, "You've got moxie little Autobot, I like that in a femme. The more they struggle the more it turns me on"

Miko felt her insides squirm inside her in disgust at that comment and he lend his helm closer to hers till they were bumping foreheads and asked in a low voice, "A femme that has moxie like you must have a name that goes with looks and appeal, mind telling me what it is sweet rims?"

"I go by lots of names, each one that describes a part of me, whether it's my personality or appearance but what makes you think I would ever tell you" Miko said in a low voice and Breakdown's grin disappeared.

"Well then, I guess I will have to force you to tell me. You won't be the first femme that I have broken, you're not going to be the last" he said in an even and calm tone, and for some reason, that scared Miko more than any of the other tones he had used before.

The air to Miko's and Breakdown's right seemed to whirl before a Ground Bridged opened up and Miko felt her insides become ice as Breakdown grinned. But who came out no one was expecting; out of the Ground Bridge came Optimus Prime, BumbleBee, Ratchet, Arcee, Jack with Bulkhead as the last one. Miko felt hope flare inside her until it became a flame. Her rescue party was here, she was going to go home.

"Release her Breakdown, do not make us use great force" said Optimus, his voice filled with Artic cold as her blue cobalt optics locked onto Breakdown who seemed to shudder under the gaze.

"Breakdown!" Bulkhead roared as his servos became his trusty wrecking ball, "You better let her go or there won't be enough pieces left of you to fill a match box!"

Breakdown snarled as Team Prime locked their weapons on him and spat out, "Even if you out number, there is no way any of you will attack, not if you don't want to harm your precious berth warmer!"

Bulkhead snarled and was about to charge when there was a roar of engines overhead and everyone looked up to see the Jackhammer racing towards them. It speed right overhead them as someone seemed to leapt from the ship and landed on the opposite side of Breakdown, creating a large cloud of dust.

When the cloud settled, Miko almost cried for joy. Standing there in his glory and katanas flashing in the hot / canyon desert sun was Wheeljack.

"It seems to me that not only to I get to meet up with old friends", said Wheeljack with his trademark smirk, "but I get to meet an even older backstabbing traitor. Must be my lucky day"

"Wheeljack…" Breakdown breathed, as if he couldn't believe his optic. Wheeljack smirked as he narrowed his optics, his battle mask sliding over his lower part of his faceplate. Breakdown's optic widened and saw that this was going downhill very fast and that if he didn't act fast, he was slagged.

Thinking fast, he grabbed Miko's arms and threw her with great strength towards Wheeljack who had to dropped his katanas in order the catch her. Transforming quickly, Breakdown tires spun dirt as he raced out with the Autobots firing warning shots after his retreating vehicle form.

Miko felt her frame shake as Wheeljack held her frame gently, having her helm right on his chest where his spark chamber was. Miko felt a hand on her helm and looked up and saw the concerned look on Optimus's faceplate and managed to have a weak smile on her face as she replied quietly, "That was some time of adventure but I think I'm ready to go home now"

Optimus nodded and Miko felt Wheeljack shift her frame around until he was carrying her bridal style towards the still swirling Ground Bridge. She knew that she was in trouble, she knew that she had to tell the others what she had discovered but right now as she felt her frame become heavy and her optics began to close, she just wanted to take a nap, surround by people who cared about her and loved her, for who she was.

**==============(IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE TO READ, THANK YOU!======================**

**Thank-you to all you waited and read this chapter and a mighty thank you to all who have stuck by me and my really weird writing skills and my terrible updating skills and schedule.**

**As it says above, this is an important message for all of my readers, if you ignore this author note, no worries. I will be posting my plans for after this fic at the ever end of this fic, after the epilogue.**

**I AM TAKING A BREAK FROM TRANFORMERS! …. ONLY FOR A SHORT WHILE!**

**Let me explain: I love transformers, it's part of my life but its kinda like chocolate: no matter how much you love something, if you don't go and enjoy other things, you begin to get tired of it and even hate it. SO that is what I am doing.**

**As soon as I finish this fic (which I plan to finish by the end of the summer, all-spark damn it, you guys have waited long enough for the ending) I plan to try and finish all of my other outstanding fics and then start planning for the other fics I want to write. I have a list that is 2 pages long of plots summaries and titles for fics of all areas that I want to write!**

**And after I write a few fics, I will come back to transformers fully and through my self-head first into it. Which means that when I am good and ready, I will write the sequel to this fic (that's right there is a sequel to this fic) as well as the re-write for it (that's right also, there is a re-write for this fic too).**

**Many heart and spark deep thanks to all you,**

**-CyberAngelAlexis**


	23. Why?

_**WARNING: MANY CHARACTERS DEATH WAITING! THERE IS ALSO GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF DEATH I HERE AS WELL! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. FLAMES SHALL BE USED TO WARM MY LUNCH AND TROLL MAIL SHALL BE FEED TO BE TROLL, MR. SUNNY.**_

**Hey everybody! Having a good summer so far! I AM! I have lots of time on my hands so hopefully I will be able to get my muse into overdrive for my fics since you guys are all waiting on me to get off my lazy aft! But that is also bad since I need the hours but my work is crap and they keep hiring new people. On top of that, I'm getting three new managers since 1 quit three weeks ago and 2 are getting transferred to WEM! The new store manager is someone my mom knows and from what I heard, a lot of people are going to quit because they won't be able to stand working under her! (Anyway one else in the same boat as me?)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. IT BELONGS TO HASBRO. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE NASTY OC THAT WAS PARTIALLY FEATURED IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I WRITE THIS FOR ENTERTAINMENT!**

**BY THE WAY, A MAJOR SHOUT OUT TO "Demoness Kneesocks" FOR THAT REMINDER. THANKS FOR GETTING ON MY AFT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! XD**

* * *

><p><em>Optimus nodded and Miko felt Wheeljack shift her frame around until he was carrying her bridal style towards the still swirling Ground Bridge. She knew that she was in trouble, she knew that she had to tell the others what she had discovered but right now as she felt her frame become heavy and her optics began to close, she just wanted to take a nap, surround by people who cared about her and loved her, for who she was.<em>

The Ground Bridge swirling energy engulfed them and Miko couldn't help but shudder as she felt the energy crackly over her armour. For some reason, it felt just like the first time she went through the Ground Bridge when she had been human, she had felt back then like she was going to lose her lunch three times over.

Wheeljack gave her a comforting squeeze as the Ground Bridge control room came into view, and it was the most beautiful thing Miko had ever seen, even with the scary looking wrench throwing medic who looked like he was about to blow a energon vessel or pound her into next year.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were Miko" growled Ratchet, his optics seeming to turn to a dark blue color with angry, "We had thought that the Decepticons had taken you captive and that you would be at their mercy-"

"That is enough old friend; she is in need of medical attention. We shall get to all of that later, when she has recovered from her ordeal." Said Optimus, raising a servo to cut off Ratchet's rant.

Ratchet let out a huff of hot air but nodded, jerking his helm to the medical berth beside him as he looked over to Wheeljack. Wheeljack made his way to the berth and gently laid Miko down, his optics betraying his concern and worry that he felt for the little Wrecker.

Miko left out a hiss as she was laid down, her back for some reason felt tense; guess she had put herself through more slag than she had originally thought.

"Miko, I am going to put you into stasis so that I can ensure there are no injuries or complications." Said Ratchet as he typed something into his computer, "When you awake you can give us you report on what the SLAG YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING BY DOING SOMETHING SO IDIOTIC!"

"Give me a break Ratchet; I went through an emotional breakdown earlier. I really don't need you yelling at me on how I'm not like Jack or Raf and how useless I am" Miko snapped back, her patience at an all-time thin line.

"Wha? What in the world do you mean?" asked Ratchet softly, a confused tone in his voice.

"I know why Optimus trusted Jack with the key to Vector Sigma and why you trust Raf with the controls to the Ground Bridge but why you guys don't trust me with anything. Jack and Raf found out about you guys at the same time but I found out after, you guys don't want around. You make it pretty obvious." Miko said quietly, not meeting that gaze of the other Autobots.

"Miko, that is not true. Yes there are times when you can be….." Arcee began, making Miko look at her with an raised eyebrow, "Difficult to be around and when you don't listen to our orders drive us crazy but we never thought, not even for a moment, that we didn't want you around."

"It is true, you may not have Jack's strength or Rafael's intelligent but when it comes to improvising and keeping your spirit up, you surpass us." Said Optimus as his optics locked with Miko's. "You try with all you might and you fail but it's through your failures that you learn your strengths. And you do disobey our orders but because you feel like it is necessary to do so. And sometimes, there are times when soldiers have to disobey their superior officer for the good of all."

Miko didn't say anything as she mulled over Optimus's words. There were times when she did things because she wasn't happy with the outcome or with the possible outcome but she just did those things instinctively; she was a spontaneous person, she didn't think of the possible consequences. But if what Optimus was saying was true, then there was more to her than meets the eye.

"Thanks." Miko said quietly as Ratchet started the procedure to put her into stasis.

Just as the Miko felt herself begin to slip away, everything that she had to tell Optimus came rushing back. "Wait." She croaked, "There's something I have to tell you guys."

"It can wait when you wake up." Said June as she patted Miko's helm gently in a motherly way.

"No, it can't" said Miko as she shook her helm, trying to shake away the heavy sleepiness that was settling down, "I found some information while I was aboard the ship. I know who attacked Jasper!"

The room went still and cold at this. When they had figured out that Miko had followed them to the Artic and somehow got onto the _Nemesis_, the last thing they expected her to find was information about who had destroyed Jasper, killing all the citizens and leaving only Jack, Raf, Miko and June transformed.

"Who was it? Was it the Decepticons after all?" asked Rah, his optics wide with fear.

"No." Miko said, causing the Autobots to look confused at her, "But it's someone who plans to take over the Decepticons. They have spies among the ranks of the drones, with a lieutenant of some sort by the name of 'Nightbird'."

Optimus let out a choked sound that sounded like his engine failed. "'Nightbird'? Are you sure of that name Miko?'

"Yeah, and not only that. Soundwave…I think his little sister is here on Earth But I have never seen a Con like her, she looked like she had an alt. mode that was…organic. Not like you guys and your vehicle alt. mode"

That made all of the Autobots, minus Jack, Raf and June who looked utterly confused and lost, make a sound that was similar to an engine backfiring.

"Oh Primus, just what we needed. That little Diva is here, we are in trouble." Said Bulkhead as he shook his helm.

"_Hopefully we don't have to deal with her too often. She hates going on missions without her "big brother" and since he always stays on the ship, we might get lucky."_ Beeped BumbleBee hopefully.

Miko tried to say something but stasis finally took over and she went still on the berth.

"Before we guess what else, we must let Miko rest and have her tell us exactly what happened when she was on the _Nemesis._ Till then, I say we either retire to our respected rooms or go out on patrol." Said Ratchet as he got to work, already turning to June and telling what one would do when they had a patient is this position.

"Well, if anyone needs us. We'll be lobbying and catching up after I make sure the Jackhammer has landed safety." Said Wheeljack as he rubbed his servos together, walking towards the Ground Bridge to activate it, "Coming Bulk?"

Bulkhead looked uncertainly from Miko to Optimus who nodded and followed Wheeljack through the Ground Bridge but he was still looking over his shoulder towards Miko when he disappeared.

"BumbleBee and I will be outside on the roof, I have had enough excitement today and I want to rest." Said Raf as he and BumbleBee left the control room and headed towards the elevator that would take them to the roof.

Jack looked over to Ratchet and June who were talking in hush voices and glanced over to Optimus, he looked troubled and when Optimus looked trouble, it was never good.

"Optimus." Jack said, "Let's go over to the training hall."

Optimus nodded and he followed Jack to the training hall but along the way there, he seemed to fidget and Jack could feel the nervous energy rolling off him in waves. Whatever those names meant, it wasn't good.

Jack turned to Optimus when they were inside and asked him blankly, "Who are 'Nightbird' and Soundwave's little sister?"

Optimus locked his optics with Jack before saying in a quiet voice, "Nightbird…..Nightbird was to be Megatron's bonded."

Jack's optics went wide. He never would have thought that Nightbird was supposed to be Megatron's bonded, as in his wife!

"Wait, she was 'to be'? You mean that he didn't choose her or love her? How was it then that…?" Jack asked but trail off, not really sure on how to finish his sentence.

"She was chosen by the Council after I was deemed more worthy to be the new Prime instead of him. They hoped that a femme like Nightbird would be able to curb his aggression and since they were fellow gladiators that they would get along; they had a hope that if he would disappear back into oblivion if he had someone. But Megatron found it insulting that the Council had chosen his bond mate for him and attacked her. Only cycles after that, he lead his first attack on Iacon; which in turn, lead to the war."

It was silent for a few minutes as Jack took in this information. Megatron must have been furious when he wasn't chosen to be the new Prime and the Council must have seen that he would be extremely dangerous if not dealt with so they got him a gladiator femme to be by his side and watch over him and make sure that he didn't cause a rebellion. But it didn't work at out, so that left one question…

"Did she survive the attack?" asked Jack quietly.

Optimus shook his helm slowly, grief clouding his optics. "Nightbird was an experience gladiator like Megatron but while she had speed and agility, he had brute strength and was able to overpower her. He…he pulled her apart, into two pieces and left her to die on her own. I was with her when her spark went to going the Well of Allsparks."

Jack felt anger bubble inside him. Megatron had had so much, even if he wasn't made Prime. He was an emblem to the power against the corruption and unfair caste classes, he had a brother like relationship with someone who could become Prime, he had a femme that he could learn to love in time. But he threw that all away for his own ambitions. Truly, Megatron was a fallen angle in a sense.

"'Ravage' that is the designation or 'name' of Soundwave's little sister. She has the alt. mode of that of a large black panther. But before when she came online, she was seen as a freak of nature because of her organic alt. mode and was looked down upon by every single bot that meet her. The only one who didn't turn their backs on her or deny her existence was Soundwave and he looked after her as if she was his own.

"The love and admirations Ravage has for Soundwave is strong but blinding. She would do anything for her older sibling, even if she is to kill a thousand sparklings, she would do it in his name. The hatred that she was forced to endure has made her….dangerous as her grasp on reality seems to loosen or disappear completely at times."

Jack shuddered. He hadn't even met Ravage and he was already dreading meeting her.

"You, out of all of us, must be the most careful around her Jack. Her hatred makes you her prime target." Said Optimus, his optics full of worry and concern as they seem to sear Jack's.

"I don't understand" said Jack, "Why must I be the most careful. You said that she would do anything for her older brother and he is loyal to the Decepticon cause. Why aren't you her prime target?"

"Back before the final battle on Cybertron that caused all Autobots and Decepticons to flee to the stars, she was…attacked, almost massacred basically, by a triple changer. That attack had left her with very deep scars, scars that have not heal. If she finds out that there is a triple changer here on Earth, she will do everything in her power to snuff your spark."

Jack swallowed; he was now very much dreading the first meeting with Ravage now.

"Then let's get to it." Jack squeaked, his voice cracking just like it did when he went through puberty.

Optimus shot him a look and Jack wasn't sure if it was because of his voice or something else, "I mean, if Ravage is going to go all out when she sees me and if Nightbird is somehow alive and is planning to betray Megatron and have the Decepticons undermined from the inside out. I need to have all the moves down pat so, show me what you got Optimus."

Optimus studied Jack, his optics narrowed as he seemed to ponder something greatly before replying, "Very well, let us begin"

Falling into a stance, Jack felt all of his sense sharpening as Optimus charged at him. But as he continued to spar, he felt a cold dread settle into his tanks. He didn't know how or why but something was going to happen. Everything that happened before was preparation; it was now time for the dogs of war to be released.

* * *

><p>The half-moon that hung in the sky was the only light as a large Ford truck made its way down the winding country road, its engine echoing over the empty landscape. It made no stops and continued down the road even when signs posted along the side stated that the road would end.<p>

Slowly to a stop when concrete barriers and a 'DEAD END' sign appeared. It scanned the surrounding area; the last thing he needed was someone to spot him and take a picture or even worse, have the Decepticons around and stop him from completely his mission. He had to complete the mission; it was the only way to make sure that everything he cared about would be safe.

Transforming, he looked around. No matter how much time had passed, he would always love the silence in the desert when it was night. There was something peaceful and surreal about it that made him just wait to sit beneath the night sky and watch the moon and stars till they faded and the sun came back again, burning everything with its light.

He let out a sign as he stepped over the barrier and waked on the sand; enjoying, in a way, the small pain of the sand getting into his joints. The pain made him feel almost human again, almost but not quite.

Letting his gaze wander over the horizon as he made his signal was covered, he let the information come back to him. Earlier he had overheard a conversation about MECH and their possible new hideout but without solid evidence, it was too soon to move and make sure that they weren't going to cause any trouble.

But if he was to do this mission right, he had to do it fast. With the others asleep and with no Decepticons in sight, he didn't have a too large window of opportunity to act. Now carefully placing his pedes on the sand so that they didn't make too much noise, he looked around and saw it; large rock formations that were similar to the ones that were outside of Jasper with man-made caves in it. And it was there that had been home to suspicious activity to and fro in the last few days. It seemed MECH had found a new base of operations, a simple and disgracefully insulting one compared to the ones in the past, but a base of operations none the less.

Activity his night vision to full scope, he saw that there were several guards outside, all equipment with automatic machine guns that had several black market upgrades. Turning his vision upward, he spotted several snipers hiding in small man made holes in the rocks. Impossible to get up to and down without assistance and very uncomfortable to be in for long hours but the view that they gave would make any sniper happy.

Slowly making a wide circle so that he could sneak through the back door, he made careful notes about the guards and how they were positioned. If he was to succeed, notes and a very thought out plan was key. If he made even one mistake, it would cost him dearly. Looking around and making sure there were no guards around when he made it to the back door, a crude opening in the rock that was only wide enough to have his alt. mode go through, and transformed as quietly as he could and drove slowly in.

Tuning his audio receptors till they were as high as they could go but not cause painful backlash, he began to surf through all the encrypted channels that were in the area. Silas needed to keep contact with the other small MECH bases that were in Nevada and beyond and he was going to make sure he got the location of every single one of them.

Stopping before a thick industrial door, he could hear the moving around of equipment and talk of soldiers as they gave out orders and talked among themselves from things such as sports, scandals….and the latest news about the destruction of Jasper. Even though it was no longer his home, he felt anger bubble inside of him as they laughed about some of the conspiracies theories behind its destruction. _They would pay, they would pay __**dearly. **_

Sending a ping to the computer that he was now connected to, he override the commands and had the door open, much to the surprise of everyone inside. It wasn't until he pulled in and transformed to the shock of everyone that something registered in their minds.

"Wait!" he cried, as he held his arms up in surrender, "I have not come to fight. I am an Autobot. I wish to speak to the one called 'Silas'."

They didn't seem convince as all in the room raised their weapons and locked onto him, ready to fire when a voice cut through their confusion and fear.

"Wait, I think I know this Autobot. Stand down man and go back to your duties while I attend to our….unexpected 'guest'." Said a man whose scars on his face seem to glow under the unnatural light.

The soldiers didn't seem too happy but lowered their weapons and slowly went back to their work. They didn't like or even trust this newcomer who had come out of nowhere but they were not about to disobey an order from their leader.

He turned and saw the man standing by many pieces of equipment; his black eyes were like coal and seem to make the warm desert air feel cold.

"You are looking for me?" he asked, an eyebrow raised as the he kneeled down so that he didn't tower so badly over him.

"Yes, I assume that you are 'Silas', leader of MECH." He said, laying the innocence on thick. He and Silas had meet before but he wasn't ready to let him know that yet, not yet anyway.

"Indeed I am. But what am I ask you are doing here? It is late in the evening and you have no business being here _Autobot_. So….why have you come all this way to see me?" asked Silas, his eyes searching his own optics for some kind of sign or answer.

"I need to speak with you; I think it is for the benefit for both out kinds. But I must speak to you…alone." He said, casting his gaze for a few seconds to the armed soldiers and guards that were giving his weary looks, even beneath their covered faces.

"I see, very well, let us adjourn outside through the back door. If you could transform." Said Silas as he moved away from the equipment and towards him.

"But sir, you cannot trust him. He could be one of those Decepticons posing as an Autobot. They are machines in disguise after all sir." Cried a solider in concern for his leader and Silas threw him an annoyed look.

"They are _robots _in disguise solider and as I said before, I know this one. Let me decided for myself what can and cannot be done." Said Silas as he transformed and open the driver door to Silas who climbed in without a second look to his men and allowed the Autobot to drive him out.

"So, tell me **Jackson**." Said Silas quietly, his eyes falling upon the radio, "Why have you come here? And what happened to you?"

Jack was quiet as he re-emerged under the desert night sky and let out a sigh.

"A great deal has happened **Colonel Leland Bishop**, but I can assure you that I am here to talk." Said Jack, choosing his words carefully. The last thing he needed was for Silas to get suspicions of him and attempt to flee and have his men attack him.

"Alright, what was it you wish to talk about me? You said that it would benefit both our races. Your new one and old one." Said Silas, an odd joking tone in his voice but Jack ignored it as he parked on a dune not too far from the base but with enough distance that if something went wrong he could always dump Silas on his ass and make a quick getaway.

"You heard about Jasper, right?" he asked and Silas did a quick nod to confirm. "Well, the news that everyone has been getting were half right. Jasper was destroyed in an explosion, but one caused when large quantities of energon ignited that was somehow placed beneath Jasper. How they got there and what caused it to ignite is still up for debate and investigation."

When Silas didn't say anything, he continued. "It was in that explosion that all of the citizens of Jasper were…killed, with me and three others as survivors but…changed, as you can see."

Silas seemed to take this information and consider it carefully, "Go on." He said.

"I am here to ask you, _no that's not the right word_. To plead with you that you stop all MECH activity right away. We have gained new information that someone is planning to destroy the Decepticons from the inside out with drones that have been replaced with loyal soldiers to someone who caused the explosion and the transformation of myself and the three other survivors. It is only a matter of time that whoever caused that terrible event will try to recreate the results with other humans and I fear that you and your men might make wonderful test subjects for…_for that monster!"_

Silas was quiet and Jack held his breath and prayed that Silas would listen to him before something terrible happened.

"I am afraid that I cannot do that. Not only are we the leading party when it comes to Cybertronian technology and biology but we have a wonderful opportunity with you…as our test subject. And I am too close to achieving something of true greatness to stop everything because of the snivelling worrisome brat that believes that he can make the world a better place. Now if that it all, I shall take my leave." And with that, Silas grabbed the door handle to open the door but the sounds of the doors locking and having the door handle not budge did Silas glace over to the radio which seem to be glowing an unnatural red.

"I can here with the offer of peace and hoping to save your lives. But I am afraid I cannot let you go. I cannot let any of you go. You have signed your death warrant Bishop, and that you your men." Said Jack coolly, making Silas grab at the door handle and pull with all his might.

"I am afraid that will not work. Why don't you sit down and relax. Dying isn't so bad, especially when you don't feel anything." He said calmly as a green smoke poured from the air vents and began to fill the cabin.

Silas covered his mouth but Jack chuckled at his attempts, "That won't work either. You see, I have been studying a great deal about Cybertron; from its history to its culture to its sciences. And with many thanks to my friends, no _**my family**_, I has access to many chemicals that are harmless and actual beneficial to Cybertronians but down right toxic and lethal to humans and pretty much all organic life in the universe.

"This cocktail of chemicals was used in the crystal gardens that was known as the **Helix Garden** in the city of **Praxus**, the sister city to **Iacon**. Its chemical formula is similar to _methane_ but with a little twist, thanks to a little something called **Batrachotoxin*. **Did you know thatit only takes approximately 100 micrograms or the equivalent to the weight of two grains of ordinary fine table salt to kill a 150 pound man. This version however can kill you instantly but I diluted it for you so that I could gloat and enjoy this moment, at least for a little while away." There was something in his voice that made Silas go cold but he didn't have time to ponder that as he felt the poisonous gases take its effect.

"You're….a….monster." He wheezed, his throat constricting as his vision went black and every nerve in his body felt like there was molten metal in it.

"Didn't you know? Triple-changers are the worst kind of Cybertronians there are. And me? Well, I decided that I have to do what's right for everyone." Jack said, a smug tone in his voice as Silas's body went into a violent spasm as he fought with all his might to escape and survive. But soon, little by little his movements died down until he was still.

Jack was quiet as he checked Silas's bio readings, they came back negative. He was dead.

Jack smiled as he opened his door and moved his driver's seat so that Silas fell ungracefully from his seat and onto the sand without a second thought. That was done, now to take care of the rest. Roaring his engines to life, he sped backwards to the base and felt anticipation bubble inside of him. **It was ShowTime!**

Transforming quickly when he got inside, he saw the men give him odd looks when they saw that their leader wasn't back with him. But Jack only grinned a terrible toothy grin as he onlined his weapons and began firing at all the soldiers and guards he saw. The smell of burning flesh and cries of pain and death brought the others from outside in but they too were made ugly black crispy smears on the door. Walking towards the main entrance/exit, Jack couldn't help but chuckle. That had felt invigorating, he now saw why the Decepticons were so blood thirsty and battle hungry; shooting and killing could bring out the worst in many, that was true yes, but it made soldiers out of them.

Walking outside, he spotted the snipers who began to fire on him. Their bullets hardly even registered on his CPU, and he had let his sensitivity in his armour go up. Aiming his weapons at them he couldn't help but sneer. Their spots that had been their havens and ideal locations for sniping that just become their graves.

"Bang." He said as his weapons powered up and fired.

* * *

><p>The alarm that signalled that Agent Fowler was here blared and all the Autobots who heard that alarm came to the control room, all wondering why he was coming for a visit now. Ratchet looked over to Optimus who held his gaze and seem to say something unspoken to him and then turned to June who looked up from her notes and stood up.<p>

BumbleBee and Raf came together talking and chatting about something while Miko and the two Wreckers came in, just having been interrupted in a game of lobbying while remember old times. Arcee came in by herself while Jack came in a few seconds after her, seeming tired and worn out for some reason.

"Dude, what's up with you? You look like you got run over a monster truck." Miko said, pointing out Jack's lack of energy and unusual physical state.

"Sorry, I couldn't get to sleep. Something kept me up so I went for a drive, it really didn't help." Jack said as he tried to hide a yawn.

"A drive that required a shower earlier in the morning? Where on Earth did you go?" asked Ratchet, throwing an inspecting look at Jack who uncomfortable shuffled his pedes under Ratchet's prying gaze.

Just as Jack was about to answer, Agent Fowler came in and no one had ever seen him this man or this serious before.

"Agent Fowler, what can I-"began Optimus but was cut off but at Agent Fowler's angry retort.

"What in God's name does your people do Prime!" he yelled with great fury in his voice, making them all jump, "I know that you are at war but for sake of that is still good in this world, never had I thought that any of you would have resorted to this!"

"I do not understand. What has happened?" asked Optimus, confusion in his optics as Agent Fowler stomped towards the human working area carrying files, disks, and USB drives.

"Around 2 in the morning in the Nevada desert about 2 hours from here, an unknown Cybertronian attacked the possible MECH hideout that I talked to you about. All humans lives, included Silas's, were lost in this attack. And not only that, but after having taken care of the MECH, he hacked into every single computers and stole all the information that was in their hard drives and then destroy them as well." Said Agent Fowler as he opened the files and showed them. Picture after picture he showed them that were on the disks and USB drives.

Pictures of burnt rocks, black crispy things that looked like what could have been human bodies and destroyed equipment and computers. They heard Raf whimper and Bee utter a type 'hushing' sound as he took him out of the room. The last picture they saw was of that of Silas's dead body. His skin a terrible hellish red and purple while his eyes were open and glazed over. Foam was around and inside his mouth while his tongue was blue and swollen.

The room was quiet as the Agent Fowler ripped the USB drive from the computer and turn to look at Optimus.

"When I said that when we had enough evidence to stage a Black Ops mission, I didn't mean this kind of Black Ops mission!" roared Agent Fowler, blood vessels budging from the stress and anger that he was feeling.

"Agent Fowler, I can tell you that my men did not do such a thing. We strive to protect life, not take it. Even the lives of those who wish to do us great harm." Rumbled Optimus, his optics narrow with anger but locked steadily on Agent Fowler.

Agent Fowler met his gaze and replied in a quiet voice, "Then how do you justify this Prime?"

Grabbing a USB from his pocket and plugging in into the computer, he loaded the picture that was stored on it and said, "Before all equipment was hacked and destroyed, this picture was taken by a camera and it was digital stored in a satellite before its circuits were fired. Tell me your reason for this?"

As the picture came on, the silence that greeted was defeating. If the pictures of the outcome of the attack wasn't terrible, this was so much worse. There in plain view, his Autobot insignia in plain view of the camera and his silver optics shining and his weapons still smoking from being discharge at full power, was Jack.

Everyone turned to look at Jack and Arcee asked in a quiet torn voice, "Jack, what have you done?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUN! WHAT HAS HAPPENED? WHY DID JACK KILL ALL OF THOSE MECH SOLIDERS? WHAT WILL BECOME OF HIM NOW?<strong>

**You guys have to wait and see! MAWHAHAHAHAHHAH! I AM SO EVIL!**

**(By the way, I had to Google and Wikipedia this so that I could use it. Wikipedia "Batrachotoxin", it's kinda interesting and the effects that it had on Silas's are not true, I am it up.)**

**BTW- Demoness Kneesocks? Happy with this chapter? You were pushing me for it so I hope that it met your expectations.**


End file.
